Souvenirs Cristallisés (Suite de Cristaux Ensanglantés)
by Lou De Peyrac
Summary: Elsa et Mak s'accordent dans un amour parfait. Trop parfait. Quelques souvenirs, ou, au contraire, un manque furieux de souvenir, vient assombrir la douceur de vivre à Arendelle... À lire après Cristaux Ensanglantés.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous! Je reviens comme promis pour la suite de «Cristaux Ensanglantés». J'espère que cela vous plaira, je sais qu'on est toujours attendu au tournant lorsqu'on écrit le 2 de quelque chose ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ou à m'arrêter si cette suite est une réelle mauvaise idée. À bientôt, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Prologue.

Quelque part, là où la neige ne fondait jamais, là où personne n'avait ni emprise ni accès, une colère grondait, et un ennui désespérant traversait la montagne du Walhalla.

La Walkyrie aiguisait son épée d'un geste qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle soupira. Ce que le temps pouvait être long. Pourquoi aiguisait-elle cette épée qui lui avait à peine servie cette année? Une bonne guerre, voilà ce qui lui manquait.

Ces derniers temps, la mort et le sang étaient devenus une denrée rare. Les hommes ne se battaient plus. Ils s'aimaient, s'acceptant avec leurs différences. C'était rageant. Et le jeu dans tout ça, où était-il? L'adrénaline qu'on ressent au moment du dernier souffle, le plaisir de caresser la souffrance de l'ennemi.

Elle était une Walkyrie, bon dieu! Pour elle, la guerre était bien plus qu'un travail, mais plus encore une priorité, une passion, un état d'âme. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans guerre. Sa mission était de trouver de valeureux guerriers dans les méandres de la mort, pour les mettre au service d'Odin. Si cette joie de vivre et cette pénurie de morts continuait, elle allait bientôt s'attirer les foudres de son patron, littéralement! Et tout le monde savait qu'Odin n'était pas commode.

Elle soupira encore en observant son épée. Cette fidèle compagne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée.

Elle espérait pouvoir s'en servir encore. Le silence du Walhalla devenait pesant. Quelque chose clochait. L'être humain n'avait jamais été connu pour sa tolérance, ni sa compassion. L'humain était une bête féroce qui se fichait pas mal des désirs de l'autre. Il était un battant cruel. Sinon pourquoi ferait-elle son beurre sur cet être effroyable?

Elle, Walkyrie, existait parce que l'homme avait des travers, et des envies de meurtres. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi il ne se battait plus. Aurait-il trouvé la paix? Non, c'était impossible. L'humain devait souffrir, les dieux en avaient décidé ainsi.

Soudain, les immenses portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une grande blonde en armure entra, l'air déterminé.

\- J'ai trouvé!

S'empressa-t-elle de déclarer.

La walkyrie haussa à peine les yeux de sa tâche, et demanda:

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé, ma sœur?

La blonde se posta devant la Walkyrie, et rétorqua:

\- Ne me jette pas ce regard hautain. J'ai trouvé pourquoi le Nord est si calme ces derniers temps.

Enfin, la blonde obtenut toute l'attention de sa sœur suite à cette phrase. Celle-ci attendit que la blonde s'explique.

D'un geste théâtral, la blonde fit apparaître un miroir au centre de la pièce. Au creux de celui-ci, un regard jaune scintillait. La Walkyrie fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est qui cette gosse?

\- La raison pour laquelle il n'y a plus de guerre. Makdellana, princesse des Loups, et occasionnellement, fille de Mordok.

Expliqua la blonde. La Walkyrie regarda le miroir, étudiant les traits, et demanda, sceptique:

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir la-dedans? La fille du loup blanc? Je la croyais plus grande. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

Déclara la première guerrière, en détournant déjà son regard du miroir, persuadée que sa sœur la menait en bateau.

\- Peut-être, mais elle a réglé le conflit entre les loups et les Ficedes.

\- Pff foutaises! Les loups se battront toujours avec tout le monde. C'est dans leur nature.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais regarde par toi-même.

D'un autre geste du bras, la blonde fit apparaître une autre image mouvante dans le miroir. Une image montrant la louve embrasser une jolie jeune femme au cheveux blancs.

\- Je te présente la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Elle n'est autre qu'une Ficede. Une fille de glace précisément. Elle file le parfait amour avec Makdellana depuis un an. Et depuis combien de temps les guerres se font rares?

\- Depuis un an…

Répondit la walkyrie, se maudissant d'avoir eu tord. Sa sœur si agaçante, semblait ne pas s'être trompée sur ce coup là. Cette gamine avait donc réussi à faire cesser ce conflit qui avait semblé éternel jusque là.

\- Très bien. J'admets qu'elle est un problème. Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On ne va quand même pas la tuer.

La blonde sourit.

\- Non surtout pas. Je me suis intéressée à elle. C'est elle qui a tué Mordok. Elle peut être une véritable machine de guerre. Je n'ai jamais vu un loup de son niveau, c'est incroyable.

La walkyrie soupira:

\- Cette merveille a un défaut?

\- Oui, un énorme défaut en fait.

\- Crache, et arrête de me faire mariner.

Ordonna la Walkyrie qui perdait patience. Si vraiment cette môme était la raison de cette paix soudaine entre les hommes, il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, et qu'elle s'en débarrasse vite.

\- Elle est comme son père.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Elle est instable. Elle jongle entre bête et humain sans vraiment savoir lequel va l'emporter à chaque fois qu'elle se transforme. Si nous arrivons à l'offrir à Odin, il oubliera cette période de crise je peux te le garantir.

Assura la blonde, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

La blonde claqua des doigts.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une nouvelle jeune femme avec de grands yeux bleus. Sa peau était blanche, et son expression absente. Elle semblait morte, malgré le fait qu'elle se déplaçait comme n'importe quel être humain.

\- Je te présente Liv.

\- Qui est-elle?

\- L'amour d'enfance de Makdellana. Elles ont eu une histoire, mais suite à tout un tas de chose, la louve l'a tuée. J'ai pensé que des retrouvailles s'imposaient.

\- Si la gamine l'a tuée une fois, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer.

\- C'est vrai, mais cette fois le combat sera à armes égales. Tu as devant toi une magnifique louve blanche.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus hurla, son corps se tordit, et une bête aussi blanche que la neige s'imposa dans la pièce.

\- Tu as donné à cette humaine les pouvoirs d'un loup? Mais tu es complètement cinglée! La magie n'est pas un jeu. Odin sera furieux d'apprendre ça!

\- Odin n'en saura rien. Il sera simplement ravi quand je lui présenterai Makdellana pieds et poings liés de chaînes d'argent. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous devons l'arrêter. Nous sommes les déesses qui propagent les guerres. Si elle continue comme ça, cette gamine va bientôt remettre en question notre utilité dans ce monde. Si nous ne l'éliminons pas tout de suite, c'est nous qui sortons du jeu.

La walkyrie soupira face au discours effroyablement vrai de sa sœur. Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur sur celle-ci, puis sur Liv qui présentait un visage haineux, puis leva simplement la main, signe qu'elle ne s'immiscerait pas dans leur projet. La blonde sourit haineusement, puis chuchota à l'oreille de Liv:

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Venge-toi.

Sans un mot, Liv se retourna, et sortit par les grandes portes, les faisant claquer après son passage.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle soupira en posant nonchalamment son coude sur son immense bureau en chêne massif. Pourquoi était-elle reine déjà? Ah oui, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Un an qu'elle remplissait pleinement ses fonctions, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les dîners d'affaires, les pour-parler, et sans parler de la montagne de papiers qu'elle devait signer à longueur de journée. Chaque jour, elle devenait un peu plus admirative de ses parents. Ils avait été un roi et une reine exemplaires, et la pauvre Elsa n'espérait même plus atteindre un tel niveau, même si les nombreux sujets du royaume semblaient vouer un véritable culte à leur reine. La pauvre jeune femme n'avait tout bonnement plus une seule seconde à elle. Aucune décision n'était prise sans son consentement, elle se devait d'être partout, mais malheureusement, elle était une reine qui avait un pouvoir sur la glace, pas celui de se dédoubler!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en s'étirant, soupirant, râlant, désirant montrer son mécontentement. Et à qui, au juste? Personne. Une reine ne se plaignait pas. Elle jeta un regard envieux par la fenêtre. Le soleil entrait avec abondance dans la pièce, et le ciel était bleu, accentuant sa frustration de devoir rester enfermée dans ce bureau. Elle se leva, et ouvrit la grande fenêtre, pour se pencher à celle-ci, s'accordant quelques minutes de pause. Elle ferma les yeux quand le soleil vint lui caresser le visage. En bas, dans les jardins du château, elle vit tout le monde remplir son poste à merveille. Les gardes faisaient leur ronde habituelle en ce début d'après midi, la saluant d'un hochement de tête, et elle put voir Kai discuter joyeusement avec le jardinier. Ce bon vieux Kai, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais.

Elsa sourit en voyant Anna s'amuser avec Olaf. La reine se remercia d'avoir eu l'idée de créer ce petit nuage pour préserver la vie du bonhomme de neige.

Se sentant observée, la princesse leva les yeux, et croisa avec bonheur ceux de sa sœur. En un geste exagéré, la rouquine tenta une révérence mal assurée, faisant rire Elsa. La reine opta pour un dernier geste de la main avant de rentrer se remettre au travail.

Elle se pencha sur le document suivant sans grande conviction, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elsa leva un regard intrigué puis annonça:

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Gerda souriante et chaleureuse. Le cœur d'Elsa s'emplit de joie rien qu'à la vision de cette femme, qui arrivait tel le messie pour combattre son ennui.

La servante ferma la porte derrière elle, et déclara, un plateau entre les mains:

\- Votre Altesse, j'ai pensé qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud vous ferait du bien.

\- Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous étiez parfaite?

Demanda Elsa en venant embrasser la vieille femme.

\- Environ un million de fois, votre Altesse.

Rit Gerda en accueillant la jeune femme pour une rapide étreinte.

\- Gerda, je vous le répète, je ne suis pas votre Altesse, je suis votre amie. Inutile de m'appeler par mon titre.

Annonça Elsa en s'asseyant pour déguster une gorgée de chocolat. Elle ne s'en laisserait jamais…

Sous la réprimande, Gerda se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans fournir de réponse. Elsa était une enfant c'est vrai, mais Elsa était avant tout une reine. Une reine qu'elle se devait de respecter.

La servante remarqua les légères cernes sous les yeux de sa souveraine, et demanda:

\- Tout va bien, Altesse?

Elsa soupira en jetant un œil résigné sur la pile de document qui semblait l'attendre sur son bureau.

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas comment mon père faisait pour gérer tout un royaume sans perdre patience, mais en dehors de ça, tout va bien.

Gerda sourit en posant une main douce sur l'épaule d'Elsa.

\- Vos parents seraient très fiers de vous, Altesse. Vous n'avez pas à en douter.

\- Je l'espère en tous cas. Je fais de mon mieux même si...oh mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié le banquet de ce soir!

S'exclama Elsa en se souvenant tout à coup de la réception organisée pour le solstice d'été. Anna avait insisté pour que la prise de pouvoir de sa sœur devienne officielle de part cette fête mondaine, au grand dam d'Elsa, qui n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier ce genre d'évènements.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Altesse. Kai s'est occupé de tout avec la Princesse Anna.

Assura Gerda de son air éternellement tranquille. Elsa soupira d'aise.

\- Vous le remercierez de ma part. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider?

Gerda fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Et bien mis à part vous reposer avant l'arrivée des invités, non, il me semble que tout est prêt. Vous pourriez éventuellement vous assurer que votre loup soit ponctuel à une fête officielle pour une fois, de grandes personnalités de tous le pays ne viennent que pour espérer lui serrer la main. Le loup blanc est devenu légendaire.

Sourit la servante en jetant un regard entendu à Elsa. La reine but une gorgée de chocolat, puis déclara:

\- En parlant de Mak, vous savez où elle est? Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin.

Gerda grimaça, et expliqua:

\- Et bien elle s'est levée tôt, et a dévalisé ma cuisine avant de partir en forêt, accompagnée du Prince Briak. Mais vous savez, le loup blanc ne me tient que très rarement informée de ses activités.

Elsa sourit en imaginant son loup manger tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main, en encaissant malicieusement les réprimandes de Gerda.

\- Et elle vous a dit quand est-ce-qu'elle comptait rentrer?

\- Non, Altesse.

Elsa soupira.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de lui interdire de sortir, après tout c'est un loup, c'est dans sa nature. J'espère simplement qu'elle n'arrivera pas en retard au banquet, et qu'elle ne fera rien d'inconscient.

Gerda sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle voyait au quotidien les efforts que faisait ce pauvre loup pour mener une vie tranquille et plaire à sa reine. Elsa se devait d'être compréhensive, en se rappelant qu'on n'avait jamais vu un loup rester sagement dans un château. Elle sentit pourtant sa souveraine inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Altesse. Encore ce matin, la Princesse Anna a demandé au loup blanc de déplacer une armoire en marbre dans la salle de réception. Et bien, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, mais elle a accomplit cette tâche sans même grimacer. Elle ne risque rien. Et en plus, elle n'est pas seule. Le Prince Briak veille sur elle.

\- Oui, vous devez avoir raison. Mais je n'oublie jamais cette capacité incroyable qu'elle a à s'attirer des ennuis. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

Rétorqua Elsa, en se rappelant à quel point son loup pouvait foncer tête baissée dans n'importe quelle situation dangereuse comme si elle y était attirée.

Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à lui faire confiance. Il était évident de voir que Mak aimait sincèrement vivre avec elle à Arendelle, même si la louve ressentait parfois le besoin de s'évader. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. Et Briak était avec elle. Briak qui ne jurait à présent que par Anna. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tous ici l'appréciaient, et avaient apprit à ne pas se formaliser de son caractère bougon. Le loup grognait beaucoup mais ne mordait pas, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Gerda déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de la reine, et déclara:

\- Si ils ne sont pas rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit, j'enverrais un patrouille les chercher. Mais je pense qu'ils ont simplement envie de s'amuser. Et très sincèrement, j'aime autant qu'ils le fassent dans la forêt, plutôt que près des verres en cristal de l'argenterie royale.

Elsa rit en remerciant Gerda d'un regard, avant que celle-ci ne sorte du bureau, sans omettre au passage de remettre sur table l'incident de l'anniversaire de la Princesse Anna.

Elsa étouffa un fou rire en se rappelant ce jour. Mak et Briak, en grands gamins qu'ils étaient, s'étaient chamaillés au sujet de la manière de découper un gâteau, ce jour-là, gigantesque. Le désaccord avait été tel, qu'on ne sait trop comment, la pauvre Anna s'était retrouvée la tête dans le gâteau, couverte de crème glacée, sous les yeux amusés de sa sœur, et ceux déconfits des deux loups, qui avaient fini par se confondre en excuses, jurant que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Malgré tout, la semaine qui suivit ce drame hilarant, Elsa avait du user de tout son charme pour calmer son chef cuisinier. Celui-ci assurait que certains des poulets destinés au dîner royal disparaissait sans arrêt. Il soupçonnait l'instinct de chasseur du loup blanc. Elsa avait bien sur prit la défense de Mak, jurant que son loup ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, même si elle avait vu une plume clandestine accrochée à sa chemise un peu plus tôt.

La reine sourit, Mak et ses maladresses rendaient la vie mouvementée, mais bien délicieuse au château d'Arendelle. L'ennui ne faisait plus parti de la vie de la belle souveraine depuis sa rencontre avec son loup.

Et il semblait qu'Anna avait craqué pour les mêmes raisons que sa sœur pour ces spécimens bien étranges, mais fascinants. Depuis son arrivée au château, une lumière perpétuelle brillait dans les yeux de Briak. Celui-ci avait été choisi par Elsa pour être le commandant de sa Garde Royale, et il remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Le peuple d'Arendelle pouvait dormir tranquille, le grand loup veillait sur eux comme un père sur ses enfants. La reine attendait simplement avec impatience le jour où sa sœur lui annoncerait leur mariage.

Certains loups avaient choisi de rester auprès d'Elsa, comme la famille de la petite Kelys, qui ne cessait de gagner en centimètres et en beauté. D'autres avaient préféré la tranquillité des forêts du milieu, comme Malek, prétextant que la vie de château n'était pas faite pour lui.

Malgré tout, Mak continuait à régulièrement lui rendre visite, sachant revenir à la terre qui l'avait vue naître. Chacun avait su s'accorder et se remettre de cette guerre de l'année précédente. Les loups vivaient à présent en parfaite communion avec les humains, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Comme le disait Gerda, les parents d'Elsa pouvaient être fiers de ce qu'il était advenu de leur royaume.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver vous, et vos reviews qui m'avait tant manqué. Comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les immondes fautes d'orthographes qui se cachent dans mes récits. J'espère que ce début vous plait. À très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. Toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 2:

Les deux loups courraient à toute allure à travers les arbres et les rayons de lumière qui transperçaient la forêt. Leur esprit était libre, et leurs mouvements dansaient au rythme du vent. En cette belle journée, intérieurement, ils riaient, cherchant à être toujours plus rapide que l'autre. La course était folle, tout comme leurs coeurs, qui battaient à l'unisson, s'accordant dans une grâce éternelle. Leurs yeux brillaient, ressemblant aux étoiles dans un ciel noir. Leur souffle était court, mais ils aimaient ça, désirant foncer là où ils ne savaient même pas.

Le loup gris avait de l'avance sur le blanc, dont les poils semblaient briller sous l'étincelle chaude du soleil. La forêt s'effaça sous leur pas, laissant apparaître une haute falaise qui surplombait un immense lac ressemblant à un lagon.

Le loup gris fronça les yeux en remarquant le vide s'approcher de lui, et s'arrêta in-extrémiste, faisant jaillir de minuscules cailloux dans les airs. Il soupira, heureux d'avoir évité un bain froid, mais bien vite, se retourna pour voir le loup blanc se diriger vers lui en ayant perdu l'idée de ralentir.

 _Elle n'est tout de même pas si stupide..._ Pensa Briak, jurant qu'il connaissait son amie mieux que cela, qu'elle n'était pas si inconsciente.

Mais souriant intérieurement, le loup blanc accentua sa course, et percuta le loup gris pour les emmener tous deux dans sa chute. Ils rugirent ensemble, se laissant porter par les courants d'air, et enfin, disparurent au fond du lac. Un silence suivit leur chute, l'eau redevint lisse, seul le clapotis assourdissant de la cascade se faisait entendre.

Après quelques minutes, ce ne fut pas un loup, mais une tête d'homme qui perça la surface en secouant ses longs cheveux dans tous les sens, ébouriffant la crinière brune. Au coté de l'homme, une gamine aux cheveux courts émergea, peinant à contrôler un rire frénétique. Briak, de toute évidence contrarié, envoya de l'eau au visage de Mak en déclarant:

\- Tu es malade! Si Elsa t'avait vu faire ça, elle t'aurais tuée sur place!

La louve passa une main sur son visage, en reprenant sa respiration, secouée du même rire qui n'était pas décidé à passer.

\- Détends-toi, Elsa n'est pas là.

Renchérit-elle, en envoyant à son tour une vague d'eau sur Briak. L'homme, bien décidé à faire payer sa folie à Mak, plongea, et vint lui attraper les jambes, la soulevant sur ses épaules. La louve cria de surprise en souriant, s'accrocha comme elle le pouvait à la tête de son ami. Celui-ci la jeta devant lui, elle cria encore en s'élançant sur plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau, avant de tomber lourdement en éclaboussant tout sur son passage, puis remonta à la surface, riant toujours plus.

Les deux amis prirent le temps de s'amuser, dépensant un trop plein d'énergie cumulée. À de nombreuses reprises, Briak utilisa Mak tel un jouet en en faisant ce que bon lui semblait, la coulant, le faisant voler, il avait toujours aimé faire ça.

Enfin, ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive, et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, totalement épuisés. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et repartirent dans un énième fou rire. Mak expira profondément en se calmant, fermant les yeux, attendant patiemment de sécher au soleil.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

Demanda soudain Briak.

\- Hum, hum…

Répondit Mak sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu arrives à t'habituer à la vie de château?

Mak haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, et répondit:

\- Oui, je commence à m'y faire. Pourquoi?

Briak ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux en s'allongeant complètement à son tour. Devant le silence de son ami, Mak fronça les sourcils, et s'appuya sur un coude.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien.

Répondit l'homme.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel, et renchérit:

\- Là, c'est le moment où tu me dis ce qui te tracasse pour que je te promette que ça restera entre nous.

Briak sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Son ami le connaissait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les domestiques, les horaires, les titres, les politesses...j'avoue que j'ai du mal.

Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Je m'ennui Mak…

Mak se redressa et déclara:

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

\- Pourquoi tu t'ennui pas toi?

Demanda Briak en se redressant à son tour. Il connaissait la jeune femme, devinait son besoin perpétuel de liberté, cela l'étonna qu'elle s'adapte si bien à cette vie nouvelle, teintée de protocole.

La louve haussa à nouveau les épaules, tentant de trouver les mots justes, et enfin expliqua:

\- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je n'ai jamais eu un endroit où rentrer. Ma maison c'était nulle part et personne.

Briak posa une main dans le dos de la louve, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mak reprit:

\- Puis, Elsa est arrivée. Et très vite, elle est devenue la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Clairement, elle est devenue mon chez moi. Alors que ce soit dans un château ou sur les routes, à partir du moment où elle est là, je peux supporter. Elle m'a aidé à vaincre mon père, à accepter mon passé…

\- Tu regrettes?

\- Quoi?

\- D'avoir tué ton père?

La mâchoire de Mak se serra.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. J'aurais juste voulu que ça soit différent.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

Trancha Briak, qui ne voulait pas voir son amie culpabiliser.

\- Je sais. Au final, tout s'est bien terminé. Le peu de Ficede qu'il restait ce sont enfuit, et le loup blanc a pu renaitre. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Pour ton problème d'ennui, vois ta vie à travers Anna. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Vous êtes liés. Et quoi que tu fasses, ce lien sera toujours plus fort que ta volonté. Il suffit de l'accepter.

Briak resta silencieux un instant, analysant les paroles de Mak, devinant l'ampleur de l'amour qu'elle avait pour Elsa. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu tant se donner à quelqu'un. Elsa était l'exception, celle qui avait su apprivoiser le loup, celle qui avait su faire naître le loup blanc. Il lui sembla que son amie avait pleinement accepté le fait de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans sa reine. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Mak avait toujours été contradictoire, voir complètement insupportable étant plus jeune, l'idée qu'elle puisse se ranger dans un château, et mener une vie millimétrée semblait surréaliste, et pourtant...pour Elsa, tout devenait réalisable. Mak, dans son infinie cruauté, était devenue un simple chien de compagnie, et semblait aimer ça. Briak espéra simplement être capable de trouver la même paix intérieure, même s'il savait que la petite louve subissait un perpétuel travail pour accepter ce qu'elle était.

Les deux amis soupirèrent, appréciant le moment présent. Le soleil se fit plus bas, et l'air plus frais. Quelques délicieuses minutes passèrent, les enfermant dans un instant de bonheur exquis.

Quand soudain, tous deux ouvrirent les yeux, le visage déconfit, et déclarèrent en choeur:

\- Le banquet!

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, ils se levèrent, et se séchèrent au plus vite.

\- Anna va me tuer, je lui avait promis d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois!

S'écria Briak, en époussetant son pantalon recouvert de terre.

\- Ne te plains pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir droit au regard glacial de la Reine. On est vraiment obligé d'y aller?

Demanda la louve, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Briak sourit, et taquina:

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas impatiente de sourire cordialement à tous ces princes et marquis qui ne viennent que pour espérer un regard de la part du majestueux Loup Blanc? Ils te considèrent comme un héro. Ils racontent à qui veut l'attendre, que tu aurais terrassé au moins un millier d'hommes pendant la guerre.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspérée.

\- Et bien, je ne savais pas que j'étais si invincible…

Rétorqua-t-elle, maudissant les commérages qui avaient le don insupportable de la placer sur un piédestal qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter. Ces gens la voyait tel un messie venu de nulle part. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée d'être idolâtrée. Elle, qui ne se définissait que comme un loup au passé sombre, qui avait eu de la chance, rien de plus. Pourquoi était-elle le loup blanc? Parce qu'elle avait tué son père. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de glorieux à cela. Quelque part, elle s'en voulait déjà assez. Il était inutile de lui rappeler cet effroyable moment. Moment de folie, où elle avait bien faillit dévorer Elsa.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Il était tard, les invités devaient sans doute être arrivés. Et la pauvre louve savait que sa reine l'avait déjà tuée au moins mille fois mentalement pour son retard. Il lui faudrait une excuse en béton armé pour rester crédible, ou un regard des plus charmeurs pour se faire pardonner. Tant pis, elle verrait ça plus tard. Dans l'absolu, elle se devait de courir vers Arendelle.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés aux portes du château. Mak croisa un garde avec lequel elle avait déjà discuté plusieurs fois, comme avec tous les gardes d'ailleurs. Tous la connaissaient, et l'appréciaient sincèrement, voyant l'effet bénéfique qu'elle avait eu sur leur reine.

\- Les invités sont déjà là?

Demanda la louve en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Oui, brave loup. Depuis plus d'une demi heure.

Répondit le garde en grimaçant.

Mak grogna, son cas s'aggravait. Le garde se pencha discrètement, et chuchota:

\- La Princesse Anna vous attend dans votre chambre, brave loup.

Mak sourit, tapota l'épaule du garde amicalement, ce qui le fit sourire, puis se tourna vers Briak.

\- Fonce au banquet. Dis à Elsa que j'arrive. Essaye de lui faire oublier son envie de m'étrangler.

Le jeune homme rit, et s'élança vers la salle de réception, alors que Mak se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre.

La louve entra en trombe dans sa chambre, pour y trouver Anna et Olaf, une expression rieuse sur le visage.

\- Mak!

S'exclama le petit bonhomme de neige en étreignant la jambe de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Olaf.

Soupira la louve en se dégageant du petit être.

\- Tu es en retard.

Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Elsa ne va pas être contente.

\- Je sais.

Grogna la louve.

\- Elle t'a cherchée toute la journée.

\- Je sais.

Répéta Mak, que le petit bonhomme agaçait déjà.

\- Tu va te faire gronder.

\- Olaf! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Cria la louve.

\- Non, je ne me fais plus avoir. À chaque fois que tu me dis ça, tu n'y es pas.

Se plaignit Olaf.

\- Essaye encore. Je te promet que cette fois-ci, j'y serais, petite chose.

Le petit être observa Mak, sceptique. Mais enfin, choisit une énième fois de lui faire confiance, et s'en alla, pour allé voir ailleurs si elle y était, jurant qu'il la trouverai. Cela faisait tout de même déjà un an qu'il la cherchait!

La louve se tourna penaude vers Anna.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser partir tous les deux ce matin.

Déclara la princesse en branlant de la tête. Mak grimaça, l'air coupable.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je…

Anna la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- On a déjà assez perdu de temps. Elsa t'a préparé des vêtements. Dépêche toi de te changer, et essaye d'avoir visage humain.

Rit-elle en ôtant une tâche de boue du visage de la louve.

\- Comment va ta sœur?

Demanda Mak en commençant déjà à se déshabiller.

\- Elle est furieuse.

Répondit Anna en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La louve soupira en enfilant le pantalons en cuir bleu encre et la chemise blanche qu'Elsa avait choisit pour elle. _Tu as toujours aimé le bleu_...Pensa-t-elle, en espérant plaire un tant soit peu à sa reine, qui devait probablement la maudire à cet instant.

Fin prête, Mak se tourna vers Anna et demanda:

\- Comment tu me trouves?

La princesse sourit, se leva, et vint ajuster le col de la chemise blanche.

\- Parfaite.

Répondit-elle en posant un regard admirateur sur le visage d'ange.

Soudain, un vertige parcouru Anna, sa peau devint livide, et elle posa une main sur sa bouche, se sentant nauséeuse.

\- Anna, ça va?

Demanda Mak en retenant la princesse par le bras.

Anna sourit à travers son malaise en posant une main sur l'épaule de la louve, puis répondit:

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont que de légers vertiges. Je devrais aller voir un guérisseur.

Mak haussa un sourcil moqueur, puis rétorqua, souriante:

\- Inutile d'aller voir un guérisseur, Princesse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Demanda Anna sans comprendre. Mak sourit davantage en se grattant la nuque.

\- Je ne pensais pas que se serait à moi de te l'annoncer, mais, félicitation, tu es enceinte.

Anna écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua. Mak cru qu'elle allait réellement faire un malaise.

\- Quoi? Mais, comment?

\- C'est ce qui arrive généralement quand deux personnes font…

\- J'ai comprit Mak, merci. Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

\- Les loups sentent ces choses là. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que Briak ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

Le visage d'Anna se décomposa. Elle n'était pas prête. Briak n'était pas prêt. Personne n'était prêt à accueillir cet enfant. Son homme était un grand gamin et elle...une minable princesse qui venait à peine de connaître le monde extérieur. Comment allait-il réagir? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre ainsi devant le fait accomplit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle soit sur. Sur qu'il ne le rejetterai pas. Sur qu'il l'aimerait malgré cette naissance. Sur que cet enfant ne mettrait pas leur couple en péril.

La princesse tenta de cacher son expression paniquée, et prit simplement Mak dans ses bras, ressentant le besoin de serrer quelqu'un. La louve sourit en rendant l'étreinte, et murmura:

\- Tu seras une super maman.

 _Une super maman? Non! Je ne suis pas prête!_ Cria une voix dans l'esprit d'Anna. Pourtant elle se contenta de répondre:

\- Merci. Ne dis rien aux autres. J'aimerais leur annoncer moi-même. Tu devrais y aller. Elsa va vraiment finir par te tuer. J'arrive.

Mak sourit, déposa un baiser sur le front d'Anna, et couru vers la salle de réception en espérant

ne pas se faire remarquer.

Anna se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant? Déjà qu'elle culpabilisait de voir Briak tourner en rond dans ce château, elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre un gamin entre les pattes. Il était un homme, un guerrier, un merveilleux loup, mais surement pas un papa. Il rêvait de voyager, de découvrir de nouvelles terres, de se battre pour défendre ce qu'il était. Un enfant n'avait pas sa place dans ses projets. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Et en même temps, pourquoi pas?

La princesse soupira encore. Toutes ces questions étaient bien inutiles. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque royale d'Arendelle.

L'endroit était grand, avec des airs de gigantesque. Les étagères semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel. Elle trouverait forcément quelque chose ici.

Elle parcourut du regard les différents livres qui s'offraient à elle. Ses pas la menèrent vers une étagère particulièrement poussiéreuse. Elle en extirpa un livre à la couverture rouge. _Potion pour un filtre d'amour...Non je n'ai plus besoin de ça._

Elle reposa le livre, puis en prit un autre. _Sérum de vérité...ça aurait pu être amusant, mais non. Concentre toi ma fille!_

Enfin, un ouvrage attira son attention. Il paraissait plus vieux que les autres, et en bien piteux état, mais il restait lisible. _Toutes les vérités seront pardonnés...qu'est ce que c'est?_

Anna ouvrit le livre, un nuage de poussière s'en extirpa, elle toussa en fronçant les sourcils, puis le feuilleta, pour enfin analyser une page bien précise. Elle lut le texte s'y affichant en lettre manuscrites:

\- Faîtes boire ce breuvage à l'être désiré, et celui-ci ne se rappellera pas de tout ce qui aura été dit avant minuit. Il commencera sa journée du lendemain, comme si celle de la veille n'avait pas existé.

Le visage de la rouquine s'illumina. _C'est parfait!_ Son coeur devint plus léger, elle avait trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Elle n'aura qu'à faire en sorte que Briak boive cette potion, et elle pourra lui annoncer la nouvelle en sachant qu'il ne se rappellera rien le lendemain. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Elle observa la liste d'ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion, et remarqua écrit en fin de page: _Attention, ceci est un potion puissan_ _t_ _e qui peut entraîner des effets secondaire si l'être désiré n'est pas en paix avec lui-même. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait oublier ce qu'il a de plus cher._

Anna balaya ses doutes d'un revers de la main. Si quelqu'un était en paix avec lui-même, et fier de ce qu'il était, c'était bien son homme, aucun soucis à se faire la-dessus. La princesse courut vers les cuisines, serrant l'ouvrage contre elle, heureuse d'avoir trouver une réponse à ses questions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Mak se présenta au banquet en essayant de retrouver une prestance.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, la trouva bondée. Elle soupira intérieurement, cette maudite fête s'annonçait des plus attrayantes.

Inconsciemment, elle chercha Elsa parmi la foule, et la repéra bien vire, assise sur son trône, souriante. _Elle n'a pas l'air si furieuse..._

Kai vint se poster près de la louve, et annonça, d'une voix tonitruante:

\- Le Loup Blanc. Mak, des Terres du Milieu!

 _Et bien, pour la discrétion, c'est encore raté..._ Pensa la louve. Malgré tout, elle sourit et jeta un regard reconnaissant sur Kai.

\- Merci Kai.

Souffla-t-elle. Le majordome lui lança un sourire remplit de questionnements.

\- Pourquoi, brave loup?

\- Pour ne pas avoir annoncé la totalité de mon prénom.

L'homme sourit encore. Il savait que la louve était en guerre contre ce prénom que lui avait donné son père, ce prénom qui lui rappelait son enfance et ces coups de fouets.

\- Puisqu'il n'est pas à votre convenance, j'ai jugé qu'il était inutile de le dévoiler à tout le pays.

\- J'aime votre façon de juger.

Répondit la louve, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du majordome. Celui-ci se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme, et murmura:

\- J'ai prit la liberté d'excuser votre retard par une mauvaise rage de dent auprès de la reine, ne me trahissez pas.

Mak plissa les yeux. Ce que cet homme pouvait lui sauver la vie par moment.

\- Kai, vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous étiez parfait?

L'homme posa à son tour une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la louve.

\- Au moins un million de fois, brave loup. Tâchez de vous amuser.

Conseilla-t-il avant de repartir servir les nombreux invités, qui ne cessaient de dévisager le pauvre loup qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Un trou de souris se faisait désirer. Tous l'analysaient de la tête aux pieds, s'étonnant de la si petite taille de ce fameux loup blanc, en fondant sous ce regard jaune qu'ils n'avaient vu ailleurs. Un regard à briser des remparts, à dénuder des déesses, à faire frémir les plus courageux.

Un sourire forcé étira les lèvres de Mak. Et le coeur d'Elsa s'envola avec ce simple sourire d'une hypocrisie totale. La reine lança un sourire moqueur en observant le manque d'assurance de son loup à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Ce que tu peux être mignonne..._ pensa-t-elle, en se levant de son trône, volant au secours de son amie.

\- Comment va cette dent?

Demanda Elsa, quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de son loup.

La louve fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et répondit:

\- Douloureux, mais ça va.

Elsa plissa les yeux en souriant dans une expression dangereusement charmeuse, presque aguicheuse. _Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme ça..._ Pensa la louve en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sa reine savait très bien que ce regard avait sur elle un effet démesuré, mais en pleine réception tout de même, ce n'était pas convenable…

\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, mon loup.

Déclara Elsa, en posant une main sur la joue de Mak, sachant pertinemment que cette histoire de dent n'était qu'une malheureuse tentative de complot entre son loup et son majordome. Malgré tout, le fait que Mak s'entende si bien avec ses domestiques lui réchauffa le coeur. Même si ceux-là l'incitaient à ne pas respecter le protocole.

\- Je souffre le martyre!

S'exclama la louve, essayant désespéramment de paraître convaincante. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge d'Elsa, qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Nous allons dire que je te crois pour cette fois.

Mak souffla, sa reine battait en retraite, c'était appréciable. La blonde avait simplement conscience que ce banquet était un calvaire pour son pauvre loup, il était inutile d'en rajouter pour un malheureux retard, qu'en plus, elle avait prédit.

\- Ne dis pas de grossièretés, sois sage, et reste près de moi.

Ordonna la reine en essayant de cacher un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as vu ma sœur?

Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

\- J'imagine qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Répondit la louve, en omettant volontairement le sujet sensible. Après tout, elle avait promis à Anna qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle se contenta de rester près de sa reine, seule pilier qu'elle connaissait dans cette foule. Et Elsa semblait vouloir garder un regard protecteur sur ce loup, qui paraissait bien perdu en société.

Soudain, un petit homme en uniforme se présenta devant elles. Mak le trouva bien vite ridicule.

\- Bonsoir, brave loup. Je me présente, Duc Marc Assin, pour vous servir.

Annonça-t-il fièrement en se prosternant respectueusement. Mak étouffa un rire en cachant sa bouche d'une main. _Rien qu'avec son nom, ce pauvre type a un magnifique ticket pour entrer dans la vie…_

Elsa lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, la priant d'un regard de rester diplomate, et de ne pas relever la résonance hilarante du nom du Duc. _Décidément, le destin ne veut pas que tu restes tranquille ce soir..._ Pensa la reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

La louve parvint à se calmer, et serra simplement la main du Duc, priant pour qu'il ne redise jamais son nom.

\- J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer. Je veux entendre vos derniers exploits.

S'exclama-t-il en allant empoigner un verre sur le plateau que tendait un serveur.

\- On lui dit qu'il y a encore un an, j'étais une voleuse qui t'a aidée uniquement parce que tu avais promis de m'offrir de l'argent?

Murmura Mak à l'oreille de sa reine. Elsa jeta un regard faussement sévère à son loup.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a dit au sujet d'être sage?

Répondit-t-elle à toute vitesse avant qu'Assin ne revienne.

\- Allons, racontez-moi.

Pria-t-il, en sirotant son verre.

Mak se gratta la nuque, mais fut bien vite, fut arrêtée par un geste discret d'Elsa. Elle se racla la gorge, se tint droite, du moins essaya, et répondit:

\- Il n'y a rien de bien palpitant à raconter.

Sans prévenir, le Duc se lança dans un discours interminable, faisant soupirer intérieurement la louve.

De loin, Elsa vit un des invités l'appeler d'un geste de la main. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son loup, lui intimant de ne rien faire de stupide, et alla rejoindre l'invité en question. Mak lui lança un regard voulant très clairement dire _lâcheuse_ , puis tenta de se concentrer sur ce que le Duc pouvait bien raconter, une histoire de bataille mémorable apparemment.

Le loup faisait des efforts, c'était un certitude, mais il fallait aussi avouer que le décolleté de sa reine n'aidait pas. Elsa était à son opposé dans la grande pièce, et pourtant, elle pouvait l'admirer très distinctement.

\- J'imagine que ça doit vous manquer.

Lança soudain le Duc. Mak sembla revenir à elle. _De quoi parlait-il? Du décolleté d'Elsa?_

\- Heu...oui.

Répondit la louve, sans réellement savoir dans quelle discussion elle se lançait.

\- À moi aussi…

Lança le Duc en soupirant.

Mak fronça les sourcils. _Ce type était fou ou suicidaire? Pourquoi est-ce-que le décolleté de la reine lui manquait!_

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Ça vous manque?

Demanda la louve, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Bien sur! C'est mon métier, brave loup. Et j'en rêve chaque nuit.

 _La poitrine d'Elsa? Son métier? Il en rêve? Il veut mourir sur place?_

Mak jeta un regard à sa reine qui semblait en grande conversation avec l'invité qui l'avait appelée.

La louve transperça le Duc du regard, puis demanda:

\- De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler exactement?

Le Duc fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien des guerres évidemment! Je suis un Duc, mais je suis avant tout un guerrier. L'adrénaline d'une bonne bataille me manque. Mais de quoi parliez-vous, brave loup?

Mak soupira en souriant, cet étrange énergumène n'avait pas de vues sur sa reine, ce n'était déjà pas si mal, et ça compensait son manque d'intérêt effroyable.

\- Des guerres, bien sur.

Répondit la louve, en se demandant tout de même comment les guerres de ce monde pouvaient manquer à quelqu'un.

Au loin, Mak put voir Briak lui jeter un regard entendu, à coté de lui, un autre loup de sa tribu semblait livide. La louve s'excusa poliment au près du Duc, et alla rejoindre son ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda la jeune femme, en approchant des deux hommes. Briak soupira, et expliqua:

\- C'est un éclaireur de la tribu, et il ne ramène pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Mak posa son attention sur le loup inconnu, et attendit qu'il s'explique. L'homme sembla avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle, puis expliqua:

\- Nous avons aperçu un deuxième loup blanc dans les forêts du milieu.

Mak fronça les sourcils, et son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil à Elsa, celle-ci semblait toujours discuter avec ses invités sans prêter attention au reste.

Finalement, s'était tant mieux, il était inutile de l'inquiéter.

\- C'est impossible. Mon père est mort, et je suis la seule descendante de ma lignée.

Trancha la louve, qui ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Je sais, mais plusieurs loups l'ont vu. Il semble agressif. Au début, nous avons pensé que c'était toi, mais Malek a juré qu'il avait les yeux bleus, et tous les loups connaissent tes yeux jaunes.

Mak soupira. Un deuxième loup blanc, il ne manquait plus que cela...D'où venait-il? Il y aurait donc d'autres tribus de loups? Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible. Mais tout de même, la lignée du loup blanc était connue pour être unique, et la jeune femme ne se connaissait pas de famille hors mit son père.

\- Je partirai pour les forêts du milieu demain. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Retourne la-bas. Dis à Malek de rester prudent, et de ne rien faire d'inconscient.

Le loup inconnu serra la main de Mak, et sortit d'Arendelle aussi vite que possible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

Demanda Briak.

\- Je pense que nous allons encore nous attirer des emmerdes…

Répondit Mak, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

Le jeune homme observa son amie, et se douta qu'elle devait être en train de se poser milles questions. Anna arriva tel un parfait sauveur, présentant un verre de vin sur un plateau d'argent.

\- C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin!

Sans demander permission, Mak empoigna le verre, et le vida d'une traite sous le regard horrifié de la princesse, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

 _Elle vient de boire ce verre. Elle vient de boire ma potion. Je suis une princesse morte et enterrée! Elsa va me couper la tête! Me faire lapider en place publique! Me renier! Mais pourquoi est-ce-que ce fichu loup n'a jamais apprit à demander avant de se servir!_

Mak reposa le verre vide sur le plateau en grimaçant. _Bizarre ce vin..._ Pensa-t-elle, ayant décelé un goût amer dans le liquide.

La louve sourit bêtement en remarquant le regard que lui lançait Anna.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai encore de la boue sur le visage ou quoi?

La princesse ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de se diriger vers sa sœur, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Mak et Briak.

\- Elsa, il faut que je te parle.

Elsa arrêta sa discussion, et rétorqua distraitement:

\- Anna, ça ne peut pas attendre?

\- À vrai dire…

Un fracas coupa les deux sœurs dans leur conversation. Elsa tourna la tête vers le bruit, et observa avec horreur qu'il provenait de son loup, totalement pâle, qui semblait peiner à rester debout, s'accrochant à Briak comme elle le pouvait. Ses mains tremblaient, et son regard paraissait vide.

Prise de panique, Elsa se précipita aux cotés de Mak, sous le regard interrogateur de tous les invités.

\- Mak, qu'est ce qui se passe?

La louve passa une main sur son visage, prise de sueurs froides. Elle entendait à peine la voix de sa reine, et une envie de vomir irrépressible vint lui tordre les entrailles.

\- Elsa...j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant aux épaules de sa reine, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elsa posa une main sur son front, le sentit brûlant.

\- Regarde moi. Respire.

Dit-elle, en soutenant le corps de son loup qui semblait chercher de l'air.

Sans résister davantage, le corps de Mak lâcha un faible _Elsa..._ avant de s'effondrer, inconscient, dans les bras inquiets de la souveraine.

 _ **Je vous laisse deviner la suite que j'écrirai bientôt ( désolée, je bosse le dimanche ^^) Merci pour vos reviews! Je vous embrasse.**_

 _ **Lou De Peyrac.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Elsa observait son loup endormie, allongée sur son lit en caressant ses cheveux d'une main inquiète.

Elle analysa son visage, il ne semblait pas souffrir, c'était déjà ça.

 _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_ Pensa la reine. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Mak s'était effondrée dans ses bras sans prévenir, en murmurant son prénom d'une voix à peine audible.

Longtemps la louve avait tremblé, son corps secoué de nombreux spasmes. Un guérisseur avait été appelé d'urgence. Celui-ci lui avait administré un calmant avant de sortir de la chambre, en déclarant qu'il ne voyait rien d'anormal à l'état du pauvre loup. Elsa, gérant mal son inquiétude quand il s'agissait de parler de Mak, avait crié que rien de tout cela n'était normal, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, qu'il n'était qu'un incompétent. La reine avait finit par s'excuser pour cette réaction. Le guérisseur avait finalement pardonné, en comprenant l'angoisse de sa reine.

Mak avait dormit ainsi toute la nuit. Elsa était resté éveillée, sans réussir à fermer l'oeil, et avait choisit de rester assise près du lit, en guettant ses moindres faits et gestes.

De temps à autres, le loup gémissait dans son sommeil en serrant les dents. La reine se doutait que quelques cauchemars lui revenait en tête.

Inconsciemment, la louve serra la main qu'Elsa avait déposé dans la sienne. À chaque pression, la reine relevait les yeux, luttant contre le sommeil, pour entrevoir un quelconque signe de réveil. Mais rien, Mak ne semblait pas décidée à ouvrir les yeux. Son visage restait tranquille, et sa respiration régulière.

De son côté, Anna faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre, craignant de déranger sa soeur. La princesse soupira en essayant de calmer son angoisse. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fabrique cette maudite potion? Et ces nausées qui n'en finissaient pas. Comment allait-elle tout avouer à Elsa? Le devait-elle ? Après tout Mak n'était pas en danger, elle allait juste oublier cette journée. C'était bien à ça que servait cette potion, n'est ce pas ? La louve allait s'en sortir. Il le fallait, sinon Elsa ne lui pardonnerait jamais son erreur.

Dans la chambre un silence régnait. Seule la douce respiration de Mak se faisant entendre. Elsa soupira en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco. Pourquoi est-ce-que tous ses événements officiels devaient se finir en drame ?

Après le malaise du loup, la reine avait ordonné qu'on mette fin à la fête, et que tous les invitées s'en aillent, préférant s'occuper elle-même de la santé de Mak. Briak avait porté la jeune femme inconsciente jusque dans leur chambre, et ainsi s'était terminée la journée.

La respiration de la reine s'arrêta quand elle vit son loup froncer les sourcils. Elle se redressa, et passa une main douce sur sa joue.

\- Réveille toi, mon loup.

Murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'elle l'entende. Son coeur voulait tellement qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, qu'elle se sentait bien, que tout allait très bien se passer. Elle avait tant besoin de ça. Elle s'était même surprise à parler au corps inconscient de son loup, lui racontant la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle l'avait vu tomber, lui demandant encore et encore de reprendre vie.

Mais la louve ne dit rien, et pour seule réponse, grogna d'une voix rauque en peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Au moins, elle bougeait. Elsa souffla, sentant un poids s'élever de ses épaules.

Pauvre loup, une migraine martelait ses tempes, sa gorge était sèche, et son esprit nébuleux. Elsa embrassa sa main en souriant malgré elle, Mak se réveillait, enfin.

La louve serra les dents en voulant se redresser alors que ses yeux était à peine ouverts.

\- Doucement mon amour, reste allongée.

Chuchota la reine, en posant une main froide sur la poitrine de la louve. Mak ouvrit soudain les yeux en grand sous le contact, et tenta d'un geste rapide de se dégager de la main d'Elsa. La reine fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la réaction de son loup, et une incompréhension totale traverser son regard. Les yeux jaunes ne semblaient pas raconter la même histoire qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quelque chose était différent, même si la blonde n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi exactement.

\- Tout va bien. Calme toi.

Dit-elle en posant une main sur le front de Mak, pensant qu'elle subissait un délire fiévreux. Encore une fois, la panique se lut sur le visage de la louve quand la main rencontra son corps.

Elsa retira sa main comme si le corps l'avait brûlée. Mak se redressa complètement en regardant partout autour d'elle, une panique évidente déformait ses traits. La reine analysa le visage de son loup, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?_ Elsa voulu prendre la main de Mak dans la sienne, mais encore une fois, la louve refusa le contact en s'éloignant le plus possible de sa reine. La mâchoire de la blonde tomba, son coeur se fendit. _Est-ce de la peur que je vois dans tes yeux…?_ _Pourquoi? Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi..._

 _-_ Mak, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Une colère s'afficha soudainement sur le visage de la louve. Sans prévenir, elle se leva, puis recula, sans détacher son regard méfiant d'une Elsa qui ne comprenait rien, complètement dépassée par les évènements.

Mak analysa la pièce, et s'approcha d'une fenêtre qu'on avait laissée ouverte. Elsa se leva en faisant attention de garder les mains bien en évidence, puis déclara, d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante:

\- Mak, chérie, tout va bien. C'est moi, calme-toi.

La louve grogna en reculant d'un pas, puis tonna, en présentant une voix qu'Elsa n'avait jamais entendue:

\- Je m'appelle Makdellana. Qui êtes-vous?

Les yeux de la reine s'écarquillèrent, son coeur s'arrêta, son corps entier se tendit en découvrant que la louve la vouvoyait, et qu'elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Elsa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de celle-ci. Sous le choc, elle ne bougea pas, et attendit simplement. Qu'attendait-elle? Elle ne savait véritablement rien. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer la louve qui passait une main frénétique dans ses cheveux comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient longs.

Hier encore, son loup lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne regrettait rien, et qu'elle était incapable de vivre sans elle. Qu'est ce qui avait changé? Pourquoi Mak semblait tout à coup la voir comme un danger? Elle qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Un million de questions passèrent dans l'esprit de la reine, et en devinant un réel dégout sur le visage de Mak, elle put voir son loup sauter par la fenêtre, puis disparaître.

Elsa posa une main sur sa poitrine en sentant quelque chose lui faire mal à l'intérieur. Un vide immense enveloppa son âme, et une fissure s'y creusa. La reine était touchée, la reine était à terre. Que venait-il de se passer? C'était un cauchemar. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait pour croiser une petite frimousse endormie au creux de ses bras. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, et pas autrement. Mak n'avait pas pu la regarder comme ça. Mak ne l'avait jamais regardé comme elle venait de le faire. _Comme un monstre… À tes yeux je n'ai jamais été un monstre. Tu m'as toujours juré que tu ne me voyais pas comme ça. Tu as été la première. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as montré ce regard...? Mon loup...ce n'était pas mon loup. Il ne me regarderait jamais comme ça…_

Perdant tout ses moyens, toutes ses défenses, Elsa tomba à genoux sur le sol de la chambre en hurlant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Inconsciemment, elle se dit que si elle hurlait, son loup viendrait à sa rescousse comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il l'avait fait dans cette montagne, le jour de leur rencontre. Ce jour-là, elle avait hurlé, et Mak avait débarqué dans sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, tout semblait différent. Mak n'était pas là. Mak l'avait fuie. Mak s'était dérobée sous sa main froide. Mais ne se souvenait plus d'elle, et avait tout l'air de la détester.

Anna entendit un cri perçant traverser la porte pourtant épaisse de la chambre. La princesse ne réfléchit pas une seconde et entra, pour voir avec horreur la vision de sa sœur totalement livide, à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Anna se précipita près d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Elsa! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Mak?

La reine se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un délire frénétique, rejouant la scène effroyable encore et encore dans son esprit, les bras fermement serrés contre elle.

\- Elle m'a oubliée... Elle m'a oubliée…

Ne cessait de répéter Elsa, le regard vide, les lèvres à peines mouvantes.

Anna resta figée en se rappelant les mots inscrits sur cette page maudite.

 _Attention, ceci est un_ _e_ _potion puissan_ _t_ _e qui peut entraîner des effets secondaire si l'être désiré n'est pas en paix avec lui-même. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait oublier ce qu'il a de plus cher._

Ce qu'il a de plus cher...Elsa...Mak venait d'oublier sa vie depuis Elsa. La louve, bien qu'elle ai voulu le cacher, n'avait jamais été en paix avec elle-même. _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire..._ Pensa la princesse.

Immédiatement, elle se détesta. Elle venait tout simplement d'effacer l'amour que Mak avait pour sa sœur. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait continuer à mentir. Il fallait qu'elle assume, qu'elle se décharge de ce poids. Et si ça voulait dire qu'Elsa la haïsse, alors tant pis.

\- Elsa...il faut que je te parle.

Murmura Anna en tournant le visage de sa sœur vers elle. Mais la reine ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la princesse.

\- Elle m'a regardé avec tant de...haine. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué?

Chuchotait Elsa d'une voix tiraillée par la peine. Et à chaque mot, c'est un peu plus du coeur d'Anna qui se fissurait. Anna bloqua sa respiration, et avoua:

\- C'est ma faute.

Enfin, elle l'avait dit. Étrangement, elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait mieux, ou si au contraire, elle n'allait pas, elle aussi, s'évanouir, là, tout de suite.

Elsa sembla revenir à elle sous cette phrase, et daigna poser un regard sur sa sœur.

\- Comment ça? Explique toi.

La princesse se releva, et marcha de long en large dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Je...j'ai paniqué. Avant le banquet, Mak m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte et je…

\- Attends, quoi? Tu es enceinte?

Demanda Elsa, en se relevant également. La reine ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir.

\- Oui! Voilà, tu le sais! Mais je ne suis pas prête! J'ai peur Elsa. J'étais terrifiée de l'annoncer à Briak. Il fallait que je sois certaine qu'il ne me rejette pas. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et c'est ma faute! Tout est de ma faute!

S'exclama Anna, en sentant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elsa fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter. La température chuta dans la pièce. Anna frissonna en voyant déjà un fine couche de glace s'étendre sur les murs.

\- Anna qu'est ce que tu as fais?

Demanda Elsa, sa voix pourtant calme trahissant sa colère.

\- J'ai fais une potion, pour Briak, afin qu'il oublie tout ce qui se serait passé aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Elsa, je n'ai voulu faire de mal à personne, je…

\- Anna, qu'est ce que tu as fait!

Cria maintenant Elsa, en avançant vers sa sœur, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant l'air si furieux de la reine.

\- Par erreur, Mak a bu la potion. Tout s'est passé si vite, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Ce verre ne lui était pas destiné. La potion ne peut être bu que par quelqu'un qui est en parfaite paix avec lui-même.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe si ce n'est pas le cas?

Demanda Elsa d'une voix grinçante en serrant les dents. Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, la glace sur les murs s'épaississait. Si bien qu'Anna hésita à répondre.

\- Répond moi!

Hurla Elsa en secouant sa sœur, l'empoignant violemment, ne supportant plus son silence.

\- Alors la personne ayant bu la potion, oublie ce qui lui tient le plus à coeur. J'imagine que pour Mak, c'était toi…

Avoua enfin la princesse en baissant les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard bleu de glace de sa sœur.

Un claquement résonna dans la chambre, quelque chose ressemblant à un coup de fouet. La gifle fut mémorable, digne des plus grandes scènes dramatiques jamais écrites, faisant rougir instantanément la joue d'Anna, qui gémit sous la douleur à travers ses larmes.

Elsa se retourna, n'offrant que son dos à sa sœur. Sa main la brûlait d'avoir frapper si fort. Jamais elle n'avait touché sa sœur, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé le faire un jour.

\- Elsa, je…

Essaya Anna entre deux sanglots.

\- La ferme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Dehors.

Ordonna la reine d'une voix à glacer tout un été, sans jeter un regard à sa sœur.

\- Mais je…

\- Dehors!

Hurla Elsa, si fort, si intensément, qu'Anna ne put qu'obéir.

La princesse sortit en larme, et referma la porte derrière elle, pour enfin s'y appuyer pour tomber au sol.

Voilà, elles en revenaient finalement à cette porte close, celle qu'Anna avait tant détesté durant toute son enfance. La princesse laissa libre court à ses sanglots en entendant Elsa tout détruire dans la pièce derrière elle. Elle se doutait qu'à cet instant, sa sœur était en train de congeler chaque meubles, chaque parcelles, chaque objet, crachant ses sentiments comme elle l'avait toujours fait, en propageant un pouvoir devenu destructeur. Anna replia ses genoux contre son corps, ne formant plus qu'une boule de culpabilité. Pour la première fois, Elsa l'avait giflée, et finalement, son coeur restait bien plus douloureux que sa joue...Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette erreur. À cause d'elle, Mak était partit.

 _ **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, cet horrible chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Pour répondre à vos questions, j'ai écrit sur Frozen suite à un défi qui m'a été lancé (Oui j'aime les défis, et j'espère avoir réussit ^^ ) Et pour l'autre question, je bosse en restauration, ce qui veut dire beaucoup de boulot, mais j'aime ça ;) Un peu sadique, et un peu maso...on ne se refait pas! À très vite pour la suite, je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac 3**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Elsa essaya de se calmer, connaissant les dégâts que son pouvoir pouvait causer sous la colère. La chambre était devenue aussi froide et aussi craquelée que son coeur. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Mak l'avait abandonnée. Ou était-ce elle qui avait abandonnée Mak ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La louve avait eu peur d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui rappelle ce lien éternel qu'elles avaient construit. Elle avait ce foutu loup dans la peau, elle charmait sa mauvaise humeur, embrassait sa colère, jouissait de ses défauts. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Elle le jura, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle l'a retrouverait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quoi que tout le monde en dise, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans avoir essayé.

La reine se frotta le visage, souffla un bon coup, puis regarda par la fenêtre. _Ma pauvre fille, elle est la personne la plus rapide que tu connaisses, tu pensais vraiment l'apercevoir..._ Pensa-t-elle amèrement, alors que ses maigres espoirs s'effondraient. Elle eut une énième pensée pour son loup, en se rappelant qu'à sa place, Mak aurait déplacé des montagnes pour la retrouver, littéralement. Elle se devait de faire de même.

Prise de courage, Elsa sortit de la chambre, et trouva sa soeur recroquevillée sur elle-même. Cette vision laissa se distiller un tant soit peu la colère de son coeur. Après tout, Anna n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait tendance à l'oublier, mais sa soeur avait bien vite été privée de ses parents, et la reine en détresse qu'elle était n'avait pas su s'occuper d'elle comme elle l'aurait du.

Elsa soupira et s'agenouilla près de la princesse, qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Une expression douloureuse traversa le visage de la reine quand elle vit la joue rougie de sa soeur. Elle posa une main froide sur celle-ci. Anna sursauta, puis lança un regard remplit de mille pardons à Elsa. Cela acheva la reine, qui murmura en enveloppant sa soeur:

\- Viens...

Anna éclata en sanglot en s'accrochant au cou d'Elsa, elle avait tant désiré cette étreinte. Sa soeur ne lui en voulait pas, elle pardonnait, comment était-ce possible?

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée.

Répéta Anna, entre deux sanglots. Elsa caressa ses cheveux, se disant qu'il était totalement inutile de lui en vouloir, la pauvre princesse semblait déjà se flageller toute seule.

\- Je sais. Calme toi.

Murmura-t-elle. Mais Anna ne semblait pas décidée à rendre les armes de son chagrin.

Ne supportant plus les larmes de sa soeur sur sa peau, Elsa releva le menton de celle-ci d'une main tendre, sourit à travers sa tristesse, et murmura :

\- Hey...Tu vas avoir un bébé !

Anna rit devant l'air si ébahit de sa soeur.

Relâchant une pression monstrueuse, les deux jeunes femmes partirent en fou rire incontrôlé, essuyant leurs larmes d'un revers de la manche.

Enfin, elles partagèrent un soupir, Anna déclara :

\- J'ai peur Elsa...

Sa soeur posa sa main sur sa joue, faisant parcourir une légère vague de froid sur celle-ci, espérant que ça apaise la douleur.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. C'était démesuré, je n'aurais pas du... Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu seras une super maman.

Rassura la reine.

 _Tu parles comme ton loup..._ Pensa Anna.

\- Il faut que tu le dises à Briak.

Déclara Elsa, en espérant que sa soeur trouve en elle le courage de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

\- Je sais. Et toi, il faut que tu ailles chercher le p'tit loup.

Soupira Anna.

\- Je sais.

Soupira Elsa.

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, puisant la force dont elles avaient besoin dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Une chose à la fois. Allons voir ton homme.

Déclara la reine en relevant sa soeur. Anna opina de la tête, maintenant déterminée.

Briak, dans la nuit, avait finit par s'assoupir dans sa chambre, laissant Elsa et Mak à leur intimité, sachant que son amie ne risquait rien en compagnie de la reine. Les deux soeurs s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l'homme. Anna inspira profondément, et après une légère pression d'Elsa dans son dos, elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elsa tendit l'oreille et pendant un instant, ne rencontra qu'un long silence. Puis enfin, son visage s'illumina quand à travers la porte, elle put entendre: _Je vais être Papa!_

La reine rit en s'éloignant de la chambre, réalisant ce qui se passait. Anna, sa petite sœur, allait être maman, c'était impensable, et Elsa sentit un léger coup de vieux la traverser.

Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis la perte de leurs parents. Anna avait tellement grandit, et elle, Elsa d'Arendelle n'était plus une reine en exil. Elle se devait d'être maintenant une reine qui allait secourir son loup. Récupérer Mak. Mak qui aimait Elsa. Ça devait redevenir une certitude.

La reine inspira, puis se dirigea vers les appartements des domestiques. Elle y trouva Kai comme elle l'espérait.

\- Tout va bien, votre Altesse? La brave loup s'est réveillé?

Demanda-t-il, s'inquiétant sincèrement de la santé de Mak.

Elsa sourit tristement, posa une main douce sur son épaule, et déclara:

\- Préparez un cheval s'il vous plaît. Je pars quelques temps. Je reviendrais dès que possible.

Le majordome voulu poser plus de questions, s'étonnant que sa reine quitte Arendelle, mais finalement se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un domestique.

\- Veillez sur le royaume en mon absence. J'ai pleine confiance en vous Kai.

L'homme sourit en s'inclinant.

\- Je suis honoré de l'entendre, votre Altesse.

Sur ces mots, il prit congé, et se dirigea vers les écuries royales.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas y aller toute seule j'espère?

Entendit la reine derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et croisa Anna et Briak. L'homme affichait un sourire serein qu'il semblait avoir transmit à sa compagne.

\- Il est hors de question que vous veniez avec moi. Vous avez d'autre préoccupations pour le moment.

Trancha Elsa d'une voix ferme. Mais Anna ne se laissa pas impressionner, et répliqua:

\- Elsa, je suis enceinte. Je ne suis pas malade. Je refuse que ça devienne une excuse.

La reine souffla, sa sœur était têtue.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Mak peut réagir. Je préfère que vous restiez là.

Briak croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et déclara:

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement?

\- Elle m'a demandé qui j'étais.

Répondit Elsa douloureusement.

\- Rien d'autre?

Insista le loup.

La reine réfléchit un instant, puis déclara, se souvenant d'un détail.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Makdellana. Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi, je sais qu'elle déteste son prénom.

Briak plissa les yeux.

\- Oui elle déteste son prénom parce qu'il lui rappelle son passé. Avant toi, je veux dire. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle se souvient de son enfance. Et si c'est le cas, elle se rappellera de moi.

\- Oui, effectivement je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Répondit Elsa, pensive. Elle admit que Briak pouvait lui être utile pour convaincre son loup, ne serait-ce-que de l'écouter.

\- D'autant plus qu'on a un autre problème.

Annonça le jeune homme.

 _Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas..._ Pensa Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Lequel?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un des loups de la tribu est venu au banquet d'hier, et nous a dit qu'ils avaient repéré un deuxième loup blanc dans la forêt du milieu.

Elsa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Un loup blanc? Mais je pensais que Mak était le seul.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous pensions aussi. Avant l'incident, Mak a promit à l'éclaireur qu'elle viendrait voir ce qu'il se passe.

Elsa soupira bruyamment.

\- Et bien...c'est parfait…Comme si gérer un seul problème en même temps n'était pas suffisant.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là pour t'aider. Si Mak revoit plusieurs personnes de son passé, elle retrouvera sans doute la mémoire plus facilement.

La reine regarda sa sœur un instant. Tout ce qu'elle disait se tenait. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Après tout, si Briak était du voyage, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, même avec ce loup blanc dans les parages.

\- D'accord je m'incline.

Abdiqua Elsa.

\- Je viens aussi!

Entendit-elle. Elsa baissa les yeux, et trouva le regard déterminé d'Olaf. Elle sourit tristement, s'accroupit, et déclara:

\- Non Olaf. Tu sais, elle ne sera pas la Mak que tu connais. Elle risque d'être méchante sans le vouloir.

\- Et alors? J'ai l'habitude qu'elle soit méchante. Emmène moi. Je suis sur qu'elle a simplement besoin d'un gros câlin, et je suis un expert en gros câlin. Personne ne résiste à un gros câlin. Elle n'a pas pu m'oublier.

 _C'est ce que je pensais aussi…_

Devant la mine si attendrissante du petit bonhomme de neige, Elsa craqua et déclara:

\- Très bien, tu as gagné.

Le visage d'Olaf s'illumina. Mak devait se souvenir, et il comptait bien lui rappeler à quel point elle détestait ses gros câlins. La louve se souviendrait de lui, il en était persuadé. Parce que quand on croise un Olaf, on ne l'oublie jamais.

Elsa se redressa, se retourna, puis se dirigea vers les portes d'Arendelle.

\- Votre Altesse?

Elle tourna la tête, et croisa le regard inquiet de Gerda.

\- Tout va bien? J'ai entendu crier. Le brave loup ne va pas bien?

Elsa sourit. _Décidément, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, mon loup._

\- Rassurez-vous Gerda. Je vais revenir avec elle.

Assura la reine en embrassant la joue de sa servante. Celle-ci serra la souveraine dans ses bras, en attendant patiemment qu'elle se livre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait étant enfant.

Durant l'étreinte, un murmure caressa l'oreille de Gerda, quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

\- Elle m'a oubliée Gerda…

La servante sourit, caressa les cheveux blanc, et murmura, tout aussi doucement:

\- Allons mon enfant, un amour ne s'oublie pas. N'ai crainte, elle se souviendra. C'est toujours là, même si elle ne le sait pas encore.

Les mots de la servante pénétrèrent le coeur d'Elsa. Elle avant tant besoin d'une mère à cette instant. Quelqu'un pour la porter, pour qu'elle puisse raconter ses peines, ses doutes...Elle avait besoin de Gerda.

\- Merci…

Murmura Elsa en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

Une dernière caresse sur sa joue, et Gerda s'en alla, en jetant un regard emplit de courage vers celle qui n'avait toujours été que son enfant. Elsa se redressa, retrouvant une prestance, et se dirigea à présent déterminée, vers le destin qui s'offrait à elle. _Attends moi mon amour, j'arrive._

 _ **Bonne soirée à tous! Je m'en vais me coucher. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Affectueusement, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je vous présente un chapitre que j'ai eu un mal de chien (de loup?) à écrire. Je crois que mon coeur s'est cassé la gueule durant ce chapitre x) Je vous laisse le découvrir. Merci de me lire. Je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 6:

La louve courrait à cracher ses poumons. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa tête tournait, ses dents claquaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir. Elle sentait très distinctement chaque muscles de ses jambes se tendre sous chaque pas qui l'éloignait un peu plus de... _Comment s'appelle ce bled?_ Elle n'était jamais venu ici. Et pourquoi faisait-il si froid tout à coup? Il avait pourtant l'air de faire beau quand elle s'était réveillée. Et cette douleur qui piquait au fond de sa poitrine, ce que ça pouvait être désagréable. Elle ne s'était pourtant jamais trouvé de problèmes cardiaques.

Elle courait si vite que les branches rebelles de cette maudite forêt lui fouettaient le visage, comme si celles-ci ne voulaient pas la voir fuir. Que fuyait-elle?

Cette blonde. Qui était cette blonde? Une Ficede, ça c'est sur. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu la toucher avec des mains si froides. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans la chambre d'une Ficede?

Hier, elle s'était endormie près d'un feu réconfortant, qu'elle avait fièrement réussit à allumer, pour la première fois, seule au centre de sa hutte. Avant d'aller se coucher, son père lui avait promit de l'emmener chasser le lendemain. Elle avait reçu l'invitation avec une joie démesurée, et avait même eut du mal à s'endormir, tant elle était impatiente de parcourir les plaines avec le loup blanc.

Sa frustration avait donc été de taille quand ce ne fut pas son père qu'il l'avait réveillée ce matin, mais cette étrange blonde. Une blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une blonde bien trop tactile à son goût. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussit à fuir assez vite avant que cette femme ne la glace sur place. Et en même temps, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tout simplement tuée au lieu d'attendre calmement qu'elle se réveille? Elle était une Ficede, et les Ficede détestaient les loups, c'était bien connu. Celle-ci lui avait semblé quelque peu différente, ou alors complètement stupide. _Mon amour..._ pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée comme cela? _C'est moi_ avait-elle dit, C _omme si je savais qui tu es, alors que c'est la première fois que je te vois. Je sais que je suis un loup avec un parfait instinct mais tout de même…_ _c'est toi? Et alors,_ _qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse_ _? Une Ficede? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me dire que c'est toi!_

Cette nana devait être suicidaire…

Mak écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'après la forêt, une falaise creusait un vide qui donnait sur un lac ressemblant à un lagon. Mais la louve allait trop vite. Elle se laissa surprendre, et ne pouvant ralentir, finit par chuter, tête la première dans l'eau froide. La pauvre jeune femme, ne se rappelait tout simplement pas qu'elle était déjà passée par cette même falaise en compagnie de Briak pas plus tard que la veille.

Grognant de mécontentement, elle sortit la tête de l'eau, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Et toujours cette douleur dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas s'atténuer!

Elle nagea jusqu'à la berge, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Son corps avait froid, elle était trempée jusqu'au os. Elle cria en exprimant son désaccord face à la situation. Crier, elle était une experte dans ce domaine dans lequel elle frôlait l'excellence. Aucuns loups ne savaient rugirent comme elle.

Elle voulait sa hutte. Elle voulait sa tribu, ses amis, son père, ses habitudes. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Elle tapa du pied encore quelques secondes, puis se releva, et s'approcha de l'eau. Son reflet la percuta comme une claque en pleine gueule. Elle avait bien sentit que quelque chose était différent, mais ne s'y était pas attardée jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses cheveux...où étaient-ils? Qu'étaient devenue ses longues tresses qui savaient tomber sur ses épaules. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son crâne. Il ne lui restait qu'un maigre centimètre de crinière! Qui était donc le sale enfoiré qui lui avait coupé les cheveux? Savait-il seulement ce que ça pouvait représenter pour un loup! Mak rugit en envoyant un coup de poing rageur sur le sol, la colère traversant l'épiderme de son corps. C'était sans doute l'oeuvre de cette maudite Ficede. La louve se doutait bien qu'elle avait voulu faire d'elle son esclave. C'est ce que tout le monde veut quand il croise la belle gueule d'un loup. Mais elle s'était enfuit. Elle avait réussit. Elle ne serait jamais son esclave. Elle n'était l'esclave de personne.

Elle était Makdellana, Princesse des Loups. Un jour, elle serait reine. Et quand ce jour arrivera, elle avait juré qu'elle saurait guider son peuple. La blonde avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. La jeune femme le savait, elle était invincible. Son père le lui disait souvent, précisant que son pouvoir était grand, et que son destin serait glorieux. Au diable la Ficede!

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid ici! Elle détestait le froid. Elle et lui n'avaient jamais réussit à s'entendre. La louve préférait le fuir, il en avait toujours été ainsi, et elle n'était pas prête à s'attendrir face à ce vent glacial qui perçait maintenant l'été.

Préférant éviter son reflet qui la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose, elle choisit de se lever, et de partir vers de meilleurs horizons.

Elsa posa une main sur sa poitrine en inspirant profondément.

\- Tout va bien, blondinette?

Demanda Briak en arrêta son cheval près de celui de la reine.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un moment?

Demanda Anna en faisant de même.

\- Non, ça va. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Mak, mais elle est furieuse…

Répondit Elsa, en analysant ses émotions qu'elle le savait, ne lui appartenaient pas.

\- Au moins, elle est vivante.

Déclara Briak sans réfléchir, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part d'Anna. _Ce que tu peux manquer de tact...Le roi de la gaffe!_ Pensa la princesse en fusillant son homme du regard.

Elsa soupira tristement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y penser, mais son loup et son inconscience maladive étaient à présent seules dans la nature, alors qu'un mystérieux loup blanc rôdait. Devant l'air mélancolique de la reine, Olaf prit ses mains dans ces petites brindilles de doigts, et déclara:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur qu'elle est furieuse parce qu'elle a faim. Elle est toujours furieuse quand elle a faim!

Elsa sourit en posant une main douce sur la tête du petit être, et murmura:

\- Oui, ça doit être ça.

Mais à travers cette phrase rassurante, Elsa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appeler encore et encore mentalement son loup, espérant vainement qu'elle lui réponde. Machinalement, comme par habitude, la reine envoya des paroles réconfortantes à travers les frontières, désirant calmer la colère de Mak. Mais quelque part, loin d'ici, Elsa sentit que la colère de son loup n'était pas prête à battre en retraite. _Pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'énerves comme ça…?_ Se demanda la souveraine. La pauvre Elsa ne se doutait pas que cette colère était en réalité dirigée contre elle. Perdue dans l'envie de communiquer avec Mak, Elsa fut surprise quand elle sentit une grande main se poser sur sa tête. Elle leva les yeux, et croisa la regard charmeur de Briak, son habituel sourire tranquille plaqué sur le visage. Ce que cet homme pouvait la rassurer uniquement de part son regard.

\- On va la retrouver.

Assura-t-il en tapotant la tête blonde. _Et il ne se rend toujours pas compte de sa force..._ Pensa Elsa en grimaçant sous le touché maladroitement presque brutal. Étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. La force de Briak remplaçait dans l'instant un tant soit peu celle de Mak.

\- Tu penses qu'elle se dirige vers la tribu?

\- C'est sur et certain. C'est tout ce qu'elle connaît.

Répondit l'homme en intimant à son cheval d'avancer.

\- Nous devons faire un détour par la caverne de marbre. J'ai besoin de réponses.

Déclara Elsa, en donnant un léger coup de talon dans les flans de sa monture.

Briak sourit, puis déclara:

\- Prochaine destination: le sanctuaire d'une vielle louve grincheuse!

Il rit à ses propres paroles devant le regard exaspéré d'Anna. _Pourquoi est ce que je veux un enfant, alors que j'en ai déjà u_ _n_ _?_ Pensa la Princesse.

Cette scène fit sourire Elsa. Il est vrai que l'esprit était une vieille louve grincheuse, Briak n'avait pas tord. La reine espéra seulement que celle-ci pourrait lui indiquer un moyen de rendre la mémoire de son loup. Mak avait l'air de la détester. Comment allait-elle réagir en les voyant arriver au village? La reine appréhendait ce moment. Heureusement, Briak pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose pour qu'un dialogue puisse exister entre elles. Mak était une foutue bête bornée, Elsa le savait. Elle ne serait pas facile à approcher, et encore moins à apprivoiser. Mais la reine savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mak lui reviendrait, parce que Mak lui était toujours revenue.

La louve ralentit son pas. Elle sourit en voyant au loin, des toits se dessiner. _Enfin chez moi._ Pensa-t-elle. Elle courut vers le village. Les loups présents dans les rues l'accueillirent d'un sourire. Ils étaient rassurés, le loup blanc venait les sauvés de la bête inconnue.

Sans leur prêter attention, Mak s'élança vers la hutte de Mordok. Elle entra, mais son sourire se volatilisa quand elle ne trouva qu'une pièce vide où il y faisait froid. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. La hutte était la même, et pourtant, quelque chose semblait différent. Les objets étaient poussiéreux. L'endroit était plus sombre qu'hier, et surtout, son père n'y était pas.

Elle espéra qu'il n'était tout de même pas partit chasser sans elle. Il avait promit qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui, et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle choisit d'aller le chercher elle-même. Elle avait décidé de chasser avec son père aujourd'hui! Elle sortit de la hutte, et tomba nez à nez avec Malek.

Comme la hutte, lui aussi lui parut différent, mais la pauvre louve ne trouva pas exactement en quoi.

\- Makdellana? C'est toi, gamine?

Demanda la vieille homme en tendant une main devant lui.

La louve fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Bonjour Malek. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive? Tu ne me reconnais plus?

Elle trouva ça étrange, après tout, son ancêtre avait toujours su la reconnaître en un coup de flair.

\- Depuis que tu es partis, mes sens ne sont plus aussi aiguisés qu'avant, tu sais.

Répondit l'homme, en plaçant une main sur le visage de la louve.

\- Depuis que je suis partie? Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je sais que tu as un grain mais quand même. Et où est Papa?

Une expression d'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Malek. Qu'est-ce-que la gosse lui racontait? Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, il ne sentit pas la présence d'Elsa, cela l'inquiéta. Mak avait tué son père, et pourtant, semblait être totalement persuadée qu'elle allait le trouver au village. Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Lui annoncer la mort de Mordok, et en plus de cela, ajouter qu'elle en était responsable…Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si vraiment l'enfant avait oublié cette période de sa vie, comme cela semblait être le cas, le choc allait être trop grand.

Il choisit de jouer le jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas où est le roi. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu le cherches?

Demanda Malek, désirant en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Mak.

\- Il m'a promit qu'on irai chasser ensemble aujourd'hui. Mais je ne le trouve nulle part. D'ailleurs, tu ne croira jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin! J'ai vu une Ficede! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a osé me tondre les cheveux! Mais j'ai réussit à m'enfuir!

Malek plissa les yeux. _Elsa, sans doute._

\- Ah, comment était-elle?

\- Blonde.

Répondit simplement la louve. _Elsa, affectivement…_

Malek voulu soupirer. C'était encore plus grave que ça en avait l'air. Il y a encore une semaine, la louve aurait décrit Elsa comme étant la plus belle femme sur terre. Aujourd'hui, la reine n'était plus qu'une blonde aux yeux de la jeune femme. L'homme ne sut pas quoi répondre, la gosse semblait la haïr, il sentait une colère palpable dans sa voix. Il demanda:

\- Quel âge as-tu, gamine?

Mak haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu as hurlé si fort sous la pleine lune que tu perds la mémoire?

Malek soupira en se rappelant de l'insolence désarmante que pouvait adopter la louve étant plus jeune.

Jouant son rôle à la perfection, il répondit en râlant, comme il le faisait souvent:

\- Répond gamine, et respecte ton ancêtre!

Mak ne fut pas impressionnée pour autant, rit, et déclara:

\- Tu deviens sénile! Tu sais bien que j'ai quatorze ans.

Malek arrêta de respirer, et fit appel à toute la volonté du monde pour sourire en restant convaincant, puis déclara:

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu hier soir.

\- Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, il faut éviter de boire. Je te laisse, je vais chercher Papa.

Affirma soudain la louve, en commençant à faire un pas vers la clairière dans laquelle son père avait l'habitude de s'isoler.

Elle le connaissait distant et solitaire. Ensemble, ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose, et sans l'avouer, elle en souffrait. Mais aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée où ils allaient pouvoir enfin se rapprocher. Depuis que son père lui avait proposé cette partie de chasse, l'enfant s'était entraînée avec acharnement, espérant l'impressionner. Maintenant, elle était prête. Elle sourit rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Attends gamine, ça me revient maintenant. Il est partit tôt ce matin, il avait quelque chose à régler.

S'écria Malek en attrapant la louve par le bras.

La déception se lut sur le visage de Mak.

\- Oh...Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre.

Le coeur de l'ancêtre se tordit de douleur. _Ma pauvre enfant...tu risques de l'attendre longtemps…_ Malgré tout, ne perdant jamais son objectif des yeux, autrement dit, ne pas faire souffrir la petite, il assura:

\- Oui, fais donc ça. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mak. Déterminée, elle s'engouffra dans la hutte de son père, qui semblait bien en désordre. Elle décida de ranger et d'épousseter l'endroit. _Quand il rentrera, Papa sera fière de moi._ Pensa-t-elle.

Malek serra les poings en comprenant ce que la louve était en train de faire, et dans quel but. Cette nouvelle allait l'anéantir. Elle était redevenue une enfant. Une enfant de quatorze qui n'attendait qu'une chose: aller chasser avec son père. Une enfant qui ne connaissait pas la monstruosité du loup blanc qu'elle avait elle-même tuée. Une bien triste enfant qui croyait dur comme fer que son père allait rentrer à la maison.

 _Elsa d'Arendelle, dépêche toi. Elle a besoin de toi..._ Pensa l'ancêtre en fermant les yeux, pensant déjà à la peine incomparable que sa gamine allait devoir encaisser, encore… Décidément, même mort, Mordok ne semblait pas décidé à laisser sa fille en paix...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une brutale panne d'inspiration. Et oui, ça arrive ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, les reviews sons accueillit avec bonheur. À très vite, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 7:

Mak ouvrit lentement un oeil. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Elle bailla, puis soupira. La hutte était à présent rangée, nettoyée, et n'attendait que le retour de son père, comme elle d'ailleurs.

Mais la pauvre louve avait eut le temps de s'assoupir en attendant Mordok, et la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle fut déçue, profondément déçue. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble, elle y avait cru, mais papa n'était pas la.

Elle lui en voulu un instant, puis caressa l'idée qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Tant pis, elle irait le chercher elle-même.

Elle se leva et sortit discrètement de la hutte. Dehors, tout était noir, tout le monde dormait. Assis sur le sol, appuyé contre la paroi de la petite bâtisse, elle trouva Malek, qui avait sombré lui aussi dans la demeure de Morphée. Elle prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit, puis s'élança vers la forêt. Elle aimait ce lieu, qui l'avait toujours attirée. Un lieu dans lequel, quand la réalité était trop dure, elle se réfugiait souvent. Ici, elle n'était pas une princesse. Juste Mak. Mak qui aimait...Mak qui aimait simplement courir dans les bois. Que pouvait-elle aimer d'autre ?

La nuit était fraîche ce soir là, et le vent violent. La lune éclairait les arbres d'une lumière bleue, rendant l'endroit mystique. Elle n'avait jamais vu une lumière comme celle-ci auparavant. Étrangement, la forêt de son enfance ne lui parut pas si rassurante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le vent claquait comme un coup de fouet dans les arbres, et elle détesta ce son sans réellement savoir pourquoi. La pauvre enfant était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait faillit mourir dans cette même forêt quelques années plus tôt, saignant sous les caresses morbides que lui avait offert son père.

Du regard, elle chercha Mordok, déambulant sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Ici, elle avait froid, et un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon lui serra soudain la gorge. Le vent chantait un air qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. Les ombres dansaient une valse angoissante. Les branches semblaient vouloir l'attraper et lui couper la gorge. Son souffle s'accéléra, elle avait peur. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Dans un moment d'extrême désespoir, elle ne trouva comme solution que de courir aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle ne voulait plus de cette forêt. Cette forêt l'avait trahie. Elle couru encore en jetant quelques regards affolés derrière elle. Dans cette nuit, tout était décuplé. Ses angoisses, ses faiblesses...Elle n'était pas forte, elle voulait fuir quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Enfin, maladroitement, elle tomba à terre en gémissant. Son poing cogna le sol de rage. Une rage contre elle-même, de ne pas être, ou de n'être que si peu, de n'être qu'elle, une pauvre gosse perdue dans les artères d'un monde fou. Ses yeux restèrent fermés un instant, trop effrayés pour se confronter à cette dure réalité qu'était la vie.

Mais enfin, retrouvant un semblant de courage, elle daigna jeter un regard devant elle, et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet, qu'elle perçut dans une minuscule rivière qui passait clandestinement par là. Encore une fois, elle vit ses cheveux courts et les détesta. Elle ne se trouva pas belle pour ne pas dire carrément horrible. Elle devina ses yeux cernés, et ils lui parurent moins brillants qu'avant. Elle avait les yeux de son père, et elle en était fière, mais aujourd'hui, elle les vit bien pâles. De colère, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de crier sur son propre reflet.

Loin de là, près d'un feu pourtant chaleureux, Elsa se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et son coeur semblait avoir entamé une course pour dépasser le temps lui-même. Son regard parcouru le camps. Elle y trouva Anna et Briak, dormant l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et un peu plus loin, Olaf que devait sans doute faire un merveilleux rêve. La reine souffla en passant une main sur son visage, cherchant à effacer les images de ses cauchemars.

Silencieusement, elle se leva, et entama une marche nébuleuse à travers les doux branchages qui lui caressaient la peau. Une angoisse monta en elle sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, et un manque, un sentiment d'abandon l'enveloppa. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour que Mak soit à ses cotés. Mak qui lui manquait atrocement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se sentir intouchable dans ses bras, parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle voulait revoir ses yeux jaunes, son sourcils insolent, son sourire moqueur, et son attitude des plus insupportable. Mak et sa révolte faisait à présent partie de ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait redécouvrir le goût de sa peau, la douceur de son pelage, son souffle chaud. Même les cicatrices de son dos lui manquaient. Elle voulu passer ses doigts dessus, et sentir leur relief, et plus encore, sentir le loup frissonner sous son touché. Parce que le loup amoureux qu'il était ne résistait jamais longtemps à quelques caresses bien placées. Elsa sourit en repensant à tout ça.

Mais bien vite, elle revint dans cette forêt sombre et enveloppa son corps de ses bras, désirant ressentir un minable placebo de la chaleur de Mak. Elle marcha encore quelque minute, puis se retrouva dans cet endroit qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Notre première fois...Pensa la reine. Ici, contre cet arbres, Mak l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, se rappelant la retenue si attendrissante de son loup, qui avait tant peur de la blesser. Ici, elle l'avait tutoyée pour la première fois, et ce fut le déclencheur d'un amour brutal et tellement enivrant. Un mélange de sensation lui revint, les dents de Mak au creux de son cou, ses mains lui griffant le bas des reins, son corps tout entier se pressant contre le sien. Elle se souvenait d'absolument tout dans les moindres détails. Jamais elle n'avait de sensations qui comparaient à celle qu'elle avait découvert sous le corps de Mak. Ce corps qu'elle aimait tant et dont elle voulu sentir l'épiderme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva au bord du lac qui avait vu leur première danse. Froide à l'intérieure, elle s'agenouilla en croisant les mains. Quelque part, elle voulait prier. Mais prier qui? Prier quoi? Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle avait besoin de Mak, de leurs discussions jusqu'au bout de la nuit, de leur fous rires stupides, de leurs disputes puériles qui finissaient toujours par un sourire désolé teinté de baiser.

Dans l'eau du lac, elle vit son reflet. Elle se devina fatiguée et dénuée de vie. Une larme assassine s'échappa de sa joue, et perça la surface comme elle avait percé son coeur, traçant quelques points de suture au passage. Elsa regarda plus attentivement son reflet, le vit flou et mouvant, puis enfin, la reine approcha son visage de l'eau quand elle vit des traits différents se dessiner à la surface. _C'est impossible..._ Pensa-t-elle, en voyant un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se former à la place du sien.

La louve se figea en voyant son reflet se transformer devant ses yeux. Automatiquement, elle grogna en approchant, cherchant à chasser l'eau. Elle montra les dents en désirant intimider les remous, mais finalement ne fit plus un geste quand elle reconnut le visage de la Ficede se dresser en face d'elle. Elle grogna davantage en sentant le vide en elle se combler. Une chaleur se propagea dans son bas ventre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Un sentiment inconnu l'envahit mais la fit pourtant soupirer d'aise. Ses peurs s'envolèrent, la rage s'apaisa, elle se contenta de regarder la Ficede en grognant sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle grognait en vérité.

Elsa arrêta de respirer en voyant enfin les traits si doux de son loup. Enfin, elle pouvait contempler ses yeux jaunes, ses lèvres fines. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, et finalement, s'en fichait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de poser une main tremblante sur la surface, désirant toucher la joue de Mak.

\- Mak? Tu m'entends? Tu vas bien?

Dit-elle en occultant complètement le fait que son loup avait perdu la mémoire.

Mak rugit en entendant la voix. Elsa serra la mâchoire. _J'avais presque oubliée que tu me détestais..._ Pensa-t-elle. Mais la reine choisit de réagir cette fois, et lança:

\- Calme toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Mak cogna dans l'eau, rendant Elsa informe un instant, et cria:

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous me suivez de partout? Laissez moi tranquille!

La louve rugit encore, en ressentant encore cette chaleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du visage de la Ficede? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'en effet, elle semblait ne lui vouloir aucun mal? Elle était une Ficede. Et les Ficede, ça tue les loups.

\- Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

Avoua sincèrement Elsa en soupirant devant l'air méfiant de son loup. _Est-ce-que tu pourrais au moins m'écouter?_

\- Je ne suis pas votre esclave! Je suis Makdellana. Je suis une princesse!

Cria encore la jeune femme. Elsa fronça les sourcils, son loup semblait soudain fière d'être une princesse.

\- Je sais ce que tu es. Mais je sais aussi ce que tu as oublié d'être.

Lança la reine en espérant secrètement que Mak se rappelle de quelque chose.

La louve plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez?

Elsa soupira.

\- Tu ne te souviens donc de rien? Allons mon loup, tu n'as pas pu m'oublier comme ça.

Mak grimaça. _Son loup? Mais pour qui elle se prends?_

\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu vous oublier, alors que je ne vous connais pas. Et je ne suis pas votre loup. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis libre. Vous n'êtes pas indispensable. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Qu'est-ce-que je vous ai fais? Pourquoi est-ce-que vous m'en voulez? Qui êtes-vous?

Elsa ferma les yeux sous le discours, accablée par toutes ses questions. Son loup avait oublié mais semblait avoir gardé son esprit borné, elle choisit de changer de technique.

\- Calme toi. Cesse de crier comme ça. Ne te braque pas, on peut repartir à zéro si tu veux. Je m'appelle Elsa. Je suis la Reine du Royaume d'Arendelle. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Mak grimaça encore, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais le discours de la Ficede était tout de même intrigant et piquait la curiosité du jeune loup.

Elsa sourit presque en voyant Mak hésiter. Enfin, elle l'écoutait, même si c'était à travers une flaque d'eau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous m'avez rasé la tête?

Grogna la gosse.

Elsa ferma les yeux en se rappelant se souvenir douloureux, puis répondit:

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fais ça. Par contre, j'ai tué le responsable.

La louve fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire se compliquait. Pourquoi avait-elle tué celui qui avait fais ça? Pour la défendre?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour lui faire payer ce qu'il t'avais fait.

\- Mais vous êtes une Ficede.

\- Oui, je suis une fille de la glace.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce-que vous m'avez vengée?

Elsa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle hésita, devait-elle véritablement tout lui dire maintenant? Son loup ne la croirait jamais. Elle choisit d'être honnête en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi.

Mak se figea sous cette réponse. Au fond de son coeur, quelque chose se passa. Qu'est-ce-que c'était? Elle ne connaissait pas ça. Ça avait l'air grand. Et c'était terrifiant. Ça faisait du bien, et en même temps...c'était douloureux. Elle ne sut expliquer ce qui lui passait par la tête et par le coeur.

\- Mais je ne vous connais pas.

Murmura la louve.

Elsa sourit, le coeur de Mak s'arrêta encore.

\- Tu me connais mieux que personne. Et plus important encore, moi je te connais.

Mak ne dit rien, et se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement.

\- Allons mon loup, je sais que tu n'as pas pu oublié ce que nous avons vécu. Essaye de te rappeler. Souviens toi de ce jour où tu m'as trouvée à moitié morte dans cette montagne. Et quand tu as soulevé une falaise à bout de bras pour me sauver. Je sais que c'est encore là quelque part.

Essaya encore la reine en posant un doigt sur la surface de l'eau, désirant créer un électrochoc dans l'esprit de la louve.

Mak plissa les yeux, la voix de la souveraine résonnait en elle. Elle pencha la tête en essayant de comprendre, et posa un doigt sur celui d'Elsa. Des ronds s'insinuèrent sur la surface lisse de l'eau, et créèrent un lien étrange qu'elles partagèrent.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes, mon loup. J'ai besoin de toi.

Déclara Elsa en suppliant la louve du regard. Quelque de chose de triste passa dans les yeux de Mak, elle secoua vivement la tête en entendant un rugissement un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna, et vit un énorme loup blanc lui faire face. Un sourire illumina son visage, elle avait enfin retrouvé son père. Elle se pencha à la surface de l'eau, et murmura:

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous cherchez.

Sans qu'Elsa ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la louve se volatilisa de sa vue, et son propre reflet réapparut devant elle. La reine soupira bruyamment. Elle avait échoué, mais au moins Mak l'avait écoutée, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Et ce rugissement, c'était quoi? Pourquoi est-ce-que son loup avait sourit? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses…

Au loin, elle put voir le soleil se lever. Elle se leva en regardant l'horizon. _Pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien…_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je m'excuse par avance, je sais que ce chapitre ne va pas vous plaire. Je me ferai pardonner. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, et attendez simplement le prochain avec impatience ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir. À très vite, affectueusement sadique, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 8:

Elsa se précipita sur Briak et le secoua violemment.

\- Réveilles-toi! J'ai vu Mak, comment c'est possible?

Briak passa une main sur son visage en se redressant. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas où il était, ni même qui lui parlait. Il ouvrit les yeux en râlant, et tomba face à Elsa.

\- Attends, quoi? Comment ça tu as vu Mak?

Elsa reprit son souffle et expliqua:

\- À travers le lac. Je pouvais l'entendre.

Briak fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arrivait encore.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Ça veut dire que malgré sa perte de mémoire, ton lien avec Mak ne cesse de s'accroitre. Mais c'est étrange. Ce genre de lien n'existe plus aujourd'hui. On dirait, que comme souvent, ça lui a fait trop mal de faire comme tout le monde.

Plaisanta Briak.

\- Et, elle allait bien?

Demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait perdue. On assez perdu de temps. Réveille les autres. Il faut que reprenne la route.

Mak sourit de toute ses dents en voyant le loup blanc se dresser fièrement devant elle. Mais ce sourire s'envola quand elle remarqua que les yeux n'étaient pas jaunes, mais d'un bleu éclatant. Ces yeux lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose même si elle ne sut définir quoi exactement.

\- Papa?

Essaya-t-elle.

L'animal aboya en montrant les dents. Pourtant, il ressemblait tant à son père. Il semblait solide et invincible. Son pelage brillait en défiant la noirceur de la nuit. La gosse recula d'un pas. Le loup blanc avança. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre face à un tel monstre? _Je vais mourir..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de grogner malgré tout, peut-être réussirait-elle à l'intimider. Mais cette réaction ne sembla qu'attiser la colère du loup blanc, qui aboya encore, faisant sursauter Mak. Elle ne s'était encore jamais battue. Son père, voyant en elle l'avenir de la tribu, ne la laissait pas prendre des risques inutilement. Si bien que l'enfant n'avait jamais affronté personne.

Le loup blanc avança encore d'un pas, faisant frissonner Mak. La louve recula encore, se retrouvant bientôt les pieds dans l'eau. Elle leva les mains, en signe qu'elle se rendait, mais le loup blanc, n'en n'ayant pas décidé ainsi, se jeta sur elle.

Mak cria quand sa tête cogna le sol. Elle grimaça en fermant les yeux, attendant le coup critique qui lui ôterai la vie. Mais finalement, ne sentant rien arriver, elle ouvrit lentement un œil courageux, et tomba nez à nez avec le loup blanc, qui était à présent complètement sur elle, son museau à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud mourir au coin de son visage.

Les dents de Mak claquèrent. Il est vrai qu'elle était en bien mauvaise posture, ainsi, sous cette immense bête, coincée entre ça et le sol. Pourtant, le loup blanc ne semblait vouloir l'attaquer. Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux d'une extrême douceur, avec quelque chose de fou dans le regard.

L'un et l'autre se regardèrent un instant. Cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre, celui qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, désirait réellement. Mak ne savait pas si cette bête allait la dévorer, mais elle était pourtant consciente qu'elle aimait son regard. Un regard bleu. Le même regard que...que quoi? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croisait un regard comme celui-ci.

Oubliant sa peur, Mak posa une main incertaine sur le museau du loup blanc. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le contact, puis se mit soudain à gémir.

Mak ôta sa main comme si le corps l'avait brûlée, et arrêta de respirer en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Après quelque minutes à écouter les gémissements du loup blanc, un long silence s'immisça entre eux.

Mak rouvrit enfin les yeux, et cette fois, croisa le visage d'une jeune femme. La louve cria presque de surprise. Le loup blanc, non seulement n'était pas son père, mais était aussi une jeune femme. Sa peau était blanche, et ses cheveux, blonds et incroyablement longs tombaient en cascade sur ses traits. Son visage était doux et ne semblait pas menaçant, loin de là.

Il y avait un contraste affolant entre cette jeune femme et ce qu'elle était il n'y avait encore que quelques minutes. Mak resta muette devant la vision de ce visage souriant qui la surplombait. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la louve voulu dire quelque chose, mais les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux sous le contact. On lui avait déjà vaguement parlé de cette pratique. Ça s'appelait embrasser si elle se souvenait bien. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Et cette étrange blonde venait de lui voler son premier baiser. Mak voulu tout d'abord se dégager, mais l'inconnue n'en ayant pas décidé ainsi, s'approcha davantage en accentuant le baiser. La jeune louve, se sachant piégée, battit en retraite, et ferma les yeux en essayant désespérément de calmer son coeur. Elle essaya de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle les humains faisaient souvent ces choses là. De ce qu'elle avait put entendre des bouches des loups de la tribu, ça s'appelait l'amour. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, ni en quoi ça consistait.

L'inconnue sourit contre les lèvres de Mak en posant une main sur sa joue. Cette main là était chaude à la différence de celle que la Ficede. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Lisa? Elisa? Elsa…oui c'était ça. Elsa. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à Elsa dans un moment pareil? Et, plus simplement, pourquoi pensait-elle dans un moment pareil? Après tout, cette louve blanche était belle, et elle sentait bon. Son père aurait sans doute dit qu'elle était une menace. Mais il ne sembla pas à Mak de voir une quelconque menace à l'horizon. Il y avait juste cette femme. Cette femme qui l'embrassait, chamboulant son être tout entier.

C'était donc ça, embrasser. Elle aimait ça. Elle comprit pourquoi les humains pratiquaient ce genre de chose. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était doux, et tellement fort en même temps. Son coeur d'adolescente bondit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle gémit sous ce simple baiser, le premier, elle l'espérait, d'une longue série.

Enfin, dans un dernier effort, l'inconnue mit fin au baiser en se reculant, plongeant son regard dans celui de Mak sans perdre son éternel sourire. La louve l'observa sans dire un mot. La louve caressa la joue de l'enfant, traçant chaque traits du bout des doigts. Son regard l'apaisa, elle dégageait une sensibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé ailleurs. Et ses yeux...elle aima se perdre dans leur bleu. Un bleu de glace. L'enfant se trouva bien bête à se taire de la sorte. Et en même temps, l'autre fille ne parlait pas non plus. Devait-elle dire quelque chose? Un truc gentil et mignon peut-être. Mais elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Cette situation était irréelle. Elle y était totalement novice, et eut soudain la sensation d'entrer dans la cours des grands. Elle se sentait stupide mais forte. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de celui de l'inconnue. Alors, avec une sincérité parfaite, dans un murmure profond, elle déclara simplement:

\- Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureuse de vous.

L'inconnue sourit davantage en déposant un baiser sur le front de Mak, et répondit:

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu m'as manqué, mon loup.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Elsa arriva devant la caverne de marbre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter son cheval, en descendit, et pénétra dans l'antre de l'esprit, en intimant à ses amis de rester dehors.

\- J'ai besoin de réponse!

Cria la reine en regardant partout autour d'elle.

\- Comme à chaque fois que tu me rends visite, mon enfant.

Déclara une voix caverneuse, l'habituelle voix, maîtresse de ces lieux.

L'esprit se matérialisa devant Elsa, et analysa son visage, qui portait l'inquiétude de tout un monde. La reine inspira rapidement, puis lança:

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que Mak a perdu la mémoire? Comment est-ce-que je peux faire pour la lui rendre? Qui est ce Loup Blanc? D'où vient-il? Est-il mauvais? Je croyais que la lignée du Loup Blanc était unique.

L'esprit soupira en voyant la charge de travail que lui imposait Elsa.

\- Une question à la fois, Elsa d'Arendelle. Mak a perdue la mémoire parce qu'il y a une chose en particulier qu'elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée… Une paix intérieure était donc impossible pour elle.

\- La mort de son père?

Coupa Elsa.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire quoi exactement, c'est à elle de répondre à cette question, à elle seule. Et la mémoire reviendra seulement quand elle aura réussit à se pardonner. Tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut impérativement que ce choix vienne d'elle.

Elsa soupira, elle s'attendait à un réponse de ce genre, mais aurait tout de même préféré autre chose. _Elle ne pouvait pas me dire que la malédiction serait brisée par un baiser sincère? Ça aurait été plus simple bon sang!_ Ragea-t-elle. _Mak? Se pardonner? Mais Mak ne se pardonne jamais rien!_

La reine se dit que son loup allait devoir faire un énorme travail sur lui-même, que tout cela était loin d'être gagné, et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul.

\- Qui est le loup blanc?

Demanda-t-elle. L'esprit hésita à répondre. Elsa tressaillit, l'esprit, avant ça, n'avait jamais hésité.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir.

Relança la reine.

\- Il est une erreur de la nature en la personne de Liv. Liv n'est autre que l'humaine pour laquelle la petite louve a subit l'épreuve du fouet.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais je croyais que Mak l'avait tuée.

\- C'est vrai. Mais une force du Nord est parvenue à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est, autrement dit, un autre loup blanc. Un loup blanc qui réclame vengeance.

Elsa soupira. _Résumons, le premier amour de la femme que j'aime, la traque pour la tuer, alors qu'elle ne_ _se_ _rappelle ni de son existence, ni de moi...fantastique._ Désespéra la reine.

L'esprit observa Elsa, devina son malaise. La vieille louve approcha de la souveraine, et donna un coup de tête affectif dans le flanc de celle-ci.

\- Ne désespère pas, Elsa d'Arendelle. Je vois très clairement que, malgré cette histoire, votre lien n'a jamais été si fort. La petite louve reviendra vers toi quand elle sera prête.

Elsa eut un rire amer, puis déclara:

\- Elle est tombée amoureuse de cette femme une fois, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer.

\- La réponse est pourtant évidente...Toi, il te faudra patience et persévérance pour l'apprivoiser, mais elle ne pourra qu'être aveuglée par l'amour que tu lui portes. Et au moment où tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là. Tes amis t'aideront. Ils seront d'une aide indispensable à ta réussite. Ne les rejettes pas. Fais leur confiance. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette bataille.

\- Je me sens seule.

Avoua Elsa en baissant les yeux.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant. La petite louve aussi. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quelque part, tu lui manque. Et cette pensée l'agace. Quand tu la trouveras, parce qu'il est clair que tu la trouveras, ne lui montre pas la reine, ni la Ficede. Montre lui ce qu'il lui a plu. Montre lui Elsa, juste Elsa.

La reine sourit tristement en se souvenant que c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée la première fois qu'elle avait entamé une conversation avec ce loup qui, à l'époque, ne voulait pas d'elle. Et le loup insolent qu'il était, avait eu le culot de lui répondre, _J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Juste Elsa_. Mais la princesse en exil qu'elle était à ce moment là, avait persévéré, et ça avait marché.

Il lui suffisait de faire la même chose. Elle ne perdait pas de vu que Mak était à présent une enfant, une enfant d'environs quinze ans. _Est-ce-que ça fait de moi une pédophile?_ Se demanda Elsa en rejetant cette idée aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle inspira profondément. Pour Mak, elle serait juste Elsa, et son loup allait retrouver la mémoire.

Et cette Liv n'avait pas intérêt à poser ne serait-ce-qu'un regard sur Mak. Dans le cas contraire, si cette femme sortie de nulle part n'avait jamais vu une Ficede en colère, elle allait bientôt pouvoir y goutter. Elsa jura qu'elle ne lâcherait pas son loup quoi qu'il arrive. La reine savait, qu'à sa place, Mak aurait déjà parcouru les quatre coins du monde pour la retrouver et la ramener à Arendelle avec ou sans son accord. Elle en ferait de même.

\- Merci…

Souffla Elsa en venant étreindre l'esprit comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Sois prudente, Elsa d'Arendelle.

La reine fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie de la caverne, mais entendit:

\- Mon enfant?

\- Oui?

Dit-elle en se retourna.

\- Dis au grand Briak qu'il a ma bénédiction pour son union avec Anna d'Arendelle, et que leur enfant se portera bien, il est sous ma protection.

\- Je lui dirais.

Sourit la reine.

\- Dis lui également que s'il ose encore une fois de me traiter de vieille louve grincheuse, je viendrais lui montrer moi-même l'étendue de ma mauvaise humeur.

Elsa rit devant la menace, qu'elle le savait, n'était qu'une menace, puis sortit.

À l'extérieur, elle trouva ses amis. Olaf sautilla sur place et déclara:

\- Alors? Elle a répondu aux questions? Quelles étaient les questions au fait?

Elsa sourit.

\- Elle m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Briak haussa un sourcil moqueur en souriant de manière insolente.

\- Autrement dit, on va avoir des emmerdes. Elle prédit toujours qu'on va avoir des emmerdes.

Elsa sourit tristement. _Tu lui ressemble tellement quand tu fais cette tête..._ Pensa-t-elle en remarquant que Mak aurait pu dire exactement la même phrase, avec exactement le même air. Mais finalement, elle sourit, et déclara:

\- Oui enfin si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de la taquiner. Et elle vous donne sa bénédiction pour le bébé.

Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent. Un esprit venait de bénir son futur enfant, que pouvait-elle demander de mieux?

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Demanda Anna, heureuse de voir sa sœur qui affichait une meilleure mine.

\- On se dirige vers la terre des loups. Si vraiment Mak pense y trouver ses repères, on pourrait la trouver là-bas.

Déclara Elsa en enfourchant tout comme ses amis.

La reine jeta un dernier regard sur la caverne, puis exerça une pression du talon sur le flan de son cheval. Ils partirent tous les quatre au grand galop, espérant arriver avant que Mak ne rencontre Liv.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Mak observa encore longuement cette fille. Cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais, qui l'intriguait déjà. Ce qu'elle aimait en elle? Elle n'aurait su le dire exactement. Peut-être était-ce ses cheveux blonds, ou encore ses yeux bleus. La louve voulu sentir son parfum une deuxième, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Étrangement elle ne rencontra que du vide. Cette fille ne sentait rien, même pas l'effluve d'une fleur. Sa peau était douce, son regard charmeur, mais aucune odeur n'émanait de son corps. Pourtant, son flair aiguisé de loup savait percevoir même le plus infime des parfums, et là, rien.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Demanda la gosse dans un faible murmure. Après tout, même si l'inconnue l'avait embrassée, elle restait sur elle, et maître de la situation. La fille fronça alors les sourcils en analysant le visage de l'enfant, puis répondu, sans bouger d'un cil:

\- Allons, tu ne me reconnais pas?

Mak leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille tenait le même discours que la Ficede. _J'ai oublié combien de jolies blondes au juste?_ Pensa la jeune louve, agacée par cette question qu'on lui posait sans arrêt.

\- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Si je vous connaissais, je m'en rappellerai.

L'inconnue fronça davantage les sourcils, se disant que ce manque de mémoire était sans doute l'œuvre des Walkyrie pour lui faciliter le travail, puis déclara:

\- Tu as raison, j'ai du confondre. Mais tu m'as embrassée. Ça t'arrive souvent? D'embrasser des inconnue dans la forêt?

\- Généralement, je préfère les montagnes aux forêts.

Répondit Mak d'un air totalement détaché, comme si cette phrase lui avait été subitement imposée, telle une réplique d'une pièce de théâtre qu'elle aurait répétée toute sa vie.

La louve eu un rictus. _Foutue bête stupide! Pourquoi tu lui racontes de pareil_ _les_ _connerie_ _s_ _?_ Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, c'était clair pourtant. Soit elle devenait mythomane, soit complètement dingue. Soit les deux. _Et puis alors, vive le mensonge en carton! Toi, un loup des bois, qui va aller embrasser une nana dans une montagne, c'est d'une crédibilité à toute épreuve!_

 _-_ Et bien je suis heureuse d'avoir été au bon endroit, au bon moment alors. Je m'appelle Liv.

Sourit l'inconnue qui n'en était plus une.

\- Makdellana. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi êtes-vous un loup blanc?

Souffla la louve comme si elle était resté dans une trans dont elle ne pouvait plus sortir.

Le visage de Liv s'assombrit soudainement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge, et qu'elle le trouve vite. Il ne semblait rester qu'une coquille vide de la Mak qu'elle avait connue anciennement. Celle-ci était une enfant, une enfant bien malléable. Et en plus de cela, elle n'oubliait pas que le souvenir de la reine d'Arendelle planait au dessus de leur tête. Mak ne devait jamais se rappeler d'elle.

\- Je viens d'une tribu lointaine du Nord. Je te cherchais.

\- Pourquoi? Pour m'embrasser?

Demanda Mak en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Liv plissa les yeux, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, ce regard, signature de la louve, lui avait manqué. La blonde secoua vivement la tête, choisissant de ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle n'oubliait pas, qu'aussi mignonne soit elle, Mak l'avait tuée, même si elle n'en avait dans l'instant aucun souvenir.

\- Disons que j'ai eu de la chance...Plus sérieusement, je suis là pour te prévenir.

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Me prévenir? De quoi?

\- De la mort de ton père.

Le coeur de Mak s'arrêta. Quelque chose frappa à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Soudain, elle manqua d'air, et ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'un vide ultime. Son teint devint pâle, et ses lèvres se distillèrent dans un bleu macabre. Aucune larme ne perla au coin de ses yeux. Pour seule réaction, un souffle caressa ses dents tremblantes, avant de s'échapper de sa gorge comme s'il n'en avait pas eu le droit. Au creux de ses reins, Liv put sentir la poigne de Mak se serrer contre sa peau.

\- Comment?

Murmura la gosse en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

\- La Ficede.

Quelques chose d'encore plus grands frappa Mak de plein fouet.

\- Alors, elle m'a mentit…

Réalisa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a dit?

Demanda Liv, curieuse d'en savoir davantage sur cette fameuse Elsa d'Arendelle.

Mak serra les dents, et répondit simplement:

\- Que des conneries.

En disant cela, elle s'attendit étrangement à ce que Liv la reprenne sur son langage. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien. Alors ce fut seule qu'elle se réprimanda. Et puis non après tout, elle avait toujours été vulgaire, et ça n'avait jamais dérangé personne.

Sans attendre de réponses, Mak se dégagea de l'emprise de Liv, et se leva en inspirant profondément. Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, son corps se voûta. Les yeux fermés, le coeur déchiré, sans prévenir, elle hurla, faisant sursauter Liv. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, cherchant à fuir sa colère. Sa colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Contre son père de n'être jamais revenue, contre cette Ficede de l'avoir tué...non, de lui avoir mentit, d'avoir essayé de la rassurer, de lui avoir proposé de reprendre tout à zéro. Le zéro de quoi? Le zéro de rien… Le zéro d'un tout qui n'existe pas.

Liv s'assit sur le sol en observant les différentes réactions de Mak.

Enfin, la jeune louve se redressa, se retourna pour flinguer Liv du regard, avant de déclarer:

\- Je me casse à Arendelle. Tu viens avec moi ou pas?

Elsa arrêta son cheval près du village des loups. Il lui semblait bien plus accueillant que la dernière fois, mais malgré tout quelque chose, manquait à sa sérénité habituelle. Elle descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers les rues que seuls quelques loups solitaires arpentaient.

Du regard, elle chercha Mak mais ne la trouva nulle part. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle la trouverait ici. En dehors d'Arendelle, ils étaient la seule famille de Mak. Elle ne pouvait être ailleurs.

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

Murmura Elsa.

\- Non, je ne la sens pas.

Renchérit Briak.

\- Mais ils sont tout ce qu'elle connaît à part nous. Si j'avais perdu tous mes repères j'aurais cherché à retrouver ma famille.

\- C'est ce qu'elle fait.

Déclara une voix.

Elsa se retourna, et croisa Malek, l'air déconfit, marchant difficilement vers eux. La reine s'approcha, prit l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle, je suis heureux de te voir.

Affirma-t-il en posant une main caleuse sur le visage d'Elsa.

\- Malek, où est Mak?

S'empressa-t-elle de demander. L'homme soupira.

\- Elle est arrivée hier. Et ce matin, elle n'était plus là. La pauvre gamine cherchait son père.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais son père est mort.

\- Elle m'a dit comme une évidence qu'elle avait 14 ans. À cet âge là, elle idolâtrait Mordok comme s'il était un homme parfait. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est le loup blanc. Je ne lui ai rien dit, elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

Elsa soupira bruyamment en passant une main sur son visage. _Comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer ça..._ Se-dit-elle en pensant déjà à la peine qu'elle allait devoir causer à son loup.

Soudain, une épine transperça la gorge d'Elsa comme si elle avait hurlé toute une nuit. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur.

\- Elsa, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Le regard dans le vague, la reine ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis, reprenant son souffle, assura:

\- Elle sait…

Elsa manqua de tomber. Anna passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la soutenant de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La princesse sentit la peau de sa sœur totalement gelée.

\- Elle sait que son père est mort…

Souffla la reine en se tenant à Anna.

\- Mais comment?

Demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas…

Ne cessait de répéter Elsa.

Briak fronça les sourcils, attrapa brutalement la reine par les épaules, la faisant sursauter, plongea son regard dans le sien et ordonna, tout à fait sérieux:

\- Blondinette, calme toi.

Elsa bloqua totalement sa respiration et fixa son regard dans celui de l'homme. Ses pupilles s'affolaient ainsi que les battements de son coeur, Briak pouvait les entendre, il affirma:

\- Ces sentiments ne sont pas les tiens. Ce sont ceux de Mak.

\- J'ai mal…

Murmura Elsa sans reprendre son souffle, sentant un étau de ronces se resserrer autour de sa poitrine.

\- Plus te cherches à fuir le lien, plus il se serre.

Expliqua-t-il. Ce lien...il avait entendu des légendes là-dessus. Un truc invraisemblable qu'on ne rencontrait plus aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'anormalement puissant. Il reprit:

\- Accepte ce qu'elle ressent. Décris le moi.

\- Il y a trop de chose. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense...

Souffla Elsa, le regard fuyant, Briak attrapa son menton, et redirigea ses yeux face à lui.

\- Concentre toi. Ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Regarde plus loin. Ressens.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, visiblement concentrée.

\- La colère.

Briak leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça, c'est pas nouveau. Elle est toujours en colère. Encore plus loin. Apprivoise la bête. Elle n'est pas la Mak que tu connais. Oublie tout ce que tu sais. Quoi d'autre?

\- La déception. La haine. Le mépris… Le désir…

Articula difficilement la reine.

Briak plissa les yeux.

\- C'est bien ma belle. Parle moi du désir.

Elsa ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Elle désire cette femme.

Briak fronça les sourcils en secouant légèrement Elsa.

\- Ça, on en a rien à foutre! Tu dois te souvenir qu'elle t'aime pour vous deux!

Cria-t-il.

\- Briak!

S'exclama Anna en posant un main sur le bras tendu de son homme, ne comprenant pas sa colère.

\- Dis moi ce qu'elle désire!

Cria-t-il encore, sans s'intéresser aux protestations de la rouquine.

La respiration d'Elsa s'accéléra, mais enfin, après un dernier effort, elle s'écria:

\- Arendelle! Elle désire se rendre à Arendelle…

Enfin, Briak sourit et attira simplement Elsa contre lui.

La reine pressa sa joue contre son torse et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Par dessus les épaules de cette femme soudain si petite, Briak croisa le regard admirateur d'Anna. Celle-ci souriait, s'émerveillant toujours plus devant son imbécile de loup si peu habile avec tout ce qui touchait à la douceur. Aujourd'hui pourtant, grâce à lui, Elsa venait d'accomplir un miracle. Anna fit un clin d'oeil à son loup, celui-ci répondit d'un sourire sans pour autant lâcher Elsa, qui tentait maladroitement de se calmer dans ses bras.

\- On rentre à la maison alors?

Demanda Olaf, en tirant sur la robe d'Anna. La princesse sourit, puis déclara:

\- Non, on se repose. Nous rentrerons demain.

\- Non, il faut qu'on parte immédiatement.

Déclara Elsa, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Briak. Anna posa une main sur la joue de sa sœur.

\- Non Elsa. Tu connais Mak. Vu l'état dans lequel elle semble être, elle n'écoutera personne.

Elsa soupira en sachant pertinemment que sa sœur avait raison, que si elle en venait à provoquer la colère de son loup, il ferait sans doute quelque chose d'inconscient, comme à son habitude.

La reine soupira en passant une main sur son visage qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue.

Il allait falloir qu'elle attende demain, qu'elle passe encore une nuit seule sans la chaleur des bras de Mak. Cette simple idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais son loup avait besoin de rester loin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle lui laisse le temps de digérer tout ça, et sa présence ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. La journée allait être longue. Elle décida de battre en retraite pour cette fois et d'attendre demain. Même si demain n'avait jamais été un bon jour pour elles.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir à tout, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis moins productive ces derniers temps, mais rassurez vous, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. À très vite j'espère, affectueusement, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 11:

\- On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit.

Déclara Liv en regardant aux alentours. La soirée était fraîche, et leurs corps fatigués. Mak n'avait pas décroché un mot, s'était contentée de marcher droit vers Arendelle, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, les poings serrés. À de nombreuses reprises, Liv l'avait observée. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait connu, même si elle jurait n'avoir que quatorze ans. Son corps avait changé, son regard s'était endurcis, sa peau avait adopté quelques rides d'inquiétude qui avaient creusé son visage avec le temps. Ses yeux par contre, ceux qui l'avaient fait craquer quelques années plus tôt, étaient restés les mêmes, avec cette couleur indescriptible, ce jaune virant sur l'ocre. De tous temps, elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux, aujourd'hui, elle en venait à les détester. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu lui raser la tête, elle qui était si fière de son épaisse chevelure. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle lui avait plue, elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux courts.

Mak hocha la tête pour seule réponse, il est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée, sa nuit avait été courte, elle avait besoin de se reposer, même si elle aurait préféré continuer.

Liv alluma un feu, et s'assit en s'adossant à un arbre. Mak en fit de même, et toujours silencieuse, laissa son regard se faire dévorer par les flammes. Elle plissa les yeux en ressentant une légère douleur lui parcourir le dos. Étrangement, cette sensation ne lui parut pas inconnue. Elle grimaça en sentant la peau brûler. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, et sentit un relief s'imposer sous ses doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Bizarre...Je ne me suis jamais blessée par ici..._ Pensa-t-elle, sans se douter que son dos entier était criblé d'une multitudes de cicatrices toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Elle serra les dents en tentant maladroitement de faire taire cette sensation plus que désagréable qui l'empêcherait sans doute de dormir…

Loin de là, dans la forêt du milieu, Elsa gémit légèrement en sentant une vague de chaleur se disperser sur l'épiderme de son dos. Elle sursauta presque en devinant une irritation insupportable se répandre de sa nuque à ses reins. Elle qui ne ressentait que très rarement la chaleur, la détestait déjà, c'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant tout à coup que cette douleur était celle que son loup connaissait chaque soir depuis _l'incident,_ comme elle l'appelait. _C'est de ça que mes mains te libère à chaque fois_...Pensa la reine, en se disant que ce soir, son pauvre loup serait seul face à sa douleur, que ses mains froides ne pourraient pas l'aider, que leur rituel depuis un an maintenant ne serait, pour la première fois, pas respecté.

Une éternelle tristesse et un irrépressible besoin de protéger Mak vint serrer la gorge d'Elsa quand elle prit conscience que cette nuit, cette gamine de quatorze an allait affronter seule les conséquence d'une vie d'adulte, dont elle n'avait même pas souvenir. Elsa voulu par réflexe passer une main douce et apaisante sur sa peau. Les cicatrices, elle les connaissait à présent par coeur, devinant leur trajet, ayant apprit à les aimer, à les soigner ainsi chaque soir. C'était à présent une habitude entre elles, une des premières choses qu'elles avaient partagé, et pour tout l'or du monde, Elsa n'aurait échangé sa place. Cette place de privilégiée que Mak lui avait réservée. Le fait qu'elle seule pouvait se vanter de réussir à apaiser cette douleur lancinante, qu'à présent elle partageait de le sens le plus brut du terme avec son loup.

La reine savait pertinemment que Mak était tenace, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la gêne de ses marques présentes au quotidien puisse être aussi insupportable. Sa peau brûlait, et Elsa se demanda comment son loup avait pu supporter ça durant tant d'année. Mak l'impressionnait encore.

La reine s'étira en grognant, puis passa une main sur sa nuque, faisant se répandre une vague de froid jusqu'en bas de son dos comme elle le faisait si souvent sur celui de Mak. Le froid lui fit un bien fou, et elle comprit bien vite pourquoi son loup appréciait tant ce contact. C'était une véritable libération, un baume apaisant qui la fit soupirer d'aise. Instantanément, elle s'en voulu de ne pas être aux cotés de Mak pour apaiser cette douleur ce soir.

Mak frissonna quand elle sentit une légère brise lui parcourir le dos. Elle fut surprise, il n'y avait pas de vent ce soir, mais finalement se détendit quand elle perçut très distinctement la douleur s'atténuer. Son corps se détendit immédiatement comme s'il avait toujours connu, et pire encore, toujours demandé ce froid. Cela l'étonna, généralement, elle était plutôt du genre à fuir le froid. Ce soir là, elle en avait besoin, et il était là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur la Ficede?

Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Liv, restée silencieuse jusque là.

La jeune femme perdit à son tour son regard dans les flammes, puis répondit:

\- Elle est dangereuse.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle tué mon père?

Réussit à articuler la jeune louve. Son père était mort, c'était un fait, même si le déni s'était emparé de son âme, si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas réussit à verser une larme. L'enfant, malgré elle, s'attendait toujours à voir Mordok débarquer pour lui proposer une partie de chasse.

\- Parce qu'elle est une Ficede. Rien de plus. Elle méprise les loups, elle doit mourir.

Lança Liv d'une voix sans expression en étalant une couverture sur le sol.

\- Je sais.

Répondit Mak en craquant les os de ses phalanges.

\- Elle prétend me connaître.

Avoua le jeune loup.

\- Elle ment.

Trancha Liv en s'allongeant sur la couverture, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Mak haussa les épaules en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées toutes aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres. Cette blonde avait tout de même su comment elle s'appelait dès le premier regard, malgrè le fait qu'elle l'ai affublée d'un surnom ridicule. Et en même temps, elle jura qu'elle se souviendrait d'avoir déjà croisé une fille de la glace.

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses, et ce foutu sentiment de solitude profonde qui ne voulait pas la lâcher, s'était à en perdre la tête. À l'intérieur, quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, faisait qu'elle se sentait terriblement vide. Juste un néant ultime s'engouffrait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre. Tout lui semblait similaire, et à la fois tellement différent. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, et cette louve blanche était là. Cette louve qui l'avait embrassée, elle ressentit le besoin de recommencer.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi?

Liv sourit en entendant que le tutoiement était devenue bien vite une habitude pour Mak. Elle leva un bras, invitant la jeune louve à venir près d'elle. Mak, ressentant ce vide effroyable à combler, ne se fit pas prier, et vint s'allonger près de la blonde pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Liv posa une main sur la tête aux cheveux courts, et inspira, voulant malgré elle se rappeler ce parfum qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé après avoir perdu Mak.

L'enfant leva les yeux, observa le visage de Liv. Il portait une sensibilité qui lui était familière et en même temps, elle devina que cette sensibilité n'était pas ici au bon endroit. Quelque chose lui rappelait quelqu'un, même si elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi ni qui.

\- J'ai l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose…

Avoua la louve, pensive.

Liv fronça les sourcils en passant une main dans le dos de Mak. Celle-ci frissonna. Elle se tendit. Elle n'apprécia pas la caresse pourtant douce. Liv ne sembla pas remarquer la tension, et déclara:

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Cette fille a tué ton père. Elle est dangereuse. Il faut l'éliminer.

La louve blanche plongea son regard dans celui de Mak, un regard bleu qu'elle su aimer, puis reprit:

\- Tu n'es pas seule. Je vais t'aider.

Mak sourit. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre. La Ficede devait payer, pour son père, pour son mensonge, pour ses fausses promesses et ses belles paroles. Mak prit la main de Liv dans la sienne. Liv sourit en sachant qu'elle avait été convaincante, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune loup, qui répondit sans réfléchir. Elle aimait ses baisers, ça au moins, elle en était certaine. Mak mit malgré elle fin à ce petit plaisir en baillant. Liv refixa son regard sur le ciel, puis déclara:

\- Tu devrais dormir mon loup. Un tas d'emmerdes nous attend demain.

Mak enfouit son visage dans le coup de la blonde en déclarant sans même y penser:

\- Oui, je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec cette fille.

Et loin d'ici, sans même qu'elle le sache, Anna sourit tristement en entendant Elsa, pourtant dans un sommeil profond, murmurer:

\- Surveille ton langage, mon loup...


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que j'ai été assez clair pour qu'il soit compréhensible. Tout ceci n'était pas très évident à décrire :) Je vous laisse le découvrir. Toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 12:

 _Elsa passa une main baladeuse entre ses seins, la faisant gémir. Elle se cambra, désirant toujours plus de contact, offrant sa poitrine dénudée, offrant son corps tout entier. Des yeux jaunes dévorèrent la souveraine. Le loup grogna en se jetant sur la gorge blanche. Elsa sourit en plissant ses yeux bleus. Elle arracha la chemise du loup, faisant sauter tous les boutons les uns après les autres en un geste autoritaire. La bête grogna en plaquant la reine contre un arbre. Sans permission, en sachant qu'elle en avait le droit, elle vint mordre sa nuque, la faisant soupirer. Elsa ferma les yeux en passant une main possessive dans ses cheveux, parsemant son crâne d'infimes cristaux de glace. Mak frissonna avant de l'embrasser encore._

 _\- Je suis désolée…_

 _Murmura Elsa contre ses lèvres, étant dans l'instant, totalement incapable de contrôler son pouvoir._

 _Mak ne répondit pas, trop emportée dans son désir pour décrocher un mot. Elle empoigna brutalement les cuisses de la reine qui enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elsa ne touchait à présent même plus le sol, et c'était tant mieux. Elle posa des mains froides au creux des reins de son loup, qui pressa son corps contre le sien, électrisant son être tout entier. La louve plongea son regard dans celui de la souveraine, attendant, comme toujours, une permission. Elsa sourit en arquant un sourcil aguicheur à l'attention de son loup. La fixant avec un visage laissant transparaitre ce dont elle avait envie, elle ordonna d'une voix grave:_

 _\- Mange-moi._

 _Mak ne se fit pas prier, et s'élança à l'assaut de ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Elsa mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant les mains de son loups s'immiscer sous les plis de sa robe. Elle inspira fortement, et bloqua totalement sa respiration quand elle sentit la jeune femme s'imposer en elle. Elle griffa le dos de la bête en gémissant bruyamment, serrant son autre main contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Très clairement elle put voir la pupille du loup s'agrandir dans les yeux jaunes. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens, la suppliant d'un regard de l'achever, de la dominer, de la dévorer. Mak comprit le besoin, et d'un coup sec du bassin, plaqua davantage le corps frêle d'Elsa contre le bois. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, et c'est un concert de gémissements qu'elle eut comme réponse parfaite. Elsa aimait le grand méchant loup. Il ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Elle était une femme, une femme qui rêvait d'une morsure bien placée. Mak rugit fortement en accentuant la pression qu'elle avait entre les jambes de la reine, et le coeur d'Elsa s'envola. Les corps se crispèrent contre cette arbre. La louve hurla. Elsa mordit l'épaule de son loup afin de ne pas lui percer le tympan. Enfin, la reine laissa tomber son front contre la nuque de son loup en soupirant. Mak la serra dans ses bras en prenant garde de ne pas la casser en deux. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la louve, les petits cheveux de sa nuque se dressèrent quand elle entendit très clairement Elsa murmurer au creux de son oreille:_

 _\- Encore…_

La gamine se redressa en étouffant un gémissement. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire, et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Son regard passa tout autour d'elle. Liv dormait toujours près du feu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit compte que sa chemise était ouverte, et que quelques boutons y étaient absents. Elle sentit ses joues chaudes, et une sensation dans son bas ventre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. _C'é_ _tait_ _un rêve, juste un rêve..._ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Et pourtant, ça lui avait parut si réel. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça? Rêvé d'elle? Pourquoi est-ce-que tous ses raisonnements la ramenaient irrémédiablement à elle? Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de la Ficede sur le bas de son dos, ses dents mordre son épaule pour l'empêcher de crier sous ses caresses.

Une excitation monta en elle quand elle revit très distinctement les images en boucle se rembobiner dans sa tête, et elle s'en voulu tout de suite. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassée, elle l'avait dévorée, charmée, faite sienne! Cette Ficede...Elsa, et son regard d'un bleu de glace l'avait chamboulée bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait le croire. _Qu'est-ce-qu'elle m'a fait? Elle m'a jeté un sortilège c'est pas possible…_ Pensa-t-elle en se levant pour s'éloigner de leur campement. Il fallait qu'elle marche, ça lui ferait du bien. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ces images. Qu'elle oublie cette femme. Cette femme qui était belle, qui sentait bon, qui était une menace.

Exactement au même moment, Elsa se réveilla en sueur en tentant désespérément de calmer son coeur. Ce rêve...ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était trop vrai. Cette nuit, son loup avait bien été là. Il l'avait touchée, embrassée, embrasée...et elle, pauvre reine en manque d'amour, n'avait réussit qu'à en demander plus encore. La souveraine baissa les yeux, et rougit de confusion en voyant clairement que sa robe avait été relevée. _C'est moi qui ai fait ça?_ Se demanda-t-elle en osant y croire. Le rêve avait donc été si convaincant qu'elle aurait elle-même...elle n'osait même pas y penser. Elsa passa une main tremblante sur son visage, trouva son front brûlant. Elle espéra simplement que ses amis, qui dormaient tout à coté, n'avaient rien entendu. Heureusement pour elle, ils dormaient encore tous profondément. Silencieusement, elle se leva, et sortit de la hutte, décidant de se rafraîchir les idées.

Mak tentait de se calmer en marchant d'un pas chancelant. La lune était belle ce soir, et son corps chaud pouvait sentir chaque brise lui effleurer la peau. Des frissons la parcoururent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. À l'intérieur, le vide se fit douloureux. Quelque chose lui manquait. Elle ressentait un besoin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Besoin qu'on l'enveloppe, qu'on la touche. Luttant contre son propre désir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner, elle s'adossa à un chêne en fermant les yeux.

Elsa marchait à travers les grands arbres qui entouraient le village des loups. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et cette chaleur qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. À cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour que Mak soit devant elle. Pour qu'elle puisse lui demander de l'aimer encore et encore. Cette nuit, elle avait revu ses yeux, ce regard qui la faisait chavirer. Ne parvenant pas à se calmer, elle cogna violemment dans un chêne, désirant distiller sa frustration. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le tronc, faisant face à l'arbre, en tentant de guider sa respiration, les yeux fermés.

Mak n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais fronça les sourcils en sentant une vibration provenir du tronc sur lequel elle était appuyée. Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles, un son de frappe qu'elle ne perçut que très légèrement. La louve souffla en laissant son corps se détendre.

Elsa serra les paumes autour de l'arbre quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur le coin de son visage. Comme Mak à des lieux d'ici, elle choisit, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, et se contenta d'écouter, de chercher malgré elle. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle cherchait? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et pourtant...Son corps tout entier lui dictait chacun de ses gestes. Lentement, elle approcha son visage du tronc.

Mak, le dos fermement tenu par le chêne, retint sa respiration quand elle sentit quelque chose, quelque chose d'infime effleurer ses lèvres. C'était doux, presque imperceptible, et pourtant c'était bien là. La louve inspira en tendant une main tremblante devant elle, dans le vide, une main qui ne caressait que de l'air, dans cette forêt, elle était seule.

Elsa cessa de respirer quand elle sentit une pression sur sa joue. Elle fronça davantage les sourcils en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Une douce chaleur passa sur son visage, puis se déplaça sur sa nuque, pour continuer à s'aventurer sur son épaule. La reine inspira fortement en approchant une main froide vers le tronc sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Un son s'échappa des lèvres de Mak quand elle sentit une brise froide se déposer sur sa poitrine. Cela ne lui était pas étranger. Elle savait quelque part qu'elle avait déjà ressentit quelque chose de similaire, mais si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi exactement. La louve laissa un souffle rauque fuir de sa gorge quand elle devina très clairement que son torse était en contact avec...elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle aimait ça.

Elsa sourit en entendant un faible gémissement près de son oreille. Cette voix...bien sur elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette voix chaude et envoutante qui lui avait tant manqué. Encore une fois, elle ne savait comment tout ceci était possible, et dans l'instant, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'avait jamais sentit son loup si proche et si lointain en même temps. Ses yeux restèrent toujours fermés, mais sa main se déplaça plus bas, et elle put sentir avec joie la chaleur du contact parcourir timidement son propre corps. _Es-tu au moins consciente de ce que tu es en train de faire, mon loup?_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle-même n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience. Était-elle réellement en train de faire ça? De lui faire l'amour à distance? Elle savait à présent que son lien avec Mak était puissant, mais tout de même…

Mak gémit encore en sentant le froid délicieux se concentrer sur son ventre. Sans réfléchir, sa main s'aventura toujours plus bas, comme si elle savait exactement où elle devait se rendre. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Et elle était incapable de l'arrêter. Ici, elle se sentait bien. Ce froid, elle en voulait plus. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle y fonçait tête baissée. Le froid, comme si il lui obéissait aveuglément, se posa à l'endroit tant désiré. L'endroit où jamais personne ne s'était aventuré. Mak arrêta de respirer un instant sous le poids de ces émotions nouvelles. Son instinct, un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, lui intimait de laisser sa main descendre encore.

Elsa cessa de respirer quand elle sentit une chaleur envahir son entre-jambe. Elle s'appuya davantage contre le chêne, gardant malgré tout un espace entre eux. Un espace, qui, elle s'en doutait, était comblé par le corps de Mak bien loin d'ici. La reine souffla en laissant sa tête tomber en avant, comme si elle allait pouvoir la poser sur l'épaule de son loup, comme elle le faisait souvent.

Mak sentit un souffle de vent caresser son visage, puis perçut un léger poids se poser sur son épaule. Inconsciemment, elle amena une main douce jusqu'à ce poids.

Elsa sourit en sentant une deuxième chaleur embraser sa nuque. _Une deuxième main..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Les deux corps, même loin l'un de l'autre, semblaient redécouvrir un langage qu'ils n'avaient jamais oublié. Se souvenant malgré eux de ce que l'autre aimait, ils s'acharnèrent à se satisfaire sans réellement le vouloir. Enfin, après quelques caresses mystiques et illusoires, ils se tendirent à l'unisson.

Mak grogna en griffant le tronc toujours présent dans son dos.

Elsa cria en arrachant l'écorce du tronc qui lui faisait face, le gelant malgré elle. Mak lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

Après l'émotion soudaine, les deux femmes tombèrent à genoux, ne pouvant rester debout une seconde de plus. Toutes deux rouvrirent les yeux. Devant elles, il n'y avait définitivement personne.

Mak respira difficilement en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Plus simplement, elle n'avait rien comprit, absolument rien. Ça avait été bon, presque trop bon. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça et se demanda même si elle allait encore le ressentir un jour. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Elle était une gosse de quatorze ans sans expérience, qui était juste à des années lumière de se douter qu'elle venait tout simplement de vivre son premier orgasme. Elle resta là, stupide, encore quelques minutes, puis enfin se leva. Elle était épuisé. Le vide semblait s'être un tant soit peu comblé. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Il fallait qu'elle oublie le bleu, ce bleu qu'elle fuyait et cherchait en même temps. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, elle.

Elsa sourit en reprenant sa respiration. C'était totalement fou. Mak n'était pas là. Et pourtant...c'était tout comme. Elle avait sentit ses mains, entendu ses gémissement. L'espace d'une danse, elle l'avait retrouvée. Son coeur battait, son corps tanguait, mais un court instant, elle fut heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu ressentir ces choses là. Ce lien était fort, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Cette nuit, ce lien leur avait permit de se retrouver.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

Elsa se releva en s'aidant du tronc qui avait vu son désir un peu plus tôt. La reine peinait à reprendre son souffle. Tout ceci était incroyable. Ce lien était incroyable. Mak lui en avait parlé quelque fois, disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en aimer une autre, qu'elle était la seule et l'unique, mais la reine ne s'imaginait pas qu'il serait si intense. Alors que Mak semblait la détester, le lien en avait décidé autrement. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne davantage sur ce phénomène. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se dirigea vers le village. Elle se posta devant une hutte en particulier, et toqua à la porte sans ménagement. Elle savait pertinemment que Malek ne dormait pas souvent, à bien sur pour honorer sa sieste quotidienne.

\- Qui-est-ce?

Cria le vieil homme sans ouvrir la porte.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle.

Répondit la reine.

Le porte s'ouvrit instantanément, Elsa croisa le regard blanc et vitreux de Malek. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents. Même aveugle, il pouvait percevoir une chaleur incontrôlée émaner du corps de la fille de glace. Elsa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi il la regardait avec cet air idiot. Elle voulu dire quelque chose, il la coupa:

\- Toi, tu as goûté au lien ancestral des loups.

Déclara-t-il en riant.

Elsa baissant les yeux en rougissant. Savait-il réellement ce qu'elle venait de faire dans la forêt?

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?

Demanda-t-elle en retrouvant une contenance.

L'homme sourit davantage, se dégagea de l'entrée, et déclara:

\- Viens, je t'attendais.

Elsa entra silencieusement, en ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi Malek l'attendait.

\- Assis-toi.

Déclara l'homme en s'asseyant lui-même sur une peau de bête. La hutte était petite mais chaleureuse. Un peu partout, quelques objets étaient disposés religieusement. L'un d'eux attira plus particulièrement l'attention de la reine. C'était une petite sculpture, un loup en bois. Il était usé et le verni s'effritait par endroits, mais il gardait la forme d'une bête majestueuse.

\- C'était un jouet de la gosse. Je lui ai offert pour ses quinze ans, juste après l'incident, j'espérais que ça l'aide un peu.

Déclara Malek en se raclant la gorge, faisant sursauter Elsa. La reine sourit en fixant le loup de bois, imaginant qu'il avait du être le meilleur ami de Mak pour un instant. Elle voulu tout connaître de ce loup. Il est sur qu'il avait sans doute entendu ses pires cauchemars. Elle voulu tellement que ce loup puisse parler. Mais il était évident que ce loup ne lui dirait rien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premières à ressentir ce lien.

Déclara Malek, s'attirant de nouveau l'attention d'Elsa.

\- D'où vient-il?

L'homme sourit.

\- D'une histoire d'amour.

La reine fut surprise mais s'écria:

\- Racontez-moi.

\- Il y a bien des siècles, un jeune loup est, comme la gosse, tombé éperdument amoureux d'une Ficede. La nature de ses pouvoirs reste inconnue aujourd'hui. Cet amour est né pendant la guerre qui opposait les loups et les Ficedes, autant dire que la haine était à son paroxysme. Mais ils se sont aimé malgré tout. Ils ont même essayé d'arrêter la guerre. Leurs familles respectives les ont empêché de se voir. Mais leurs sentiments étaient trop grands. À force de volonté, ils sont parvenus à communiquer à distance et, avant que tu ne poses la question, à s'aimer à distance.

Elsa rougit, Malek reprit:

\- Ils ne savaient malheureusement pas qu'ils étaient des amants maudits. La Ficede a été tuée par les siens quand elle a voulu rejoindre le camp des loups. Elle est morte dans les bras du jeune loup. Sur le champ de bataille, longtemps on a raconté qu'il s'est lui même donné la mort, ne supportant pas une vie sans elle. On raconte également qu'avant de mourir, son pelage est devenu aussi blanc que la neige d'un hiver en pleine montagne. Sa tristesse a engendré une malédiction sur la lignée du loup blanc.

\- Quelle malédiction?

Demanda Elsa.

\- Plus la gosse cherchera à te fuir, plus tu lui manqueras. Elle ne peut se défaire de ce lien. Elle porte en elle la tristesse de son ancêtre, autrement dit, le premier loup blanc. Comme lui, elle s'est éprise d'une Ficede. Ta magie l'attire même si elle ne se souvient pas de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es son maître, elle reste ton esclave.

\- Est-ce dangereux?

Malek soupira.

\- Ça pourrait le devenir. Si vraiment elle refuse le lien, elle pourrait sombrer dans la folie.

\- Comme son père?

Demanda Elsa.

\- La mère de la gosse est morte. Mordok ne la jamais aimé, mais il avait besoin d'un descendant pour assurer la lignée. Toute sa vie, il a rejeté le lien, si bien qu'il a finit fou.

\- Mais il y une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que quand l'amour d'un loup mourrait, il mourrait aussi. C'est ce que Mak m'a dit.

\- Et elle a raison.

\- Alors comment Mordok a pu survivre après la mort de sa femme?

\- Il a triché. La gosse pense que sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde, mais c'est un mensonge. Mordok voulait un héritier, mais ne voulait pas que sa vie dépende de celle de sa femme. Juste après la naissance de la gamine, il est allé voir l'esprit du loup pour lui demander de briser ce lien.

\- Elle l'a fait?

\- Oui, mais toutes demandes à l'esprit nécessitent un prix, généralement cher à payer. Il a offert la vie de sa femme en sacrifice, en pensant qu'il ne souffrirait plus du lien qu'il entretenait avec elle. Mais le vieux fou qu'il était ne se doutait pas que la démence avait déjà prit possession de son âme.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Mak devenir comme son père. Elle m'a fait promettre de tout faire pour éviter ça.

\- Et tu y parviendras, Elsa d'Arendelle. La gamine est têtue, mais elle ne résiste pas à quelques caresses.

 _Je le sais mieux que personne_ _..._ Pensa la reine en rougissant, se rappelant à quel point Mak aimait certaines de ses caresses. Malek se leva, puis déclara en prenant le loup en bois dans ses mains.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Elsa d'Arendelle. Personne ne peut mieux comprendre l'amour que le loup blanc.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel. _Oui, enfin, on parle de Mak tout de même. Mak qui s'y connaît tellement bien en amour, que la dernière fois qu'elle a tenté de m'offrir des fleurs, elle a jugé bon d'y laisser la racine pleine de terre! Je n'ai jamais réussit à récupérer ma robe!_

Malek approcha, et posa le loup de bois dans les mains d'Elsa.

\- Ramène la moi.

Dit-il avec une voix profonde.

Elsa sourit, et serra simplement le jouet contre elle. Enfin, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme en jurant qu'elle ferait tout pour ramener sa gamine près de lui. Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la hutte. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, mais l'air se réchauffait.

Elsa vit Briak, qui s'affairait à préparer leurs chevaux. Il posa un regard sur la reine, et déclara en souriant:

\- J'étais sur que tu n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Pour seule réponse, Elsa sourit.

\- Je vais aller réveiller Anna et on décolle. Ça te va blondinette?

Elsa sourit encore, remerciant du regard cet homme. Le regard du loup tomba sur les mains de la reine, il rit:

\- Je me rappelle de ce truc! Mak ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle l'a oublié quand elle est partit.

Elsa rit à son tour, imaginant une jeune Mak, incapable de se séparer de cette sculpture.

\- Il est temps de le lui rendre.

Murmura-t-elle.

Briak sourit, faisant briller ses yeux et ceux de sa reine.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

\- Réveille-toi! On est déjà en retard.

Tonna Liv, en arrachant brutalement la couverture du corps de la jeune louve qui frissonna.

\- Mais il fait encore nuit!

Grogna Mak en se frottant les yeux, n'appréciant pas d'être réveillée de la sorte.

\- Plus tôt on partira, plus tôt on trouvera la Ficede.

Gronda Liv en défaisant le camp. Il lui tardait de trouver Elsa. Dans la nuit, sans qu'elle le sache, Mak avait murmuré son prénom, ce qui avait grandement attisé la colère de la louve blanche.

Mak fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la mauvaise humeur de Liv, et choisit de ne pas l'énerver davantage. Elle se leva, s'étira, et la suivit simplement.

Des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête en essayant de les oublier. Qu'est s'était-il passé exactement? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce dont elle était sur, était qu'elle voulait que ça recommence. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir voulu que ce froid la dévore là où personne ne l'avait encore touchée. Et la Ficede...elle l'avait rejointe dans ce rêve. Ce rêve qu'elle avait tellement voulu voir s'accomplir. Rien n'allait plus. Elle était censée détester cette Ficede. Alors pourquoi hantait-elle toutes ses pensées, toutes ses nuits, à chaque minute? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens...Elle se maudissait tellement. Cette femme avait tué son père. Et elle, que faisait-elle? Elle fantasmait sur elle comme un pauvre chien en manque d'amour qu'elle était. L'amour...que connaissait-elle de tout ça? Absolument rien. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La Ficede lui avait probablement jeté un sort, c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle la tue. Morte, au moins, elle ne l'embêterait plus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas de ses sentiments, beaucoup trop grands pour une si petite enfant. Elle ne les comprenait pas, et en avait peur. Cette blonde semblait puissante et dangereuse. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son piège. Plus vite elle serait à Arendelle, plus vite elle trouverait la reine, plus vite elle s'en débarrasserait.

Bien vite, les tours du château apparurent à l'horizon. Mak avala difficilement alors que le soleil se levait sur le royaume. Jamais elle n'avait vu un spectacle aussi magnifique. Ici, en voyant la ville, étrangement, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, mais l'impression de manque était toujours là.

\- La Ficede doit être dans le château.

Déclara Liv en fixant l'horizon, faisant sursauter Mak. Un éclair de lumière vint faire briller les yeux jaunes de la jeune louve, sa mâchoire se serra, son coeur manqua un battement. Pourquoi est-ce-que son coeur semblait mourir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle? _Peut-être que je suis malade..._ pensa-t-elle, en remarquant qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit ces derniers temps, ainsi que le sommeil.

Sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de réagir, Liv empoigna sa main pour la tirer vers Arendelle. D'un pas traînant, Mak la suivit. Arrivée devant les portes, deux gardes la fixèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Ils furent surprit de ne pas voir leur reine en compagnie du brave loup qui leur avait manqué malgré tout. L'un deux se pencha à l'oreille de Mak, le même qui l'avait renseignée au sujet du banquet.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, brave loup. Nous nous inquiétions.

Dit-il simplement en souriant. Mak le fixa sans comprendre. Ce type, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Et sans qu'elle puisse répondre, le garde ordonna d'ouvrir les portes. Sans se faire prier, Liv entraina Mak à l'intérieur en riant.

\- C'est presque trop facile.

Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant droit vers le château.

Mak fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. Les villageois la saluaient en souriant. D'autre se surprirent de n'obtenir aucune réponse de sa part.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils me regardent comme ça?

Demanda Mak en dévisageant chaque personne qui passait devant elle.

Liv soupira, et déclara, d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère:

\- Tu recommences à te poser trop de questions.

Soudain, Mak stoppa sa marche, et demanda:

\- On est obligé de faire ça?

Liv s'arrêta également, serra les poings, se retourna, l'air mauvais, et demanda:

\- Tu vas la laisser en vie? Alors qu'elle a assassiné ton père? Il en est de ton devoir de le venger.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Elle a dit qu'elle tenait à moi…

\- Evidemment qu'elle tient à toi. Regarde toi, tu dois valoir une fortune. Elle te veut comme esclave, rien de plus.

\- Mais je…

\- Tais-toi!

Cria Liv en attrapant Mak par le bras.

\- Tu veux savoir comment ton père est mort? J'aurais aimé t'épargner cette vérité, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Déclara-t-elle en tirant violemment Mak jusqu'à un étale d'un marchand. Sans demander permission, elle empoigna un petit miroir mis en vente, et releva la chemise de Mak, la faisant crier.

\- Regarde à quel point elle tient à toi.

Tonna Liv en envoyant sa main claquer derrière la tête de la jeune louve. Mak tourna la tête, cherchant à voir le reflet du miroir derrière elle.

Ses yeux se figèrent d'effroi, elle arrêta de respirer en voyant d'immondes cicatrices tirailler la peau de son dos. Ce dos n'était pas le sien. C'était impossible. La louve tenta de détourner le regard, ne supportant pas cette vision. Mais la main brutale de Liv attrapa son visage en la forçant à regarder. Plaçant sa bouche près de l'oreille de Mak, elle hurla:

\- Regarde! Regarde le poids de son mensonge! Foutue bête stupide, à quoi est-ce-que tu t'attendais? Elle est une Ficede. Si tu ne la tue pas maintenant, elle ne te loupera pas! Exactement comme elle n'a pas loupé ton père. Il a tenté de te protéger, il est mort avec honneur. Et tu ne veux pas honorer sa mémoire!

Termina-t-elle en brisant le miroir sur le sol, s'attirant l'attention de tous les villageois autour d'elles.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mak. Elle tomba à genoux aux pieds de Liv, accablée par la honte. Son dos la faisait souffrir, son coeur saignait, et son esprit était en miette. Liv soupira en sachant qu'elle avait été convaincante. Tout autour, une foule de villageois s'agglutina, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le loup blanc pleurait au pieds de cette femme inconnue. Certains voulurent intervenir, mais se ravisèrent en voyant le regard de glace que Liv leur lançait. Pourtant, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Mak?

Une petite fille s'avança, comme toujours, sans permission.

\- Kelys! Reviens ici!

Gronda sa mère. Mais l'enfant rousse n'obéit pas, et s'avança davantage.

\- Mak, où est Elsa?

Demanda-t-elle en posant sans crainte une main sur la tête de la jeune louve. Mak ne bougea pas, ses pleurs cessèrent.

\- Je m'appelle Makdellana.

Prévint-elle d'une voix profonde.

Kelys retira sa main comme si le corps l'avait brûlé. Sa mère arriva et la prit dans ses bras en fronçant les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le loup blanc fière et majestueux qu'elle connaissait. Mak envoya un poing rageur cogner le sol, se brisant les os de la main, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la foule. Elle hurla sous la douleur qu'elle s'était infligée. Les villageois reculèrent d'un pas en voyant clairement que leur loup n'était pas dans son état normal. Liv sourit et tendit une main en direction de Mak. Celle-ci empoigna la main et se releva, fixant la foule d'un œil meurtrier. Chaque villageois se sentit analysé, déshabillé par ce regard. Les hommes passèrent un bras protecteur devant leur femme. Les gardes posèrent une main sur leurs épées. Les pauvres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient véritablement se défendre face à ce loup qui jamais ne s'était montré d'une quelconque agressivité.

Mak observa encore un instant, puis le visage déformé par la colère, hurla à s'en briser la voix:

\- Fille de glace!

Un silence de mort suivit ce cri. Chaque habitant retint sa respiration devant la colère si palpable du loup. Ils virent avec effroi des crocs aiguisés prendre place dans la bouche de Mak. Ses yeux lancèrent un jaune éclatant, son corps se tendit. L'animal était de retour, Liv pouvait être fière d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Tonna une voix par dessus les murmures de la foule. Mak posa son regard au brin de folie sur un homme en costume. Kai frissonna en voyant dans quel état cette inconnue lui ramenait son brave loup. Mak eut un sourire carnassier en le voyant, comprenant bien vite de part ses vêtements qu'il devait être proche de la reine. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et demanda:

\- Brave loup, que vous arrive-t-il?

\- Où est la reine?

Demanda Mak sans offrir de réponse. Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Kai.

\- Elle est partit à votre recherche. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup à votre sujet, brave…

\- Mensonge!

Coupa Mak. Kai sursauta, pourtant, il déclara calmement:

\- Allons, vous ne me reconnaissez pas?

\- Assez! Arrêtez de mentir! Je ne supporte plus vos mensonges!

Cria Mak en enveloppant sa tête de ses mains.

\- Mais je ne vous mens pas, brave loup. C'est moi, Kai, rappelez vous. La rage de dent pour…

\- ...excuser mon retard…

Murmura la louve en écarquillant les yeux. Un retard? Mais de quel retard parlait-elle? La réponse avait été évidente, et pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réussit à terminer cette phrase.

Kai sourit.

\- Oui c'est ça. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je peux vous aider.

Assura-t-il en avançant d'un pas méfiant. Liv grogna en se postant entre eux.

\- Ouvre les portes.

Ordonna-t-elle.

Kai regarda Liv avec horreur, puis Mak, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Liv sourit, puis déclara, d'une voix légère:

\- Alors meurs.

Sur ces mots, elle envoya un coup de griffe sur le torse du majordome qui tomba à genoux devant elle.

Mak trembla en voyant la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de réagir, la foule se dispersa dans des cris de panique. Liv la tira à l'intérieur du château, assommant deux gardes au passage qui, malgré eux, hésitaient toujours à attaquer ce loup qui, encore récemment, était leur ami.

Mak regarda tout autour d'elle. Ce château...quelque chose de familier...et dans une vitrine, cette argenterie royale qu'on avait rafistolée. Elle observa cette vitrine, elle lui disait quelque chose. Pourquoi était-elle brisée? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir? Pourquoi est-ce-que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête? La cheminée d'un grand salon attira son attention. Elle s'en approcha lentement. Elle plissa les yeux en avalant difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, nom de dieu!

Cria Liv en s'approchant.

\- Tu crois que le Père-Noël peut passer par une cheminée comme celle-ci?

Demanda simplement Mak. Liv cru mourir de colère.

\- On en a rien à foutre! N'oublie pas ton but. Il faut trouver la Ficede!

Mak sembla revenir à elle, et suivit simplement Liv dans les différents couloirs du château. Sans le vouloir, elle arrivèrent dans les cuisines du château. Ici, elle croisèrent une femme.

\- Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à rentre à la maison, brave loup.

Dit-elle en souriant. _La maison? L'immense château j'imagine..._ Pensa Mak en grognant.

Voyant le loup agressif, la femme perdit son sourire, puis déclara:

\- Je vois que la reine ne vous a pas rendu la mémoire…Je suis Gerda, vous vous souvenez?

\- Gerda…

Répéta Mak, essayant de trouver un écho dans le fond de sa mémoire.

\- Où est la reine?

Tonna Liv.

Sans décrocher son regard de la servante, Mak murmura:

\- Va voir au deuxième étage, je m'occupe d'elle.

Liv opina de la tête, voyant bien qu'Elsa n'était pas dans cette cuisine, et sortit, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Gerda avança d'un pas.

\- Ne m'approchez pas.

Ordonna Mak en montrant les dents.

La servante tenta de masquer sa peur, sachant que si Mak avait voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte, et dit d'une voix apaisante:

\- Allons brave loup, calmez-vous. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde me ment?

Demanda Mak en longeant le mur de la cuisine, regardant tout autour d'elle. Gerda se posta devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine, espérant faire en sorte que le loup de s'envole pas.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais mentit. Essayez de vous rappeler. Vous connaissez cette cuisine. Tous les matins, vous avez l'habitude de venir dévorer tout ce qui vous passe sous la main avant de vous enfuir. Et absolument tous les matins, je vous répète de ne…

\- ...pas manger n'importe quoi.

Acheva la louve en perdant son regard dans le vide. Gerda sourit en approchant d'un pas.

\- Vous voyez. Faite un effort, ça va reve…

La servante n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Comme Kai un peu plus tôt, elle tomba à genoux sous le regard désemparé de la jeune louve, laissant apparaître Liv, qui venait de lui asséner un coup mortel dans le dos. Mak se laissa glisser contre le mur quand des gouttes du sang de Gerda lui giclèrent au visage, tâchant sa chemise de liquide écarlate. Ses crocs disparurent, ses mains tremblèrent, son teint devint pâle. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, puis se pencha, et vomit sous cette vision de la mort brute.

Liv regarda le corps mort de Gerda, et déclara:

\- La Ficede n'est pas ici. On s'en va.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y pencha.

\- On peut descendre par là. Dépêche toi.

Mais Mak ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur la servante aux lèvres bleues.

Liv soupira, et d'un geste rapide, souleva la petite louve, et la plaça sans effort sur son épaule. La louve se laissa emmener, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sans perdre plus de temps, Liv sauta par la fenêtre.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Pour ce soir, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos avis sont, comme toujours, appréciés. À bientôt, amicalement votre, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 15:

Les chevaux se cambrèrent quand ils entendirent un cri perçant briser les airs. Le coeur d'Elsa manqua un battement. Un cri comme celui-ci, elle en avait déjà entendu un. Mais de la part de Mordok, quand il cherchait Hans. Ce cri avait été poussé par Mak. Mak qui la cherchait elle. _Alors maintenant je ne suis qu'une fille de glace pour toi..._ Pensa la reine. Les quatre amis fixèrent l'horizon sans un mot, sachant que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle a peur…

Murmura-t-elle.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Briak descendit de son cheval et se changea en loup.

 _Montez, on y sera plus rapidement._

Anna hocha de la tête en souriant devant le majestueux loup qu'était son homme.

Elle l'enfourcha, et fit signe à sa sœur de la rejoindre. Elsa hésita un court instant, puis s'exécuta, se plaçant derrière Anna, prenant garde à tenir Olaf contre elle.

\- On va encore faire un tour de loup? Je n'aime pas ça!

Déclara-t-il.

\- Tout va bien Olaf. Fais comme si c'était Mak.

Conseilla Anna.

\- Si vous pensez me rassurer en disant ça…

Sans laisser le temps au petit bonhomme de neige de se préparer, Briak rugit et s'élança vers Arendelle.

 _Anna?_

Pensa la loup.

 _Oui?_

 _Quand on sera là-bas, garde un œil sur ta sœur. Elle est tellement inquiète qu'elle m'arrache les poils!_

Anna jeta un œil sur les mains de sa sœur, et vit effectivement que son pauvre loup devait souffrir sous sa poigne. La princesse prit les mains d'Elsa dans les siennes, et les enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Assura-t-elle, mais Elsa ne répondit pas, trop pressée d'arriver à Arendelle pour ça.

 _Merci d'avoir sauvé mon pelage._

Pensa Briak.

 _À ton service._

Sourit Anna.

 _Ah oui? Et quel genre de service?_

Anna rougit, puis gronda:

 _Va plus vite au lieux de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi._

 _Vos désirs sont des ordres, Princesse._

Pensa le loup avant de rugir pour courir plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent vite à Arendelle, et furent surpris de trouver les portes ouvertes, sans personne pour les garder. Briak reprit sa forme humaine et huma l'air environnent. Une odeur de sang lui parvint, mais il se garda bien de la préciser.

\- Reste près de moi.

Murmura-t-il à Anna. La princesse voulu répliquer qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle devait être un poids, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard soudain sérieux de son loup. Ils entrèrent dans la ville, et ne trouvèrent, encore une fois personne. Les portes des maisons était fermées, et les habitants semblaient se cacher. Un silence de mort régnait sur Arendelle. Elsa frissonna en voyant son royaume ainsi.

\- Elsa!

La reine sursautant avant de voir une petite boule rousse se diriger rapidement vers elle. Elle se baissa et accueillit l'enfant dans ses bras. Kelys se suspendu à son cou, des larmes couvrant son visage. Elsa caressa ses cheveux, puis demanda, sans vraiment vouloir la réponse:

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Les pleurs de l'enfant se calmèrent quelque peu, mais elle ne parla pas.

\- Où est Mak?

Demanda Elsa.

\- Elle est arrivée avec une femme.

La reine jeta un regard entendu à Briak. _La louve blanche..._ Pensèrent-ils en choeur.

Elsa repoussa lentement Kelys de ses bras, puis déclara:

\- Ça va aller, je suis là. Où est Kai?

Kelys baissa les yeux, puis avoua:

\- La femme l'a blessé. Maman dit que c'est grave.

Elsa ferma les yeux sous cette déclaration, son coeur se fendit. Puis une question lui brûla les lèvres, il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Ce n'est pas Mak qui a attaqué Kai?

Kelys hochement vivement la tête.

\- Non. Elle ne bougeait pas, et elle criait. Elle a tapé par terre, je crois qu'elle s'est fait mal, mais elle n'a attaqué personne.

Elsa soupira intérieurement. Cette réponse lui suffisait, son loup était innocent.

La reine embrassant le front de Kelys, lui intima de retourner près de ses parents, puis se dirigea vers le château, accompagnée de ses amis.

\- Je suis sur que Mak n'a rien fait de mal!

S'exclama Olaf en jetant un regard vers Elsa. La reine sourit tristement. Elle l'espérait.

Elle savait que son long n'était pas méchant, mais elle connaissait aussi sa colère, et ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Elle espérait simplement que son loup n'ai rien fait qu'il regretterait. Du regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait déjà être loin. Elle lança un regard à Briak, qui comprit bien vite la question.

\- Non, je ne la sens pas.

Dit-il en soupirant.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, où tout le personnel du château s'agitait. À la vue de leur reine, ils se figèrent. Malgré tout, un garde, l'ami de Mak, s'avança et murmura tristement:

\- Votre Altesse, Kai demande à vous voir.

Elsa frissonna sous cette phrase. Son palais lui parut soudain macabre. Elle ne répondit pas, attendant plus de précision. Le garde comprit, et déclara:

\- Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Elle est arrivée avec une femme épouvantable. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Je l'ai laissé entrer, je…

\- Je sais. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

Murmura Elsa, en posant une main sur l'épaule du garde. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge, puis avoua, pensant déjà à l'impact de ses paroles:

\- Votre Altesse...Gerda n'a pas survécu. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais des gardes ont vu le brave loup sortir de la ville, inconscient et couvert de sang…

Elsa resta figée dans sa douleur. Sa gorge se serra, son coeur rata un battement. Elle sentit ses mains froides. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle se calme vite, pour le bien de tous. Sur son visage, un masque se forma. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les sanglots d'Anna derrière elle. Elle se devait de ne rien laisser paraître, après tout, son père le lui avait apprit.

\- Montrez-moi.

Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans âme.

Le garde hésita, puis, voyant le regard glacial de sa reine, la mena vers la chambre de Gerda.

Elsa intima à ses amis de rester dehors, et entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et posa un premier regard sur le corps de Gerda. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit, et prit la main froide de Gerda dans la sienne, qui l'était tout autant. Elle observa un instant son visage pâle, ses yeux clos, son air serein, comme si elle dormait. S'en fut trop pour la reine. Seule avec la femme qui l'avait élevée, elle craqua. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit en un sanglot déchirant. Son corps entier trembla, sa voix se brisa, ses épaules se soulevèrent en une crise frénétique.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Répétait-elle en boucle sans parvenir à se taire. Gerda avait eu, pour la première fois, besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait pas été là. Elle se sentait minable. Elle voulait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas supporter cette vision. Elle s'en voulait trop. Exactement comme après la mort de ses parents, elle eu envie de s'asseoir à même le sol, contre sa porte de chambre, et de pleurer durant toute une nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était une adulte, une femme, une reine. C'est ce que Gerda aurait voulu. Et elle ne perdait pas de vue que, quelque part, une gamine de quatorze ans avait besoin d'elle. Une gamine que, dans l'instant, elle détestait.

\- Mon loup, qu'est ce que tu as fait...

Murmura-t-elle en tentant de se calmer.

Ce n'était pas Mak. Mak n'avait pas pu faire ça. Mak était quelqu'un de bien. Mak n'était un méchant loup. Suicidaire, complètement fou, avec un caractère de chien, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise. Et ça, Elsa en était persuadée.

Retrouvant une contenance, la reine posa un baiser sur le front de Gerda, se leva, inspira profondément, et sortit pour croiser le regard rougit de sa sœur que Briak serrait contre lui.

Anna dévisagea Elsa sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. La reine sourit tristement, tendit une main en direction de sa sœur, et murmura:

\- Viens…

Les sanglots d'Anna redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se jeta au cou de sa sœur et pleura sans retenue.

\- Je suis désolée…Je suis tellement désolée.

Murmura Elsa. Anna serra davantage sa sœur dans ses bras et rétorqua:

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est ma faute.

Elsa empoigna sa sœur de manière à ce qu'elle puisse la voir et déclara, plus fermement:

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Liv est la seule coupable. Je t'interdis de penser autrement. Suis-je claire?

Anna, surprise, hocha bêtement la tête en signe qu'elle ne contredirait Elsa pour rien au monde.

La reine posa une main douce sur la joue de sa sœur, et murmura:

\- Je sais que Mak n'a pas pu faire ça. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Anna essuya ses larmes, puis répondit:

\- Je sais qu'elle est innocente.

Elsa sourit tristement. _Mon loup, j'espère ne pas me tromper en croyant en toi..._

 _-_ Altesse, Kai vous réclame. Il faudrait faire vite.

Dit un garde en se maudissant de devoir bousculer ce moment. Elsa comprit, hocha de la tête, et se laissa conduire au près de son majordome.

Elle entra, accompagnée de ses amis, et s'assit près du lit. Elle prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne. L'homme ouvrit un œil, et sourit péniblement en voyant sa reine.

\- Votre Altesse…

Murmura-t-il difficilement.

\- Elsa…

Rectifia la reine, prenant conscience que cet homme n'avait toujours été que son ami plus qu'un véritable majordome.

\- Le brave loup…

\- Je sais...Pardonnez-moi Kai.

Demanda Elsa en baissant les yeux.

\- Il n'y a rien a pardonner...Elle m'a reconnu.

Avoua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça?

\- Elle s'est souvenu de la rage de dent. J'ai vu qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Dans ses yeux.

Elle rit à travers ses larmes. _Tes yeux parlent toujours plus que ta bouche..._

\- Elle ne se souvient pas de moi, par contre la mémoire lui revint quand il s'agit de ce que vous complotiez ensemble, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

L'homme rit malgré son état.

\- Il faut que vous la retrouviez. C'est un brave loup. Elle a besoin de vous.

Supplia-t-il alors que le son de sa voix lui échappait.

Elsa sourit tristement.

\- Je vous le promet. Je la ramènerait.

Kai sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

Sous l'émotion, personne ne remarqua Olaf sortir de la pièce. Le petit être savait que Mak était innocente, même si ce garde avait insinué le contraire. Prit de courage, il décida, encore une fois, d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Il jura, que cette fois-ci, il la trouverait.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Liv laissa tomber Mak sur le sol sans douceur quand elle furent cachées par les grand arbres de la forêt d'Arendelle. La petite louve se traîna et se redressa difficilement, s'asseyant à même le sol. Pourquoi est-ce-que cette femme avait sourit en la voyant ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde semblait la connaître ? Et plus encore, pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde semblait l'aimer? Ce garde avait dit qu'ils s'étaient inquiété? Pourquoi? Pour qui?

Cet endroit, ce palais ne pouvait pas être sa maison. Ça maison n'avait toujours été que son père. Cette cheminée, cette vitrine, cette porcelaine fendue... Pourquoi est-ce-que du sang devait être versé ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tous ces gens avaient l'air simples et innocents. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait fallu que ce massacre arrive? Elle n'avait pas voulu ce bain de sang. Pourquoi ce sentait-elle tellement mal ? Absolument rien n'avait de sens.

C'est à peine si elle se souvenait de son nom. Mak, qui était cette Mak que tout le monde semblait admirer? Elle n'était pas un brave loup, alors pourquoi tous ces gens croyaient le contraire? Une tristesse profonde lui perça la poitrine. Au fond, elle se haïssait. Elle se sentait seule et sale, tellement sale. Elle se pensait monstre. Elle devenait ce qu'elle détestait. Et sa main, sa main porteuse de sa colère qui la faisait souffrir, la rendant folle.

\- Pourquoi les avoir tué ?

Murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Liv s'étira comme si la scène précédente n'avait pas existé et déclara:

\- Ils étaient avec la Ficede.

\- Ils étaient innocents !

Cria Mak. Elle se releva et vint faire face à la louve blanche.

\- Tu les as vu ? Ils n'étaient que des habitants du palais, ils n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Nous sommes en guerre contre les Ficedes Makdellana, des gens meurt, c'est comme ça. Un de plus ne fera pas grande différence.

\- Ce n'était pas une guerre, c'était un massacre !

Liv l'observa un instant, jugeant sa colère. Elle s'approcha d'un pas en souriant, et voulu poser une main sur la joue de la petite louve. Mak se surprit à reculer. Elle vit dans les yeux de Liv quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Une tristesse, qui ne dura qu'une demi seconde, mais qu'elle capta tout de même. Bien vite, Liv effaça cette expression porteuse de faiblesse de son regard et sourit à nouveau.

\- La prochaine fois, ne sois pas si sensible.

Murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Mak. La petite louve ne bougea pas d'un cil sous le baiser, et ne ferma même pas les yeux. Elle resta là, immobile, sans savoir quoi faire.

Les mains de Liv s'aventurèrent dans le creux de ses reins, puis cherchèrent à descendre plus bas tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient à présent le cou de Mak. Liv avança d'un pas sans arrêter ses caresses assassines, si bien que le dos de Mak cogna le tronc d'un arbre. Le corps de la petite louve se tendit instantanément, mais ne se défendit toujours pas. Figée, elle resta là, totalement dépourvue d'envie de se battre, sentant les mains de Liv chercher toujours plus de contact. À chaque mains posées, sa peau brûlait. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait plus de ces baisers qui lui fendaient les lèvres, qui l'incendiaient de l'intérieur. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa chemise, et rencontrèrent les tâches de sang de la servante que Liv avait tuée. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision, ils se fermèrent, et ce fut le visage de la Ficede qui lui apparut.

Elle soupira. Elle voulait ce froid. Le même froid qu'elle avait rencontré cette nuit.

\- Arrêtes.

Murmura-t-elle, pour la première fois, ne parvenant pas à crier. Mais Liv, n'en ayant pas décidé ainsi, accentua ses caresses, força ses baisers, devenus plus violents, plus tranchants. Ses mains, sans permissions, touchèrent sa poitrine, écartèrent les plis de sa chemise, demandant toujours plus.

\- Arrêtes.

Répéta Mak, d'une voix toujours timide, presque inaudible. Encore une fois, la louve blanche prit la liberté malsaine de défaire l'attache de son pantalon, et d'y passer une main autoritaire. Mak laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en inspirant fortement. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle se dégoûtait.

Un peu plus tôt, ces mains qui la touchaient, avaient enlevé deux vie innocentes. Ses yeux se refermèrent et encore une fois, ce fut le même visage et ses iris bleues qui pénétrèrent son esprit. Un sourire en coin, puis un rire cristallin, un parfum, quelque chose de décembre, quelque chose qu'on ne perçoit qu'à l'approche de Noël, des doigts fins, certaines courbes qu'elle ne déchiffrait pas totalement, mais qui malgré tout, étaient bien là, un reproche sur son langage, une voix...Cette voix, d'où venait-elle? Une voix pour laquelle elle aurait tout sacrifié. Des promesses aussi, de belles paroles à coup de toujours et de pour l'éternité. Tout était flou, et en même temps, limpide comme le bleus de ses yeux. _Tu as toujours aimé le bleu..._

L'électrochoc se fit sentir. Elle cria en poussant violemment Liv loin d'elle. Sans s'y attendre, la louve blanche tomba à genoux en fixant une Mak qui n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Peut-être que ces yeux là, n'étaient ceux qu'elle avait envie de voir.

\- Je dois partir.

Déclara la jeune louve en fixant le sol, essayant de cacher sa nudité comme elle le pouvait sans imprégner ses mains de sang. Liv ne se releva pas, se contentant d'observer presque avec douleur la confusion qu'elle avait inscrite sur le visage de Mak.

\- Je suis désolée, je...

Commença-t-elle. Mais la petite louve ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et courut, la laissant ici, impuissante.

\- Pardonne moi...

Murmura-t-elle alors que Mak était déjà loin.

La gamine courrait sans s'arrêter, sa respiration était difficile, et ses pensées totalement déglinguées. Ses dents claquèrent. Une vague de froid s'était soudainement abattue sur la ville et ses alentours. Sur sa chemise violée, le sang séché empestait. Elle ne supportait plus cette odeur qui lui collait maintenant à la peau. Ce meurtre lui collait à la peau. Et Liv, et cette Ficede, et ce surnom ridicule...tout lui collait à la peau. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était. Un loup, une gamine, une princesse, une reine...et tellement de chose encore. Pour, au final, avoir la sensation de n'être personne. Son pas tanguait, elle avait oublié comment respirer. Elle ne faisait que courir sans avoir nulle part où aller. Bien maladroitement, elle tomba. Elle hurla quand sa main brisée vint toucher le sol en un réflexe misérable de survie. Sa joue cogna le sol, de la terre s'immisça dans ses yeux. Elle pleura.

Elle resta allongée sur le sol quelques minutes, désirant que quelqu'un l'achève. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle parvint à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Difficilement, elle se redressa et jeta un œil à sa main. Un peu comme tout son être, elle était sans doute cassée, un peu comme son âme, elle était bleutée par endroit. Elle parvint à s'asseoir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je suis perdue…

Chuchota-t-elle comme si elle allait réveiller un monstre si celui-ci l'entendait. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Longtemps, elle pleura son père, espérant secrètement qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle avait tant besoin que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

\- Je t'ai trouvée!

Cria une voix tout près d'elle. Elle sursauta, et se recula en hurlant, croyant devenir folle en voyant un bonhomme de neige s'animer devant ses yeux. Elle observa le petit être en reculant toujours plus, se traînant sur le sol. Celui-ci parut profondément blessé, mais retrouva bien vite son sourire et déclara:

\- Tu m'as dis d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y étais. J'y suis allé, et tu es là! Je t'ai trouvée!

Mak resta silencieuse, le visage déconfit, se répétant que c'était impossible, que les bonhommes de neige ne parlaient pas, qu'ils n'étaient de des rêves inanimés pour faire sourire les enfants. Pourquoi est-ce-que celui-ci paraissait tout à fait vivant, et même heureux de la voir! Il avança de quelques pas, Mak recula encore.

\- N'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te manger. En fait, je ne mange jamais. C'est plutôt toi qui menace de me manger tout le temps. J'ai n'ai jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi, je ne suis qu'un bonhomme de neige et pas une glace parfumée. Peut-être que tu dis ça parce que je suis à croquer. En même temps croquer de la neige comme ça, tu pourrais te faire mal aux dents. Cela dit, j'ai une question, croquer de la neige, est-ce-que c'est comme croquer Elsa? Un jour, je l'ai entendu dire à Anna qu'elle avait aimé que tu la croques. Je n'ai pas tout comprit. N'est-ce-pas ce qu'on appelle le cannibalisme? Et moi, si je mange un flocon, je suis aussi un cannibale?

La mâchoire de Mak tomba face à ce monologue. Un de ses sourcils s'éleva aussi haut qu'il le put. Son visage afficha un air imbécile. Le petit Olaf ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui faire oublier tous ses tourments. _Croquer Elsa? Un bonhomme de neige est en train de me parler. Ça y est ma pauvre fille, ton cerveau a déraillé…Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cannibale?_

Devant le silence du loup, Olaf se souvint de leur première rencontre, et essaya simplement:

\- Bonjour?

Mak secoua vivement la tête, et répondit:

\- Bonjour.

Olaf soupira, la louve n'était pas décidée à lui cracher un mot.

\- Public difficile…

Déclara-t-il, pensif, n'imaginant pas à quel point Mak n'en revenait pas de voir un bonhomme de neige parler. Et encore, le pauvre petit être ne lui avait même pas encore proposé de gros câlin.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Mak fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici? Il lui posait une colle.

\- Je suis perdue.

Répondit-elle en toute honnêteté, l'air totalement meurtrit.

\- Tu n'es pas perdue puisque je t'ai trouvée.

Mak plissa les yeux, comprenant que ce bonhomme de neige ne comprenait pas le second degrés. Elle soupira en se surprenant de penser qu'elle avait envie, voir besoin de répondre à cet étrange spécimen.

\- Non, c'est juste...qu'il me manque quelque chose.

\- Ah oui, quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ah c'est embêtant effectivement... Je vais t'aider. Ensemble on va trouver ce qui te manque.

Déclara-t-il, emplit de courage en observant Mak attentivement.

Malgré elle, Mak sourit en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Des cheveux?

Proposa Olaf en sautillant.

Mak rit.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que c'est ça.

Les épaules d'Olaf s'affaissèrent, il était pourtant sur que c'était ça. Enfin, la réponse fut évidente. Ses yeux brillèrent, il tendit les bras.

\- Je sais! Il te manque…

\- Un gros câlin?

Termina Mak en retenant encore des larmes menaçantes. Son visage se figea quand Olaf vint l'étreindre sans avoir oublié de dire bien sur, qu'il était un expert dans ce domaine là. Comment savait-elle? Elle avait déjà réussit à achever par trois fois des mots de personnes totalement inconnues. Soit elle flirtait dangereusement avec la folie, soit elle devenait oracle, mais dans les deux cas, elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était.

Dans l'instant, elle se permit de profiter du câlin réconfortant du petit être, et passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules. Ses larmes coulèrent enfin en silence. Olaf sourit en la serrant plus fort, désirant lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Son loup lui avait tellement manqué. Et en plus, cette Mak là aimait ses câlins! Il était aux anges. La louve inspira fortement. Ce câlin, c'était tellement rien, et tellement tout en même temps, une fièvre enivrante, un goût de vivre, un équilibre, une pierre qu'on vous enlève de la gorge, un petit bout d'elle, un petit bout de lui. Cela l'apaisa bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que des petites brindilles puissent lui offrir autant de consolation. Son coeur se répara, son esprit se calma, son corps se détendit. Elle avait tant besoin d'un ami, d'un autre, et si ça devait être un bonhomme de neige, alors tant pis, elle s'en contenterait. Au moins, lui, il était là, même avec ses paroles stupides.

\- Tu viens? On rentre à la maison.

Demanda Olaf sans briser l'étreinte. Mak se dégagea lentement de ses bras, sourit tristement, se leva en grimaçant, puis s'éloigna.

\- Où tu vas?

Demanda Olaf.

\- Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Répondit la louve en entamant une marche traînante.

Le petit être sourit, puis répondit:

\- D'accord, je suis sur que tu te trouveras! Je vais dire à Elsa de chercher de son coté. On se rejoint à la maison.

Mak ne se retourna pas, mais ria silencieusement malgré tout, n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir vécu une rencontre comme celle-ci. Une rencontre qui, quelque part, venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour mourir.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir à tous! Nouveaux personnages, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) À bientôt. Toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 17:

Mak marchait tranquillement, après tout, son corps ne pouvait lui permettre autre chose. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Une heure, peut être deux. Ses pensées semblaient avoir décidé de la laisser en paix, au moins le temps de cette marche synonyme de liberté. Cette rencontre avec Olaf lui avait fait du bien, c'était une certitude. Olaf, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il le lui avait dit.

Elle frissonna, le soleil commençait à décliner. Elle avait peut-être marché plus que ce qu'elle croyait finalement. Le monde se peignait sous un soleil rouge, les tâches de sangs devenaient presque invisibles sous cette lumière, elle aimait ça. Sans but, elle arpentait plaines et forêts, passant par des chemins jusque là inexplorés. Elle apprécia cette solitude. Ici au moins, personne ne jurait savoir qui elle était, là où elle-même n'en avait aucune idée, c'était appréciable. Liv ne lui manquait pas. Alors que lui manquait-il? Elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question. Elle soupira. Elle était épuisée. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son dernier repas. Son ventre grondait, et lui faisait mal tant il avait faim. Sa main se colorait de bleu à vu d'oeil. Il faudrait sans doute qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. Elle repensa un instant aux paroles étranges du petit bonhomme de neige. _Croquer Elsa? En quoi ça consistait au juste?_ Elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était la Ficede qui avait envie de la croquer, elle, plutôt que le contraire. Et puis, de toutes manières, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Dans l'absolu, elle voulait juste un toit, et de quoi manger, un endroit où se reposer.

Au loin, des cris attirèrent son attention. _Que des emmerdes_ _..._ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement. Sans réfléchir une seconde comme à son habitude, elle s'élança vers le son aussi vite qu'elle le put. Plusieurs voix lui parvinrent à l'oreille, essentiellement de femmes. Elle arriva bien vite en haut d'une falaise branlante. Et prit soin de se cacher dans des herbes hautes. Elle plissa les yeux en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Un groupe de personnes s'entassait en gesticulant, se poussant, gémissant. Ils semblaient être de simples villageois, mais de part leur vêtements, il était évident qu'ils venaient de loin. Pour la plupart, ils portaient des tuniques de couleurs vives et de nombreux bijoux. Ils avaient tous les cheveux profondément noirs et tellement brillants. Leurs yeux, faisant contraste avec leur peau mate, étaient clairs, et jonglaient entre le bleu et le vert, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais su choisir. Ils portaient quelque chose de beau en eux qui éclata au visage de Mak. Elle se sentit proches d'eux. Ils paraissaient différents.

Autour d'eux, une trentaine d'hommes en cuir les encerclaient, les menaçant de plusieurs épées, cherchant à les faire entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une roulotte. _Des marchands d'esclaves_...reconnut la louve. Elle en avait déjà vu des comme ça passer par son village. Les femmes suppliaient, les enfants pleuraient, les hommes essayaient désespéramment de se défendre, mais les tyrans étaient trop nombreux. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais seuls.

\- Entre là-dedans, gitane!

Criaient les marchands en poussant les femmes à l'intérieur de la roulotte. Mak serra les poings en observant silencieusement. La louve fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi faire. Seule contre eux, elle n'avait aucune chance. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient armés, et qu'elle, elle n'avait que de malheureux coup de griffes à leur offrir.

Horrifiée, elle vit une jeune femme tomber à terre, aux pieds d'un des salopards, suppliant de l'épargner. Celui-ci ria à gorge d'éployée, et l'attrapa par la racine de ses cheveux. Sans douceur, de sa lame, il en coupa une mèche et demanda à l'un de ses compagnons en fermant la porte de la roulotte, à présent pleine, à l'aide d'une corde épaisse:

\- Des cheveux de bohémienne, tu penses que ça vaut combien au marché noir?

Le compagnon en question n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que dans un rugissement assourdissant, un immense loup blanc vint lui sauter à la gorge. Il tomba, la gorge en sang, le coeur arrêté. Tous dégainèrent leur épée face à l'animal qui les guettait en grognant, prêt à leur sauter dessus, les fixant, perçant leurs âmes des ses yeux jaunes, aboya encore et encore.

\- Tuez ce chien!

Cria l'un d'eux en voyant la bête comme s'il était face à son pire cauchemar.

Mak montrait les dents, sa gueule était recouverte du sang du marchand, son poil brillait et s'hérissait au soleil, son corps tremblait. Elle avait tellement peur, et en même temps elle n'en avait tellement pas le droit. Ces gens avaient besoin d'elle, de sa force, de ses dents, d'être sauvés. À travers les barreaux de la roulotte, ils observaient ce loup qui tentait de les délivrer. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait ce qui se passait, mais ils plaçaient tous leurs espoirs en lui.

Tous les hommes se jetèrent sur la louve. Furieusement, elle se débattit, cherchant à mordre, et certains tombèrent bien rapidement. D'autre, plus tenaces, plus malins, plus vicieux, réussirent à lui arracher quelques grognement de douleurs quand ils touchèrent son flan de leur lames aiguisées comme le meilleur des rasoirs. Mais pour chaque coups portés, Mak rendait le centuple, emportée par une rage folle, un besoin de défendre. Ses griffes tranchaient, ses crocs transperçaient. La louve était furieuse, et bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, les hommes battirent en retraite. Enfin, elle avait gagné sa première bataille, c'était presque trop facile. Dans la roulotte, au bord de la falaise, les esclaves crièrent de joie en sachant qu'ils étaient sauvés.

Mais ce sentiment retomba quand ils virent un marchand pousser la roulotte dans le vide de colère et de frustration. Car s'il ne pouvait pas avoir ces esclaves, personne ne les aurait. C'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire avant de s'enfuir en souriant.

Mak ne prit même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, et, dans sa gueule, attrapa de justesse le bout de la corde épaisse qui fermait la porte de la roulotte, maintenant suspendue dans le vide. La louve glissa dans un premier temps, emportée par le poids énorme de l'objet, mais réussit finalement à trouver un équilibre, et bloqua la foule dans sa chute vers une mort certaine, n'arrêtant ses pattes qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du fossé immensément meurtrier, serrant les dents avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable.

À l'intérieur, personne ne bougeait, sachant que leur destin était entre la gueule de ce loup qui grognait toujours plus fort pour ne pas les lâcher. Tous retenaient leur souffle, espérant secrètement pouvoir avoir confiance en cette bête blanche. Mak tenait et tenait encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lâche, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Au bout de cette corde, il y avait des femmes, des enfants, des parents, des gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Il fallait qu'elle les remonte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de reculer sans se laisser entrainer dans le vide avec eux. Elle pouvait sentir avec douleur, le poids l'attirer si fort qu'elle jura que si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, elle allait y laisser une majeure partie de ses crocs. Elle se retrouvait là, seule, à devoir hisser une roulotte remplie d'au moins une vingtaine de personnes. Dans le vide, les hommes essayaient de s'agripper eux-même à la corde en passant leur bras à travers les barreaux, espérant décharger un peu le loup. Mais cela n'y faisait rien, ils étaient bien trop lourds. Malgré tout, ils n'abandonnèrent pas, partageant leur force, s'aidant mutuellement dans une empathie générale, désirant montrer à ce loup à quel point ils étaient reconnaissants de voir qu'il tentait de les sauver.

Mak grogna fortement une dernière fois, inspira fortement, bloqua son coeur, et tira de toutes les forces qu'on voulu bien lui offrir. La roulotte, peu à peu, commença à remonter lentement. Les gitans restèrent un instant mâchoire tombante devant ce spectacle. Ce loup, ce simple animal était véritablement en train de soulever le poids de tout un groupe qui devait peser plusieurs tonne en comptant l'habitacle, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

\- On est en train de remonter…

Murmura l'un deux, ne parvenant pas à y croire, comme si le dire à haute voix allait faire disparaître le miracle.

\- Continue! Tu y es presque.

Cria un autre, à l'attention de Mak.

\- Tu vas y arriver! Encore! On est avec toi! Encore!

Hurla un troisième.

Puis ce fut la foule entière qui tonna courage et persévérance au loup. Mak grogna encore, toujours plus fort en reculant d'un pas difficile, serrant les dents, jurant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Enfin, après un effort héroïque, le loup put voir la roulotte apparaître et s'immiscer sur la terre ferme. Elle tira une dernière fois avec une endurance désarmante, et la foule fut enfin hors de danger. La bête lâcha la corde. Sa mâchoire fut douloureuse, atrocement douloureuse, une dent tomba sur le sol, un goût métallique embauma sa gueule. Mak s'évanouit instantanément, totalement dépourvue d'énergie. Le loup s'envola. Elle redevint une enfant, étendue là, nue, sur le sol, inconsciente. Un silence suivit l'exploit.

La porte de la roulotte fut forcée par l'un des gitans, puis tous sortirent, heureux d'être vivants et de pouvoir poser un pieds sur la terre. Un instant, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, cherchant réconfort après cette épreuve, puis s'avancèrent d'un pas hésitant, et enfin entourèrent le corps de Mak. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en silence. C'était donc elle, le majestueux loup blanc qui venait de leur sauver la vie? Cette petite chose qui venait d'accomplir cet exploit. C'était incroyable, surréaliste. Elle était un héro. Un héro qui n'en avait pourtant pas l'air.

L'un d'eux s'accroupit près d'elle, l'observa, puis s'écria doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller:

\- Mais...c'est qu'une gamine…

\- Elle est pas plus âgée que mon fils…

Remarqua un autre en la regardant de plus près.

Celui qui s'était accroupit enleva ce qui lui servait de manteau, et couvrit la nudité de Mak. Puis il passa un bras sous ses épaules, un autre sous la commissure de ses genoux, et la souleva sans effort. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle respirait encore et qu'elle avait seulement perdue connaissance. Il sourit tristement en analysant son visage. La pauvre était bien mal en point. Sa bouche était contusionnée et il semblait qu'une de ses mains était cassée, sans parler de la plaie béante laissée sur son flan par la lame des marchands.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver?

Chuchota-t-il en l'observant. Elle paraissait si jeune, et si tourmentée. Il posa un baiser sur son front et murmura:

\- Tu nous a sauvé. On va s'occuper de toi.

Cela sonnait comme la plus honorable des promesses. Il lança un regard autour de lui. Tous hochèrent vivement de la tête. Il la serra doucement contre lui, et enfin, accompagné de tous, il entama un pas doux vers un endroit plus propice à la guérison de ce brave loup, qu'il jura de protéger, même au péril de sa vie. Il promit de lui donner un toit, de quoi manger, et un endroit où se reposer.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

La reine, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée du grand salon, serrait contre elle une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle soupira en pensant que cela était bien moins apaisant que dans son souvenir. Son corps était à vif et son esprit torturée. Malgré elle, elle percevait les émotions de Mak sans réellement chercher à les comprendre. Elle avait sentit une peur un peu plus tôt, puis une énorme fatigue qui ne la lâchait pas depuis. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées, elle observait seulement les flammes, désirant s'y perdre. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré la mort de ses amis, et la tasse fumante ne changeait finalement pas grand chose.

Près d'elle, Anna avait finis par s'endormir sur un divan. Elsa avait religieusement déposé une couverture sur ses épaules, lui accordant un peu de repos, sachant que sa soeur était bien plus fatiguée que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Briak restait silencieux, assis devant la cheminée, lui aussi, hypnotisé par le feu. _Décidément, cette cheminée attire les loups_. Pensa Elsa en se souvenant du nombre de fois où Mak était restée là, à cette même place, sans bouger.

\- Tu penses qu'un enfant peut naître dans un monde aussi fou que le notre ?

Demanda-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter la reine qui s'était habituée bien vite à ce silence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement Briak au dessus de la fumée du chocolat. L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis qu'on est gamin, j'ai toujours vu Mak comme si on lui faisait payer sa naissance. Et on dirait que ça continu...

Avoua-t-il en soupirant. Son regard passa sur Anna, il sourit. Elsa remarqua le regard amoureux qu'il lançait à sa soeur. Elle sourit tristement à la pensée que son loup subissait une vie, puis répondit:

\- Mak n'a pas eu de chance. Mais elle s'en sort toujours. Ton enfant n'aura pas la même vie. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il sera heureux avec une maman comme Anna.

Briak sourit encore, puis rectifia:

\- Elle.

Elsa arqua un sourcil.

\- Elle?

\- C'est une fille. Mais Anna ne veut pas savoir, alors tu le gardes pour toi.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'illuminèrent. _Une petite fille... une petite louve..._ pensa la reine en souriant. C'était fantastique, et presque incroyable. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

\- Trop tard, je suis au courant…

Sourit la princesse en baillant, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil réparateur. Briak grimaça, Anna avait raison, il était le roi de la gaffe. La rousse ébouriffa les cheveux de son homme, se plaisant à le faire grogner sous le regard amusé d'Elsa. Tous les trois se détendirent un instant, après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Olaf?

Demanda soudain Elsa, remarquant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est étrange de ne pas le voir s'extasier devant le feu.

Précisa Anna en fronçant les sourcils, s'étonnant de ne pas entendre les petites répliques insensées de leur ami.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer, quand les portes du salon s'ouvrirent.

\- Quand on parle d'Olaf…

Sourit-elle en voyant le petit bonhomme de neige entrer.

\- Je l'ai trouvée!

S'exclama-t-il.

Elsa fronça les sourcils en se redressant, sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

\- Où est-elle? Comment va-t-elle?

S'empressa-t-elle de demander en se levant.

\- Elle était seule dans la forêt. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. On est obligé de lui rendre la mémoire? Moi je préfère cette Mak là. Elle a voulu que je lui fasse un gros câlin. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé!

Elsa lança un regard entendu à sa sœur, puis assura:

\- Elle ne va pas bien.

Anna attrapa les mains de sa sœur.

\- Arrête de t'en faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle accepte un câlin qu'elle est mourante.

\- On est en train de parler de Mak…

Soupira Elsa en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Oui, d'une Mak de quatorze ans. C'est une enfant Elsa. Elle va bien. Elle n'est pas stupide.

Assura Anna en serrant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

\- Elle est inconsciente. Elle ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir. Elle était déjà imprudente en tant qu'adulte, maintenant qu'elle est persuadée d'être une enfant, je n'imagine même pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

\- Raison de plus pour partir la chercher.

Déclara Briak en se levant.

\- Tu es prête à ce qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas?

Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elsa.

La reine inspira fortement. Bien sur qu'elle était prête. Elle n'avait jamais cessée d'être prête. Mak n'était pas loin, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve maintenant. Rien qu'à l'idée de la revoir, elle frissonna. Rapidement, elle hocha de la tête. La reine ordonna à Olaf de les emmener là où il avait croisé son loup. Ils partirent.

Sur le dos de Briak, Elsa était tendue et scrutait les moindres recoins de la forêt, espérant voir son loup apparaître à tous moments.

\- C'est là!

S'écria Olaf en montrant un endroit précis sur le sol. Elsa ne fut pas étonnée de ne trouver personne. _Evidemment, tu n'allais pas m'attendre…_

Briak s'approcha, renifla le sol, regarda tout autour de lui, huma l'air, puis s'élança vers le bord d'une falaise. Ici, il s'arrêta et grogna.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda Elsa.

Anna haussa les épaules. Briak plissa les yeux et remarquant une ombre sur le sol. D'un pas rapide, il s'en approcha et reconnut la chemise de Mak, à présent en lambeaux.

Elsa fronça les sourcils et déclara:

\- Elle s'est changée en loup...Elle ne se transforme jamais sans raison. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Briak repéra sa piste, renifla un instant, puis soudain, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Briak?

Questionna Elsa.

 _J'ai trouvé sa piste. Ne le dis pas à ta sœur, mais j'ai sentis son sang et on dirait qu'elle a perdu une dent. Elle est blessée._

Pensa le loup à l'attention d'Anna.

La princesse avala difficilement à cette nouvelle, mais malgré tout, se força à sourire, et s'écria:

\- Il a trouvé sa piste. On va la retrouver.

 _Mais dans quel état..._ pensa la rouquine en intimant à son homme de faire vite.

Briak rugit et entama une course folle contre la montre. Il courut aussi vite que ses pattes le permirent, se guidant par les effluves laissées par son amie. Il espéra que son flair ne lui faisait pas défaut et que c'était bien l'odeur de Mak qu'il sentait.

Le grand gitan déposa doucement Mak devant une vieille femme, coiffée de deux longues tresses grises. Dans la caravane de bois, tout était sombre, seul un petit feu de camp éclairait l'endroit. Il y faisait bon, et on pouvait y sentir un bâton d'encens partir en fumée. Sur le front de Mak, des gouttes de sueur perlaient et venaient piquer ses yeux. Ses dents claquaient, et son regard restait blanc. Inconsciemment, elle murmurait quelques mots incompréhensibles. Ses poings étaient serrés et son rythme cardiaque beaucoup trop rapide. Dans un délire fiévreux, elle tremblait sans parvenir à se calmer. La vieille femme soupira en jetant un œil inquiet sur le petit corps. L'enfant semblait se battre contre quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'elle, et si elle ne l'aidait pas, elle y laisserait ces dernières forces.

\- Il faut que tu la sauves. J'ai une dette envers elle.

Supplia le gitan en posant une grande main sur le front brûlant de Mak.

La louve sursauta dans sa folie, et appela un nom, toujours le même, encore et encore.

\- Qui est cette Elsa?

Demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée. Elle est apparue de nulle part. Elle était seule.

La vieille observa plus attentivement Mak, et posa une main sur son coeur. Dans un premier temps, la louve se débattit, mais enfin se figea sous le touché. La femme ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis déclara d'une voix envoutante:

\- C'est un loup.

\- Un loup blanc. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle nous a sauvé. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle est.

La vieille parue hésiter, puis enfin, hocha la tête en expliquant:

\- Elle porte en elle un immense pouvoir, mais elle est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

\- Peux-tu la guérir?

Demanda le gitan avec un regard suppliant.

\- Elle va guérir.

Il sourit en soufflant, enfin.

\- Mais elle est la seule à pouvoir se défaire de cette magie. C'est une force ancestrale. Je sens qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi? Dis moi, je peux tout lui offrir.

S'écria le gitan en se relevant déjà. La vieille sourit.

\- Elle seule le sait.

Avoua-t-elle en passant un baume apaisant sur la coupure béante du flan de la louve. Elle enferma sa main dans un bandage, et passa une crème à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mak gémit légèrement en se tournant, la vieille grimaça en voyant les cicatrices se dessiner sur son dos. _Un fouet sans doute..._ Pensa-t-elle. Enfin elle soupira:

\- Elle n'a pas eu de chance. Mais elle va se reposer et elle sera vite sur pieds.

Le gitan sourit tendrement en observant ce visage d'ange. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, caressa ses cheveux en espérant lui apporter toute la force dont elle aurait besoin pour ouvrir les yeux.

Soudain, la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit avec fracas, un homme entra, totalement essoufflé.

\- Chef! Des intrus sur nos terres!

Le gitan serra les poings.

\- Reste avec elle.

Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir.

Dehors, de nombreux hommes s'étaient armés. Le gitan put entendre des rugissements et des lumières bleues un peu plus loin, s'envolant au dessus de la foule. Il courut vers le raffut, pensant trouver une armée, mais ne rencontra qu'un loup, deux jeunes femmes, et une étrange créature qu'il ne sut pas définir. Ses hommes les encerclaient. Le loup gris grognait en semblant protéger les femmes. L'une d'elle, une blonde paraissait furieuse, et des éclairs de glace jaillissaient de ses mains.

\- Ne m'approchez pas!

Hurlait-elle en essayant de garder ses hommes à distance. Les gitans étaient terrorisés et attaquaient sans réfléchir, voyant en elle une menace.

\- Assez!

Tonna le chef.

Les gitans se figèrent, entourèrent les intrus en le menaçant de lances aux pointes de fer. Le chef s'avança, fronça les sourcils en soutenant le regard du loup gris, observa un instant la blonde, puis s'écria d'une voix qui ne laissait que peu de place à la négociation:

\- Ces terres sont à nous. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Pour seule réponse, Briak aboya, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elsa posa une main douce sur sa tête, avança d'un pas, et tonna, un colère palpable inscrite sur son visage:

\- Je cherche quelqu'un. Où est-elle?

La reine lança un regard noir au gitan. Mak était là quelque part, elle en était certaine. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, et si ça voulait dire faire tomber un peuple entier, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le gitan plissa les yeux. Cette blonde semblait totalement incontrôlable.

\- Il n'y a personne ici.

Elsa serra les dents, et, rageuse, envoya un éclat de glace se planter dans le sol, aux pieds du gitan. Sans lui laisser le temps de frémir, elle cria:

\- Je sais qu'elle est ici et je compte bien la trouver. Si vous avez osé lui faire du mal, je jure que ces terres seront bientôt dépourvues de toutes formes de vie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

Demanda le gitan en croisant les bras.

Emportée dans sa colère, Elsa serra les dents et avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'homme, glaçant la terre sur son passage.

\- Peu importe ce que je lui veux. Tu vas me dire où elle est, et tout de suite! Elle a besoin de moi. De quoi est-ce-que tu la protèges? De moi? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste. Elle n'a plus personne à part moi. Tu ne connais pas son histoire, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer, moi je la connais par coeur. Elle ne survivra pas si je ne la retrouve pas, alors tu vas me mener à elle immédiatement si tu veux que toi et ta tribu de ridicules bohémiens reste en vie!

Hurla la reine, à présent à un centimètre du gitan qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. L'homme put sentir une brise glaciale lui traverser l'échine. Il observa un instant le visage meurtrier de cette étrange blonde, devina sa colère, soutenant son regard tueur.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Elsa leva le poing, prête à tout pour revoir son loup.

\- Elsa!

Cria Anna, voyant sa sœur sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du gitan, d'un geste dur, il empoigna le bras de la reine et demanda:

\- C'est toi Elsa?

La souveraine resta un instant perplexe, puis hocha la tête. Le gitan sourit, et annonça:

\- Je suis désolé pour l'accueil, j'avais besoin d'être sur. Elle te réclame.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Son loup était là, bien vivant, et il la réclamait. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir revoir ses yeux jaunes, passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts, embrasser sa nuque. Elle allait pouvoir goutter à nouveau à tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Oubliant sa colère, elle se jeta au cou de l'immense gitan et le serra dans ses bras en répétant:

\- Merci, merci, merci…

L'homme parut surpris un instant de recevoir une étreinte si sincère d'une femme qui menaçait de le tuer il n'y avait encore que quelques secondes, mais enfin, sourit, et referma ses bras autour de la blonde qui parut si petite tout à coup.

Le gitan se dégagea, fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, et prit Elsa par la main, la guidant à travers leur campement.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est morte de fatigue. Elle nous a sauvé, mon peuple et moi, d'une mort certaine. Je n'avais jamais vu un si bel animal de toute ma vie.

\- Moi non plus…

Répondit Elsa en souriant, baissant le regard.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la caravane. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait jamais autant appréhendé de voir le visage de son loup. Le gitan capta son malaise, posa une main sur son épaule en souriant, les yeux brillants.

\- Il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas…

Avoua la reine tristement.

 _Le sortilège..._ pensa le gitan.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, puis répondit:

\- Vous les nordistes, vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop. Laisse couler.

Elsa sourit face à la sérénité désarmante de cette homme qui semblait être le maître mot de toute sa tribu. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la porte et entra.

La vieille femme sourit en voyant la reine pénétrer dans la caravane. Sans un mot, elle se leva vint poser une main sur la joue d'Elsa, et sortit, les laissant seules. D'un pas hésitant, la reine s'approcha du corps inconscient de son loup, et finit pas s'accroupir près d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle n'osa pas la toucher, ne sachant pas si c'était ce que Mak désirait. Comme il était étrange d'être vu comme une inconnue après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Cette année en compagnie de Mak avait sans doute été la plus belle de sa vie. Près d'elle, son existence s'était faite naturellement à Arendelle. Grâce à elle, elle n'avait plus peur du monde extérieur, d'être jugée, et elle avait réussit à endosser son rôle de reine. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à la perdre.

D'une main tremblante, elle caressa ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur. Malgré elle, elle remarqua la coupure de son flanc et sa main cassée.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là…

Murmura-t-elle.

Longtemps, elle effleura sa joue, et répéta ce geste au moins un million de fois. Elle avait tant besoin de sentir sa peau. Malgré l'état déplorable de son loup, elle pouvait enfin profiter de sa présence.

Soudain, Mak fronça les sourcils en grognant.

 _Encore ces cauchemars...ça t'avais passé pourtant..._ pensa la reine avec douleur.

Des images s'immiscèrent sous les paupières du loup. La vision d'un père violent, d'un fouet en argent, et d'une main froide aux allures de sauveuse.

\- Elsa…

Murmura la louve sans reprendre conscience.

Elsa fut surprise d'entendre son prénom, mais assura doucement:

\- Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité.

Mak grogna encore, et finit par entrouvrir un œil délirant qu'il posa immédiatement sur la souveraine.

\- Elsa…

Répéta Mak en levant une main qu'Elsa saisit dans la sienne.

\- Je suis là.

Assura-t-elle à nouveau en déposant un baiser tendre sur la main contusionnée.

\- Il faut que tu viennes me chercher…

Elsa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que son loup tentait de lui dire. Elle posa une main sur son front, le trouva brûlant.

\- J'ai peur…

Souffla Mak.

\- Peur de quoi?

Demanda Elsa en voyant son loup s'agiter.

\- Il faut que tu partes. Il veut te tuer.

Baragouina la louve à présent tremblante.

\- Qui-est-ce qui veut me tuer?

Mak grogna, semblant réfléchir, puis souffla:

\- Hans...Va t'en. J'ai froid. Tellement froid sur ce lac. Vingt-et-un coups…

Elsa ferma les yeux douloureusement en sachant que Mak était en train de revivre sa confrontation avec Hans sur le lac d'Arendelle. Ce jour là, où il lui avait asséné vingt-et-un coup de fouet d'argent. Ce jour là, où pour la première fois, elle avait vu Mak avoir peur. Son pauvre loup semblait être remonté un an en arrière.

La reine souleva la tête de son loup, et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha à son oreille, et murmura:

\- N'ai pas peur. Hans n'est pas là. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Tu as mit fin à cette guerre.

\- Va t'en, il te cherche…

Souffla Mak.

 _Même inconsciente, tu cherches à me protéger..._

Elsa, sans savoir si elle en avait réellement le droit, posa des mains froides de part et d'autre du visage de son loup, et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, un baiser d'adolescent. Avec bonheur et étonnement, elle sentit Mak lui rendre son baiser. C'était léger, presque timide, mais c'était bien là.

La reine embrassa ensuite son front. La louve semblait s'être calmée. Dans un demi sommeil, Elsa put la voir esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu es là…

Articula-t-elle, retrouvant un certain apaisement, comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience de la présence d'Elsa. La reine sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis là. Je ne partirais pas. Dors. Tout va bien, mon loup.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'était exactement le cas. Ici, tout allait bien.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Elsa se frotta les yeux en luttant contre le sommeil. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. La nuit aux cotés de son loup avait été longue, alors qu'elle était à peine entamée. Celui-ci, à de nombreuses reprises, avait murmuré quelques bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, se perdant dans les hallucinations de la fièvre. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son loup l'avait reconnue, avait avoué avoir besoin d'elle, et avait même accepté un baiser. Ce baiser, pourtant si simple, lui avait fait tellement de bien. Elsa n'était pas sortie de la caravane, préférant veiller sur l'enfant. Plus tard dans la soirée, Anna lui avait apporté à manger, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y toucher, bien trop inquiète pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait pourtant été obligée de grignoter sous la menace d'Anna.

Dehors apparemment, les gitans qu'elle avait traités de ridicules bohémiens sous la colère, les avaient accueillit à bras ouverts. Anna avait tenté de la tirer à l'extérieur, prétextant qu'ils avaient allumé un immense feu de camp, et qu'il faisait bon de s'y réchauffer. Mais Elsa avait décliné l'offre en posant un regard attendrit sur Mak. Anna avait finit par abandonner, sachant que c'était inutile, qu'Elsa ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne verrait pas Mak consciente et debout. La princesse était sortie en déclarant que si elle ressentait le besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'était pas loin. Elsa avait simplement sourit.

Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle la veillait sans bouger. De temps à autres, lorsque ses gémissements devenaient trop grands, elle posait simplement une main sur son front, le couvrant d'une légère brise qui la calmait à coup sur. Comme souvent, Elsa s'était surprise à lui parler, lui racontant tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour la retrouver, du soucis qu'elle lui avait causé, et de sa rencontre désastreuse avec ce gitan. Volontairement, elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce qui s'était passé à Arendelle. Elle savait qu'elles auraient cette discussion une fois la petite sur pieds, il était inutile de la condamner pour un crime, qu'elle en était sur, elle n'avait pas commis. Et puis, elle n'était même pas certaine que Mak l'entendait.

Elle l'observa un instant, analysant son état, la plaie de son flanc, par miracle, ou grâce au baume des gitans, était pratiquement totalement guérie. Elsa se dit qu'elle devait demander à cette vieille femme la composition de cette solution divine avant leur départ.

La reine fut coupée dans son raisonnement quand elle vit son loup grimacer. Elle sourit, enfin, Mak avait décidé de revenir parmi les vivants. Voyant la louve s'agiter en se redressant, elle posa tout simplement, comme à son habitude, une main sur sa poitrine. Comprenant qui elle avait devant elle, oubliant totalement cette nuit passée, Mak grogna, toujours menaçante. Elsa retira sa main, exactement comme la première fois, une déception visible sur le visage.

\- Encore vous…

Murmura Mak en sentant que la parole lui était difficile de par les coupures présentes à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _Tu reprends le vouvoiement..._ pensa la reine en levant les yeux au ciel, ne supportant plus la méfiance éternelle de son loup vis à vis de sa personne. Elle soupira en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. Mak tenta de se lever, mais fut bien vite arrêtée par la douleur, et finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, où elle était installée un peu plus tôt, n'écoutant que sa colère et son angoisse.

\- Calme toi, tu es blessée…

Tenta Elsa d'une voix douce, espérant apaiser son loup qui de toute évidence, n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

\- Où est-ce-que je suis?

\- Si tu prenais le temps de m'écouter, peut-être que…

\- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter! Que les choses soient claires, je vous méprise, et il est évident que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne suis absolument pas convaincue par toutes vos belles paroles.

Commença à crier Mak en cachant sa nudité comme elle le pouvait.

Elsa sourit malgré elle, ce qui énerva davantage son loup.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, je ne découvre rien tu sais, et si tu étais convaincue, tu ne serais pas toi.

Déclara la reine en haussant un sourcil moqueur, amusée de voir son majestueux loup se comporter comme une gamine rageuse.

\- Arrêtez de prétendre me connaître.

Grogna la louve, ne supportant pas ce petit sourire un coin qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de la Ficede.

\- Je ne prétends rien. Je te connais c'est tout. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

Mak grimaça, haussant un sourcil dédaigneux aussi haut que possible, puis déclara comme si Elsa était une imbécile profonde:

\- Excusez moi de vous contredire, mais je pense tout de même que vous êtes plus vieille que moi, personne de mon âge n'a autant de cheveux blancs…

Elsa plissa les yeux sous cette réplique en tentant de garder son calme. _Sale gosse..._ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle avait déjà entendu Briak dire qu'étant plus jeune, Mak était une gamine insupportable, mais de là à la traiter de vieille gratuitement, à critiquer ouvertement ses cheveux, il y avait tout de même des limites, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'un centimètre de crinière sur le crâne!

Elsa ne releva pas l'insulte, et se contenta de sourire sagement, laissant encore une chance à la gosse.

\- Tu as faim? Apparemment, ils ont fait un feu dehors, ça te ferait du bien.

Mak fronça les sourcils devant le calme olympien de son ainée, et rétorqua avec un rire amer, désirant se montrer aussi détestable que possible:

\- Je ne vais nulle part avec vous.

Elsa perdit instantanément son sourire, arqua un sourcil réprobateur, se leva, et déclara d'une voix calme mais tout à fait ferme, le genre de voix dont elle se servait pour réclamer le silence en réunion royale, si cette voix intimidait des chefs de guerre, elle intimiderait bien une gamine perdue dans son insolence:

\- Très bien, ça suffit.

Mak fut surprise du ton de voix changeant, et si figea. Elsa reprit en fixant des yeux glacials dans ceux de son loup, ne perdant jamais le contrôle de cette voix aux allures magique:

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes grognements. Maintenant, tu arrêtes ta crise d'adolescente gâtée et tu m'écoutes. Silence!

Gronda la reine, alors que Mak ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer. _Pénible, égocentrique, et tenace..._ pensa Elsa qui perdait réellement patience.

Une fois le silence obtenue par l'avortement de la phrase du jeune loup, elle continua fermement:

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal. En fait, je ne te veux que du bien, même si tu as du mal à l'admettre. Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule. Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi, car si on en croit tes exploits jusqu'à présent, tu te feras descendre au moment où tu auras poser un pieds en dehors de ce campement. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me jeter ce regard de grand méchant loup, sache que tu n'impressionnes personne, et surtout pas moi.

Assura Elsa en voyant le regard tueur que lui lançait Mak. Elle se garda bien de le lui dire, mais elle la trouvait tellement mignonne à afficher une tête pareille. Une tête d'enfant à qui on aurait enlevé son jouet. Sans attendre de réponse, la reine reprit:

\- Alors maintenant, j'aime autant te prévenir que tu as intérêt à accepter le fait que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu sortiras d'ici seulement quand tu seras calmée et prête à passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de ses gens. Tu peux t'énerver toute seule si ça t'amuse, mais je t'interdis de passer tes nerfs sur moi, ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne reviendrais pas, mais quand tu sortiras, si tu sors, tu peux bien rester avec ta colère toute la nuit, peu m'importe, je veux te voir sage et respectueuse. Ai-je été claire, jeune fille?

Termina Elsa en approchant son visage à un centimètre de celui, totalement décomposer, de son loup. _Oh, tu es furieuse..._ pensa la reine en riant intérieurement.

Mak fronça les sourcils aussi fort qu'elle le put, serrant les poings et la mâchoire, mais finalement abdiqua en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et déclara en ouvrant à peine la bouche:

\- Limpide…

Elsa sourit enfin en se relavant, et taquina d'une voix légère et amusée:

\- Bien, ça c'est un brave loup.

Elle était allé loin, elle le savait. Sur ces mots, elle sortit rapidement, claquant la porte de justesse derrière elle, pour entendre quelque chose se fracasser contre celle-ci. La reine savait que son loup devait déjà être en train de tout casser dans la caravane, elle soupira en pensant qu'en plus, elle allait devoir payer pour les dégâts.

Elle se retourna pour faire face aux nombreux gitans, et à ses amis, présents, mangeant tranquillement près du feu, qui la regardaient, bouche bée. Les pauvres avaient sans doute tout entendu. Elsa sourit, gênée de s'être ainsi donnée en spectacle. Après quelques secondes à la fixer, tous recommencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations.

Briak, assis près d'Anna, se pencha à son oreille, et murmura:

\- Dis donc, elle doit pas être commode quand elle s'énerve ta sœur…

La princesse parut réfléchir, puis lança d'une voix légère:

\- La dernière fois, elle a plongé Arendelle dans un hiver éternel.

\- Ah oui quand même…

S'étonna le loup en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet, se disant que la prochaine fois, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de taquiner Anna, au cas où ces sautes d'humeur étaient un truc familial.

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire en tous cas. Vos avis son appréciés comme toujours.**_

 _ **Mak en gamine insupportable, vous en pensez quoi?**_

 _ **À très vite, toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Elsa sirotait une tasse de thé brûlante au coin du feu. Rassurée de savoir son loup vivant, elle prit le temps d'observer le campement avec plus d'attention. Partout, entremêlés dans les branches des arbres, des lampions de papier enfermant des bougies avait été suspendus. Environs une dizaine de roulottes aux couleurs flamboyantes entouraient le camp, rendant l'endroit presque fermé et sécurisant. Près du feu, la bonne humeur semblait être synonyme de ce peuple étrange. Des sourires s'affichaient sur les visages pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Les hommes et les femmes, l'un contre l'autre dansaient sur une mélodie endiablée d'instruments à cordes grattés par trois gitans aux mains musiciennes. Les autres, ceux qui ne dansaient pas, se contentaient de rire en frappant dans leurs mains. Ils étaient unis. Quelques part, ils ressemblaient un peu aux Loups. Elsa aimait ça, et se sentait un peu comme à la maison. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers la caravane dans laquelle Mak avait vu sa colère. La louve n'était toujours pas sortit. _Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort..._ pensa la reine en sentant une pointe de culpabilité. Et comme si Anna avait lu dans ses pensées, elle vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur, et déclara:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle finira pas sortir. Elle ne pourra bouder éternellement.

Elsa soupira:

\- Elle va me détester…

Anna sourit.

\- De toute façon, elle te détestait déjà. Alors foutu pour foutu…

Elsa devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Bien malgré elle, les oreilles de la reine s'égarèrent pour surprendre une discussion derrière elle entre un groupe de gitans, l'un deux s'enflammait en disant:

\- Je te jure je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. La roulotte tombait, on était soulevé du sol et d'un coup bam! Tout s'est arrêté. On a levé les yeux, et on a vu cet immense loup blanc! Il avait attrapé la corde avec ses dents et laisse moi te dire que rien ne l'aurait fait lâché. Il grognait à faire trembler des montagnes.

\- Un loup ne peut pas soutenir un poids pareil à lui tout seul!

Contredit un autre. Le premier s'énerva:

\- Mais puisque je te le dis! De toute façon tu n'y étais pas alors je ne veux même pas t'entendre! On a sentit la roulotte remonter. Il nous a tiré jusqu'en haut. On avait tellement peur qu'on ne bougeait même plus!

\- Et après?

Demanda un gamin sans se rendre compte qu'à présent, tout le monde écoutait l'histoire.

\- Après il y a eut un grand bruit, et on a comprit qu'on était posé sur la terre ferme. Djalhi a forcé la porte. Moi je pensais trouver un géant, un truc énorme, mais on est tombé face à une gosse. Quand je pense qu'elle a assommé une trentaine de gars, j'en reviens toujours pas. Elle est toute petite! Elle doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans!

\- Quatorze.

Rectifia une voix enrouée. Tous se retournèrent, ainsi qu'Elsa qui se retint de sourire en voyant son loup sortir maladroitement de la caravane. Un silence traversa le camp. Mak esquissa un sourire gêné, se sentant observée, puis déclara:

\- Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Mais pour l'info, j'ai quatorze ans.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas plus âgée que mon fils. Tu me dois dix couronnes!

Murmura un gitan à l'attention d'un autre, qui leva les yeux au ciel, déçu d'avoir perdu son pari. Elsa sourit en pensant que le pari était faussé, qu'en réalité, Mak avait plus de vingt ans.

Le grand gitan sourit et s'approcha de Mak, il lui tendit une main et déclara:

\- Je m'appelle Djalhi. C'est moi le patron ici.

Mak leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Djalhi, attrapa sa main, et répondit simplement:

\- Makdellana.

\- Je te remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir sauvé. Laisse moi t'héberger toi et tes amis, pour que vous puissiez faire une pause.

Le regard de Mak dévia sur Elsa. Elle eut envie de répliquer qu'elle n'était pas son amie, mais se ravisa en se souvenant de sa colère, et hocha simplement de la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, Mak vint comme par réflexe, s'asseoir près de la reine. Ce geste la surprit, mais elle choisit de ne pas poser de question, préférant éviter une réplique cinglante de la part de son loup.

Briak avança et posa une main sur la tête de Mak. Celle-ci sursauta, puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard rieur de son ami. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter à son cou. L'homme l'accueillit à bras ouverts, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put. Mak trouvait enfin un visage connu, et c'était appréciable. Comme souvent, ils ne partagèrent aucun mot. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Dans cette étreinte, Briak savait qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir. Anna sourit à son homme. Le loup se racla la gorge, mit fin à l'étreinte, retourna Mak pour qu'elle voit la rouquine, et déclara:

\- Je te présente…

\- Salut Anna.

Coupa la louve. Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Tu te rappelles de moi?

Demanda Anna complètement hébétée. Mak haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je ne me rappellerais pas de toi? Tu es quand même la copine de mon meilleur ami, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour, alors aucune chance pour que je l'oublie.

 _Peut-être parce que tu as perdu la mémoire et que tu ne te rappelles de rien!_ Voulu hurler Elsa, totalement détruite de voir que son loup semblait n'avoir finalement, oublié qu'elle.

Anna fixa sa sœur, un expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, la reine secoua la tête, signe qu'elle était tout aussi surprise. Pour seule réaction, Elsa se leva en déclarant:

\- Je reviens.

Mak ne répliqua pas, ignorant totalement la reine, se lançant dans une discussion futile avec Anna qui ne savait comment réagir. Mak ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal, après tout, cette Ficede agaçante avait voulu qu'elle soit agréable et respectueuse, c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Elsa s'isola un moment, cherchant à faire taire sa peine.

\- Elle ne se souvient toujours pas de toi?

Entendit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur Olaf.

\- Non…

Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être qu'elle se rappelle d'Anna parce que c'est elle qui lui a fait boire cette potion. Et puis la potion disait qu'elle devait oublier ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Ça veut dire que le plus important, c'est toi.

Elsa sourit malgré elle devant le petit être. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

\- Merci Olaf…

\- À ton service! Merci pour quoi?

Elsa rit.

\- Pour rien.

Encore un fois, il n'avait pas comprit mais s'en fichait, il retourna s'amuser avec les enfants de la tribu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ceux-là voyaient un bonhomme de neige si amusant.

Elsa revint vers ses amis avec trois tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle en offrit une à Briak, une à sa sœur, et trempa ses lèvres dans la troisième. Mak haussa un sourcil, puis déclara:

\- Et moi? Je suis sage. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas droit?

Elsa soupira.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça…

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez?

\- Je le sais.

Répondit simplement la reine en essayant toujours de garder son calme face à cette gamine insupportable en manque furieux d'éducation.

\- Moi je pense que ça vous faisait trop mal de penser à moi.

Renchérit la louve en croisant les bras.

 _Je pense tout le temps à toi stupide loup…_

Elsa soupira encore, puis tendit sa tasse au loup.

\- Très bien. Goûte.

Mak hésita un instant, puis enfin, saisit la tasse et avala une gorgée du liquide qu'elle recracha aussitôt sur la robe de la reine, qui se figea pour ne pas la tuer, là tout de suite. Briak cru mourir tant il luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper un fou rire. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était dramatique, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Pauvre Elsa.

\- C'est immonde! Comment est-ce-que vous faite pour boire ça!

S'exclama Mak sans s'excuser pour l'énorme tâche sur le vêtement d'Elsa.

La reine écarquilla les yeux, serra les dents. Si elle s'écoutait, elle gèlerait cette louve de la tête au pieds. Anna, sentant la colère de sa sœur, la prit par le bras, sourit maladroitement et déclara:

\- Viens, on va nettoyer ça.

Elsa ne répondit pas, se contentant de tuer Mak du regard, de l'assassiner mentalement, puis finalement se laissa entrainer par sa sœur.

Une fois seule, Elsa se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur et cria:

\- Anna je ne vais pas supporter ça! Elle est détestable!

\- Elsa calme toi. Je suis sur qu'elle ne la pas fait exprès.

\- Je me fiche de savoir si elle la fait exprès! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une gamine si mal élevée.

Tonna la reine en faisant de grands gestes. Anna peina à retenir un rire devant cette vision de sa sœur, tâchée et furieuse. C'était tout de même comique.

\- Elle a seulement quatorze ans. Elle se révolte et c'est normal à cet âge là.

\- Elle n'a pas quatorze ans bordel! Et je ne veux rien entendre sur mon langage!

\- Elsa…

\- Elle est incontrôlable!

\- Elsa…

\- Je n'ai jamais été comme ça! Jamais je ne me serais permise de…

\- Elsa!

Cria Anna. Sa sœur se tut. Elle reprit:

\- Tu n'as pas eu une enfance normale. Mais moi, j'étais exactement comme elle. N'essaye pas d'être sa mère. Sois...son amie?

\- Son amie?

Répéta la reine peu convaincue.

\- Dans un premier temps. Je ne sais pas, fais toi respecter. Elle ne te détestera pas pour autant. Et puis cette couleur te va très bien au teint.

Essaya Anna, malicieuse.

Elsa voulu rester sérieuse, mais finit pas rire malgré tout en regardant sa robe. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une robe, il était inutile d'en faire un drame. Enfin, elle inspira profondément, leva un sourcil, parut réfléchir, et demanda:

\- Peux-tu me donner ta tasse s'il te plaît?

Anna s'exécuta, pensant que sa sœur avait besoin d'un chocolat chaud pour se calmer, mais fut surprise de la voir se diriger vers Mak d'un pas décidé. Sans crier garde, la reine se posta près de la louve, leva la main qui saisissait la tasse, et la renversa simplement sur la tête de la louve.

Mak cria de surprise quand le liquide se déversa sur sa tête. Briak cette fois, éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Anna écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Mak essuya son visage et leva un regard noir vers celui d'Elsa qui haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de déclarer:

\- La prochaine fois que je te dis quelque chose, tu me feras confiance.

Sur ces mots, elle partit laver sa robe, laissant là une Mak qui affichait un air totalement stupide sous les rires de la tribu entière.

 _Maintenant, nous sommes quittes._ Pensa la reine en riant intérieurement, heureuse de sa petite vengeance.

 _ **En espèrant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, et vous ai fait rire :)**_

 _ **À très vite, je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Par mesure de sécurité, Elsa et Mak avait choisit d'un commun accord silencieux de s'installer aussi loin l'une de l'autre. Volontairement, Elsa ignorait totalement la louve, discutant simplement près du feu aux cotés de sa sœur. Mak, elle, fulminait intérieurement, ne pouvant s'empêcher quelques regards en direction de la reine. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre, elle n'y parvenait pas. Un jour cette nana voulait se sacrifier pour elle, le lendemain, pour quelques paroles déplacées et une goutte de chocolat chaud, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ainsi? Et pire encore, pourquoi est-ce-que ça l'énervait tellement? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de la regarder comme ça? Elle avait la sensation d'être un minable papillon de nuit attiré malgré lui par une lumière qui jurait de vouloir le tuer, alors que le pauvre insecte n'avait qu'une journée à vivre.

Sans répit, Elsa lui tourna le dos, toujours absorbée par sa discussion. Mak plissa les yeux. Briak, a à coté d'elle, souriait en voyant son amie serrer les poings. La louve empoigna un verre qu'on lui avait offert un peu plus tôt, un verre d'alcool apparemment, quelque chose que les gitans fabriquaient eux-même, et l'avala en une gorgée. Elle toussa malgré elle, n'étant pas habituée à tout ça. Il est vrai qu'elle y était allé un peu fort en lui crachant dessus mais bon quand même, de là à l'ignorer...Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de ces gens, elle avait plutôt l'impression de s'être faite avoir. Djalhi vint s'asseoir près d'elle en riant. Il l'observa un instant puis déclara:

\- Vous les nordistes, vous réfléchissez trop. Regarde! Il y a des rides sur ton visage! C'est pas normal. Amuse toi! C'est la fête ce soir.

Mak fronça les sourcils en avalant un nouveau verre.

\- Pfff...et on fête quoi?

Djalhi parut indigné.

\- On fête quoi?

Répéta-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Elle a sauvé la moitié de ma tribu et elle me demande ce que l'on fête? Je savais que les bohémiens étaient étranges, mais toi, tu es pire encore.

\- J'ai rien sauvé du tout.

Trancha la louve en buvant encore, ne détachant pas son regard d'Elsa, qui n'était toujours pas décidée à lui offrir un brin d'attention. L'alcool qui lui montait à la tête lui faisant du bien, même si il lui décapait la gorge. Son esprit se fit plus flou, et ses pensées moins torturées, moins exigeantes aussi. Elle pencha la tête en se détestant d'observer le dos de la Ficede avec bien trop d'intérêt. Pour oublier, elle but encore, puis encore, et pour faire passer la brûlure, but encore une fois.

\- J'suis qu'un pauvre loup trop con…

Cracha-t-elle en baissant enfin les yeux après les avoir accroché à Elsa de longues minutes.

Elle repensa un instant à tout ça. À ses meurtres, à ses questionnements, à tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie, à tout ce qui lui échappait.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Demanda Djalhi. Mak haussa les épaules, pourquoi disait-elle ça? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait juste besoin de le dire. Elle se sentait con, ça, c'était clair. Elle but encore.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait?

Demanda Elsa sans se retourner. Anna sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Combien de fois tu vas me le demander?

\- Anna!

Gronda Elsa.

Anna soupira, puis jeta un regard à Mak.

\- Elle boit.

Elsa soupira.

\- Encore?

\- Hum, hum. Et elle te regarde.

Elsa plissa les yeux. Anna reprit:

\- Enfin, elle te regarde, elle te dévore devrai-je dire.

Elsa sourit en luttant contre l'envie brûlante de se retourner et de croiser le regard de son loup. Sur elle, elle le sentait, cela lui faisait comme deux trous dans le dos.

Mak passa une main sur son visage. L'alcool lui était monté à la tête et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Des yeux qui s'étaient raccrochés au dos d'Elsa comme si leur existence en dépendait.

Ils analysaient chaque parcelle de peau dénudée, chaque courbe, chaque défaut qui n'en était pas.

La colère reprit une place de choix dans son coeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'alcool ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle y voyait seulement encore un peu plus trouble. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une telle colère. Une colère pourquoi? Pour qui? Toujours tellement de questions...Djalhi avait sans doute raison, elle réfléchissait trop.

\- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par l'user.

Sourit Briak en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Mak qui grogna pour seule réponse.

\- Il n'y a rien à regarder de toute façon.

Briak leva les yeux au ciel, conscient que son amie était en train de mentir comme elle respirait. À un mètre d'eux, un gitan bien éméché assis en tailleur sur le sol se mit à rire bruyamment.

Mak haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle?

Le gitan ria encore, énervant Mak encore un peu plus. Pour solution, elle reprit un verre. C'était la seule solution qu'elle trouva judicieuse.

\- Si t'en veux pas, moi je veux bien ma part.

Mak serra les dents et les poings. Sa colère doubla d'intensité quand le gitan jeta un regard lubrique dans le dos d'Elsa. Ce dos qu'elle avait caressé des yeux toute la soirée.

\- C'est pas une nana pour toi. C'est une reine, elle joue pas dans la même cours.

Le gitan ria encore, ignorant totalement le conseil de Mak.

\- Ça c'est pas important. Laisse la moi au coin d'une ruelle, et je te jure qu'elle oubliera qu'elle est reine. Elle en oubliera jusqu'à son prénom, elle ne criera que le mien.

Déclara-t-il en se levant péniblement, faisant un pas vers Elsa. Mak se leva à une vitesse fulgurante, barrant le chemin de l'homme, et prévint:

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Laisse tomber.

L'homme sourit à travers les effluves d'alcool, posa une main sur l'épaule de Mak, se pencha à son oreille, et murmura:

\- Elles disent toutes ça. Elle le dira aussi. Il suffira de ne pas la croire si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le sang de la louve ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. En un geste d'une rapidité à toute épreuve, elle empoigna le bras que l'homme avait posé sur elle et le tordit si fort qu'elle entendit ses os craquer. L'homme hurla. Comment une gosse pouvait avoir autant de force? Mak le fixa d'un œil méprisant, et ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle sentit un poing s'écraser sur son œil. Elle grogna.

Anna lâcha un cri de surprise.

\- Tu devrais te retourner.

Dit-elle rapidement à l'attention de sœur qui obéit en voyant son visage déconfit.

Elle se retourna et arrêta de respirer en voyant son loup grogner sous la force d'une droite parfaitement lancée. La louve lâcha le bras du gitan sous la force du coup, et se prit un deuxième coup de poing de plein fouet. L'alcool n'aidant pas, elle tomba à terre mais se releva bien vite, prête à rendre le coup. Une main ferme qui empoigna son bras l'arrêta, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regarde de glace de la Ficede.

\- Ça suffit.

Ordonna-t-elle en retenant brutalement le loup.

Djalhi, de son coté, essayait de maîtriser le gitan, lui hurlant dessus, sachant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette bagarre.

Celui-ci se débattait en cherchant à atteindre la louve, celle-ci faisait de même.

\- C'est ça viens salopard!

Hurlait-elle en essayant de se défaire de la prise d'Elsa, voulant attraper l'homme par le col de son vêtement. La reine se posta entre eux, cherchant désespéramment à les séparer.

\- Elle est complètement malade cette gosse! T'es juste un putain d'animal!

\- Tais-toi! Regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes!

Criait Djalhi en empêchant l'homme de casser la gueule de la louve, alors que celle-ci ne faisait que l'énerver davantage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils se battent?

Demanda Olaf, resté en retrait près d'Anna.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Répondit la princesse.

\- Moi je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un câlin.

Déclara le petit être comme une évidence.

\- Les câlins n'arrêtent pas les guerres Olaf.

Soupira Anna.

\- Vas te faire foutre!

Hurla la louve en se débattant toujours plus. Excédée, Elsa empoigna violemment le bras de Mak et cria en tournant son visage face au sien.

\- Ça suffit j'ai dit! Tu te calmes! Et vous, tenez vos hommes!

Termina-t-elle en pointant le gitan du doigt.

Celui-ci voulu répliquer mais Briak attrapa brutalement sa nuque et déclara:

\- Mon gars, soit gentil. Écoute la dame.

Le gitan se tut devant le regard noir du grand loup, plus impressionnant que la gosse.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Va décuver!

Ordonna Djalhi en le poussant vers sa caravane. Il y entra en râlant qu'il n'était pas saoul.

\- Je suis désolé…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

S'empressa de dire le chef, se fondant en excuse devant Elsa, honteux du comportement du gitan.

Elsa accepta l'excuse d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers Mak, remarquant son œil qui commençait déjà à devenir bleu, et sa lèvre fendue.

\- Toi, tu me dois une explication.

Gronda-t-elle en tirant son loup vers l'extérieur du camp, qui la suivit en traînant des pieds.

Elle marchèrent silencieusement quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent au bord d'un minuscule ruisseau. Ici, enfin, Elsa lâcha le bras de Mak, passa une main sur son visage et demanda avec émotion:

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit!

Pour seule réponse, Mak n'effaça pas l'air furieux de son visage et baissa les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Les joies de l'alcool… N'obtenant aucune réponse, la colère d'Elsa s'attisa.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Combien de verres est-ce-que tu as bu? Tu sais très bien que l'alcool ne te réussis pas!

Gronda la reine en faisant de grands gestes. Mak leva les yeux.

\- Non! J'en sais rien du tout figurez-vous. Mettez-vous ça le crâne, je ne sais rien! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai frappé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en colère, ni même qui je suis, d'accord? Je ne suis plus sur de rien!

Elsa avait sursauté en entendant la voix brisée de son loup. Mak inspira profondément, fit une pause, puis reprit en faisant les cent pas, tournant sur elle-même, s'arrêtant par moment pour éviter de tomber. Sa tête tournait tellement.

\- Vous pensez que je suis la personne que vous cherchez mais c'est faux. Comment est-ce-que je pourrais être cette personne alors que moi-même je ne suis pas sur d'exister? Il y a ces images qui défilent, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent dire. On dirait que c'est moi, mais en même temps...je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Et puis, il y a...ce manque. Tout le temps partout. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse. Et ces cauchemars, et ces cicatrices, et ces voix dans ma tête…

Expliqua-t-elle prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elsa eu une expression de douleur sur le visage, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Malek à propos de la folie. Elle tendit une main vers son loup.

\- Non, ne me touchez pas. Surtout pas...

Déclara-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Elle reprit en toute honnêteté, surement aidée par l'alcool.

\- Je ressens des choses que je ne comprends pas…

\- Allons, calme toi. Parle moi. Dis moi ce que tu ressens.

Murmura Elsa en tentant désespérément de ne pas faire fuir l'animal blessé que semblait devenir son loup.

Mak ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et eu un rire amer avant de fixer Elsa au plus profond de son âme.

\- J'ai envie de vous embrasser au moins autant que j'ai envie de vous étrangler. Je vous déteste, je vous aime et puis je vous déteste plus encore. Qu'est-ce-que vous m'avez fait?

Demanda-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Le coeur d'Elsa se fendit à la vue de cette unique larme. La louve passa une main rageuse sur son visage devant l'absence de réponse de la reine.

\- Je pense à vous en permanence. Je rêve de vous. Je sens votre odeur. Je vous vois même quand vous n'êtes pas là. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Dites le moi! C'est trop fort, c'est trop grand. Et moi...à l'intérieur de moi, c'est pas assez grand, pour y loger toutes ces choses là. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas de vous!

Termina la louve en hurlant, jetant son poing déjà meurtri contre un arbre. Elle cria. Encore.

Elsa était restée immobile pendant son discours. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son loup se livrer ainsi. Son jeune âge la percuta soudain. Elle s'en voulu instant de lui faire subir tout ceci, tout ce mal-être, même si elle savait, que dans le fond, elle n'y était pour rien.

Quand Mak frappa l'arbre en criant, la reine sembla reprendre vie et s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle posa une main douce sur sa main cassée, et attira le petit corps contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras, plaçant l'oreille de l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Dans un premier temps, Mak se débattit, cherchant à repousser l'étreinte.

\- Lâchez moi!

Ordonnait-elle. Mais Elsa, n'en ayant pas décidé ainsi, resserra sa prise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas. Même si tu as juré que tu n'aurais que des emmerdes avec moi.

Murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Les yeux de Mak s'ouvrirent en grand, sa mâchoire tomba, elle se figea, arrêta de se battre.

Elsa soupira, sachant que la tempête était passée. Elle détendit légèrement sa prise, et fut surprise de sentir les bras de Mak s'enrouler autour de son coup. La louve se pendit à cette nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses genoux tremblaient, et si Elsa ne la tenait pas fermement, il est certain qu'elle se serait écroulée. La reine déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, appréciant le geste devenu bien trop rare ces derniers temps. Mak ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds, respirant leur parfum. La louve cru mourir en admettant qu'à cet instant, elle se sentait à sa place. Son corps se détendit lentement, le manque qui la tiraillait depuis des jours, se dissipa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Enfin, elle s'accorda une pause. Les bras de cette Ficede étaient rassurants, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, appréciant simplement la chaleur de l'autre. Pour la première fois, Mak ne se posa pas de questions. L'absence de réponse ne la faisait plus souffrir. Ici, elle était juste Mak. Mak qui aimait être dans les bras d'Elsa.

Un souffle de vent fit s'envoler les cheveux de la reine, et mit fin à ce moment. Mak se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte et leva les yeux vers le visage d'Elsa. Celle-ci sourit tristement en voyant l'oeil au beurre noir de son loup. Elle soupira en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et bien, il ne t'a pas loupé on dirait…

\- Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas loupé.

Rétorqua la louve que l'alcool n'avait pas encore tout à fait quittée.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Elsa. Elle se détacha de Mak, prit sa main de la sienne, et lui intima de s'asseoir près du ruisseau. Étrangement, celle-ci, sa colère s'étant dissipée, obéit.

La reine trempa ses doigts dans l'eau, et vint les déposer doucement sous l'oeil abîmé. Mak grimaça.

 _Grand bébé..._ pensa Elsa.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait pour mériter pareille correction?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune importance.

Répondit immédiatement la louve.

Elsa haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle exigeait une réponse. Mak soupira en leva les yeux au ciel, puis avoua:

\- Il avait de mauvaises intentions envers vous.

\- Oh…

Ne put que répondre Elsa, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Elle resta stupide un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Mak rit devant son air hébété, puis déclara:

\- C'est bon, ne faite pas cette tête. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Elsa sembla revenir à elle.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça aurait pu mal tourner. À l'avenir, évite de te battre avec n'importe qui.

Mak soupira:

\- De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je pourrais bien me battre avec la terre entière qu'il n'y aurait pas grande différence…

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis déclara:

\- On va faire un marché toutes les deux.

Mak plissa les yeux, Elsa reprit:

\- Toi, tu essayes de me faire confiance et de ne rien faire d'inconscient, et moi, je t'aide à comprendre qui tu es.

Déclara-t-elle en tendant une main devant la louve.

Mak parut réfléchir.

\- Et comment est-ce-que je saurais que tout ce que vous me dîtes est vrai?

Elsa haussa les épaules, puis soupira:

\- Tu t'appelles Makdellana, tu détestes le chocolat chaud. Tu connais Briak depuis que vous êtes tout petits. Tu n'aimes pas le froid. Tous les soirs, ton dos te fait souffrir même si tu ne l'avoue jamais. Tu adore la fête de Noël. Et, si tu n'es toujours pas convaincue, tu as une petite tâche de naissance sous le sein gauche. Tu m'as dit un jour que ta mère avait la même.

La mâchoire de Mak était tombée sous l'amoncellement de vérités. Comment savait-elle tout ça?

La louve hésita encore un instant, pesant le pour et le contre sous le sourire d'Elsa, puis enfin empoigna la main de la reine.

\- Marché conclu.

Elle ne savait véritablement pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais elle s'embarquait avec elle. Cette Elsa qu'elle, malgré tout, mourrait d'envie de connaître.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes pour moi?

Demanda Mak en s'asseyant en tailleur près du ruisseau. Au loin, l'horizon commençait à se colorer de rayon de soleil. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Peu à peu, les étoiles avaient disparut sans qu'aucunes des deux femmes ne s'en rendent compte. L'air s'était réchauffé, et les premiers oiseaux chantaient. La nature se réveillait doucement sous leurs yeux. Le temps semblait suspendu. Le vent était tombé, et un silence tranquille régnait. Sur les feuilles des arbres, la rosée perlait, reflétant la lumière un peu partout. Seul le clapotis de l'eau du ruisseau se faisait entendre. Elsa observa un instant son loup. L'alcool n'avait pas tout à fait quitté ses yeux, mais au moins, il ne lui était plus mauvais.

La reine fut surprise par la question. Elle s'attendait davantage à ce que Mak lui demande d'où venaient ses cicatrices, ou ce qu'il était advenu de son père par exemple. Mais non, Mak voulait savoir quelle était la nature de leur relation.

Elsa hésita. Ça aurait été si simple de lui dire qu'avant tout ça, le pauvre loup se serait damné pour elle, et qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne. Au moins, les choses aurait été claires et elle aurait pu espérer que Mak envisage de faire renaitre cette relation. Mais ça voulait dire la manipuler en lui mettant une pression supplémentaire. Elsa ne voulait pas de ça. Ne voulait pas que Mak se sente obligée de ressentir des sentiments à son égard. Elle voulait que ça vienne d'elle. Que quelque part, la gamine tombe amoureuse d'elle pour ce qu'elle était, et non parce que c'était ainsi que ça devait être ou, pour la simple recherche d'une quelconque mémoire. Mak devait se rapprocher d'elle de son plein gré. D'autant plus que la reine n'oubliait pas que son loup était à présent une enfant qui avait sans doute d'autres préoccupations que l'amour. Après tout, à quatorze ans, l'amour reste quelque chose de bien vaste.

Elsa sourit, fit taire la voix qui lui disait d'hurler son amour au visage de Mak, puis répondit:

\- Une amie.

 _Bravo Elsa, tu lui demande de te faire confiance et tu commences déjà à lui mentir…_

\- Je suis votre amie alors que vous êtes une Ficede?

Rétorqua la louve en plissant les yeux, peu convaincue.

Elsa sourit en hochant simplement de la tête, se disant que si son loup avait déjà du mal à accepter l'idée d'être amie avec une Ficede, le jour où elle apprendrait qu'elle entretenait une relation bien plus intime avec cette même Ficede, le scandale serait au rendez-vous.

 _Le mensonge n'est pas une si mauvaise finalement…_

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne me rappelle pas de vous alors?

Elsa inspira, comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer ça simplement? Elle n'allait jamais la croire. Toute cette histoire, son histoire, paraissait surréaliste.

\- Par mégarde, tu as été victime d'un sortilège qui a effacé une partie de ta mémoire.

Mak détourna son regard du sien, fixant l'horizon, le soleil se noyant dans ses pupilles jaunes. Elsa arrêta de respirer sous cette vision. Tout son corps désirait la toucher, la sentir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait plus le droit. Ce corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ses yeux non plus. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle se devait d'être, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, une amie, et rien de plus. Elle se força à garder cette distance entre elles. Mak soupira. Elsa sortit de sa contemplation.

\- J'essaye de vous croire, je vous assure. Mais c'est pas facile.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, voulant lui répliquer qu'elle lui disait la vérité, mais se ravisa en se mettant à sa place.

Si, il y a de cela plus d'un an, on lui avait dit qu'elle s'enfuirait d'Arendelle pour tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un loup comme Mak, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. D'autant plus que, comme l'avait dit l'esprit, elles étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Rien ne présageait qu'elles s'entendraient un jour. Elsa se souvint, qu'au début, leurs rapports avaient été difficiles pour ne pas dire conflictuels. Mak avait un sale caractère, et le sien était plutôt bien trempé aussi. La petite louve n'allait pas être facile à apprivoiser. Par ailleurs, son loup semblait être totalement différent de ce que qu'elle avait déjà pu entrevoir de lui. Mak était jeune, tout simplement. Une série de pensées futiles s'immisça dans l'esprit de la reine.

 _Me trouve-t-elle encore jolie? A-t-elle toujours besoin de moi? Envie de moi? Elle m'a avoué un soir qu'elle aimait mon parfum, que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait perçut chez moi dans cette montagne enneigée, qu'il lui rappelait Noël, quelque chose de décembre, pensait-elle toujours cela?_

Dans son hystérie, son loup lui avait avoué qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce-que ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui? Puis, il avait aussi précisé qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler. La reine tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Au moins, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était déjà ça. Pour le reste, elle lui laisserait le temps. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Comment est-ce-que nous nous sommes rencontré?

Demanda soudain Mak, tirant Elsa de sa rêverie.

Elsa sourit au souvenir, puis répondit:

\- Tu m'as sauvé.

Mak sourit en coin en plissant les yeux. Bien malgré elle, cette étrange blonde l'amusait avec ces histoires farfelues, et puis, l'alcool aidait toujours. Au moins, celle-ci ne s'était pas jetée sur elle pour l'embrasser. L'aurait-elle repoussée? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il était plaisant de voir ses bonnes manières et sa gestuelle de princesse. _De reine, c'est une reine._ Rectifia la louve. Elle la connaissait mal, mais elle aimait son parfum. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait un arbre décoré près d'une cheminée.

\- Moi, j'ai fait ça?

Rétorqua Mak en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Elsa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là..._ supplia-t-elle mentalement en sachant parfaitement quel effet ce regard pouvait avoir sur elle.

 _Elsa, c'est une enfant. Contrôle toi!_

La reine sourit en baissant les yeux, essayant maladroitement de cacher les pensées peu orthodoxes qu'elle avait dans l'instant à l'égard de son loup.

\- Oui, d'une mort certaine.

Mak eut un rire enfantin, un rire qu'Elsa ne lui connaissait pas. Quelque chose de malicieux et d'un peu canaille.

\- Dans la vie que vous m'inventez, je suis un héro.

\- Mais je n'invente rien. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée dans la Montagne du Nord, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Assura Elsa avec tant de sincérité que Mak aurait pu la croire sur parole.

\- Et, qu'est-ce-que je faisais dans cette montagne au juste? Où était ma tribu? Et mon père?

Demanda la louve en terminant sa phrase par un bâillement.

Elsa observa le ciel. Le soleil était pratiquement levé à présent, et ni elle, ni Mak, n'avait encore fermé l'oeil. Elles avaient besoin de repos. Et plus particulièrement, Elsa n'avait absolument pas envie de se lancer sur le sujet du père. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait devoir détruire l'image que Mak avait de lui en lui annonçant que c'est parce qu'il l'avait fouettée à mort, qu'elles avaient put se rencontrer. Sans ça, Mak serait sous doute devenue une merveilleuse reine pour la tribu des loups, et elle n'aurait jamais quitté la forêt du milieu. Quelque part, Elsa remercia Mordok.

\- Nous parlerons de ça demain. Je ne sais pas s'il est trop tard, ou trop tôt, mais tu dois te reposer.

\- Vous évitez déjà les questions, votre Altesse?

 _Tu as peut-être quatorze ans, mais tu n'es pas bête pour autant..._ pensa la reine en jetant un regard attendrit sur son loup.

Elsa se leva, ignorant le pique insolent, et se mit simplement à marcher vers le campement en souriant. Mak ne bougea pas pendant un instant, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle pesait simplement pour la dernière fois le pour et le contre. Devait-elle la suivre? Si elle la suivait, ça signifiait qu'elle lui accordait un brin de confiance. Était-elle capable de faire ça? En avait-elle simplement l'envie? Ça aurait si simple de s'enfuir.

Encore, elle admira son dos malgré elle, apprécia sa démarche. Elle n'était pas sur de grand-chose, mais elle savait qu'elle avait aimé l'étreinte. Cette étreinte aux allures de forteresse inébranlable. Elsa l'avait portée sans la lâcher...

La louve finit par soupirer en se levant à son tour, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle la suive maintenant, avant de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

 _ **Bonsoir à tous!**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu court, mais je n'ai pas réussit à faire mieux ce soir…**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse.**_

 _ **Lou De Peyrac.**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23:

Liv se passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle ne s'était jamais vu si livide, même pour une morte. Le silence était maître depuis le départ de Mak. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la retenir. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Mak avait toujours été très têtue. Des pensées lui revinrent en mémoire malgré elle. Des souvenirs d'elles, du couple qu'elles formaient, de leur rencontre.

Mak chassait quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. De ce qu'elle se souvient, son père l'avait invitée à une partie de chasse, et la gamine en avait été plus que ravie. Elles s'étaient croisées dans la forêt. Liv avait d'abord aperçue une ombre passer entre les arbres. Celle-ci se rapprochait sans pour autant se montrer. Puis, après quelques frissons et sursauts, un immense loup noir lui était sauté dessus. La bête avait grogné. Liv n'avait jamais connu une peur pareille. À l'époque, elle n'était qu'une humaine qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Le loup l'avait fixée pendant ce qui ressemblait à une éternité de ses yeux jaunes. Dans ses iris, une couleur encore inexistante dans sa réalité fragile l'avait transpercée. Elle était immédiatement tombée amoureuse de ses yeux. Ils paraissaient doux malgré leur colère évidente. Liv avait bien deviné que si l'animal avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait d'emblée. Il l'avait simplement observée un long moment. Prise de courage, Liv avait simplement posé sa main sur son museau. L'animal avait fuit.

La louve blanche sourit tristement à ce souvenir. À ce moment là, elle n'avait même pas encore vu le corps humain de Mak, qu'elle s'était déjà sentit attirée par elle, et par tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Autrement dit, une rage de vivre, un besoin de provoquer dissimulé par un regard à faire dévier une armée entière.

Aujourd'hui, Mak était exactement la même gosse révoltée qu'elle avait connue.

Et Mak était également sa cible, celle qu'elle devait livrer aux walkyries.

Elle avait pourtant pu redécouvrir la joie de l'embrasser. Ses baisers n'avaient pas changé. Elle embrassait toujours aussi bien malgré qu'elle soit toujours aussi maladroite. Une colère l'envahit quand elle se rappela que c'était à présent la Ficede qui avait droit à ses baisers. Elle se demanda si elle ne lui en voulait pas plus d'en avoir embrassé une autre que de lui avoir arraché la vie. Elle ne savait qu'une chose, elle voulait Mak. Et elle ne la voulait que pour elle seule. Cette Ficede était un obstacle de taille. Il fallait qu'elle la supprime. Au diable tout le reste. Elle voulait retrouver son loup. Mais celui-ci avait eu peur d'elle. L'aimait-elle? La détestait-elle? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle devait l'avoir, que ce soit dans l'amour ou dans la haine, quelle importance?

Soupirant bruyamment, elle se releva et regarda tout autour d'elle. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Si Mak ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle devait être loin maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la route, qu'elle la retrouve.

Elsa ouvrit un oeil paresseux pour le poser sur le plafond de la caravane. À travers la porte, elle pouvait déjà voir le soleil tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il était sans doute déjà haut. Tous avaient finis par aller se coucher en début de matinée, totalement exténués par la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Dehors, pas un son. Tout le monde dormait encore. Certains avaient poursuivit la fête, se racontant des légendes au coin du feu, parlant de tout et de rien comme on le faisait dans n'importe quelle famille.

Mak était littéralement tombée de fatigue après leur retour au camp. Personne n'avait posé de question. La reine avait simplement lancé un sourire rassurant à l'égard de sa soeur. Mak ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais au moins, elles avaient pu partager une discussion sans qu'elle veuille la tuer, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Elsa savait qu'il faudrait lui laisser du temps. Le pauvre loup, était resté dans sa réflexion et avait seulement décroché quelque sourire fatigué sans pour autant dire un mot. Étrangement, il n'avait posé aucune question. Peut-être n'était il pas prêt à recevoir les réponses qui l'attendaient.

Enfin, il s'était assoupie près du feu, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Anna. Elsa aurait aimé qu'il s'endorme sur son épaule à elle, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Briak avait fini par la porter pour la mener dans une caravane, afin qu'elle entame sa nuit. Elsa l'avait observée de longues minutes, veillant ses cauchemars, passant une main froide dans son dos que ceux là devenaient trop fous. À plusieurs reprises, Mak avait murmuré son prénom. Il semblait à Elsa que son inconscient voulait se rappeler d'elle. Cette Mak là, attendrissait la reine bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait avouer. Elle paraissait si jeune et soudain si fragile alors que d'ordinaire, Mak, dans toute sa splendeur, n'avait jamais autorisé une quelconque fragilité devant ses yeux. Elsa s'était alors sentit responsable, et avait voulu la protéger par tout les moyen qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle avait ressentit le besoin irrépressible de la préserver, et d'épargner son enfance. Car même si elle ressemblait tant à la Mak qu'elle connaissait, celle-ci était une enfant bien inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Il suffisait de voir à quel point elle riait avec mille fois plus d'entrain et de facilité. De voir comme elle adoptait souvent un air boudeur quand on lui refusait quelque chose et la difficulté qu'elle avait à tenir en place. La Mak avec laquelle elle vivait depuis un an ne se serait jamais comportée de la sorte, préférant les silences aux paroles, cachant souvent ce qu'elle ressentait, s'exprimant par de simples regards d'un air stoïque à toute épreuve.

C'est ainsi qu'Elsa l'avait perçu du départ, une force tranquille avec un brin de folie. Mais la tranquillité n'existait plus, comme la force d'ailleurs, il ne restait qu'une folie sur un corpus de gamine. Elsa aimait ça aussi. C'était différent et même tragique, mais quelque part, elle tombait davantage sous un nouveau charme, inconnu jusque là mais délicieux. Et cette insolence...cette sauvagerie qui, quoi qu'il arrive, ne la quittait jamais. Mak ressemblait à un louveteaux bien intrépide et maladroit. Elsa l'imaginait, courir dans la forêt, en recherche de liberté, s'entremêlant les pattes, chutant dans la boue, grognant face à sa stupidité et son manque d'agilité. Cette pensée l'avait fait sourire. Le plus beau, le plus touchant pour la reine, était que son loup ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner une quelconque bataille malgré sa bêtise juvénile. Même enfant, Mak restait un loup, un brave loup. Un loup qui ne cesserait jamais de grogner pour crier sa survie. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez elle. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait préserver.

Elsa passa une main sur son visage, frotta ses yeux, s'éveillant lentement. Cette nuit, elle avait mieux dormi, même si ce n'était toujours pas dans les bras de la louve. Au moins, elle avait pu garder un œil protecteur sur Mak, cela l'avait rassurée. Son loup dormait encore paisiblement. Sa respiration était lente, sa poitrine se soulevait sereinement, et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Quelque part, Elsa souhaitait que Mak dorme encore longtemps. Au moins, quand elle dormait, elle semblait vouloir la reconnaître et l'aimer à nouveau.

La reine se redressa sur un coude, et observa son loup. Son visage paisible, ses petits tics de sommeil, comme cette agaçante manie de couiner en bougeant une main comme si il chassait une mouche. Cela l'avait empêché de dormir au début, à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ce petit bruit.

Elsa sursauta légèrement quand Mak grogna en se pressant les tempes. La reine, amusée, sourit silencieusement. Mak fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

\- Ma tête...pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal comme ça ?

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonjour. Ça s'appelle avoir la gueule de bois. C'est ce qui arrive quand nous buvons avec excès. Sans offrir de réponse, Mak grogna davantage. Elle avait l'impression que mille loups hurlaient dans sa tête, et la lumière, pourtant faible, lui faisait plisser les yeux. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait prit de boire de la sorte ? Foutue bête stupide ! Et la Ficede qui souriait bêtement en la regardant. C'était rageant.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi.

Râla la louve en se frottant les yeux. Elsa sourit davantage en essayant de rester discrète malgré le comique de la situation.

\- Non pas du tout.

Répondit-elle simplement d'une voix calme.

\- Si vous vous moquez. Et arrêtez de crier.

Elsa haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Mais je ne cris pas.

\- Et en plus vous mentez comme vous respirez.

Elsa soupira en branlant de la tête, ne perdant jamais son sourire. Déjà qu'une Mak adolescente était insupportable, alors avec une gueule de bois, ça n'arrangeait rien. _Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être plus têtue que tu ne l'étais déjà…_

Elle n'offrit pas de réponses, sachant pertinemment que son loup trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire. Un silence passa dans la caravane. Mak l'observait, les sourcils froncés, une évidente mauvaise humeur sur le visage. Elsa, elle, ne se lassait pas de sourire face à cette petite moue qui n'impressionnait personne naturellement. Puis on frappa violemment à la porte. Mak grogna en ce tenant la tête.

\- Moins de bruit bordel !

Cria-t-elle, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de son aînée.

\- Mak, ton langage…

\- Makdellana !

Rectifia immédiatement la gosse.

La reine ne se formalisa pas de cette réponse.

\- Entrez.

Autorisa Elsa. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Djalhi.

\- Elsa, je peux te voir une minute?

L'homme paraissait préoccupé. La reine hocha de la tête, et se leva.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Déclara Mak.

Djalhi lança un regard entendu à Elsa.

\- Non, tu restes ici.

Ordonna la reine.

\- Non, j'exige de venir avec vous.

Répéta la louve en se levant.

La reine inspira profondément, choisissant de ne pas s'énerver. Puis d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée, prévint:

\- Quand on sort à peine d'une mauvaise cuite, on n'est pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Tu deviens pénible. Je t'ai dis de rester ici.

Un vent glacial passa dans la caravane. Mak frissonna. La Ficede ne rigolait pas, et son ton ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. Même Djalhi, pourtant imposant, avait tressaillit. Mak opta pour un air renfrogné, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, souffla, montrant son agacement, puis capitula enfin:

\- Très bien, je vais donc m'ennuyer toute seule dans cette caravane, puisque c'est ce que sa Majesté semble vouloir.

Elsa plissa les yeux devant l'insolence, eu envie de la défendre de ne pas l'appeler par son titre, mais choisit de ne pas lui donner le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. La reine sourit simplement, et répondit en sortant:

\- Brave loup.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et entendit crier:

\- Et je ne suis pas un brave loup !

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, priant le dieu de la patience de lui accorder encore un peu de son pouvoir.

Djalhi rit de bon coeur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, amenant Elsa au centre du campement.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère.

\- Un caractère de chien.

Assura la reine en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera en grandissant.

Déclara le gitan.

\- Non, elle a toujours été comme ça. Même quand elle était grande.

Répondit la reine sans prendre conscience de l'absurdité de ses paroles.

Djalhi plissa les yeux sans comprendre, mais choisit de ne pas poser de question. Il avait bien vite comprit que cette petite louve intrépide et ses amis étaient étranges.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

\- Briak m'a vaguement expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Montre-moi.

Djalhi écarta les replis de sa veste, et en sortit un parchemin abîmé qu'il tendit à Elsa. La reine l'empoigna et le déroula. Sur le papier, il était dessiné ce qui ressemblait à une carte. L'objet était craquelé et usé par endroit, mais il restait lisible malgré tout. Elsa l'étudia silencieusement quelques secondes, reconnaissant immédiatement un dessin représentant la forêt du milieu, puis un autre, un château, qui devait sans doute placer Arendelle. Enfin, bien éloignée de tout ceci, plus au Nord, après l'océan, une croix avait été tracée à l'encre noire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Demanda la reine en levant les yeux.

\- Une légende gitane. On raconte depuis des générations que cette carte mène à une eau de vie.

Expliqua Djalhi.

\- Une eau de vie? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle assez bu comme ça hier soir?

Répliqua la reine.

\- Une eau de vie qui offre pardon et innocence.

Commença-t-il. Il reprit sérieusement:

\- Depuis sa naissance, le gitan a toujours été vu comme un voleur, un escroc, quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance. De ce que j'ai entendu, notre dieu a tant pleurer la persécution incessante de son peuple, qu'il a enfermé ses larmes dans une bouteille. Et que celui qui boit cette bouteille, devient le plus innocent des hommes. Le pardon lui est accordé, et il peut être en paix avec le monde, et avec lui-même.

\- En paix avec lui-même…

Répéta Elsa, le coeur battant.

\- Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton petit loup à grand besoin d'être pardonné.

La reine resta muette un instant.

Enfin, on lui offrait une solution, une échappatoire. Elles allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Bientôt, Mak l'aimerait à nouveau…

Elle regarda à nouveau la carte, fixa ses yeux sur la croix.

\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde…

\- Raison de plus de ne pas traîner!

Entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard brillant de sa sœur, le bras le Briak entourant ses épaules, le sourire d'Olaf.

Elsa inspira fortement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que l'idée était bonne et que c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait, mais c'était un si long voyage. Et Mak qui lui faisait à peine confiance. Ce projet lui paraissait quelque peu ambitieux.

\- C'est la seule solution, blondinette. Et puis, les voyages, ça rapproche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Affirma Briak en lançant un clin d'oeil à la reine. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle qui voulait laisser du temps à son loup, au moins, elles allaient en avoir.

\- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

La souveraine prit Djalhi dans ses bras, murmurant un remerciement à son oreille. Celui-ci sourit en assurant que c'était à lui de les remercier.

\- Je vais chercher Mak.

Déclara Elsa.

\- Pas la peine. Elle s'est faufilée en dehors de la caravane depuis environs cinq minutes. Elle doit être en train de s'amuser dans la forêt.

Ria Briak.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rattrapée?

Briak haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas de mal i ce qu'elle s'amuse.

 _Elle est inconsciente et je n'ai jamais vu un loup aussi malchanceux de toute ma vie!_ Voulu crier la reine, mais se ravisa, et se contenta de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la forêt. _Je jure que s_ _'_ _il t'es_ _t_ _arrivé quoi que ce soit, je me ferais une joie de te tuer moi-même!_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24:

Le regard d'Elsa s'aventurait dans la forêt et ses recoins à la recherche de son loup. La reine fulminait intérieurement. Arpentant les chemins poussiéreux, elle ruminait toute seule:

\- Je l'ai laissée cinq minutes. Cinq minuscules minutes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tyrannique. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si ça avait été long…pas comme des années entières. Juste cinq maudites minutes! Mais Mak non! Mak, il faut toujours qu'elle me contredise! Qu'est-ce-qui m'a prit du tomber amoureuse du loup le plus borné que cette terre ai porté!

Elsa soupira en arrêtant son pas, fatiguée d'avoir trop râlé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pensant déjà aux reproches qui allaient s'abattre sur la jeune louve, quand un énorme rugissement parvint à ses oreilles. La reine fronça les sourcils, un nouveau rugissement retentit, elle ne reconnu pas celui de Mak. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers le bruit. Elle courut et courut encore, le plus vite possible, espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. La peur remplaça l'amertume, et le corps de la reine connut une force nouvelle. Chaque pas la rapprochait du son qui n'en finissait plus de hurler.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, et quelques frayeurs Elsa arriva en respirant difficilement au milieu d'un espace dégagé. La bruit avait cessé, elle ne trouva personne. C'était étrange, elle était pourtant certaine que le rugissement l'avait menée ici.

\- Mak?

Appela-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Pas de réponse. La reine soupira, commençant à s'impatienter et à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

\- Mak? Je n'ai aucune envie de te chercher toute la journée.

\- Elsa!

Lança une voix. Elsa leva les yeux, et put voir son loup, perché sur la branche d'un arbre. Elle soupira, heureuse malgré tout de la voir seine et sauve.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser?

\- Je ne m'amuse pas! J'avais faim, je suis partis chasser, et je…

Elsa la fit taire d'un geste autoritaire de la main et gronda:

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse, je t'avais dit de rester dans la caravane. Est-ce-qu'un tu comptes m'écouter?

Mak grimaça, et répondit:

\- Je sais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais! Si tu avais faim, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. Tu ne dois pas partir seule dans cette forêt, on ne sait pas ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Oui justement à ce propos…

Essaya Mak. Mais Elsa ne désirant toujours pas l'écouter, coupa encore:

\- Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais dans cet arbre? Descends s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous montiez.

Conseilla la louve. Elsa soupira, sa patience avait des limites.

\- Jeune fille, tu commences à m'agacer. Je ne montrai pas te chercher.

Trancha-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Mak haussa un sourcil, puis rétorqua:

\- C'est comme vous voulez, mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre.

\- Me plaindre de quoi?

Mak tendit le bras et montra du doigt quelque chose derrière Elsa. La reine se retourna, et vit à quelques mètres d'elle, un ours immense se dresser devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en levant la tête, mesurant mentalement la taille de l'animal. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en reculant, et par réflexe ingénieux de survie, fit apparaître un épais et haut mur de glace tout autour de la bête. L'ours rugit en cognant une patte rageuse sur le mur. Sa proie était maintenant inaccessible.

Du haut de son perchoir, Mak resta mâchoire tombante. Il fallait tout de même avouer que cette Ficede était sacrément costaud. Elsa souffla en voyant qu'elle était à présent hors d'atteinte. L'animal s'énervait à présent tout seul dans sa cage de glace.

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas comestible.

Déclara Elsa, à son attention. Pour seule réponse, l'ours grogna encore. Il ne mangerait pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et grogner ne t'avancera à rien.

Précisa la reine d'une voix ferme et sévère. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, ou simplement par pur hasard, l'animal sembla comprendre et s'assit sur le sol, faisant une moue boudeuse.

Mak resta sans voix devant ce spectacle. La Ficede venait de neutraliser une bête féroce avec un peu de glace et quelques phrases.

Satisfaite, Elsa hocha de la tête, et leva les yeux vers le loup.

\- Tu descends maintenant? Nous devons repartir. J'ai trouvé un moyen de te rendre la mémoire.

Sans contredire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la Ficede, Mak hocha la tête et se laissa tomber de l'arbre, atterrissant près d'Elsa. La louve s'approcha de la cage de glace, la touchant du bout d'un doigt, la trouva incassable, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment une magie pouvait être aussi puissante. Son père lui avait bien dit que les Ficedes pouvaient être coriaces, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu en vrai, et son esprit de gamine en fut presque émerveillé. Après tout, là où la louve n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se planquer dans un arbre, Elsa avait su tenir tête à l'animal, et faisait à présent, comme si tout ceci était tout à fait normal. _Elle terrasse des ours énorme_ _s_ _tous les jours ou quoi?_

Dans sa cage, en voyant Mak s'approcher, la bête grogna. Mak recula en sursautant, gardant sa main bien loin de la gueule de l'ours.

\- Je ne l'énerverais pas si j'étais toi.

Conseilla Elsa en souriant. Son loup ne s'était jamais montré peureux. C'était une première. Ça changeait tellement de ce qu'était Mak en temps normal, mais c'était attendrissant. Son loup était courageux, mais pas téméraire.

\- Rentrons, que je puisse le libérer.

Déclara Elsa en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers le campement. Mak resta hébétée un court instant, puis se précipita pour rattraper son aînée.

La louve se trouva un instant bien bête, et ne put qu'être admirative face à ce qu'Elsa venait de lui montrer comme si c'était une scène banale de sa vie. La reine n'en avait pas l'air avec son corps frêle et son visage angélique, mais Mak prit conscience qu'elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

La gosse ne put s'empêcher de dévorer Elsa du coin de l'oeil en marchant silencieusement à coté d'elle.

La reine sentit son regard sur elle, étouffa un rire, puis demanda:

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me regardes comme ça?

Mak cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à elle. La louve haussa un sourcil méprisant.

\- Elle vient d'enfermer un ours assoiffé de sang qui était à deux doigts de me bouffer dans une prison de glace, et elle me demande pourquoi je la regarde comme ça?

Cette fois, Elsa ne put retenir son rire. Elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien formidable.

\- Un ours assoiffé de sang? Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu?

Mak parut contrarié.

\- Non je n'abuse pas! Il était énorme! Et vous, vous l'avez arrêtez comme ça!

S'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Répondit la reine en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise devant l'admiration démesurée que son loup semblait soudainement lui vouer. Après tout, elle n'avait fait qu'une petite boîte de glace. Mak en avait vu d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous savez faire d'autre?

Demanda la louve en affichant un sourire espiègle.

Elsa se retrouva bien démunie face à cette question, et ne sut pas exactement quoi répondre à tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Déclara-t-elle.

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie. Montrez-moi! S'il vous plaît!

Demanda encore la louve en faisant un mine de petit loup battu.

Elsa détourna le regard en soupirant, sachant pertinemment que si la gosse continuait à la regarder comme ça, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle? Rabat-joie? D'ordinaire son loup l'était beaucoup plus qu'elle. Les rôles étaient inversés, c'était amusant.

\- Tu es pénible, tu sais ça?

Mak accentua sa moue en précisant d'une voix criminellement adorable:

\- Je suis en train de vous faire le regard le plus mignon dont je suis capable là.

Elsa rit en posant des yeux brillants sur son loup. _Et tu y arrives à merveille..._

\- S'il vous plaît. Je suis sûre que vous êtes trop modeste…Faîte-moi rêver un peu.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle. _Et maintenant, la flatterie._ _Décidément, t_ _u es prête à tout..._

Evidemment, la reine craqua devant le regard si ravageur de la louve, qui, il fallait l'avouer, savait y faire. Elsa soupira, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Mak en souriant:

\- Donne-moi tes mains. Ça va t'amuser.

Le visage de Mak s'illumina du plus beau des sourires. Un sourire qu'Elsa ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire emplie d'innocence, faisant résonner son enfance. Le loup s'exécuta. Elsa serra ses mains dans les siennes, sourit malicieusement, et tapa du pieds. Un couche de glace éclatante recouvrit le sol de la clairière. Le soleil s'y reflétait, illuminant l'endroit.

Mak lâcha un rire mêlé d'un cri de surprise en sentant ses pieds glisser. Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de la reine qui vint la tenir fermement par la taille en riant elle-même, heureuse de voir son loup si éblouit par quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une patinoire improvisée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à Arendelle, Mak semblait apaisée, enfantine, inconsciente de son passé, mais apaisée, et cela suffisait à Elsa. D'autant plus, qu'elle était la raison de cet apaisement. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle avait un tant soit peu charmé son loup de nouveau.

D'un geste de la main, Elsa fit apparaitre des patins sous les semelles de l'enfant. Dans les yeux de Mak, un ciel étoilé brillait, même si loup peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, ne parvenant pas à maîtriser cette sensation nouvelle. Elsa rit de plus belle.

\- Reste avec moi.

Dit-elle en aidant Mak à retrouver un certain équilibre.

La louve tenta maladroitement de se concentrer en regardant ses pieds, leur ordonnant de rester tranquille. La reine sourit et releva le visage de son loup d'une pression d'un doigt sous son menton.

\- Ne regarde pas tes pieds. Regarde moi.

Conseilla-t-elle en relâchant la pression qu'elle avait autour de sa taille.

\- Ne me lâchez pas!

Déclara immédiatement Mak.

\- N'ai pas peur. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Assura Elsa en prenant les mains de la louve dans les siennes. Cette phrase était simple, anodine, et pourtant signifiait tellement de chose pour la souveraine. Elle résonnait comme une promesse. Mak, dans l'instant n'en avait pas conscience, mais par cette phrase, Elsa voulait dire que quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle devait donner sa vie, même si elle devait se damner, jamais elle ne la laisserait tomber. Que ce soit sur la glace ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre, dans n'importe quel monde, à n'importe quel moment. Elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Mak obéit en soudant son regard à celui d'Elsa. La reine offrit un sourire rassurant, et se laissa lentement reculer, tirant la louve vers elle. Mak lâcha un rire nerveux en serrant davantage les mains d'Elsa. Voyant que son loup ne protestait pas et prenait même plaisir à la suivre, Elsa accentua sa course et augmenta de vitesse.

Mak, étrangement dégourdie, comprit vite comme garder un équilibre, et se laissa porter par les désires de la reine. Elsa, prenant garde à respecter le rythme de l'enfant, s'essaya à la faire tourner en rond, provoquant un rire cristallin de sa part. La jeune louve, ne cessant jamais de s'émerveiller, et prenant une certaine confiance, lâcha d'elle-même l'une des mains d'Elsa sans décrocher son regard du sien. Voyant clairement que Mak se débrouillait très bien sans elle, Elsa prit l'initiative de lâcher la seconde main. La louve parut désorientée un court instant, mais retrouva bien vite ses réflexes et se surprit à pouvoir patiner seule sans l'aide de personne sous les encouragement joyeux de la reine.

Mak fit plusieurs tours de piste en riant sous le regard toujours vigilent d'Elsa qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois que son loup prenait trop de vitesse. La jeune louve, maintenant à l'aise, s'essaya même à patiner en arrière. Elsa, désirant remplir ses yeux d'encore plus d'étoiles, leva les bras vers le ciel, et une pluie de millions de petits diamants de neige parcouru le vent, retombant en flocon sur les cheveux courts du loup, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche d'émerveillement.

Mak, la tête penchée en arrière, regardait tant le spectacle de giboulée d'étoiles qu'offrait le ciel, qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre, et fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras d'Elsa. La louve se pendit à son cou, et accrocha de nouveau son regard au sien. Elsa sourit en passant un bras rassurant autour de la taille de son loup.

De fines particules argentées tombaient encore sur elles. Le lieu était magique, tout comme le moment qu'Elsa avait su rendre unique. Aucunes d'elles ne prononça une parole, désirant que cet instant de bonheur intense dure encore. Mak resta stupide, la bouche entrouverte sans parvenir à décrocher ses yeux du bleu qui s'imposait devant elle. Ce bleu...celui qu'elle avait tant cherché dans ses rêves. Celui qui l'avait touchée, qui l'avait caressée, qui l'avait embrassée. À cet instant, elle ne pensait plus. Elle n'était même plus elle-même. Elle n'était que Mak. Mak qui aimait ce bleu. Mak qui aimait les yeux d'Elsa.

La reine, lentement, très lentement perdit son sourire. Dans l'action, son visage ne s'était retrouvé qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son loup. _Il serait si simple de t'embrasser… Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Tu ne sais rien de l'amour. Il faut que ce moment cesse. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet que tu as sur moi._

Étrangement, Mak en avait une idée très précise au contraire, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle se sentait si bien. Elsa, la chaleur de ses bras, ce moment...La louve savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi exactement. Que désirait-elle? En avait-elle simplement conscience? Pourquoi est-ce-que ces yeux semblaient l'hypnotiser? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure?

Elsa inspira, priant intérieurement pour que son loup cesse ce geste qui, elle le savait, lui faisait souvent perdre tous ces moyens. _Elsa, reprends-toi. Reprends-toi maintenant. Met fin à ce moment. Sois raisonnable. Elsa, elle a quatorze-ans! Non, elle pense avoir quatorze-ans. Faîtes que ça s'arrête!_

Poussée par elle ne savait qu'elle force divine, Mak se rapprocha doucement du visage de la reine qui restait figée, incapable de bouger. Ne pouvant résister, Elsa resserra sa prise sur la taille de son loup, rapprochant le corps du sien.

 _Arrête ça mon amour. Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Arrête ça._

Une chaleur commençait déjà à brûler dans la ventre de la reine. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son coeur s'accéléra. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Une voix lui hurlait d'effacer la distance si infime qui les séparait. Son loup semblait le vouloir. En était-elle certaine? Était-elle en train de profiter de son innocence? Était-elle une perverse? Mak semblait lui accorder un brin de confiance. Était-elle réellement en train de faire ça? Son loup se rapprochait encore en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes dans lesquels elle était en train de dangereusement se perdre. _Arrête ça..._

\- Nous devrions rentrer.

Déclara Elsa en faisant disparaître la patinoire et tout ce qu'il y avait de magique dans ce moment envoûtant.

Mak cligna des yeux en plusieurs reprises comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve immensément profond.

 _Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. J'aurais tellement voulu, mais je ne peux pas…_ Pensa Elsa en affichant pourtant un sourire convaincant.

Mak baissa les yeux en affichant un déception qu'elle essaya de cacher malgré tout, cela n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Elsa, qui fut surprise de voir cette réaction. _Tu voulais ce baiser..._

\- J'imagine que oui…

Murmura la louve en se dégageant de l'étreinte, attristée que ce moment prenne fin. Elsa lui avait offert un brin de magie, de la poudre aux yeux, et venait de tout reprendre. Elle ne savait véritablement pas pourquoi elle était déçue, mais le vide à l'intérieur était revenu.

Ne supportant de voir cette moue sur le visage de Mak, Elsa cacha à la perfection son mal-être et ébouriffa malicieusement ses cheveux. La louve retrouva un semblant de sourire. Elsa sut s'en contenter. Au moins, elle n'avait pas franchit la limite, elle était parvenue à trouver la voix de la raison. Mak était une enfant qui ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, elle en était certaine.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'à cet instant, Mak aurait tout donné pour retrouver la mémoire.

 _ **J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée de ne pas poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Sur le retour, une tension s'étaient installée entre elles. Elsa marchait silencieusement en osant à peine lever les yeux, de peur que Mak devine la simple esquisse de volonté d'un baiser. Mille questions tournaient dans la tête de la pauvre reine. Dans les yeux de Mak, qui n'étaient qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur son âme, elle avait pu entrevoir que la louve avait voulu ce baiser autant qu'elle. Et en même temps, n'avait-elle pas rêver cette envie?

Aux dernières nouvelles, son loup la détestait et ne lui accordait que peu de confiance. Il était impensable qu'elle ai voulu l'embrasser après seulement quelques éclats de glace, et une patinoire de fortune. D'autant plus que, même si Elsa avait tendance à l'oublier, elle restait une enfant. Une enfant révoltée de quatorze-ans. Une enfant qui, elle le savait n'avait connu ni l'affection d'un père, ni l'amour d'une mère. Alors que connaissait-elle de tout ça? Absolument rien. Peut-être que la gosse s'était sentit seule une demi seconde, et que ses bras avaient réclamé une chaleur le temps d'une faiblesse. L'amour n'avait pas traversé cette patinoire. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi.

Elsa aurait bien aimé, aurait même tout donné pour que ça soit le cas, mais la reine savait, tentait de se persuader que Mak avait eu besoin de réconfort, et uniquement de réconfort. Elle avait été simplement là, au bon endroit, au bon moment, rien de plus. Et la pauvre reine désespérée qu'elle était avait bien faillit se faire avoir. Heureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour le cœur déglingué qui battait toujours difficilement au fond de sa poitrine, elle avait su ne pas fondre face au regard si intensément jaune dans l'instant de ce loup pour lequel, en temps normal, elle aurait tout sacrifié.

Mak fixait Elsa sans se rendre compte que la reine tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter son regard. La pauvre Elsa avait déjà eu assez de mal à refuser ce baiser, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle se laisse tomber dans le piège adorablement assassin de ses yeux. La souveraine semblait si tendue, que le loup se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Mak était seulement allé chasser un lapin qu'elle avait vu passer devant la caravane, pas de quoi en faire un drame, la belle Ficede exagérait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un loup très obéissant, mais bon, elle se disait qu'elle épargnait tout de même pas mal la blonde, et que si elle se mettait à bouder pour une simple faute de chasse, elle était sacrément gonflée. D'autant plus que, sur la glace, elle ne paraissait pas si agacée que ça, et il avait semblé à la louve que la Ficede avait même apprécié ce moment.

Ce moment d'extrême raison ou d'extrême folie, elle n'en était pas certaine. Avait-elle rêvé ce moment? Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé. Tout avait été magique et irréel. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentit obligé de la regarder comme ça? En sa présence, ses yeux semblaient agir indépendamment de sa volonté. Ils la voulaient. À chaque fois, ils la dévoraient. Pourquoi? Son père lui avait pourtant si souvent dit que les Ficedes étaient des créatures sans âmes ni cœurs qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Son père avait-il simplement déjà vu un Ficede une fois dans sa vie? Car Mak avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à voir Elsa comme une menace. Il est vrai que la souveraine, aussi étrange soit-elle quand elle racontait son beau discours sur sa perte de mémoire, l'avait déjà sauvé d'un ours et d'un alcoolique. Ce n'était pas négligeable, et ces actes héroïques lui avait fait gagner des points.

Elsa avait quelque chose d'héroïque qui avait plu à Mak bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait avouer. À présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme une étrangeté belle à en crever, et qui plus est, invincible. Une beauté mystique qui la rassurait et qui l'ébranlait en même temps, faisant se soulever ses émotions en un raz-de-marée dévastateur. Raz-de-marée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qu'elle subissait simplement, sans savoir si elle devait se jeter dedans ou pas. Ses pensées juvéniles divaguèrent un court instant vers Liv. Liv qui l'avait embrassée sans permission là où la Ficede s'était défilée, mais qui malgré tout, ne lui avait pas fait ressentir un semblant de ce qu'elle ressentait dans l'instant présent. Puis ce fut son père qui eu droit à la pensée suivante. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour avancer, il fallait qu'elle sache, quelle que soit la réponse, il fallait qu'elle en ai une. Il fallait qu'elle entende qu'Elsa n'était pas une meurtrière, et qu'elle, loup pommé, n'était pas folle de ressentir ces choses là à son égard.

\- C'est vous qui avez tué mon père?

Lâcha soudain la louve sans interrompre sa marche.

Elsa cru s'étouffer sous cette question et ferma les yeux une demi seconde. _Comment peux-tu me demander ça…_ pensa-t-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle savait que cette question devait arriver à un moment où à un autre. Elle se doutait également que Liv était sûrement la cause de se questionnement. Elle la détesta davantage.

Mak arrêta de respirer en attendant la réponse. Son regard scrutait le visage d'Elsa, cherchant à lire ce qui s'y passait.

Enfin, après quelques secondes, la reine osa enfin regarder la louve, puis assura:

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Mak plissa les yeux, cherchant toutes traces de mensonge. Mais la voix s'était faite ferme et dépourvue de tremblement, elle ne perçut aucune duperie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté.

Rétorqua la louve, pourtant sur la défensive.

Elsa soupira en se demandant bien quelle était l'étendue des horreurs que Liv avait pu livrer.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Je te dis simplement la vérité.

Mak eut un rire amer.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vérité.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, puis déclara:

\- La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais rien fais, et que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire.

Mak resta silencieuse un instant, ne sachant pas si elle devait se contenter de cette réponse qui pourtant paraissait aussi véridique que la plus grande vérité sur terre.

\- Si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui?

Elsa serra la mâchoire. Que devait-elle répondre? Si elle lui disait comment son père était mort, elle ne la croirait jamais, et ça la détruirait. Encore une fois, elle préféra l'honnêteté.

\- Cette vérité là, tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre.

Mak fronça les sourcils, cette réponse là ne lui plaisait pas. Sa curiosité oblige, elle voulait savoir.

\- Je veux savoir!

Grogna-t-elle. Elsa soupira. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça. Mak et sa colère était de retour, la reine la connaissait par cœur. Si bien que, sans attendre que la tempête ne se déclenche, elle arrêta sa marche, attrapa Mak par les épaules, sourit tristement, puis déclara doucement:

\- Allons mon loup, pas de caprice. Tu le sauras, en temps voulu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous ne voulez pas me le dire?

Renchérit la louve, butée.

Elsa soupira encore. _Que dois-je faire pour que_ _tu_ _cesses de douter de moi?_

\- Parce qu'il serait stupide de commencer l'histoire par la fin. Je vais t'expliquer, tu comprendras. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.

Déclara doucement la reine en suppliant son loup du regard. Mak réfléchit encore une minute sans décrocher son regard de celui d'Elsa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que je vous ferais confiance?

Les épaules d'Elsa s'affaissèrent. Après tout, Mak avait raison. Elle n'avait véritablement aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la reine. Elle fouilla dans les replis de sa robes, et en sortit le loup en bois que Malek lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt au village.

\- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, fais confiance à Malek.

Dit-elle en tendant l'objet à Mak.

La louve fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'objet. Elsa pouvait deviner que son esprit fulminait, que ses yeux analysaient la preuve d'un passé douloureux sans parvenir à le reconnaître.

Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres de la louve, ses yeux se mouillèrent. Elle murmura:

\- Je me souviens de ça…

Elsa sourit à son tour.

\- Il m'a fait promettre de te ramener seine et sauve.

\- C'est lui qui m'a offert ce loup après…

Mak hésita, une concentration lisible sur le visage. La reine arrêta de respirer. Elle savait pertinemment après quoi Malek lui avait offert ce loup. _Souviens-toi…_

\- Après quelque chose qui s'est passé. Je ne sais plus quoi…ça s'embrouille dans ma tête.

Grogna Mak en se massant les tempes. Elsa sourit tristement en posant un main dans ses cheveux, essayant de cacher sa déception.

\- Ça va revenir. Laisse toi du temps.

Mak soupira. Encore une fois, bon nombre de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle s'étira, son dos brûlait aujourd'hui, ça n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne savait même plus d'où venait ces marques.

Par réflexe, Elsa passa une main froide par dessus le tissu de sa chemise éternellement blanche. Une vague de froid se rependit contre la peau de la louve, elle soupira d'aise. Cette sensation lui disait quelque chose. Un soir, près de Liv, elle l'avait déjà ressentit, alors que pourtant, un feu brûlait devant elle. Elle la reconnu tout de suite. _C'était vous...même à des kilomètres, c'était_ _déjà_ _vous..._

Elsa capta son malaise, et expliqua:

\- Ces marques sont principalement l'oeuvre d'un fils de feu.

\- Principalement?

Demanda Mak en reprenant une marche lente, la main d'Elsa, toujours à sa place, au creux de son dos.

La reine sourit, son loup n'était pas bête.

\- En temps voulu, mon loup.

Cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas, mais Mak sut s'en contenter.

\- Le fils de feu, qui était-il?

\- Une pourriture qui voulait exterminer les loups. Je ne t'ai pas mentit quand je t'ai dis que je l'avais tué.

Les poings d'Elsa se serrèrent à ce souvenir. Mak le remarqua. La louve offrit un sourire et un sourcil moqueur qu'elle ne put retenir.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous puissiez tuer quelqu'un.

La louve s'attendait à ce que la reine la suive dans sa plaisanterie, mais contre toute attente, Elsa serra la mâchoire, et déclara d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne:

\- Il voulait ta mort. Je lui ai glacé le sang.

Mak perdit son sourire face à cette déclaration tout à fait sérieuse. La louve en était pour une fois certaine, Elsa ne lui mentait pas. La gosse baissa les yeux, presque honteuse de rappeler ce souvenir à son aînée.

\- Vous savez faire ça aussi…

Murmura-t-elle, ne sachant véritablement pas quoi répondre. Se disant que si un jour elle devait l'affronter, elle ne sortirait sûrement pas vainqueur d'une bataille contre cette Ficede.

Elsa soupira:

\- Malheureusement je sais faire ça. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais dans les cas d'extrême urgence, ça peut servir.

Mak, n'appréciant pas la mélancolie qui passait sur le visage de la reine, tenta encore une note d'humour accompagnée d'un regard espiègle:

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire?

L'humour marcha, Elsa rit. Mak sourit, contente d'avoir réussit à faire s'envoler la mélancolie.

\- Mon dieu oui! En réalité, avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas faire grand-chose.

Avoua la reine, sincèrement amusée, heureuse de découvrir la brillance d'une espièglerie dans l'esprit de son loup, souvent stoïque d'ordinaire. Mak plissa les yeux, poussée par la curiosité d'une vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, demanda:

\- Racontez-moi.

Elsa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en continuant une marche tranquille, presque en ralentissant, retardant le moment où elles arriveraient au campement.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontrée, tu n'étais pas très bavarde, pour ne pas dire complètement muette. Tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Pourquoi?

Demanda Mak en fronçant les sourcils.

Elsa sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Tu voyageais seule, et tu étais habituée à ça. Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me sauver la vie. Si ton chemin n'avait pas croisé le mien, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. À l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Ficedes ni des loups.

Mak rit:

\- Vous avez grandit enfermée dans un château de glace paumé en pleine montagne ou quoi?

Elsa sourit davantage:

\- C'est un peu ça. Tu m'as raconté votre histoire, ton histoire. Tu cherchais désespérément le fils de feu qui menaçait de détruire ton peuple.

Elsa fit une pause dans son discourt, rit timidement, puis reprit:

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu voir de beau en moi, mais tu as accepté que je t'accompagne. Après des jours de voyage éreintant, tu m'as apprit à accepter ce que j'étais. D'abord une Ficede, puis une femme, et enfin une reine. Tu m'as rendu ma liberté, ma dignité, ma famille, et mon royaume.

Mak haussa les épaules, inconsciente de cette vie remplie de miracles qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais capable d'accomplir autant de choses… Je suis désolée, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument qu'on te rende la mémoire. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Déclara la reine en arrêtant son pas. La louve en fit de même, et parut réfléchir. Enfin, elle lança, de toute évidence, en choisissant ses mots avec précaution:

\- C'est étrange...on m'a dit tant d'atrocités sur vous. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Tout, absolument tout, me hurle de me méfier de vous. Je sais que vous me cachez des choses. Je sais aussi que, quelque part, ces marques sont liées à vous.

 _Comme tout ton être, mon loup. Même si tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre..._ pensa la reine.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Elsa baissa les yeux, une déception lisible sur le visage.

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas…

Souffla Mak. Elsa releva un regard plus que surprit sur elle. La louve reprit:

\- Quelque chose me force à vous faire confiance. Est-ce-que c'est parce que vous êtes belle, parce que vous sentez bon, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis consciente que vous avez existé pour moi. Et que vous existez encore. Même si je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Je veux me rappeler de vous.

Elsa était restée immobile, l'esprit en ébullition. _Tu me vois belle. Tu aimes encore mon parfum. Je suis restée encrée à l'intérieur de toi. Tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Tu veux me retrouver. Il y a encore un espoir. Je ne suis pas qu'une fille de glace pour toi. Tu es toujours toi. Tu es toujours là, quelque part..._

La reine restait tant silencieuse que Mak se demanda encore quelle bêtise elle avait pu dire. La louve ne se doutait simplement pas qu'elle venait de réparer le coeur d'Elsa par ce discours. Elle était à des années lumières de penser qu'Elsa venait seulement de tomber amoureuse d'elle une deuxième fois.

\- Tout va bien? J'ai dis une connerie?

Demanda Mak en grimaçant.

Elsa secoua vivement la tête, revenant à elle, et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Je...oui, tout va bien. Surveille ton langage.

 _Stupide fille de glace! Elle vient de te faire la plus belle déclaration que tu espérais, et tu ne penses qu'à la reprendre sur son langage! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va craquer sur ta maudite personne complètement accro aux bonnes manières!_

Mais contre toute attente, Mak haussa un sourcil insolent, et répondit comme si elle avait répété cette réplique toute sa vie:

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

Elsa cru mourir sous cette phrase qui lui laissait entrevoir le loup de plus de vingt qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle désirait tant. La reine se dit qu'il fallait lui rendre la mémoire aussi vite que possible, ou qu'elle allait finir pas laisser sa santé cardiaque dans cette aventure.

\- J'ai un moyen pour que tu puisses te souvenir.

Déclara Elsa en reprenant sa marche et ses esprits.

\- Un baiser d'un prince charmant?

Ironisa la louve.

 _Si ça avait été aussi simple, je t'aurais embrassée depuis longtemps..._ pensa Elsa, exaspérée.

\- Non, une eau de vie.

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez. Vous m'engueulez quand je bois trop, et vous me proposez de l'alcool le lendemain. Vous êtes quand même sacrément dérangée.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, elle s'attendait à une réplique de ce genre, consciente de l'esprit de contradiction surentraîné de son loup.

\- Une eau de vie ancestrale. Ça pourrait nous aider. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Djalhi.

\- Hum, hum…

Répondit la louve, peu convaincue.

\- Et on peut savoir où se trouve cette alcool miracle?

\- Au nord. Bien plus au nord. Le voyage sera long.

Mak soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que je sens que je ne vais avoir que des emmerdes avec vous?

Elsa sourit tristement. _Décidément, tu aimes me torturer...Souviens-toi au lieu de m'accabler de tes répliques fétiches!_

Encore un fois, la reine ne laissa rien paraître, et répondit, charmeuse:

\- Mais parce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi, mon loup.

Sans attendre de réponse, Elsa ébouriffa les cheveux de Mak sans tenir compte de ses grognements si adorables, et pressa le pas, retrouvant une chaleur teintée d'un espoir, l'esprit léger, le coeur vaillant et amoureux.

 _ **Bonsoir à tous! Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais tenter de retrouver un rythme plus régulier. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Je vous embrasse.**_

 _ **Affectueusement, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26:

Liv arpentait la forêt d'un pas lent. Beaucoup trop lent. Au fond, son coeur saignait, sa conscience martelait. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas envie de la retrouver.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues?

Demanda une voix accusatrice dans sa tête. Elle la reconnu comme étant celle de la walkyrie qui l'avait engagée. Elle tourna un instant sur elle-même, mais ne trouva personne.

\- Tu perds du temps. Qu'attends-tu pour trouver le loup blanc?

\- J'y travaille.

Grogna Liv en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu l'avais! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir?

Cria la voix qui semblait déjà s'enflammer. Liv rugit bruyamment.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions! Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de moi? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle pense être une enfant? Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan!

Un silence passa. Un éclair bleu tonna, aveuglant Liv. La walkyrie se matérialisa devant elle.

\- Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était victime d'un sortilège.

\- Vous auriez du savoir!

\- Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle ai confiance en toi.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait me faire confiance alors que je ne cesse de lui mentir!

Hurla Liv en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes brusques. La walkyrie plissa les yeux et se mit à tourner lentement autour de la louve blanche en affichant une concentration visible. Ce jeu n'amusait pas Liv qui grognait pour faire entendre son mécontentement.

Soudain, la walkyrie eut un sourire en coin, puis murmura:

\- Tu en pince toujours pour elle…

Liv serra les poings.

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Evidemment que c'est la question. Ne pense pas une seconde à te défiler. Je t'ai redonné la vie, je pourrais la reprendre. Je veux que le travail soit fait.

\- Il le sera.

Tonna Liv en serrant la mâchoire. La walkyrie l'observa un instant.

\- Je l'espère. C'est dans ton intérêt.

Précisa-t-elle avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Djalhi serra Mak dans ses immenses bras une dernière fois devant le bateau qui l'emmènerait bientôt au delà des terres qu'il connaissait. Elsa avait seulement déclaré qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient pouvoir voyager vers l'eau de vie. Les gitans s'étaient immédiatement proposés pour leur fournir un de leurs bateaux. Après quelques encouragements et interminables marques de politesse, Elsa avait finalement cédé, non sans appréhension, d'envisager l'idée terrifiante de faire tout ce voyage sur un navire. Les yeux de Briak s'étaient éclairés à cette annonce. Il avait toujours rêvé de conduire un bateau comme un vrai pirate. Il s'était tout de suite installé à la barre en criant de déplier les voiles de ce géant des mer comme s'il était une légende de l'océan.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Dit Djalhi en étouffant presque Mak contre lui, la soulevant du sol. Elle hocha simplement de la tête en souriant. Le gitan jeta un rapide regard à Elsa, fronça les sourcils, et ordonna en la montrant du doigt:

\- Et écoute ce qu'elle te dit.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par abdiquer.

Enfin, il rit et offrit une tape amicale dans le dos de la louve.

Ici, au bord de l'océan, ils se faisaient tous des adieux qui n'en étaient pas réellement. Elsa, souriante, s'approcha de l'homme, et lui offrit une étreinte douce qui traduisait toute sa reconnaissance.

\- Merci...

Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ce simple merci signifiait tellement de choses qu'elle ne disait pas. _Merci de l'avoir sauvée. Merci de me l'avoir ramenée._ _Merci de m'offrir un espoir de retrouver son amour._

Le gitan referma ses bras sur son petit corps en souriant à son tour.

\- La mer est calme en cette saison. Ça va aller. Et arrête de trop réfléchir. Vous les nordistes, vous devriez être un peu plus comme les gitans.

Elsa hocha la tête en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- À notre retour, je t'offrirai un bateau de ma flotte personnelle.

Djalhi balaya l'offre d'un revers de la main.

\- C'est n'est rien. Quand tu reviendras, nous ferons une fête immense, et tu me raconteras des légendes sur Chilali.

\- C'est qui Chilali?

Demanda Mak en fronçant les sourcils.

Djalhi rit.

\- C'est quoi Chilali serait une meilleure question. C'est le gardien du Nord.

Les yeux de Mak s'illuminèrent.

\- Comment est-il?

Djalhi sourit devant son impatience.

\- Personne ne la jamais vu, mais on raconte qu'il est magnifique et qu'il est le maître du froid.

Mak fronça les sourcils bien plus encore, et enfin, s'écria:

\- Chilali, c'est Elsa?

La reine leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mak l'avait décrite comme étant magnifique.

Djalhi rit de bon coeur.

\- Non. Il est immense. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. Tout ceux qui ont tenté de le trouver ne sont jamais revenu.

Elsa jeta un regard entendu au gitan. _Comme si elle ne prenait pas assez de risque inutile comme ça, il faut que tu lui raconte ce genre d'histoire._

Le gitan se racla la gorge et précisa:

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'il existe !

Déclara la jeune louve en serrant les poings.

 _Et voilà maintenant elle y croit dur comme fer..._ pensa Elsa en soupirant intérieurement.

Djalhi rit encore.

\- Et bien si tu le vois, passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

Mak hocha la tête, déterminée, sous le regard exaspérée de la reine.

\- Blondinette !

Elsa se tourna vers l'immense navire sur lequel Briak lui faisait de grands signes.

\- La mer est bonne, il faut qu'on embarque.

Elsa hocha la tête, offrit un dernier sourire aux gitans, et se dirigea vers le bateau. La reine s'arrêta un instant avant d'embarquer. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé sur un bateau. Véritablement, elle détestait les bateaux depuis que l'un d'eux avait fait disparaître ses parents. Ces engins de malheur la terrifiaient, et même si elle tentait de garder une apparence calme, à l'intérieur, un chaos grondait.

Mak, elle, semblait parfaitement s'adapter à la situation, et commençait déjà à batifoler dans les haubans sans se soucier des vagues qui faisaient tanguer le navire, s'attirant déjà un regard réprobateur de la reine.

Elsa fixait le bateau sans parvenir à mettre un pied dessus, totalement paralysée par la peur. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de sa sœur. Anna souriait tout près d'elle, devinant son malaise, partageant la même appréhension.

\- Tu viens? Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Murmura la princesse. Elsa serra sa prise sur sa main, sourit à son tour, inspira profondément, puis, décidée, hocha de la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent encore une seconde de sentir la terre ferme sous leur pieds, puis d'un pas unis, s'avancèrent, et montèrent à bord.

Elsa tenait fermement la rambarde en essayant de se détendre, pendant que Mak, semblait trouver judicieux de se balancer de cordes en cordes.

\- Elle va finir par me donner le mal de mer si elle continue. Mak, descends de là!

Ordonna la reine. Mais la louve ne semblait même pas l'entendre, bien trop amusée par son activité.

\- Laisse la. Elle s'amuse. Briak la surveille, elle ne risque rien.

Rétorqua Anna en essayant de calmer sa sœur. Elsa soupira en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de vivre une énième bataille contre la louve.

\- Très bien, amuse toi. Mais si tu tombes, je ne plongerais pas pour te repêcher!

Tonna la reine en rageant toujours plus du fait que son loup ne lui accordait aucune attention.

Anna ria.

\- Menteuse. Tu plongerais tête baissée.

Pour seule réponse, Elsa lança à regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Essaye de te détendre un peu. Profite du voyage.

Supplia la princesse en faisant signe à son homme que tout était prêt. Briak ria et cria:

\- Hissez la grand voile!

Mak ria à son tour et sauta de son perchoir. Le corps d'Elsa se tendit entièrement et elle oublia un instant de respirer. La louve poussa un cri de joie en se rattrapant de justesse à une corde qui défit l'attache de la grand voile, lui permettant de se déployer pour pouvoir accueillir le vent au coeur de son être, sous les éclats de rire de Briak qui tenait fermement la barre.

\- Je jure qu'elle va finir par me tuer.

Gronda Elsa en voyant son loup suspendue au dessus du vide. Mais Mak, ne semblant pas être décidée à préserver sa santé cardiaque, s'attela à monter toujours plus haut alors que le bateau commençait déjà à s'éloigner lentement de la berge.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, Mak arriva sur la vigie et se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde. Elle sourit en voyant Elsa et Anna sur le pont.

\- Vous êtes toutes petites!

Cria-t-elle alors qu'Elsa jura qu'elle ne lèverait pas les yeux vers elle, complètement irritée par son comportement.

Djalhi rit en voyant la scène. Cette pauvre fille de glace allait devoir s'armer de patience pour supporter cette petite boule d'énergie sans souvenirs au caractère bien trempé.

Il leur fit un geste de la main quand le bateau fut déjà bien loin.

\- Je vais trouver Chilali!

Entendit-il comme un écho. Il ne put s'empêcher un rire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Reviens me voir, j'aimerais te rencontrer quand tu seras grande!

Le coeur du gitan s'emplie de joie quand il entendit que la louve reviendrait sans faute, qu'elle le jurait sur l'honneur. Et ce même coeur sourit quand il entendit Elsa lui ordonner de descendre, de toute évidence, en perdant déjà patience. Le trajet promettait d'être long, mais il promit qu'il se souviendrait à jamais de ce héro aux allures de gamine, et de cette reine froide comme la mort, mais d'une chaleur envoûtante.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Pour me faire pardonner :) à très vite. Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 27:

Le vent se suicide avec puissance au creux des voiles. Le bateau vogue, tanguant au rythme des vagues. Briak sourit en tenant fermement la barre, ses long cheveux se soulevant sous la brise océane. Sur ce bateau, l'homme se plait à penser qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver, qu'il devient maître de tout un monde qui n'a pour limite que l'infinie. Près de lui, Anna ferme les yeux en sentant la chaleur du soleil lui caresser le visage. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils naviguent et le temps paraît s'étirer sur cet océan. L'eau se fracasse sur la coque du navire, venant mourir en un bruit assourdissant mais envoûtant. La lumière se reflète à la surface de l'eau, la rendant transcendante. Le ciel est bleu, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Olaf ne se lasse pas regarder les mouettes qui volent au dessus de sa tête, se persuadant qu'elles comprennent ce qu'il leur raconte. En ce début d'après-midi tout laisse à penser qu'une douce sérénité protège ce bateau.

L'émerveillement de la pauvre Mak s'était bien vite dissout quand elle fut prise d'un violent mal de mer à peine quelques heures après leur départ. Depuis ce moment là, la louve avait délaissé ses acrobaties au milieu des haubans pour se pencher perpétuellement au dessus de l'eau, éternellement malade. La gamine avait maladroitement tenté de manger, mais son estomac n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir décidé ainsi. Elsa lui avait conseillé avec compassion de s'allonger sur le ventre, mais rien y faisait, les nausées ne voulaient pas s'atténuer. Briak lui avait même préparé un remède de la tribu des loups, quelques chose d'infecte mais d'apparemment miraculeux. La louve avec grimacé en buvant la mixture, maudissant son ami au passage, espérant que ça la soulage un peu en compensation du goût bien trop amer. Mais la pauvre gosse avait souffert pour rien, cela n'avait été qu'un échec cuisant.

Au bout du troisième jour, Mak avait alors trouvé judicieux de rester ainsi pencher sur la rambarde du pont en n'ouvrant les yeux que pour fixer un point qui ne bouge pas. C'est ainsi que s'écoulaient ses journées. Le soir, elle s'endormait même comme ça, trop fatiguée d'avoir supporté ces maudites nausées tout au long de la journée sous un soleil écrasant. La maladie oblige, elle en devenait insupportable, envoyant balader le premier qui osait venir lui parler. Même les câlins attendrissants d'Olaf n'y faisaient rien. La louve voulait rester seule, ne sachant pas si elle devait se jeter par dessus bord, ou lutter encore contre son envie de vomir. À de nombreuses reprises, chacun de ses amis avaient tenté de la soulager un peu. Soit par une belle histoire de la part d'Anna, soit par une bonne blague offerte par Briak. Mais tous se rendaient bien compte que la louve n'était ni d'humeur à rire, ni à s'émerveiller. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de les flinguer d'un regard assassin. Ils s'en allaient donc, précisant que si elle en ressentait le besoin, ils étaient là.

Les rares fois où elle parlait, elle balançait simplement quelques insultes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres pour faire comprendre à l'océan que, même s'ils n'étaient pas copains, ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire souffrir à ce point. Le plus souvent prise de rage, la louve frappait le bois du bateau d'un poing colérique, laissant un marque sur la rambarde, n'étant pas consciente de sa force.

Étrangement, la seule personne à ne pas avoir subit la colère de Mak était Elsa. Toute la journée, la reine se contentait d'observer tristement son loup et son malaise. Elle ne se risquait pas à lui parler, sachant qu'elle n'allait réussir qu'à s'attirer ses foudres. Pourtant, quand elle jugeait que le soleil devenait trop dangereux, plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle s'approchait de son loup, et toujours silencieusement, passait une main froide sur sa nuque brûlante, tentant de lui éviter une insolation.

Mak se laissait faire, appréciant que la reine ne lui parle pas et la laisse en paix, ne venant que pour apaiser son mal-être. À chaque fois, la louve soupirait d'aise en sentant une délicieuse vague de froid parcourir son corps, rendant les nausées presque supportable. Ainsi, Mak finissait par s'endormir, la joue écrasée contre le bois poncé de la rambarde, rattrapant le sommeil qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la nuit.

Quand le jour déclinait, Elsa la soulevait d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas pour l'allonger dans la cale du navire, sur un lit improvisé. Mak se laissait faire, aidée par quelques sédatifs que Briak préparait, murmurait quelques mots incompréhensibles, se réveillait en sursaut, remontait sur le pont, et répétait ce schémas à maintes et maintes reprises.

Ce quotidien durait depuis maintenant quatre jours, et autant dire que la louve n'en pouvait plus. Elsa, assise sur les marche qui menait à la barre, l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, priant les dieux pour qu'ils arrivent vite, se disant que son loup ne tiendrait pas longtemps si cette situation continuait.

La reine leva les yeux vers Briak.

\- On est presque arrivé?

Demanda-t-elle, espérant recevoir une réponse positif. Briak grimaça en lui faisant comprendre que le trajet allait encore être long. Elle soupira en voyant Mak s'énerver toute seule, criant à l'océan:

\- Je suis un loup! Je cours dans les forêts, je n'ai rien à faire ici!

Sur son front, Elsa pouvait, avec regret, voir des gouttes de sueurs perler pour venir lui piquer la yeux. Son corps, tendu et épuisé, tremblait sous la colère. Sa peau avait rougit à force d'être restée sous ce soleil cuisant. Il était évident qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Son visage s'était affiné, et quand elle se baissait, la reine pouvait très clairement voir sa colonne vertébrale apparaître. La reine avait bien tenté de la faire manger, mais étant donné qu'elle ne gardait rien, cela devenait plus une souffrance qu'une survie. Le temps s'écoulait ainsi.

En fin de journée, le soleil déclina lentement pour le plus grand bonheur de Mak, qui semblait un peu plus apaisée. Lentement la nuit commençait à tomber, et l'air s'était rafraichit, rendant le mal de mer quelque peu supportable. Déglinguée, la louve n'avait même pas pu apprécier la vision du coucher de soleil, qu'elle s'était endormie, comme à chaque fois, la tête posée sur la rambarde, un bras suspendu par dessus bord, dans une position des plus inconfortables. _Mon pauvre amour, tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose..._ pensa Elsa en soupirant.

La reine se leva, s'approcha silencieusement de son loup et, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre à la commissure de ses genoux, la souleva lentement. Mak entrouvrit un œil vitreux.

\- Je ne supporte plus ce bateau…Demain, je vous jure que je plonge dans les bras d'une sirène.

Murmura-t-elle. Elsa baissa les yeux, sourit tristement en voyant qu'elle n'avait au moins pas perdu son humour, puis répondit:

\- Allons ne dit pas de bêtise, je ne laisserais jamais un telle chose arriver. Et puis, une femme qui chante à longueur de journée? Tu ne supporterais pas ça.

Mak ferma les yeux en souriant paresseusement, puis déclara en haussant les épaules:

\- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jalouse, je le sais. J'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de vous. Remarque, je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien à envier à une sirène.

Elsa sourit en arquant un sourcil. _Toi et ton charme perpétuel._

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Pour seule réponse, Mak rit à peine d'une voix grave.

Au fond d'elle, Elsa savait que toutes ces belles paroles teintées de cynisme n'étaient que le fruit de l'état lamentable de son loup. Mais quelque part, elle avait envie d'y croire. Il était étrange de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'il était faible, il semblait revenir perpétuellement vers elle. Mak sentait qu'elle pouvait trouver réconfort dans ses bras, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Briak ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il donna un coup de coude à Anna, se pencha à son oreille, et murmura:

\- Je crois que ça flirt sévère.

Anna porta attention à sa sœur, et remarqua son sourire attendrit, ainsi que celui charmeur de Mak. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la princesse. Elle déclara malicieusement:

\- Il faut croire que le mal de mer n'a pas que des mauvais cotés. On va leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Elsa?

Appela-t-elle. La reine lui offrit un regard. Anna reprit:

\- Allez vous coucher. On se charge du premier tour de garde.

Elsa plissa les yeux, consciente que sa sœur mijotait quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Bien sûre. Briak ne se lasse pas de conduire ce bateau.

Assura la princesse en souriant toujours plus.

Briak hocha énergiquement la tête. Elsa baissa les yeux sur son loup qui l'observait d'un œil épuisé. Enfin, elle hocha de la tête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cale, Mak pratiquement endormie au creux de ses bras.

Anna et Briak se jetèrent un regard complice, essayant de ne pas trop sourire. Mais quand la reine eut fermé la porte derrière elle, le loup demanda en chuchotant:

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont…?

Pour seul réponse, Anna lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cottes.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas!

Briak soupira.

\- Rabat-joie…

Elsa déposa religieusement Mak sur d'épaisses couvertures. La louve semblait s'être endormie mais, comme souvent, parlait dans son sommeil, murmurant quelques mots. La reine s'allongea près d'elle, espérant se reposer un peu. Il est vrai que cette virée sur l'eau ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, et que la peur d'un naufrage avait du mal à quitter son esprit. Mais trouver le sommeil était une réelle mission impossible. Mak, à plusieurs reprises, appela son père, le suppliant de revenir. Elsa savait bien qu'il lui manquait. Même si Mordok n'avait toujours été qu'un salaud, la gosse en gardait un bon souvenir. La surprise frappa donc la reine quand Mak murmura:

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça…

Elsa fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur un coude, observant son loup avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je l'aime…

Le corps de la louve s'agita de spasmes. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et Elsa put l'entendre grincer des dents.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal…

Assura Mak, les dents serrées.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Murmura Elsa, espérant la sortir de cette idée.

Mak grogna pour réponse, serrant les poings, cognant presque le sol. La reine posa une main sur son front en chuchotant:

\- Calme toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va…

Elsa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vertige la parcouru.

La reine reprit difficilement connaissance. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Pourtant, elle se redressa, et fut plus que surprise de ne pas trouver Mak à ses cotés. La panique se lut soudain dans son regard. Elle se leva rapidement, et observa tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus sur le bateau, mais sur la terre ferme, et même sur la terre des loups qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Le village semblait être le même et à la fois, paraissait différent.

Où étaient ses amis? Où était Mak? Aux dernière nouvelles, elle était en train de tenter de la sortir d'un cauchemar. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici? Elle ne s'était jamais connu un quelconque pouvoir de téléportation. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Elle resta bête encore un instant, puis un bruit sourd attira son attention. Elle entama une marche vers le centre du village d'où le son semblait provenir. Sur son passage, elle remarqua que plusieurs loups qu'elle ne connaissait pas, courraient précipitamment vers cette direction. Elle pressa le pas.

Elle arriva essoufflée sur la place publique du village où, habituellement, tous se rassemblaient pour partager une soirée conviviale au coin du feu.

Ici, une foule s'entassait, semblant vouloir regarder quelque chose. Elsa fronça les sourcils en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, espérant trouver une meilleure vue sur ce qui se passait. Mais la foule était bien trop grande, la reine ne voyait rien. En dernier recours, elle s'approcha d'un loup inconnu, et lui demanda:

\- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Le loup ne se tourna même pas vers elle, ne lui accordant aucune attention, gardant le regard rivé sur la place comme tous ses congénères.

\- Eh! Vous m'entendez?

Retenta Elsa. Mais ce fut à nouveau un échec.

Vexée d'être ainsi ignorée, Elsa voulu poser une main sur l'épaule du loup. Son visage fut prit d'effroi quand elle vit sa main passer à travers l'épaule de l'inconnu. Elle observa une seconde sa main qui pourtant paraissait normal en se faisant lentement à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait rien toucher, tel un fantôme. Prise de panique, elle tourna sur elle-même, criant, gesticulant, ressentant le besoin d'exister, mais personne ne semblait avoir conscience de sa présence.

Soudain, Elsa entendit un cri percer le vent. Sur tous les visages des loups, elle put voir horreur et angoisse. Certains avaient couvert leurs bouches de leurs mains pour ne pas crier. D'autres avait détourné le regard. D'autres encore s'étaient enfuit. Elsa se figea et arrêta de respirer. Ce cri. Elle connaissait ce cri. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. La même émotion, la même voix, le même déchirement.

\- Mak…

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle s'élança à travers la foule, passant par les entrailles des corps, ne provoquant aucune hystérie puisque personne ne la voyait. La reine arrêta son pas quand elle tomba face à Mordok, de tout évidence plus jeune, et fou de rage. À ses pieds, Mak était enchaînée, et une plaie béante s'était creusée sur toute la longueur de son dos. Elsa observa la scène même si ces yeux lui ordonnaient le contraire. Mak était différente. De très longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et, hors mit la blessure, son dos était intact. Elle reconnut aussi Malek, qui, dans les bras puissants de Briak, tentait de se débattre en hurlant:

\- Elle ne mérite pas ça! Bannit-la, mais ne lui impose pas ça!

\- Tait-toi, il va te faire descendre! On ne peut rien faire pour elle.

Chuchotait Briak à son oreille, conscients que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait sauver la petite.

Fier et droit, Mordok ne semblait pas se formaliser des dires de l'ancêtre, et hurlait simplement en crachant au visage de sa fille:

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais! Tu déshonores les loups et toute la lignée du loup blanc, sale bâtard!

Elsa avança d'un pas, prête à répliquer, oubliant bien vite que personne ne remarquait sa présence, mais fut coupée quand son loup murmura:

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je ne te demande pas de comprendre...Je l'aime. Je ne fais rien de mal.

La vérité percuta soudain Elsa.

\- Je suis dans ton cauchemar…

Souffla-t-elle sans oser trop y croire.

Des larmes s'immiscèrent dans les yeux de la reine. Elle passa une main sur son visage en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Depuis notre rencontre, tes cauchemars te ramenaient donc perpétuellement à ce jour où ton père t'a chassée...Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler.

Dit-elle alors qu'une larme solitaire vint mourir sur sa joue.

Tremblante, elle s'approcha de Mak, observant sa jeunesse, admirant cette chevelure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Comme tous les autres, la louve ne la voyait pas et se contentait de fixer le sol. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éternelle brillance et ses dents étaient si serrée que la reine cru que sa mâchoire allait lâcher.

Elsa tenta de poser une main sur sa nuque, mais encore une fois, la main ne rencontra que du vide. La souveraine se sentait impuissante de ne pas pouvoir la sauver, d'être incapable de lui empêcher cette torture. Elle voulait tant la caresser, la détacher et l'emmener aussi loin que possible de ce monstre qui, elle le savait, aujourd'hui, lui causerait des blessures qui n'allaient jamais guérir.

\- Tondez-la!

Tonna Mordok. Mak grimaça en entendant l'ordre, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Un loup s'approcha, une paire de ciseaux en main. Il s'agenouilla près de Mak, lui lança un regard d'une infinie tendresse, et murmura tout près de son oreille:

\- Je suis désolée, Princesse.

Mak ne répondit pas, garda son regard au sol, bien trop faible pour affronter quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne la touchez pas!

Cria Elsa en tentant de repousser le loup, mais sa voix s'évanouit dans une indifférence totale.

Le loup empoigna les longues mèches d'un coté du crâne de Mak, et d'un coup sec, les coupa en essayant de ne pas hésiter.

Elsa voulu rattraper la mèche qui tombait sur le sol, mais encore une fois, se souvint bien vite que dans ce monde là, elle n'avait pas sa place quand celle-ci traversa son épiderme.

Mordok grogna en levant le bras. Mak ferma les yeux, se déformant le visage, attendant le coup. Elsa se dressa entre elle et l'objet de sa torture, désirant le geler avant qu'il ne la touche, mais l'arme traversa son corps. Le fouet s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur son dos la faisant hurler. Elsa ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles. Elle ne voulait plus voir ça. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ça. Elle connaissait chaque cicatrice par coeur. Elle savait que la torture de son loup était loin d'être finie et elle ne voulait pas y assister.

Mak se laissa tomber sur le sol. Son père ne lui avait infligé que deux coups, mais son corps d'adolescente n'en pouvait déjà plus.

\- Tu n'es plus un loup! Tu n'es plus ma fille!

Hurlait Mordok en s'en casser la voix.

Tous les loups peinaient à regarder la scène. Certains vomissaient même derrière les huttes. Ils connaissaient cette gosse. Ils l'avaient vu grandir. Ils l'appréciaient tous sincèrement. Chaque coeur se fendait sous cette vision en comprenant que la gamine, n'avait finalement que commit le crime d'aimer.

Encore une fois, Mordok leva le bras. Encore une fois, Mak ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence. Elsa ne pouvait plus le supporter. La reine s'agenouilla face à son loup, et ordonna rapidement:

\- Mak! Réveille toi! C'est un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Ne te forces pas à revivre ça, je t'en pris!

Mais Mak n'entendait pas. Et Mak hurla encore, quand le fouet vint lui écorcher la peau. Suite à ça, une rafale de coups de sangles en cuir mordirent le corps frêle.

Cette fois, Elsa ne les compta pas. La reine en était bien incapable. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut de pleurer en regardant le visage de la louve déformé, enlaidit par la douleur qu'elle subissait, grimaçant à chaque fois que le son cinglant du fouet claquait.

\- Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour une punition.

Murmura Mordok en laissant le fouet tomber à ses pieds.

Mak écrasa son visage sur la terre, hurlant, pleurant, peinant à reprendre son souffle, s'étouffant avec quelques grains de sable par moment.

Un silence parcouru le village. Aucun loups ne fit un geste. Briak et Malek baissaient les yeux, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Mordok se retourna en jetant un dernier regard méprisant sur sa fille, puis s'enferma dans sa hutte en ordonnant:

\- Enfermez-la! Et je vous interdit de panser ses plaies! Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de moi et de son erreur à chaque fois qu'elle se regardera dans un miroir.

Tous restèrent immobiles un moment. Après quelques secondes à écouter les sanglots de Mak, Malek s'approcha lentement d'elle, se baissa, et posa une main douce sur son crâne dégarnit. La louve se dégagea rapidement du touché en grognant. L'ancêtre soupira:

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse pleurer...Je comprends. Sache que je suis désolé.

Maladroitement, l'homme retenta une caresse. Mak se dégagea encore une fois, criant sa colère sans parvenir à articuler un mot. Les épaules de Malek s'affaissèrent, il murmura:

\- Bien, je te laisse tranquille...J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

Doucement, il enfouit une main dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit loup de bois qu'il déposa sur le sol, près du visage de l'enfant.

\- Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire...Je pense qu'il te sera d'un plus grand secours aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot de plus, il se releva et s'éloigna.

Le coeur d'Elsa se craquela quand elle vit, que d'une main tremblante, Mak attrapa le loup de bois pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. La reine s'allongea sur le ventre, près de son loup, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé te rencontrer plus tôt…

Murmura-t-elle.

Mak, les yeux fermés, évidemment ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer le loup aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elsa approcha sa main de son visage, effleurant la peau, caressant les larmes, distillant la tristesse.

\- Tout ceci est derrière toi. Reviens-moi mon loup. Laisse-moi te sauver.

La reine inspira en sentant le même vertige qu'un peu plus tôt l'envelopper.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux en se redressant violemment. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut le bateau. Son esprit s'éveilla et vit Mak se redresser à son tour, le visage déconfit. La reine ne réfléchit pas une seconde, et attira le petit corps contre elle. Mak sembla réagir, et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Elsa, s'y accrochant comme si un précipice l'attendait si elle le lâchait.

La souveraine la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre son coeur, heureuse de pouvoir interagir avec son loup. Elle était sortit de cet effroyable cauchemar, enfin. Mak était secouée de nombreux sanglot et ne parvenait pas à se calmer, étouffant des cris contre la robe d'Elsa.

\- J'ai eu si peur!

Elsa soupira. Mak était revenue, et aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappait de son dos.

\- Calme-toi. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Mak envoya un coup de poing dépourvu de force sur l'épaule de la reine.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar! Je me souviens! Il me haïssait. Je n'avais rien fais de mal et il a voulu ma mort! Il m'a battue. Il m'a abandonnée. C'était réel! Tout était réel! Tout ça s'est passé. Le loup en est la preuve! Je me souviens de tout!

Elsa se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle allait réussir à apaiser son loup qui semblait ne pas supporter ce rendez-vous avec son passé. La reine caressa son dos, refroidissant la peau brûlante, puis assura sans perdre son calme:

\- Ce jour est passé. Je suis là maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là.

\- Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit!

Accusa Mak en envoyant un nouveau coup de poing sans puissance.

\- Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Tu n'étais pas prête à entendre ça.

Expliqua Elsa en embrassant le haut de la tête de la louve, sachant que sa colère n'était pas réellement dirigée contre elle.

La porte de la cale s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrevoir le visage inquiet d'Anna.

\- Elsa, tout va bien? On a entendu crier.

Mak ne bougea pas d'un cil, enfouissant son visage mouillé au creux du cou de la reine. Elsa hocha de la tête, puis expliqua:

\- Les souvenirs reviennent. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Nous sommes dehors si tu as besoin.

Assura la princesse avant de refermer la porte.

Longtemps, Elsa écouta les sanglots de son loup. Mak serrait sa nuque encore et encore sans parvenir en s'en défaire. La reine soupira intérieurement en se disant que, cette fois-ci, l'enfant, aussi brave soit elle, n'arriverait pas à surmonter cette épreuve sans un peu d'aide.

 _Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît..._ Pensa Elsa en priant l'esprit de loup de faire quelque chose. Une voix caverneuse s'immisça dans son coeur.

 _Tout va bien, Elsa d'Arendelle. Votre lien n'a jamais été aussi fort. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as pu ainsi s'immiscer dans son esprit. Apaise ses émotions._

Elsa inspira profondément, posa une main sur la nuque de la louve, ferma les yeux, et murmura:

\- Je vais t'aider. Laisse-toi faire.

Une douce lumière illumina la main de la reine, et sembla se rependre sur la nuque de Mak. Lentement, les pleurs de l'enfant s'atténuèrent, elle sembla retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration, et sa prise sur le cou d'Elsa diminua.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîte?

Réussit à articuler Mak en ressentant malgré elle une chaleur s'immiscer en elle.

\- Je canalise tes émotions en les mêlant aux miennes. Il faut que tu te calme.

Expliqua Elsa en caressant la nuque, essayant de lire en Mak comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle fronça les sourcils en expliquant:

\- Je vois tellement de tristesse. Un sentiment d'abandon. Beaucoup de peur. Et un peu de colère aussi...envers moi. Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir rencontrée plus tôt. Je suis désolée mon loup. Si j'avais su que tu existais, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te trouver.

Mak ferma les yeux et soupira en sentant une vague de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'envelopper. Quelque chose de beau, de rare, de fort aussi.

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce-que je ressens, là tout de suite? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ressens ça? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Toujours les yeux fermé, Elsa sourit.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est simplement ce que je ressens pour toi tous les jours.

Mak fronça les sourcils en essayant de se concentrer.

\- Mais, vous avez peur de me perdre?

Elsa soupira:

\- Oui, tout le temps. Malheureusement ça fait partie du jeu.

Mak ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea de l'étreinte, les sanglots ayant quitté son esprit. Elsa avait réussit.

\- De quel jeu?

Elsa sourit en ôtant sa main de sa nuque et, pour seule réponse, déclara:

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. En attendant, il faut que tu te repose. Tu en sais déjà bien assez pour le moment.

\- Mais je veux savoiiiiir…

Rétorqua la louve en terminant sa phrase en baillant.

\- Oui, et moi, je veux que tu dormes. Nous en parlerons demain. Nous ne brûlons pas les étapes, rappelles-toi.

Mak soupira, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien des choses à penser, et qu'elle était épuisée.

Cette reine l'intriguait plus encore, et semblait lui avoir caché certains de ses pouvoirs. La pauvre enfant ne se doutait simplement pas que le fait qu'elles puissent partager leurs sentiments était simplement les avantages d'un lien qui les unissait depuis plus d'un an. Choisissant d'être, pour une fois, raisonnable, Mak n'eut qu'une seule requête.

\- Je peux dormir avec vous?

Elsa sourit, attendrie, puis s'allongea, intimant à son loup d'en faire de même. Mak posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Elsa, et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 _Merci._

Pensa Elsa, avant qu'elle aussi, ne tombe sous le poids de la fatigue.

 _Merci à toi, Elsa d'Arendelle._

Répondit l'esprit du loup.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre qui, j'ose l'espérer, vous plaira. J'ai pas mal de chose à penser en ce moment et écrire m'est plus difficile. Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant! Je vous remercie sincèrement de me lire même si cela m'étonne encore!**_

 _ **GALAXY PROD: Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. C'est juste adorable. Merci à toi :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette suite. À très vite! Je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 28:

Dans un palais de marbre noir et de froid la walkyrie s'impatientait. Tout ne se passait pas comme elle le désirait. Elle s'y attendait un peu. Faire confiance à une humaine, quelle lamentable connerie elle avait fait. Son regard passait sur le miroir dressé devant elle. Le reflet de cette maudite petite louve blanche tueuse de guerre se présentait pour mieux la narguer. Elle ne pouvait que regarder. Si Odin savait qu'elle avait ainsi interagit avec des mortels, il lui aurait sans doute déjà fait la peau. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard attendrit que la Ficede posait sur Makdellana. C'était écoeurant et totalement pathétique. Et cette humaine de morte vivante qui ne faisait rien...C'était définitivement rageant. Les mots doux s'enchaînaient. Les sourires niais et les promesses de toujours, à coup de tendresse et de délicatesse. La walkyrie soupira bruyamment.

\- Mais ce que ça peut-être barbant!

Râla-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Déshabille-la, au moins il y aura quelque chose à regarder!

S'enflamma-t-elle en faisant de grands geste de la main à l'attention d'une Elsa qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

La walkyrie regarda encore une fois cet amour écoeurant, puis enfin, déclara en souriant:

\- Tant pis pour les réprimandes d'Odin. Il est temps de remuer tout ça. J'espère que tu sais nager brave loup.

Briak tenait fermement la barre même si ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Anna restait près de lui silencieusement, jetant par moments quelques regards attendris vers son loup et ses longs cheveux qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Je me sens épié.

Déclara soudain l'homme de sa voix éternellement grave en souriant en coin.

Pour seule réponse, Anna sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- À quoi tu penses?

Demanda Briak en jetant enfin un regard à sa compagne.

\- À des tas de choses…

Répondit la princesse d'un air détaché. Briak plissa les yeux, devinant la fatigue de la rouquine. Enfin, il soupira, faussement agacé, et rétorqua:

\- Bien, votre Altesse, une couronne pour vos pensées? J'en suis capable.

Anna haussa un sourcil provocateur en gardant son éternel silence.

Briak étouffa un rire, puis essaya:

\- Là tu penses: Il pense deviner ce que je pense, et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Anna sourit davantage en admirant la bêtise de son homme. Le loup continua:

\- Et maintenant: Mais attends, je ne pense pas encore à quelque chose, alors il ne peut pas deviner.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel en branlant de la tête. Briak ria encore en ajoutant:

\- Et enfin: Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de me lier à un loup aussi stupide…

Un rire, franc cette fois, s'échappa de la gorge de la princesse.

\- Tu me connais mieux que ce que je pensais. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté de m'être liée à toi.

L'homme sourit sincèrement en passant un bras autour d'Anna. La princesse posa sa tête contre son torse en appréciant sa chaleur.

\- Tu penses que Mak regrette son lien avec Elsa?

Briak soupira en refixant son regard sur l'horizon.

\- Je pense que Mak est complètement paumée. Je pensais que la mémoire allait lui revenir quand elle se souviendrait des horreurs que lui a fait subir son père, mais il semblerait que le problème ne vienne pas de lui cette fois.

\- De quoi alors?

\- Très franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne s'est jamais rien pardonné, même quand on était gamin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui… Elle a un sérieux problème avec la culpabilité.

\- Et si elle ne se rappelait jamais d'Elsa?

Osa Anna en grimaçant.

Briak fronça les sourcils, puis déclara:

\- Écoutes, je sais qu'on est dans une belle merde. Et encore je ne parle pas de la folle-dingue qui nous cherche. Mais on va dire qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire. Ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. Mak a un caractère de chien et, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle aime ta sœur. Elsa est sa maison, elle me l'a dit elle-même. On va s'en sortir. On s'en sort toujours.

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison…

Répondit Anna, pensive.

\- Quand on sera rentré à Arendelle et qu'on aura réglé toute cette histoire, ça te dirais de m'épouser?

Anna écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle question.

\- Quoi?

Demanda-t-elle alors que son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir traiter l'information.

Briak leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être Malek qui danse la Polka sous la pleine lune.

Anna secoua vivement la tête, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

\- Je suis désolée...Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu me demanderais en mariage au détour d'une conversation sur un rafiot branlant.

Les yeux de Briak brillèrent.

\- Tu préfères que je me mette à genoux? C'est comme ça que vous faite chez les humains je crois. Après, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas un expert. Tous ces trucs protocolaires c'est pas mon point fort, je fais des efforts mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par…

Briak fut coupé dans son discours par les lèvres d'Anna qui étaient venu se souder aux siennes.

Le loup fut d'abord surprit, puis ferma les yeux et apprécia simplement le geste. La princesse fit courir ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Briak lâcha la barre un instant et referma ses bras sur le petit corps de la rouquine. Anna s'abandonna à lui comme elle le faisait si souvent. Comme à chaque fois, elle se dit que son homme n'avait absolument pas conscience de sa force.

Enfin, il se séparèrent. Briak n'ouvrit pas les yeux, reposa une main sur la barre, sourit et déclara:

\- Si j'ai bien suivit mes cours, ça, ça veut dire oui, chez les humains.

Anna sourit malicieusement en accrochant son regard à celui que lui offrait son homme.

\- Tu as bien suivis tes cours.

Briak lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis se recentra sur l'horizon.

\- Alors...Puisqu'on parle des sujets cruciaux, comment est-ce-qu'on va appeler notre fille?

Briak fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Putain…

Murmura-t-il. Anna ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

\- Non mais tu t'entends! Je refuse de lui donner un nom pareil!

Briak grogna, attrapa le visage de sa compagne et le tourna d'un quart. Le coeur d'Anna manqua un battement quand elle vit une immense vague de plusieurs dizaine de mètres se diriger vers eux.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un…

\- Raz-de-marée!

Hurla Briak en tentant déjà de faire demi-tour.

Mak et Elsa se redressèrent d'un geste commun, réveillées par le cri de Briak.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Demanda la louve, le regard affolé, peinant à se relever sous le mouvement brutal du bateau.

\- Je ne sais pas. Reste près de moi.

Ordonna la reine en empoignant la main de Mak fermement.

Elles sortirent de la cale, et tombèrent face à l'immense vague. Elsa se figea, tétanisée par la peur.

\- Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi ça ?

Souffla Mak en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est une grosse et méchante vague.

Répondit Olaf totalement inconscient du danger qui les guettait.

Sur le bateau, un étrange silence passa. Chacun d'entre eux se rendait simplement à l'évidence qu'à moins d'un miracle, ils allaient tous finir par être engloutit sous le manteau de l'océan. Anna s'accrochait au bras de Briak en fermant les yeux, espérant simplement que ce mauvais moment passe. Olaf lui aussi ne désirait pas lâcher la jambe du grand loup, et se remerciait mentalement d'être un professionnel des gros câlins. Mak grognait comme si elle voulait impressionner la vague pour qu'elle batte en retraite.

Elsa, quand à elle, observait l'objet de ses cauchemars.

Ça allait donc réellement se passer comme ça ? Elle allait mourir comme ses parents ? L'océan allait l'avoir si facilement? Était-ce le destin, ou simplement un pur hasard tortueux de la vie ? Le souffle lui manquait, le courage aussi d'ailleurs, un peu de tout en fait...

Toutes ses convictions acquises durant cette dernière année s'envolèrent. Plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait qu'elle face à ses peurs les plus profondes. Face à l'angoisse de mourir, de sentir l'eau meurtrière s'immiscer dans ses poumons. Elle avait tant besoin de Mak. D'une Mak adulte qui aurait été capable de la rassurer, de faire dévier cette vague en un regard.

Mais quand elle tourna la tête, elle ne vit qu'une enfant terrifiée. Son loup, d'ordinaire si insouciant, était en train de capituler face à ce raz-de-marée. Son visage était blanc, bien trop blanc. Et des rides de peurs avaient prit possession de son front. La pauvre gamine prenait simplement conscience du danger imminent, et par la même occasion, du fait qu'elle n'était pas éternelle. Elle grandissait, tout simplement.

Elsa plissa les yeux, puis regarda la vague, puis Mak, puis encore la vague, et répéta ce geste au moins trois fois.

Tout comme elle, le courage de la louve semblait avoir disparu. La gosse avait peur. Et Elsa ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Son regard passa sur le bateau. Anna et Olaf tentaient désespérément d'aider Briak à tenir la barre du navire qui se laissait dangereusement consumer par la folie assassine de l'océan. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres tremblantes de son loup. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas sans avoir goûté encore une fois à ses lèvres. La reine ne voulait pas de cette option.

D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de Briak, et murmura à son oreille.

\- Emmène tout le monde dans la cale. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'en sortez pas.

Briak fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

Elsa fixa à nouveau le raz-de-marée.

Briak, comme souvent, comprit son silence.

\- Cette vague est bien trop grande. Tu n'arriveras pas à la glacer entièrement.

\- On ne pourra pas le savoir tant que je n'aurais pas essayé.

Devant la détermination de la reine, Briak soupira, puis murmura en jetant un rapide regard vers la louve:

\- Rappelle toi que si tu tombes, Mak tombe aussi.

Elsa hocha la tête solennellement, puis assura:

\- Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver.

Enfin, Briak hocha de la tête et empoigna la main d'Anna, Olaf, toujours fermement accroché à sa jambe.

\- Mak rentre dans la cale!

Ordonna-t-il d'un voix qui n'appelait pas à la négociation. La jeune louve sembla revenir à elle, puis fixa un regard interrogateur sur Elsa.

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Renchérit Elsa exactement sur le même ton.

\- Non, je reste avec vous!

Cria Mak, alors que de violentes gouttes d'eau commençaient déjà à lui fouetter de visage. Elsa serra la mâchoire. _Evidemment, comment ai-je pu penser que tu allais m'obéir…_

\- Ne discute pas et écoute Briak!

Le bateau tangua violemment, Elsa rattrapa Mak de justesse par le bras. Sans attendre, la louve renchérit:

\- J'en ai rien à foutre! Je reste avec vous!

\- Elsa! La vague se rapproche!

Cria Briak en cachant son visage de sa main, grimaçant sous le poids du vent mouillé qui le frappait.

Elsa hocha la tête, se pencha, attrapa Mak par les épaules, et déclara:

\- Je ne pourrais pas nous sauver si je dois sans cesse m'inquiéter pour toi. Fais ce que je te dis!

Mak fronça les sourcils en tentant désespérément de garder un certain équilibre, puis rétorqua:

\- Si vraiment je suis un poids, il fallait me laisser mourir chez les gitans!

 _Qu'est-ce-qu'il ne faut pas entendre..._ Pensa la reine, totalement exaspérée.

\- Arrête donc de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi! Tu n'es pas un poids, tu ne l'as jamais été. J'essaye de te protéger, imbécile de loup borné! Comment faut-il que je te le dise? Je tiens à toi et je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors tu vas entrer dans cette cale immédiatement!

Devant la voix sans appel de la reine, Mak grogna en baissant les yeux. Elsa se radoucit devant cette petite mine, releva son visage, et assura:

\- Tout va bien se passer. Va maintenant.

Mak souda son regard à celui de la souveraine, désirant y trouver quelque chose de rassurant, une preuve que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle la sentait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai la sensation que c'est un adieu?

Demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Ce n'en est pas un.

Promis Elsa en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Là, tout de suite, elle avait tant envie de l'embrasser. De lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle comptait pour elle, puisque ce stupide loup ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience. Les non-dits désiraient se dissiper. Il serait si facile de l'embrasser là, maintenant, sans se soucier de la suite, de ce que ça pouvait engendrer, de la culpabilité. De son esprit à moitié défloqué, presque effacé, complètement déglingué… Si simple de craquer après des semaines de lutte intensive pour préserver une certaine morale. Si évident de l'étreindre en priant pour ne plus jamais avoir à la lâcher. Pourquoi est-ce-que tout devait être aussi compliqué?

La reine se laissa blesser par son regard jaune remplie de fureur. Elle devait détourner les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser attirer par ce petit loup. Elle le savait, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mak était une enfant. Une enfant qui avait besoin de sa protection, et non de ses baisers.

Le bateau tangua de nouveau. Elsa, reprit ses esprits, et, le coeur à l'envers, tourna le dos à son loup, faisant face à la vague.

\- Briak, emmène la!

L'homme ne se fit pas prier, et souleva sans effort son amie qu'il balança sans douceur sur son épaule.

Mak se débattit violemment, cognant son dos, accrochant son regard sur le dos d'Elsa.

\- Lâche moi! Elle a besoin de moi! Lâche moi! Gros con!

Hurlait la louve toujours plus fort, alors que sa voix se suicidait dans un souffle de vent.

Sans prêter attention aux réprimandes de son amie, Briak entra dans la cale, et la lâcha enfin en fermant violemment la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt à terre, Mak se précipita vers la porte, et cogna violemment contre celle-ci, frustrée de la trouver close. Elle frappa encore et encore, extériorisant sa colère.

\- Elsa! Elsa!

Hurlait-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour elle!

Cria Briak en attrapant l'un de ses poings.

\- J'aurais pu essayer!

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait? Rien du tout! Alors tu te calmes! Merde!

Pour seule réponse, Mak rugit violemment, faisant presque sursauter Briak. Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as le rugissement le plus puissant de la tribu qu'on doit tous en profiter! Emmerdeuse!

\- Je suis peut-être une emmerdeuse, mais moi je ne laisse pas mes amis se faire bouffer par une vague, ou se faire fouetter par un salaud!

Briak ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mak grimaça. Elle savait très bien que ses paroles avaient été douloureuses, et elle n'avait pas aimé les dire.

Les deux loups se toisèrent du regard un instant, aucuns des deux ne voulant battre en retraite. Ils grognèrent tous deux quand ils sentirent au même moment un main frapper l'arrière de leurs tête. Ils posèrent leurs regards sur une Anna, de toute évidence, furieuse.

\- Non mais on peut savoir ce qui vous arrive tous les deux! Vous allez tout de suite arrêter vos gamineries et vous comporter en adulte responsable. Vous êtes amis. Je vous signale que ma sœur essaye de sauver vos petites fesses, alors vous allez vous calmer et rester tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte vivant de ce bateau.

Les deux loups, prit de surprise, se regardèrent, puis refixèrent silencieusement leur attention sur Anna.

\- Faîtes-vous un câlin!

Ordonna Olaf en sautillant.

Dans un même geste, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous en voulez une autre?

Prévint Anna en faisant un geste de la main.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, puis s'offrirent à contre-coeur une rapide étreinte.

\- Tête de clébard.

Murmura Mak quand sa bouche fut prêt de l'oreille de Briak.

\- Sale chieuse.

Murmura tout aussi discrètement l'homme en réponse.

N'ayant pas entendu les insultes, satisfaite, Anna sourit enfin en espérant silencieusement, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, que tout allait bien pour Elsa.

La reine resta figée un instant devant la vague qui se rapprochait toujours plus de son but, dévorant tout sur son passage. Avait-elle la force d'arrêter ce monstre? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La peur s'immisça à nouveau en elle. La faisant douter. Elle pensa une seconde à s'agenouiller pour simplement attendre la mort qui semblait vouloir lui accorder une dernière danse. Mais ça encore, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et elle en fut convaincue lorsque des phrases se mirent à tourner en boucle dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Tu connais la magie aussi bien que moi, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre._

 _J'ai sauté dans le vide en sachant que tu ne me laisserais pas mourir, je n'ai pas douté, pas une seule seconde._

 _La vie est un risque, et il est temps que tu choisisses de vivre Elsa._

Elsa prit ses quelques souvenirs comme une gifle parfaite en pleine gueule. La reine ferma les yeux, serra les poings, inspira profondément, puis relâcha son souffle. Elle resta ainsi immobile quelques minutes. Quelques minutes? Elle rouvrit les yeux en prenant conscience qu'elle devait sans doute être morte, que la vague aurait déjà du l'emporter. Mais rien. Juste un silence assourdissant, un froid des plus mordant et un océan totalement gelé. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en regardant tout autour d'elle. _C'est moi qui vient de faire ça…?_ _Sans bouger?_

Autour du bateau, la vague semblait avoir donné son ultime révérence. Tout était blanc, tout était immaculé, comme si tout un monde venait de renaître de quelques cendres de lumière. Elle n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui venait pourtant de se passer. Elsa avait entrevue l'horreur d'un monde sans Mak. Un monde qu'elle avait refusé et décliné, pour pouvoir l'avorter afin d'en créer un autre. Un autre nécessaire à sa survie.

Elsa se pencha au dessus de la rambarde du pont, et ne fut pas en retard pour son rendez-vous avec son succès. La reine avait réussit. Ils étaient en vie. C'est absolument tout ce qui comptait au milieu de ce paradis blanc.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolée. J'ai fais de mon mieux! À très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vous embrasse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 29:

Mak fronça les sourcils quand, une oreille pressée contre la porte de la cale, elle n'entendit soudain plus un son. Son coeur s'arrêta. Dehors, quelque chose n'existait plus, ou au contraire, existait plus encore. Un air de rien, un goût de vide, un détour de vertige.

Une ribambelle de pensées futiles et insensées vinrent étreindre l'esprit déjà maudit de la jeune louve. Que ce passait-il dehors? Pourquoi faisait-il si froid tout à coup? Pourquoi est-ce-que toute une immensité semblait s'être agenouillée? Semblait avoir offert une révérence des plus macabre?

Mak ferma les yeux en pressant davantage son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle entende quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un souffle qu'on perçoit à peine, un gémissement qui perdure, une paupière qui s'incline, des cheveux qui voltigent, une rumeur qui décline. Peu importe, elle ne voulait qu'un son. Un son synonyme d'existence, preuve d'une humanité, d'une humaine qu'elle désirait entendre vivre. Cette même humaine à qui elle n'avait pas voulu dire adieu. Cette étrange demoiselle caressée de magie qui lui faisait oublier qui elle était. Mak? Makdellana?

Toujours ces deux êtres qui semblaient se livrer une guerre sans merci. De toute évidence, de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, Mak était un héro. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais, que parfois, elle rêvait de rencontrer, voir de devenir. Dans l'instant présent, elle ne sut pas véritablement laquelle de ces deux identités fut la plus forte, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, il fallait qu'elle ouvre cette porte.

Un brin de colère distillé à une dose de frustration l'emporta, et la fit rugir. Elle se jeta contre la porte. Celle-ci, pauvre objet inanimé qui, sans doute, ne s'attendait pas à pareil traitement, se brisa en un millions de petits copeaux de haine.

Enfin, la louve était sortie. Sa colère se dissipa immédiatement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un extérieur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle regarda, admira tout autour d'elle. C'était irréel, invraisemblable, inimaginable. Ses yeux lui mentaient, elle en était persuadée. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement tombée dans une folie totale.

Son esprit, comme s'il était maître chanteur, tentait maladroitement de lui souffler que ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait se peindre dans le monde qu'était le sien. Que celui-ci était bien trop abîmé, bien trop scarifié, elle le croyait, à jamais écorché. Une réalité comme celle-ci ne pouvait s'épingler sur quelque chose de si enlaidit par la crucifixion de tout un sentiment. Et pourtant, ses yeux n'était ni fous ni illusionnés, tout ceci existait.

Et au milieu de ce tableau, la seule note de couleur, aussi infime soit-elle, était encore Elsa, teintée de surprise, n'égalisant que la plus douce des aquarelles. Un portrait parfait, comme dessiné à la craie, sur la fresque de toute une vie. Un pigment qui semblait se perdre, et qui malgré tout, restait l'esquisse d'une émotion.

De longues minutes, Mak resta au milieu du navire, la mâchoire tombante, le cœur indécis de savoir s'il devait sourire ou pleurer devant un spectacle comme celui-ci. À l'intérieur, quelque chose se diluait comme si, cette même chose, trouvait enfin le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter pour ne plus jamais revenir. Son estomac brûlait et elle eut presque envie de vomir, sans doute le mal de mer qui revenait. Pourtant, le bateau ne bougeait plus. Ses jambes désiraient le droit de flancher. Ses mains devinrent moites. Et son esprit resta statique une demi seconde.

La gosse n'en avait pas conscience, n'arrivait même pas à décrire ce sentiment nouveau. Elle était simplement à des années lumière de comprendre qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Amoureuse, tout d'abord, d'un dos qu'elle avait déjà dévisagé tant de fois. Puis ce dos se retourna, et ce fut un nouveau coup de volupté fatale que l'amour lui envoya en pleine gueule. Elle avala difficilement, se racla la gorge. Elle resta stupide un instant, ne sachant réagir face à l'inconnu que son être voulait approcher.

Sereine, Elsa lui souriait sans prononcer un mot. Enfin, la gamine arrêta de réfléchir une seconde, et cette seconde la libéra. Sans prévenir, elle inspira profondément, et courut se jeter au cou de la reine. Elsa fut surprise, et faillit même tanguer sous son poids, mais accueillit avec plaisir la louve au creux de ses bras, se détendant contre sa peau, embrassant ses cheveux.

Encore une fois, l'estomac de Mak s'envola, elle frissonna. Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple et chaste baiser qui la chamboula bien plus qu'elle n'osait le croire. Pourquoi est-ce-que son sang la tourmentait à coup de grand huit teinté de looping contre les parois de ses veines? Pourquoi est-ce-que tout ceci lui arrivait? À elle? Était-ce une maladie? Pouvait-on en guérir? Qu'est-ce-que c'était exactement? Quelque chose de cardiaque c'était certain. Comme si le mal de mer ne lui suffisait pas…

Elle tenta de ralentir la course que son cœur semblait vouloir remporter contre le temps lui-même, inspira encore, puis murmura contre la poitrine d'Elsa:

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive…

Elsa ferma les yeux, analysant ce que son loup ressentait, trouvant un écho à ses propres sentiments sans oser trop y croire, puis sourit en caressant les cheveux courts.

\- Rien de grave, rassure toi.

Mak resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la reine. Elle n'était plus sûre de grand-chose, mais savait malgré tout qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le reste se dissipait. Briak, Anna, Olaf, le bateau. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son corps imbriqué au sien. Elle n'était plus un loup, plus une enfant. Elle n'était que Mak. Mak qui aimait Elsa.

Soudain, les yeux de la louve s'écarquillèrent, ses muscles se tendirent. Un souvenir voulait revenir, se battait pour ça, rasant le reste sur son passage.

Mak fronça les sourcils et, sans se dégager de l'étreinte, leva ses yeux jaunes pour les souder à ceux d'Elsa. La reine bloqua sa respiration. Mak la cherchait, quelque part, tentait de se souvenir d'elle, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elsa le devinait, les yeux essayaient de comprendre l'ultime langage de survie du cœur, tentaient maladroitement d'entendre ce qu'il hurlait. La mâchoire de la louve tomba, ses yeux semblaient enfin y voir clair.

\- Je me souviens de…

Mak n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre, faisant saigner son ouïe aiguisé de métamorphe.

\- Mak, attention!

Hurla Briak.

La louve ne put réagir qu'elle se sentit déjà élevée dans les airs.

De peur, elle cria en tendant une main désespérée vers Elsa, restée sur le bateau, le visage déconfit. La reine cru mourir en voyant un oiseau de plusieurs mètres tenir fermement son loup entre ses serres. Son plumage était d'un blanc immaculé et, à son contact, l'air semblait geler de par le froid mordant qui émanait de son corps.

\- Elsa!

Hurla Mak en tentant de se débattre, voyant le fossé qui la séparait du sol s'agrandir en quelques battements d'ailes.

La reine serra les dents. Que pouvait-elle faire? D'où venait cette maudite créature? Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Mak, pas maintenant. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis se posta devant Briak, l'attrapa par les épaules, et ordonna:

\- Lance moi!

Briak grimaça:

\- Quoi? Mais c'est du suicide!

Elsa fronça les sourcils, cogna contre le torse du loup, puis tonna:

\- Si il l'emmène, je ne la reverrai jamais. Lance moi. C'est un ordre!

Briak, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, grogna, appela la bête, saisit Elsa par la taille, et la lança aussi fort que ses bras le permirent.

Elsa retint un cri en se sentant projetée. L'oiseau émit un cri en tentant de s'éloigner, mais hurla de douleur quand les crocs de Mak vinrent se planter dans une de ses pattes. Il lâcha prise, la louve tomba en hurlant à son tour, se sentant plonger. Deux bras l'entourèrent. Au milieu des souffles de vent, les corps se rencontrèrent.

\- Je te tiens!

Assura la reine en cachant le visage de son loup au creux de son cou, attendant la chute, espérant que Briak les rattrape.

Mais le pauvre homme n'en eut pas l'occasion, l'oiseau lâcha un cri perçant et les empêcha de toucher le sol de justesse en les emprisonnant toutes deux entre ses griffes.

\- Elsa!

Cria Anna en suivant l'animal du regard.

\- Anna! On se rejoint au point indiqué sur la carte!

L'esprit à vif, Anna comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile de poursuivre l'oiseau, qu'il était bien trop rapide, et que ses ailes étaient bien trop longues. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder s'éloigner en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa sœur. Briak, de son coté, tournait en rond sur le bateau comme un lion en cage en marmonnant:

\- Elle l'a pas vu ce piaf? Pourtant, il était du genre énorme! Comme un truc qu'on remarque, qu'on ne peut pas louper! Tout le monde l'a vu. Mais Elsa, non! Elsa était trop occupée à baver devant la belle gueule de loup de Mademoiselle-je-rugis-plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde! Bande d'emmerdeuses! Et comment on va faire pour avancer en sachant que ta frangine a juste gelé tout un océan? Tu savais qu'elle pouvait faire ça toi? Je sais pas, ça aurait pu être sympa de nous tenir au courant. Bordel!

Anna s'approcha de Briak, posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Hé, arrête de t'énerver comme ça. Je sais que tu t'inquiète et que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit à Mak, mais tu ne m'aides pas là. On va les retrouver. Alors arrête de grogner comme ça et repose toi. Nous prendrons la route demain matin, et je vais avoir besoin d'un loup en pleine forme pour courir dans la neige.

Briak souffla en tentant de se calmer. Anna avait raison. S'énerver ne servait à rien.

\- Vous pensez que Mak va dévorer ce gros poulet?

Demanda Olaf en observant l'oiseau s'éloigner à l'horizon.

Briak grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas si il leur fait du mal, je jure que c'est moi qui vais le bouffer.

Olaf fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un truc de loup ce genre de menace? Dès que quelque chose vous dérange, vous le mangez? J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça. Qu'est-ce-que ça doit être pratique!

Pour seule réponse, Briak et Anna soupirèrent en jetant un dernier regard sur la bête qui, déjà loin, disparut à la limite du monde d'Elsa


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30:

L'air était glacial ici. Tout était blanc. Tout semblait mort.

Le vent soufflait une ballade d'épouvante comme pour prévenir d'un danger imminent. Le chant de l'oiseau ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sifflement d'une tempête qui caresse une falaise, d'un cri qu'on perçoit seulement lors d'une pluie diluvienne qui n'arrose qu'un semblant d'être pour ne pas dire une particule de rien. La vie n'avait pas de place dans ces lieux bien trop exilés du reste du monde.

D'un monde qui, quelque part, semblait devoir se sacrifier pour exister. Un monde de souffrance, fouetté a coup de pourquoi, et de comment. Des terres froides, figées dans leur inertie, imprimées dans leur mélancolie. Personne n'avait mit les pieds ici. Personne n'était assez fou. Ceux qui le voulaient n'étaient autres que de vulgaires suicidaires, emportés par leur envie de mourir, perdue dans un désir macabre. Tel était le royaume du monstre. De ce volatile aux ailes d'argent. Dans un monde comme le sien, les lois étaient balayées, la morale réprimée, et l'être humain...un bout de viande à dévorer. Tout n'était que poudre blanche, poussière d'ange, et volute de chimère. Celui qui pénétrait ce lieu, se retrouvait malgré lui, funambule maudit, pendue au fil enchanté de sa folie.

Mak grogna en sentant les muscles de son dos tendus et contusionnés. Sa joue brûlait, ses dents claquaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, et il lui sembla qu'elle ne sentait même plus ses doigts.

\- Elsa…

Appela-t-elle d'une voix faible et éraillée.

Elle avait si froid. Ce froid ne pouvait venir que d'Elsa. Mais la reine ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder quelconque réponse.

Enfin, après un combat de plusieurs minutes et gémissements, la petite louve parvint à ouvrir un œil. Elsa était là, inconsciente, à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Mak pouvait sentir son souffle faible venir mourir au bout de son nez. Elle était en vie, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. La pauvre enfant ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Une chute beaucoup trop longue, beaucoup trop lente. L'oiseau les avait lâchées, comme ça, sans prévenir, sans raison. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Et ce froid qui lui mordait la peau comme s'il était affamé depuis des siècles, c'était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle se réchauffe, par n'importe quel moyen.

En grognant toujours plus fort, elle se redressa douloureusement. Elle offrit son premier regard à ses mains. Elles lui apparurent bleutées et complètement inutilisables. Elle les porta à sa bouche et souffla dessus, espérant faire disparaître la douleur qui les tiraillait, mais ce fut pire encore. Elle grogna une énième fois. Enfin, elle posa ses yeux sur Elsa, étendue dans la neige, se faisant recouvrir lentement par la froideur de cet endroit. Elle plissa les yeux en ayant une étrange impression de déjà vu. La pauvre Ficede paraissait si faible, si anéantie. Elle eut soudainement l'envie de laisser son loup la porter sur son dos. Pourquoi voulait-elle une chose pareille? C'était stupide, et pourtant, cela lui apparut comme étant la meilleure chose à faire, comme une vieille habitude, quelque chose d'héroïque qu'elle aurait déjà fait par le passé, mais dont il ne lui restait qu'un langage corporel.

\- Elsa?

Essaya-t-elle encore en effleurant l'épaule de la reine du bout des doigts. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, emprisonnée dans l'inconscience. La louve observa encore sa reine en fronçant les sourcils, de toute évidente inquiète. Puis lentement, son regard parcouru les alentours en cherchant maladivement le monstre qui les avait amenées ici. Absolument rien. Juste un grand vide, si blanc qu'on ne distinguait même plus l'horizon du sol. Le loup plissa les yeux. Lui qui était habitué à percevoir le monde dans son extrême clarté de par une qualité de vue à toute épreuve, se sentit soudain bien démuni. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Une immense plaine enneigée, nulle part où se cacher, mise à part une ombre de falaise noire qui venait percer le ciel, et continuait sans doute trois mètres au dessus des nuages.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Le givre lui glaçait le sang. Ici, elle avait si froid. De tous temps, elle n'avait jamais aimé le froid et ce qui le composait. Depuis Elsa, c'était différent, en tous cas, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Elle avait aimé quand sa main froide avait effleuré sa joue. Et elle sentait une pointe d'inquiétude pénétrer son cœur de par la vision de sa reine ainsi inconsciente.

Lentement, elle se ressaisit et tenta maladroitement de se lever. Ses jambes la portaient à peine et semblaient pouvoir flancher à tous moment. Malgré tout, après quelques efforts, elle fut enfin debout. Avec un manque furieux de délicatesse, elle empoigna le bras d'Elsa et, en un grognement sourd, fit voler le corps lourd par dessus ses épaules. Au creux de sa nuque, elle sentait toujours le souffle chaud, cela la rassurait. Elsa était toujours vivante.

Non sans peine, elle entreprit une marche dans la poudreuse. Ses yeux désiraient se fermer pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Ses dents claquaient, et peu à peu, ses pas devenaient toujours plus lents. Un sommeil accablant voulait l'envelopper. Et le pauvre loup luttait comme il le pouvait. La poudreuse lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, imbibant ses vêtements d'une eau glacée. Elle avait si froid. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes… De justesse, elle manqua de chuter. Elle le savait, si elle tombait, elle ne se relèverait pas et donnerait son corps au froid mordant. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle n'était pas assez forte pour combattre ce monde.

\- Encore un effort, mon loup...

Secouant la tête en grognant, elle reprit ses esprits avant de comprendre qu'Elsa revenait doucement à elle.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Avoua l'enfant, assumant une faiblesse.

Elsa, les yeux toujours clos, le corps toujours branlant en travers des épaules de son loup, sourit malgré un état déplorable, et assura d'une voix fluette:

\- Tu vas trouver. Je te fais confiance.

Mak grogna davantage sous cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-elle lui vouer une telle confiance aveugle? Cette reine devait être folle, ou suicidaire, ou les deux. Elle n'avait pas le parfait profil du chevalier servant, même le pire des idiots pouvait s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi?

Peu importe, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là.

Soudain, un frisson enveloppa ses reins pour remonter jusque dans sa nuque. La louve serra les dents. La terre trembla sous ses pieds, si bien qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Son visage devint pâle et elle retint une nausée quand elle vit le monstre atterrir à seulement quelques mètres devant elle. L'oiseau battait des ailes en hurlant, usant de ce cri aigu à vous glacer le sang. Si bien que Mak peinait à le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de se perdre dans un bleu qui voulait de toute évidence la dévorer.

Une tempête commençait déjà à se lever sur ce paradis blanc. Le vent se faisait plus violent, la glace engloutissait tout sur son passage. La grande falaise noire tanguait. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

La bouche ouverte, le visage déconfit par la peur, Mak ne bougeait pas, incapable de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de courage. Chaque parcelle de son petit corps tremblait. Si bien que, même au creux de son coma, Elsa put le sentir.

\- Un peu de courage, mon loup. Il te suffit de rugir…

Murmura-t-elle contre l'oreille de l'enfant. Mak grimaça:

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais je suis face à un volatile de plusieurs mètres qui a tout l'air de vouloir me bouffer. Alors, pour le courage on repassera.

L'oiseau cria, faisant sursauter la louve.

\- Fais moi confiance, mon amour.

Murmura Elsa avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Mak fronça les sourcils sous le surnom plus qu'inattendu mais savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y attarder maintenant. L'oiseau cria encore, faisant saigner les oreilles de la louve. Prise de rage, elle hurla:

\- Bordel mais cesse de crier comme ça!

L'oiseau l'observa un instant en penchant la tête sur le coté comme s'il essayait de comprendre, puis cria encore. Mak grimaça encore en serrant les dents, sa patience avait des limites. Ici, elle avait froid, elle avait faim, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, elle en avait plus qu'assez. Une colère ravageuse vint l'étreindre. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, deux crocs s'immiscèrent entre ses lèvres.

\- Très bien! Tu veux jouer à celui qui cri le plus fort? Tu tombes mal, j'excelle dans ce domaine!

Hurla-t-elle, les yeux jaunes de rage, avant de pousser un rugissement qui fit trembler le lieu et ses alentours à plus de cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Le sang vibrant au creux de chacune de leurs artères, les deux êtres, aussi bestiaux l'un que l'autre, entamèrent un combat de bruit, assassinant le silence, hurlant toujours plus fort.

Peu à peu, l'oiseau se rapprochait. Mak ne bougeait pas, tétanisée par la peur. Ne trouvant comme solution que de crier toujours plus fort, insultant la vie, libérant une colère trop longtemps refoulée. Le loup déformait son visage, envoyant son âme se briser en éclat de haine, contre un monde d'une fragilité de cristal, semblant disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

Le loup ne voyait plus d'échappatoire, encore moins de solution dans ce monde démesurément trop grand pour lui. Alors, sans doute par besoin d'exprimer un désir inébranlable d'exister, ses poumons se remplirent d'oxygène, enflammant sa gorge sous le passage de cette folie carnassière, et se suicidèrent en un cri dramatiquement inhumain.

Un cri qui pénétra chaque cœur de toute une existence. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la colère d'une génération entière, à la déchéance d'un peuple, au désenchantement d'une âme qui aurait pu se laisser avoir, qui aurait pu vouloir croire une ultime fois à une douceur de vivre pourtant illusoire. Ce cri avait tout l'air d'un saut dans le vide, d'une chute sans filet pour se retrouver la gueule déchiquetée par une giboulée de graviers assassine. Le son qu'offrirent les lèvres crevassées du loup n'était autre qu'un sos, qu'un appel au secours d'un bout de bête en détresse.

Le bec de l'oiseau se ferma à double tour, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Un silence de mort remplaça le chaos assourdissant de la guerre des cœurs. Seul un maigre souffle de vent fut perceptible.

Le visage du loup, enlaidit par l'émotion, glacé par la colère, garda ces traits de monstres sans pouvoir les laisser se dissiper. Comme si la bête horrible et sanguinaire, en pleine possession d'une identité nouvelle, indépendamment du corps de Mak, à l'encontre de ce que la gamine était, n'était pas décidée à battre en retraite.

Clandestin, un lourd craquement se fit entendre. Le loup comme l'oiseau, dans une stupidité commune, n'eurent même pas le temps de lever les yeux que déjà, le sommet de la sombre falaise s'était fendue de sont pilier pour s'écraser sur l'une des ailes du volatile, le clouant au sol, le forçant à pousser des gémissements suraiguës de douleur. Mak fut obligée de couvrir ses oreilles de ses mains en serrant les dents, se maudissant d'avoir une ouïe si fine.

L'oiseau de neige, totalement paniqué, ne cessait de gesticuler, tentant par tous les moyens de se libérer de la morsure sadique de la pierre noire. Mak observait, restant immobile en fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant par moment quand l'animal semblait trop souffrir.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée et bien vaine, l'oiseau se laissa dévorer par la poudreuse en tombant lourdement sur le sol, recouvrant ses efforts d'un échec cuisant.

Dans l'immobilité du moment, Mak pencha la tête, essayant d'observer davantage la bête. Elle la toisa comme ça un long moment. Un moment d'extrême questionnement, d'authentique remise en question, de rendez-vous avec elle-même.

Un bref instant, elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en espérant parvenir à ne pas trop réfléchir. D'un mouvement précis et délicat, elle posa Elsa sur le sol. La reine grimaça:

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Je reviens. Restez là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

\- Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, avant de réaliser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Lâcha la louve, impassible, en se redressant, laissant la blonde dans un demi coma.

Celle-ci s'approcha lentement, très lentement de l'animal blessé. Sur ses gardes, se sachant en position de faiblesse, il sentit sa présence menaçante et gémit encore, faisant sursauter le loup.

Mak s'approcha encore en faisant appelle à tout le courage qu'on voulu bien lui accorder et déclara:

\- Je sais qui tu es et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Chilali c'est ça? Le maître du froid?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau garda le silence en penchant la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce que cette étrange gamine essayait de lui dire.

Mak, l'insolence étant inscrit dans ses gênes, arqua un sourcil méprisant, puis déclara:

\- Et bien, pour une légende ancestrale, je pensais que tu avais au moins le droit de parole…minable.

L'oiseau piailla.

Mak sursauta, plissa les yeux, et murmura:

\- Attends, tu comprends ce que je dis?

L'oiseau piailla encore une fois.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel en riant sarcastiquement et défia:

\- Arrête de gueuler et prouve moi que tu es intelligent. Cris deux fois.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, l'oiseau obéit en lâchant deux cris stridents.

La louve écarquilla les yeux en reculant d'un pas.

\- Putain c'est vrai, tu comprends ce que je dis…

L'oiseau, qui semblait presque agacé, piailla encore.

\- Arrête de crier!

Ordonna la louve en ayant du mal à réaliser que l'oiseau était, comme le citait la légende, tout à fait incroyable.

Mak passa une main sur son visage, ne sachant véritablement pas quoi faire. Elle grogna fasse à l'indécision en posant un regard sur l'aile blessée de l'oiseau.

Enfin, elle serra les dents, et déclara:

\- D'accord, on va faire un marché. Tu ne me manges pas si je te libère.

L'oiseau parut réfléchir, et enfin gémit doucement.

\- Tu promets?

Demanda la louve, méfiante.

L'animal accorda son regard à celui de l'enfant, et baissa religieusement la tête vers l'avant, semblant offrir une référence digne d'un prince.

Mak hocha la tête, puis s'approcha lentement de la bête, malgré tout sur ses gardes. Arrivée près de l'énorme roche qui écrasait l'aile, elle s'accroupit, attrapa l'objet meurtrier en positionnant ses mains dessous et ordonna:

\- Ne bouge pas.

L'oiseau obéit.

La louve inspira profondément, serra les dents, et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes. Le membre de montagne se retrouva bien vite soulever à bout de bras, au dessus de la tête de Mak.

L'oiseau resta un instant stupide sous cette vision. Une si petite chose avait réellement réussit à le libérer de l'emprise de la roche?

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'attends? Dégage de là! Imbécile de piaf!

Grogna la louve.

Sans demander son reste, l'oiseau cria une ultime fois, et battit violemment des ailes avant de s'envoler maladroitement de par son handicape, déstabilisant la louve sur son passage.

Mak jeta la pierre massive avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, totalement à bout de force.

Inconsciente, la louve ne sentit pas le bec aiguisé se refermer sur son corps.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31:

La louve blanche aux yeux bleus, aux regard faux qui dérange mais qui ébranle, arrêta sa course au milieu d'un plaine enneigée. Elle n'avait jamais parcouru ces lieux, mais l'odeur de Makdellana savait la guider mieux qu'une carte au trésor. Cette odeur, elle la connaissait pas cœur même si elle semblait quelque peu avoir vieillit, mûrit avec le temps.

Liv cherchait, traquait, sans réellement savoir si elle avait envie de trouver son amour d'antan, ou de le laisser fuir ne serait-ce que pour éviter la perforation de ses yeux jaunes. Depuis que Mak avait eu peur d'elle, depuis que la crainte s'était diluée sur son visage, Liv n'était plus sûre de rien. La gosse paraissait si forte et à la fois si fragile. Autrefois, Mak avait eu envie d'elle, et pourtant cet amour n'avait jamais été consumé, un amour avorté par la personne de son père. Autrefois, Mak avait été à elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça change? Pourquoi est-ce-que cette Ficede devait exister? Pourquoi est-ce-que le destin semblait comploter pour les séparer? Peu importe sa mission, peu importe les Valkyries, elle la voulait elle, et elle le jura, elle l'aurait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

L'odeur de la petite louve se faisait plus rare au fil des kilomètres, Liv voyait déjà ses espoirs partir en volutes de déception, quand au loin, elle aperçut un navire abandonné, prisonnier de la glace. Rapidement, elle s'approcha, le flair collé au sol. Elle tomba bien vite sur des traces de pattes. _Un autre loup?_ Pensa-t-elle. D'après l'odeur, un homme était passé par là. Puis une autre odeur. Une femme sans doute. Le loup transportait une femme. Toutes ces odeurs mêlées à celle de Mak. La louve en était sûre, ces traces étaient une bénédiction, elles la mèneraient tout droit à Mak et à la Ficede. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience avant qu'elle ne la retrouve.

Elsa sentit un migraine marteler ses tempes. La pauvre reine avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'elle fronça les sourcils sous la douleur. Son corps paraissait lourd et bien engourdie. Où était-elle? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. L'endroit lui parut sombre et humide. Étrangement pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid, presque lourd en fait, comme si un orage allait bientôt s'abattre sur le monde pour rafraîchir le sol.

Sa vision était trouble, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas à l'extérieur mais plutôt dans une espèce de grotte.

Peu à peu, ses yeux captèrent enfin l'endroit là où son esprit était incapable de le placer sur une carte. L'homme connaissait-il simplement ce lieux? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un enfer clandestin, quelque chose à coté de la plaque comme à coté du monde, ou faisant partie d'un monde à l'envers.

La reine se redressa douloureusement en passant une main sur son visage. Du regard, elle chercha automatiquement Mak, mais ne rencontra que du vide. La panique la gagna bien vite. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle se levait déjà. Une bruit, un infime éclat de son attira son attention, la reine se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses poumons se gonflèrent d'air pour ne laisser aucun souffle en sortir. Son regard monta et monta encore comme s'il désirait percevoir le sommet de la montagne du Nord elle-même. Sa mâchoire tomba quand elle croisa deux saphirs briller au creux de la pénombre. La bête était gigantesque, effrayante de par sa beauté mystique.

Elsa, sans réfléchir plus longtemps se souvint de tout. De son loup piétinant à bout de force dans la poudreuse, de son désespoir qu'elle-même avait pu percevoir. Le monstre les avait embarquées vers leur fin. L'oiseau, comme porte-parole de la mort avec faucille et cape noire, avait sans doute eu raison de l'enfant sans défense qu'était Mak. Comment une gosse aurait pu s'en sortir? Mak était un héro mais n'était pas invincible. Comment aurait-elle pu faire le poids face à cette chose sanguinaire. Cette vérité frappa la reine. Son cœur saigna et sembla vouloir s'arrêter. Ses yeux devinrent soudain rouges et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle n'ai fait un geste.

\- Tu me l'as enlevée…

Murmura-t-elle si douloureusement, si faiblement que même le silence parut devoir se taire pour l'entendre.

Son monde parut soudain trop petit, trop laid, trop ridé. Sa vie se décomposa lentement comme écorchée au scalpel. Ses mains se crispèrent, suivies de tout son être qui n'était plus, ou alors presque rien. Intérieurement, Elsa ne vivait plus, survivait simplement, ne ressentait que pour souffrir, ne respirait que pour étouffer, ne s'inclinait que pour subir. La mort, toujours vicieuse, se faisait désirer. Une vie sans Mak? Comment? Pourquoi? C'était impensable, impossible, insurmontable. Elle n'était pas faîte pour ça. Elle n'était qu'Elsa. Elsa qui voulait Mak.

Soudain, comme venue d'un sortilège de magie noire, une massive couche de glace sombre s'échappa des pieds de la reine, et se propagea tout autour d'elle, dévorant chaque brin de chaleur sur son passage meurtrier.

\- Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu me l'a enlevée… Je l'aimais, et tu me l'as enlevée… Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, et tu me l'as enlevée...

Répéta-t-elle tout aussi imperceptiblement, comme si elle n'était à présent formatée pour ne connaître que ces mots et l'horrible vérité qu'ils chuchotaient.

Lentement mais dangereusement, la glace arriva jusqu'aux patte de l'oiseau qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là. L'immense tristesse d'Elsa enveloppa une première patte alors que celle-ci ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. La reine, figée dans son désespoir, sentit son cœur refroidir et ne réalisa pas que, pour la première fois depuis Mak, le contrôle de son pouvoir lui échappait.

L'oiseau piailla sans comprendre ce qui se passait, totalement coincé au sol de par la trop grande puissance de cette magie qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'effrayait déjà. La glace assassine se propagea rapidement sur le haut de sa patte, le faisant souffrir. Il gouttait malgré lui à la vengeance d'Elsa d'Arendelle.

Dans la grotte, la température chuta, la glace recouvrit les murs et le plafond. L'endroit venait seulement de prendre la forme de ce à quoi ressemblait le cœur d'Elsa qui, elle le jura, ne battait plus à cet instant.

\- Arrêtez!

Cria soudain une voix qui semblait provenir de derrière l'oiseau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était retournée et avait croisé le regard de l'animal, Elsa cligna des yeux et respira. Cette voix, elle connaissait cette voix. Ce son éraillé qui l'aidait à s'endormir. Était-ce possible? Elle n'osait trop y croire de peur que son cœur ne se brise en éclat de givre pour de bon.

Pourtant, ses yeux virent bien Mak, son loup, courir vers elle, l'air furieux.

\- Libérez-le! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne vous attaque pas!

Elsa resta muette en voyant Mak, bien vivante, s'animer devant elle en lui faisant clairement savoir qu'elle n'était pas contente. Pourquoi semblait-elle lui en vouloir?

Elsa resta muette devant la rafale de mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'une Mak en colère. Ses lèvres s'agitaient mais la reine n'entendait pas, contemplait simplement les particules de vie qui virevoltaient dans les yeux de son loup. Ses yeux, cet éternel jaune tirant sur l'ocre qu'elle avait pensé devoir oublier. Mais ceci, bien heureusement, n'avait été qu'une peur sans fondements. Mak était là, bien vivante. La plaie du cœur de la fille de glace se cautérisa instantanément, peu à peu la glace s'évapora. Malgré le froid, malgré leur situation plus que précaire, malgré l'oiseau, tout allait mieux.

 _L'oiseau ?_ Elsa revint à elle, cligna des yeux et, en un geste d'un temps record, força la louve à se tenir derrière elle, faisant face au volatile qui regardait étrangement ses pattes, heureux de ne pas les avoir perdu.

\- Reste derrière moi !

Ordonna-t-elle en plaçant un bras protecteur devant la gosse. Mak souffla d'un air nonchalant en levant les yeux au ciel, et s'exclama :

\- Non mais vous écoutez un peu quand je vous parle ? Il n'est pas dangereux !

Elsa fronça les sourcils en reculant d'un pas qui entraîna le loup avec elle.

\- Non effectivement il a l'air très aimable...

Ironisa la reine sans détacher son regard de la bête, une méfiance lisible dans le regard. Mak grogna en se dégageant de la prise, se posta entre Elsa, et l'oiseau et cria :

\- C'est mon ami !

Elsa se figea devant l'air si déterminé de la louve, et soupira en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. La reine n'était pas stupide, elle remarqua effectivement, que si l'oiseau avait voulu les dévorer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Mak reprit, de toute évidence contrariée :

\- Alors maintenant vous vous calmé! Personne n'est en danger de mort, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas un monstre, il n'est pas habitué à la vie en communauté c'est tout. Il est inutile de...

La gosse fut stoppée dans son discours sans crier garde. Son visage fut plaqué contre la poitrine de la reine dans une étreinte qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Enfin, Mak cessa de parler, enveloppée par la surprise de ce geste.

Sans demander permission mais parce qu'elle en avait tant besoin, Elsa serra la louve contre elle, et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Mak se figea un instant, mais su apprécier et se détendit doucement pour enfin, lentement, très lentement, enlacer la reine à son tour en posant des mains timides sur ses hanches comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Un ange porteur de silence passa dans la grotte. L'oiseau les regardait en baissant les yeux par moment, se sentant voyeur devant le spectacle qu'elles lui offraient. Celui désirait disparaître et les laisser en paix, se cacher dans un trou de sourit, le pauvre volatile savait pourtant qu'il mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Murmura Elsa comme si elle avouait le secret de toute une génération.

Mak inspira, sentit son parfum. Elle l'aima sans se douter qu'elle l'avait déjà aimé. Ce petit quelque chose de décembre. Cette effluve dont elle voulait se souvenir. L'instant dura quelques secondes. Toujours lentement, comme si elle craignait de la faire fuir, Mak releva la tête et observa les yeux de la reine. Elle désira s'y perdre et s'y perdu. Une chaleur enveloppa son corps, répara son cœur. La petite louve ne se sentit même pas se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ne sentit même pas que ses lèvres ne voulaient qu'une chose : celles d'Elsa.

 _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais mon loup..._ pensa la reine sans vouloir s'écouter elle-même, seuls les yeux du loup comptaient. Leurs visages se rapprochaient. Exactement comme à bord de ce navire, au milieu de ce raz de marée, la peur de la mort les liait, comme un appel de détresse à l'amour. Elsa sentait le souffle chaud de Mak venir mourir sur sa joue. Le baiser était imminent, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes et de millimètres.

Toutes deux fermèrent les yeux, l'oiseau piailla, elles les ouvrirent et se séparèrent, Elsa maudit ce volatile de malheur.

Comme si elles venaient de commettre un crime, elles évitèrent le regard de l'autre, gênée par l'instant précédent.

Elsa sourit timidement, puis demanda en jetant un rapide regard à l'oiseau :

\- C'est ton ami ?

Mak se racla la gorge, sourit à son tour.

\- C'est Chilali.

\- Le maître du froid ?

\- Oui, tout le monde a peur de lui parce qu'il est gros mais en réalité, il n'a fait de mal à personne, il est juste un peu aigris c'est tout. Il ne mange que le poisson qui nage encore sous la banquise. Tous ceux qui viennent le chercher finissent par mourir de froid. Il essaye de les abriter dans sa grotte, mais ils pensent qu'il veut les manger.

Elsa sourit, amusée:

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça?

Mak observa l'oiseau, sembla réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules:

\- Il ne parle pas, mais il suffit de la regarder pour savoir tout ça.

Elsa plissa les yeux, étonnée par l'air si assuré de son loup.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à lui, nous n'allons pas rester ici. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de partir quand la tempête sera passée.

Mak fronça les sourcils et assura:

\- Mais il est hors de question qu'il reste seul ici. Il est bien trop malheureux.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais où veux-tu qu'il aille?

\- On l'emmène avec nous.

Déclara la louve en montrant volontairement que sa décision était déjà prise. La mâchoire de la reine tomba.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on en fasse? Est-ce-que tu as vu la taille de cette chose! Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie!

Mak croisa les bras, haussa un sourcil insolent, et déclara:

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle a un bonhomme de neige pour meilleur ami…

Elsa, agacée, s'indigna:

\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il…

\- Il est seul dans cette montagne, et tout le monde l'oublie exactement comme on vous a oubliée quand vous étiez enfant uniquement parce qu'on avait peur de vous!

Coupa la louve en criant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elsa voulu répliquer mais se ravisa. Mak avait raison, évidemment qu'elle avait raison. La vérité de ses mots était effroyable.

Malgré tout, Elsa ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner raison. Mak, son insolence, le fait qu'elle parle de son passé, tout cela la rendait furieuse. Elle s'exclama:

\- Il a tenté de nous tuer, comment pourrions-nous lui faire confiance!

Le visage de Mak se ferma, elle répondit froidement:

\- Exactement comme j'ai pu vous faire confiance alors que vous m'avez caché qu'avant tout ce bordel, j'étais amoureuse de vous.

Elsa arrêta de respirer, la réplique eu l'effet d'une gifle. Mak se souvenait. Comment? Avait-elle été si transparente? L'avait-elle poussée dans cette voix sans le savoir? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de lui en vouloir? Regrettait-elle de ressentir ces choses là à son égard?

Devant le silence d'Elsa qui en disait long sur elle, Mak leva les yeux au ciel, puis déclara d'un air glacial:

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous omettez encore de me dire et, très franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. On garde l'oiseau, point final.

Sur cette phrase douloureuse, la louve tourna les talons, et partit s'isoler dans un coin de la grotte, laissant libre cours à ses démons.

Chilali l'observa un instant, puis son regard passa sur Elsa.

 _Tu es content? Maudite bête stupide..._ Pensa la reine qui ne savait ou diriger sa colère. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son loup, mais comment? Mak n'avait jamais été très bavarde en tant qu'adulte, et cette adolescente au sale caractère ne paraissait pas plus enclin au dialogue. Elsa soupira, ne sachant quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle lui laisse un peu de temps, elle le savait, lui parler maintenant ne servirait qu'à la braquer. Elle se lança alors dans la confection d'un feu. Mak continuerait sans doute à lui en vouloir, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas froid.

Les minutes passaient, Mak ruminait. Comment cette Ficede avait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi essentiel? Elle lui en voulait tant.

Un léger coup de bec dans son épaule la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de Chilali qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Laisse moi tranquille.

Râla la louve à voix basse.

L'oiseau répéta son geste en montrant Elsa, assise silencieusement près du feu, de la pointe de son bec.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

N'étant pas du tout d'accord avec cette réponse, Chilali poussa encore et encore Mak.

\- Arrête!

Ordonna la louve.

Mais l'oiseau n'en ayant pas décider ainsi, continua.

\- Très bien! Arrête maintenant!

Céda Mak en grognant de mécontentement.

L'oiseau gonfla ses plumes en frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de la louve, réclamant tendresse et pardon, conscient qu'il avait gagné. Mak soupira en lui offrant une rapide caresse sur la crâne avant de se lever, et de venir s'asseoir sans un mot près d'Elsa.

Ce geste étonna la reine au point qu'elle fixa son regard dans le feu pour éviter celui de son loup. Un silence s'installa. Toutes deux mal à l'aise, aucunes n'osaient bouger. Ce fut finalement Elsa qui inspira profondément avant de lancer:

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

Mak fronça les sourcils sans décrocher son regard du feu.

\- Pourquoi?

Murmura-t-elle, une certaine colère encore présente dans la voix.

\- C'était compliqué pour moi...de te dire ces choses là.

\- Et vous croyez que ça ne l'était pas pour moi de les ressentir?

Contre-attaqua la louve en jetant un cailloux dans le feu.

Elsa tourna la tête en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Laissez tomber.

Se referma la louve qui en avait déjà trop dit.

Elsa soupira intérieurement, se rappelant qu'il n'allait pas être facile de faire parler son loup. Alors, la reine joua sa dernière carte, et osa prendre la main de Mak dans la sienne en suppliant:

\- S'il te plaît mon loup, il faut qu'on en parle.

Mak eu un rire amer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous dise?

Elsa pu lire sa colère, se jurant qu'il fallait qu'elle la fasse taire.

\- Ce que tu ressens, tout simplement.

\- Ce que je ressens pour vous?

Ricana la louve, toujours plus mal à l'aise de minutes en minutes. Elsa le savait, son loup gagnait du temps. La reine tenta de se montrer rassurante.

\- Oui, tu peux commencer par là. Qu'est-ce-que tu penses ressentir pour moi?

Mak fronça les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur ces émotions nouvelles.

\- Je me sens proche de vous. Et en même temps...je sens que vous ne voulez pas être proche de moi. Il y a ce sentiment à votre égard, qui ne demande qu'à sortir, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je sais que c'est grand, mais c'est tellement nouveau. Je pensais être tombée amoureuse de Liv, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ces choses là, et pourtant, je les ressens. Je sais que vous préfériez la personne que j'étais, mais je ne suis pas cette personne, cessez de la chercher en moi. D'un coté, je vous déteste parce que vous ne voulez pas de moi.

Mak avait dit tout cela sans respirer une seule fois. Cette dernière phrase brisa le cœur d'Elsa. Puis celui-ci se remit à battre. Elle avait bien entendu. Son loup était tombé amoureux d'elle, une nouvelle fois. Ses sentiments étaient toujours là, quelque part, avaient toujours été là. Intérieurement, Elsa sourit même si seule la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu es amoureuse de moi?

Demanda-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à y croire.

Mak, honteuse, baissa la tête.

\- Ne me forcez pas à le répéter.

Murmura-t-elle.

Elsa resta immobile un instant, pesant une ultime fois le pour et le contre. Une certaine culpabilité l'accabla. Mak était jeune. Mak avait quatorze ans. Elle ne devait pas se méprendre, elle n'était pas la Mak qu'elle avait connu. Mais la gosse paraissait si sincère. Et elle en avait tellement envie. Alors, faisant taire sa raison, la reine passa une main douce sous le menton de son loup, et releva son visage afin qu'elle la regarde.

\- Mon loup, je n'ai jamais cesser de vouloir de toi. Alors à moins que tu ne me l'interdises, dans environs dix seconde, je vais t'embrasser.

Mak n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, et finalement, allait-elle répliquer? Quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Elsa sur les siennes, aucun mot ne pénétra son esprit. Elle put seulement ressentir avec joie, que le vide qui la hantait depuis son réveil à Arendelle, était enfin comblé. Son cœur s'emballa, un million de papillons batifolèrent dans son ventre, ses jambes devinrent aussi molles que de la guimauve, enfin, tout prenait sens.

Elsa l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Elle avait tant peur de la faire fuir. Le baiser était tendre, chaste, pareil au baiser d'un minuscule colibri. Leur lèvres se touchaient à peine et pourtant, c'était si bon, si doux. Elsa avait la sensation de vivre à nouveau. Les lèvres de son loup lui avaient tellement manqué.

La reine s'autorisa à caresser doucement la joue de son loup du bout des doigts, puis mit fin au baiser, s'éloignant lentement. Elle observa silencieusement le visage de Mak qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là.

\- Tout va bien mon loup?

Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de sa réaction.

Mak ouvrit les yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil de cent ans, puis, reprenant lentement conscience, murmura:

\- C'était vous. Dans cette forêt, cette nuit là, contre cet arbre. C'était vous…

Elsa sourit tristement en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça a toujours été moi.

\- Vous le saviez. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?

\- Tu me détestais, moi, et tous les Ficedes. Comment aurais-je pu te dire que nous étions liées depuis un an?

\- Nous sommes liées? Je pensais que vous me trouviez...trop jeune, trop stupide, ou je ne sais pour quelle raison, je pensais que je vous insupportais.

Elsa, enfin, sourit sincèrement devant la bêtise des paroles de son loup.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'orienter. Il fallait que cela vienne de toi. Pardonne-moi, j'avais besoin d'être sûre. Je t'aimais trop pour te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, le visage de Mak s'assombrit.

\- Vous m'aimiez? Vous m'aimiez et, à cause de moi, Liv à fait un véritable carnage dans votre palais. Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Ces gens, sans doute proches de vous, sont morts à cause de moi, ils…

Elsa posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Mak qui s'affolait déjà, accablée par la culpabilité.

\- Ne pense pas à ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas fautive et que tu n'as tué personne. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Kai et Gerda non plus d'ailleurs. Ils savaient que tu étais un brave loup.

Mak baissa la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue.

Elsa sourit:

\- Si tu étais convaincue, tu ne serais pas toi.

Elsa comprenait, elle savait que son loup ne se pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Après tout, son loup ne se pardonne jamais rien. Pour seule réponse, la reine se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sol, entraînant d'un geste tendre, Mak avec elle. La jeune louve se laissa faire, et posa simplement sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde comme si elle n'avait jamais oublié ce geste.

La battement de cœur d'Elsa la calmèrent quelque peu. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Mak peinait à ordonner tout cela mais au moins, ici, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle n'était à présent que Mak. Mak qui aimait Elsa.

La reine caressa ses cheveux courts comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Essayant de faire taire ses tourments.

\- Il est tard mon loup. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain si tu en as besoin. Essaye de dormir un peu.

Mak releva la tête, cherchant dans les yeux bleus une preuve qu'Elsa n'allait pas s'envoler. Puis enfin, le loup déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la blonde en s'imprégnant de ce parfum de décembre. Elsa sourit en fermant les yeux, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu son brave loup.

Chilali se coucha en rabattant une de ses ailes sur ses yeux, heureux d'avoir accomplie sa mission.

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Affectueusement, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai simplement beaucoup plus de mal à écrire ces derniers temps. Je suis très très heureuse, et infiniment touchée de constater que vous me lisez encore et encore.**_

 _ **Je remercie GALAXY PROD, Guest, MANGA-ARTIST-91, L. B et bien entendu tous les autres.( J'espère n'avoir fait aucune faute dans les prénoms ^^) Ce sont tous vos commentaires et avis qui me poussent à écrire.**_

 _ **J'admets que les chapitres sont beaucoup moins fréquents mais je n'abandonne pas mon histoire, d'autant plus que Disney nous offre bientôt Frozen 2 ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On a le droit d'espérer qu'Elsa se trouve une mignonne petite copine ?**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours sur ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ! Je vous embrasse, bien à vous, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 32 :

Les yeux de Mak s'agitèrent sous ses paupières, le réveil semblait imminant. La louve inspira longuement, devina le parfum de décembre, sourit inconsciemment. Enfin, les yeux s'ouvrirent et le regard se fit plus vif. Mak se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux, et fut surprise de trouver le bras d'Elsa qui l'entourait alors que la reine dormait encore à point fermé. La louve pencha la tête en observant la blonde, se souvenant doucement de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

 _Vous êtes amoureuse de moi…_ ne cessait-elle de se répéter en silence. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elsa était une femme. Elle, n'était qu'une gosse, ou alors un jeune loup bien intrépide. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu plaire à la reine. Comment était-elle quand elle était grande ? Était-elle une adulte ? Une grande personne comme on aime dire. Elle s'imaginait mal vivre dans l'immense château qu'Elsa appelait sa maison. C'était étrange et déroutant, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'amour tenait dans l'esquisse d'un baiser… Elsa était bien inconsciente d'avoir choisi de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Et en même temps… est ce qu'on choisissait vraiment ?

La louve se perdit un instant dans la marée nébuleuse de ses pensées, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien être avant tout ça. Certains semblaient la considérer comme un héros, un brave loup. D'autres, au contraire, ne la comparaient seulement qu'à un vulgaire chien des rues qu'on devrait abattre pour être revendu une fortune au marché noir.

L'enfant soupira en admettant qu'elle ne se connaissait pas tant que ça, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Seule Elsa, toujours Elsa, semblait la connaitre mieux que personne. Après tout, la reine avait prédit sans se tromper qu'elle détestait le chocolat chaud. Un rire s'échappa da la gosse à ce souvenir.

Mak fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne venait de l'extérieur. _Il faut croire que la tempête est passée…_ Pensa-t-elle. Délicatement, sans bruit, elle écarta le bras d'Elsa de son corps, et se leva avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

Chilali, allongé sur une paillasse de fortune, voyant la louve en mouvement, releva la tête. Mak s'approcha de lui et vint affectueusement coller son front à celui de l'animal qui roucoula de plaisir en fermant les yeux, dressant le duvet de son cou. Mak sourit :

Bonjour à toi aussi mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

L'oiseau piailla sans délicatesse.

Mak rit, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait demander à ce grand volatile de se faire discret.

J'ai faim, tu saurais où on peut trouver à manger ?

Chilali pencha la tête, traitant la demande, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, arpentant les galeries de la caverne, la louve sur les talons.

Un soleil brulant vint caresser la peau de Mak. Malgré tout, la neige était là, reine imperturbable de ces lieux. A l'image de l'oiseau, son royaume était et resterait blanc.

Mak, prise par son instinct de chasseur, renifla l'air à la recherche d'une odeur d'un animal à chasser, mais rien, juste l'odeur de la poudreuse. Elle soupira :

Sans vouloir te vexer, je suis lassée de bouffer de la neige, je trouve ça bourratif.

L'oiseau piailla encore.

Articule, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Chilali se posta, toujours fière, devant la louve, et se pencha en une révérence.

Mak plissa les yeux sans comprendre, puis tenta une révérence à son tour. Chilali cria plus fort en se baissant davantage. Mak fronça les sourcils :

Attends, tu veux que moi, je monte sur ton dos ?

L'oiseau inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

Eh, minute papillon. Je suis un loup. Je suis déjà une monture, je ne monte pas d'autre animaux. C'est contre ma nature, je n'ai même jamais monté un cheval.

Chilali semblait exaspéré, et en un geste vif et rapide attrapa du bec la louve par le col de sa chemise et la fit passer sans effort sur son dos.

Eh ! Il faut qu'on établisse quelques règles, je ne sais pas encore lesquelles, mais premièrement, tu ne fais plus jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Sans prêter attention aux plaintes agaçantes de la louve, l'oiseau commença à battre des ailes, distribuant nombre de courant d'air tout autour de lui.

Euh…Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Hurla Mak alors que l'oiseau avait décollé du sol. La louve s'accrocha à ses plumes en se pressant contre lui. Le vent était fort et l'animal n'en finissait pas d'agrandir la distance qui le séparait de la terre.

Arrête ! Je ne suis pas faite pour voler ! Aucun loup n'a des ailes c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Repose-moi ! Stupide piaf surgelé !

Criait la louve, les yeux fermés, les dents serrés.

Après quelques minutes, la course de l'oiseau ralentit enfin. Le vent se faisait moins fort et la cadence plus stable. Lentement, prudemment, Mak ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête, relâcha sa prise, et fut ponctuelle à son rendez-vous avec le soleil. Il était évident qu'ils étaient au moins dix mètres au-dessus du ciel dans un monde secret où le mauvais temps n'existait pas.

Mak resta sans voix. Toutes plaintes ayant quitté son esprit.

Subjuguée par la beauté du spectacle de ce monde aux airs de paradis clandestin, ivre de liberté enfin effleurée, la louve écarta les bras, et ferma les yeux, comme crucifiée non pas par le moment qui passe, mais par le moment qu'il fait. Mak inspira profondément, volant un souffle de nuage comme un souffle au cœur, une particule d'étoile, devinant un oxygène nouveau, comme on perçoit un parfum jamais découvert, un effluve inédit aux notes d'une sensibilité à faire flancher n'importe qui.

Le souffle s'immisça au creux de ses poumons, ravivant l'organe comme au premier jour de sa première vie, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois. Le ciel lui murmurait de prendre garde, qu'elle risquait une asphyxie, une crise d'asthme ou une dangereuse hyperventilation, pourtant, elle aimait ça. Elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait bien pu suffoquer ou devenir cardiaque pour un moment de délicieuse apnée hors du temps comme celui-ci.

Merci…

Murmura l'enfant alors que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes sans qu'elle ne l'ait commandé.

Chilali roucoula, heureux de sa performance.

Après un bref instant de vague à l'âme, Mak ria de bonheur, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur écorché par la mélancolie du plafond céleste du monde. L'adrénaline de l'horizon en overdose, elle demanda :

Plus vite mon grand !

Heureux lui aussi, l'oiseau obéit et osa une chute libre. Mak rugit de plaisir, se laissant porter par la confiance qu'elle avait dans la bête.

Volant au-dessus de la mer, l'oiseau y laissa des sillons de ses griffes, faisant sauter des poissons terrifiés à la surface, en attrapant un dans son bec au passage, jetant à regard a la louve. Mak grimaça :

On va les faire cuire si tu veux bien. Je ne pense pas qu'Elsa aime le poisson cru.

L'oiseau roula des yeux. Mak haussa les épaules.

C'est une princesse, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Chilali fit demi-tour, et s'offrit un retour à la terre glacée sur une allure de croisière. Soudain, Mak voulu être sûre :

Si on quittait cet endroit, tu viendrais avec nous ?

L'oiseau resta silencieux un instant, puis approuva.

Mak sourit en caressant la tête de l'animal, jura par cette caresse que l'oiseau ne serait plus jamais seul.

Soudain, le regard de la louve s'assombrit. A plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux, au milieu de la pleine enneigée, elle vit deux loups s'affronter, et put clairement reconnaitre Liv et Briak. Anna se tenait en retrait avec Olaf derrière le loup gris.

Chilali se sont mes amis. Plus vite !

L'oiseau lâcha un cri perçant et fondit sur le sol. Il atterrit entre les deux loups en battant des ailes, les arrosant de poudreuse.

Tous se figèrent à la vision de la bête. Liv écarquilla les yeux en rugissant, totalement terrifiée. Briak aboya et aboya encore, protégeant Anna face à la créature. Pourtant, le loup gris se figea quand il vit très clairement son amie monter l'oiseau.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez bordel ? Montez !

Hurla Mak.

Rapidement, Briak reprit forme humaine tendit que l'oiseau gardait Liv à distance grâce au vent qui s'échappait de ses ailes. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'en cet instant réfléchir aurait été une folie, Anna prit Olaf dans ses bras, courut vers son homme, empoigna sa main, et le tira vigoureusement vers l'oiseau sur lequel ils montèrent tous les trois.

Nom de dieu ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous sur ce putain d'oiseau ! Je me suis gelé les pattes à parcourir des kilomètres de neige pour retrouver ta sale gueule de loup alors que mademoiselle était trop occupée à faire mumuse sur son piaf de compagnie !

Hurla Briak en s'asseyant derrière son amie.

Mon piaf de compagnie est en train de sauver tes fesses et il est plutôt susceptible alors je serais toi, je le caresserai dans le sens des plumes. Mais si tu préfères, je te laisse finir ton rencard avec miss croc blanc, c'est toi qui vois.

Contra Mak, étrangement calme.

Liv rugit bruyamment en avançant de quelques pas malgré la tempête de Chilali.

Briak soupira, excédé :

Ouais, ouais ça va, j'adore ton poulet ! Décolle !

C'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe !

Renchérit la louve.

Olaf, complètement terrifié, sauta au cou de Briak en criant :

Non ! On décolle pas ! On va mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je suis un bonhomme de neige. La neige ne vole pas. La neige tombe !

Tout va bien Olaf. C'est comme un loup avec des ailes.

Tenta Anna, tout à fait sereine.

Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que ça ne me rassure pas du tout ?

Mak ria joyeusement en agrippant les plumes de Chilali.

Son regard passa sur Liv qui rugissait toujours, impuissante devant la bête. Un sourire carnassier passa sur le visage de Mak, l'envie de vengeance traversa son cœur. La louve serra les dents et rugit aussi fort quelle le put, désirant terrifier, prévenir, désirant lui glacer le sang à sa manière. Liv se figea, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Mak vit la peur passer dans ses yeux et fut satisfaite.

Allé mon grand !

Ordonna-t-elle.

Chillali piailla, puis, d'une poussée sur ses pattes, décolla sans effort.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques battement d'ailes que Mak décrocha son regard de Liv. Cette fois, la louve avait gagné et ne se priva surtout pas de savourer sa victoire.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre que, je l'espère, vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps et qui vous plaira. J'attends bien évidemment vos retours avec impatience. Je vous remercie tous infiniment de continuer à lire cette histoire que, je vous le promet, je finirai même si cela prend plus de temps que prévu.**_

 _ **Je tiens particulièrement à remercier GALAXY PROD qui m'a offert une illustration magnifique de mes personnages. Si vous voulez y jeter un œil, ça se passe sur Instagram, ça s'appelle**_ **coup_de_crayon** ** _, et ça vaut le détour ! Tous les dessins sont un plaisir pour les yeux._**

 _ **Dernière petite parenthèse pour Jeremymilot, j'ai été ravie de lire ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché. Un grand merci à toi, ce sont des retours comme celui-ci qui pousse à continuer. Et pour éclaircir un petit point que tu avais soulevé si tu me le permet, j'écris en effet un roman depuis deux ans déjà qui n'est pas encore achevé. Je rêverai de le voir publier un jour. Chaque chose en son temps j'imagine :)**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je vous promet de revenir le plus vite possible !**_

 _ **C'est la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, votre honneur !**_

 _ **Un immense merci à vous tous.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse,**_

 _ **Tendrement, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 33 :

Elsa tournait de long en large devant l'entrée de la caverne. Rouspétant, soupirant de temps à autre en levant les yeux au ciel. La reine s'était éveillée seule, avait cherché Mak, et, exaspérée, avait remarqué son absence et celle de Chilali. Voilà déjà une bonne heure que la reine faisait les cent pas dans la neige, son inquiétude s'étant distillée bien vite en agacement. Elsa se remercia seulement de ne pas craindre le froid.

 _Jeune fille, tu as intérêt à revenir très vite avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement_. Pensait-elle froidement, espérant que son loup puisse l'entendre. Malheureusement depuis que Mak avait perdu la mémoire, la blonde se souvint que ce pouvoir échappait à la gosse. Ce fut donc en usant de toute la patience dont elle était capable qu'Elsa attendait, et attendait encore en essayant de se convaincre que Mak se portait bien.

\- Tu ne sauras donc jamais tenir en place. Je sais que je ne peux pas te passer une laisse autour du cou mais tout de même, je te demande seulement de me prévenir, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Rageait-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Hier tu m'embrassais, aujourd'hui tu t'offres une virée improvisée avec ton nouvel ami volant, si tu savais à quel point tu m'épuise, imbécile de loup...

Un cri perçant attaqua les oreilles de la reine. Elle se retourna et vit au loin, Chilali qui se dirigeait vers elle. Après quelques instants, elle put distinguer Mak, et en plissant les yeux, remarqua la présence de leurs amis. Enfin, la reine souffla, rassurée de les voir tous sains et saufs. L'oiseau bâti des ailes et lentement, se posa non loin de sa caverne. Mak descendit, posa pied à terre, et porta un premier regard sur le visage froid de sa reine.

 _Aï, elle a l'air furieuse_. Pensa-t-elle. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre. Elsa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, déclara :

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ? As-tu conscience du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ?

Mak grimaça en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avançant lentement vers la reine en colère. Elle le savait, Elsa avait raison. Avec Liv à leur trousse, elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans prévenir.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, je...

Essaya la louve. Mais Elsa ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète. Je veux simplement que tu me préviennes. Je n'avais aucun moyen de te joindre. Tu ne peux pas partir seule comme ça, c'est inconscient et...

\- Blondinette ce n'est pas sa faute.

Intervint Briak. Elsa se tut, surprise. L'homme reprit :

\- Elle voulait te trouver à manger. On a été retrouvé par Liv. J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais elle est arrivée avec son piaf et nous a sauvé. Elle aurait dû rentrer avant ton réveil, mais elle a été retardée. Heureusement qu'on a croisé son chemin.

Les yeux de la reine s'adoucirent au rythme des paroles de Briak. L'inquiétude passa à nouveau dans son regard. Elle abdiqua en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps :

\- Très bien, excusez-moi je me suis emportée, j'étais inquiète. Rentrons, j'ai fait un feu à l'intérieur. Merci pour le poisson que tu as apporté mon loup.

Sur ces mots, la reine se retourna et entra dans la caverne.

Mak souffla, sachant qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. Briak vint se poster à côté d'elle en essayant de réprimer un sourire amusé. Mak brandit un poing vers l'homme en déclarant :

\- Merci, tu es vraiment un frère.

Briak cogna dans le poing tendu :

\- Toujours là pour te couvrir.

Les deux loups échangèrent un regard sachant tous deux que les querelles d'autrefois étaient enterrées.

\- Carrément cool ton piaf. Faudrait le ramener au château.

Déclara Briak les yeux rieurs.

Mak sourit :

\- C'est prévu.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais où voulez-vous qu'on le mette ?

\- Ah non ! Tu ne me sors pas le même discours que ta frangine !

Trancha la louve en entrant à son tour dans la caverne.

La rousse la suivit lentement, peu convaincue.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, personne ne va manger le poulet ?

Demanda Olaf innocemment.

Chilali piailla à son attention.

\- Ne te vexe pas ! Tu es un très jolie piou-piou.

Assura le bonhomme de neige en caressant le bec de l'oiseau qui sut se contenter de ce compliment.

Tous s'installèrent près du feu. Chilali s'endormit sur sa paillasse. Briak mit le poisson à cuire et se détendit enfin.

\- Comment est-ce que Liv vous a trouvé ?

Demanda Elsa.

\- J'imagine qu'elle a suivi les traces que j'ai laissé. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'a cessé de nous demander ou était Mak.

Expliqua Briak en se frottant les mains près du feu.

\- Makdellana.

Rectifia la louve comme si cela était devenue une habitude.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ?

Demanda-t-elle sans aucun souvenir de son passé. Elsa échangea un regard réprobateur avec ses amis. La gosse ne devait pas savoir, pas tout de suite. Les souvenirs de cette tragédie la hanteraient bien assez vite.

\- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle est dangereuse et qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça.

Bluffa Anna s'attirant un regard de remerciement de la part de sa sœur.

\- Pff, je suis sûre que je peux la terrasser en un coup de crocs.

Bougonna Mak en mordant dans un morceau de poisson.

Elsa passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de la louve bien trop intrépide.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais nous n'allons pas tenter le diable j'aimerai te garder encore près de moi quelques années. D'accord mon loup ?

Elsa avait souri en disant cela. Que c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau dire ces choses-là.

Mak grogna et mangea davantage pour seule réponse, fermant tout de même les yeux sous le geste qu'elle sut apprécier. Anna jeta un regard intrigué à sa sœur _. Tu m'expliques ou vous en êtes-vous deux ?_ Pouvait lire Elsa sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcés _. Je t'expliquerai_. Pu deviner Anna dans le regard de sa sœur. Malgré la situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, la princesse sourit, heureuse de voir Mak et Elsa si proche.

Elsa soupira intérieurement. La pauvre reine ne savait comment elle allait pouvoir amener toutes ses pensées de son passé à l'esprit de son loup. Mak progressait de jour en jour, acceptait peu a peu mais Elsa savait qu'il serait insensé de surcharger la gosse d'autant d'information.

Dans l'instant, la reine se contenta d'être heureuse de voir sa sœur et ses amis en sécurité.

Ce fut Anna qui stoppa la reine dans ses pensées en sortant la carte gitane offerte par Djali de sa poche. La princesse l'observa en silence, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum, c'est ce qui me semblait...

Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

Demanda Elsa sans comprendre. Anna lui montra la carte. Puis déclara, tout à fait sur d'elle :

\- La caverne de votre ami a plume est exactement l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre.

Elsa attrapa la carte à son tour, l'analysa et fut obligé d'admettre que sa soeur avait raison. Chilali les avait emmenés au nord, bien plus au nord, là où semblait être l'eau de vie.

\- Mak je crois qu'on va pouvoir te rendre la mémoire...

Dit-elle sans oser trop y croire.

Mak tourna lentement la tête vers Elsa. Alors ça y est ? Dans les prochaines minutes elle allait se souvenir de tout. De ce qu'elle était pour elle-même et pour sa reine. Était-elle prête ? Et finalement est-ce qu'elle s'en souciait vraiment ? Retrouver une vie avec Elsa c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un silence passa. Elsa n'osait y croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Chuchota Olaf à l'oreille de Briak. L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Des trucs de filles. Cherche pas.

Se contenta-t-il de répondre, refusant de se lancer dans une explication interminable sur les états d'âme d'Elsa à cet instant précis. Il savait simplement que la reine pesait encore une fois le pour et le contre. Devait-elle lui rendre la mémoire et toutes les souffrances qui l'accompagnait ? Avait-elle le moindre pouvoir, le moindre droit de faire ce choix alors que Mak ignorait encore la plupart des événements de sa vie d'autrefois ?

Elsa soupira et se leva subitement, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de tous. Encore une fois, la reine choisit de ne pas se préoccuper de ces choses-là. Mak était un brave loup, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle aimait tant. Autrement dit, elle tout entière. Son loup devait redevenir ce qu'elle était à part entière.

La reine analysa la carte plus attentivement, remarqua chaque détail, puis, toujours silencieusement, se tourna vers le nid de Chilali, la piaillasse qu'il ne quittait que très rarement.

L'oiseau, se sentant épié, releva la tête vers Elsa en roucoulant.

La reine avança d'un pas en murmurant :

\- Tu ne restes pas seul dans ce froid mordant par hasard, n'est-ce-pas maître du froid ? Qu'est-ce-que tu gardes ?

Elsa en était certaine, cela paraissait être le scénario parfait, cela ne pouvait être autrement.

La reine avança encore lentement, puis s'arrêta à un pas de la bête.

\- Mak, ordonne à ton oiseau de bouger.

Déclara Elsa, si froide que Mak fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce côté de la Ficede, et qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. La gosse avait déjà vu sa reine agacée, même en colère quelques instants plus tôt, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu si tourmentée, en proie à ses démons, aillant l'air d'une reine de glace, si froide, totalement prisonnière des griffes de sa solitude. La louve pencha la tête, analysant le dos d'Elsa sous toutes les coutures.

 _C'est à ça que vous deviez ressembler lorsque vous avez glacé le sang du fils de feu… C'est à ça que vous ressemblez quand il s'agit de me protéger. Pourquoi avez-vous aussi peur de finir seule ?_

Se demanda l'enfant en ressentant un pincement au cœur, se rendant subitement compte qu'elle ne savait presque rien sur Elsa qu'elle aimait pourtant déjà tant. Et même si cette première impression avec les tourments de la reine lui avait tout d'abord fait peur, la louve se jura de réussir à apprivoiser la bête comme la blonde l'avait d'abord fait avec son propre monstre intérieur.

Elsa, que l'impatience gagnait, et ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Mak, fit tout de même l'effort de tourner la tête, et, un air agacé sur le visage, appela plus froidement encore :

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

Mak revint à elle, rencontra l'œil glacial de sa reine, tomba amoureuse encore une fois, désira qu'elle la touche, rougit, s'étouffa, bégaya, mais enfin répondit :

\- Oui, pardon. Chilali, viens mon grand.

L'oiseau, sans surprise, obéit en se levant lourdement pour rejoindre la louve près du feu. Tous retinrent leur respiration. Elsa plissa les yeux alors que sa vue sur le nid de la bête se faisait plus claire au fur et à mesure que les plumes s'envolaient.

Anna releva le menton, essayant de voir des bribes d'une fiole, d'une gourde, de n'importe quel objet pouvant contenir une eau de vie magique.

Enfin, l'oiseau abandonna son nid.

Un nouveau silence engloba la caverne.

Tous purent voir les épaules d'Elsa tomber de déception.

\- Elsa je suis désolée…

Murmura Anna.

La reine se retourna, un sourire maîtrisé sur le visage, ce sourire faux avec lequel Elsa réussissait à berner tout un monde excepté sa sœur. Anna connaissait et détestait ce sourire auquel elle avait été confrontée à de trop nombreuses reprises durant leur enfance.

\- Quand nous serons rentrés, nous pourrons dire à Djali que l'histoire de son peuple n'est qu'une belle légende pour endormir les enfants. J'imagine que le pauvre ne se doutait pas que la carte était truquée. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Il serait désastreux qu'il meurt par ce froid. Continuez de manger, ne m'attendez pas.

Sur ces mots récités sur un ton d'un calme olympien, Elsa prit congé, et sortit d'un pas rapide, laissant ses amis seuls, dans un silence de mort.

Elle ne savait pas véritablement pourquoi, mais le cœur de Mak se fendit. La louve grimaça, elle n'aimait ressentir ces choses-là. Elle se tourna vers Anna, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de nous faire là ?

Anna soupira :

\- Je te présente Elsa, la Reine glaciale d'Arendelle. Autrement dit, ma tendre sœur handicapée des sentiments qui se soigne mais qui subit encore quelques petites rechutes. Si nous étions à la maison, elle se serait sans doute enfermée dans sa chambre, derrière cette éternelle et maudite porte.

 _La maison, toujours l'immense château par déduction..._ Pensa Mak.

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça ?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Avant de te rencontrer surtout. Après toi, s'ouvrir à nous, à toi, est devenue plus naturel pour elle. J'imagine qu'elle voulait tellement te rendre la mémoire que la déception a été trop grande et qu'elle ne préfère pas en parler.

Le regard de Mak se porta à nouveau sur la sortie de la caverne, là où Elsa était passée quelques minutes plus tôt. Encore une fois, ses yeux semblaient la vouloir, recherchaient ce bleu indéfinissable.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire quand elle est triste comme ça ?

Les épaules d'Anna s'affaissèrent, à contre cœur, elle répondit :

\- Attendre, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Mak soupira, visiblement peu convaincue par cette réponse. Sa tête lui disait d'obéir, de ne pas brusquer la reine, de faire confiance à Anna qui la connaissait sans doute bien mieux qu'elle. Mais son cœur, lui hurlait le contraire. En se concentrant suffisamment, la louve pouvait très clairement capter le mal-être d'Elsa. Cela lui était insupportable, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle se leva en déclarant :

\- Oui, enfin bon, moi je n'ai jamais été un loup très patient.

\- Où est-ce-que tu vas ?

Demanda immédiatement Anna.

\- Je vais la chercher.

\- Elle ne va pas être contente.

Souligna la rousse.

\- Ça, je m'en tamponne.

Assura Mak en sortant déjà de la caverne.

\- Mak revient !

Cria Anna.

\- Makdellana !

Répondit la louve sans rebrousser chemin.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'importe comment je l'appelle, elle est toujours aussi tête de mule c'est incroyable.

Briak rit :

\- Détends toi un peu. Dans le pire des cas, ta sœur jettera un hiver éternel sur cet endroit, mais on s'en fout puisqu'il y a déjà de la neige partout.

\- Fine déduction mon amour. Alors là vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

Mak marchait d'un pas rapide dans la poudreuse en suivant méticuleusement les traces qu'Elsa avait laissé sur son passage.

De temps à autre, la louve s'arrêtait, reniflait l'air, reconnaissait le parfum de décembre, puis continuait dans la direction qui lui semblait judicieuse. Au fur et à mesure des pas, une peine étrange et insoutenable tiraillait son cœur.

 _C'est ce que vous ressentez..._ en conclut la gosse, certaine de ne pas se tromper. Plus loin, elle aperçut une forêt d'immenses sapins bleus qui semblaient être la seule forme de vie dans ce désert blanc qui tenait compagnie à l'oiseau.

Sans crainte, elle s'enfonça au cœur du lieu clandestin. Aucun son ne pénétrait cet endroit mystique comme s'il était un cadeau caché des dieux. La louve frissonna. Ici, le froid semblait plus mordant. Un vent tacheté de grésil lui brûlait la peau.

Quelques flocons tombaient, et ce phénomène s'intensifiait au fil de sa marche devenue presque difficile. En plissant les yeux, gênée par le cri du vent, Mak leva la tête et put voir que les branches des arbres étaient couvertes de piques glacés, acérés tels les crocs d'un monstre. La louve se doutait bien que cette forêt de ronces polaires était la conséquence du cœur meurtrier de sa reine.

\- Elsa ?

Appela Mak d'une voix incertaine. Aucune réponse.

Malheureusement, elle s'y attendait un peu. Pourtant, elle arrêta sa marche quand elle entendit un gémissement à peine audible derrière elle. Elle se retourna, baissa les yeux, et vit sa reine, recroquevillée, assise contre un arbre, à même le sol. Elsa ne bougeait pas. Restait immobile, si bien qu'une fine couche de neige avait déjà commencé à recouvrir ses cheveux.

Mak fronça les sourcils, et vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle.

\- Eh... tout va bien ?

Elsa sursauta, captant enfin la présence de son loup, et rapidement, passa une main sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes, puis offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Oui ça va rassure toi.

Mak pencha la tête, analysa Elsa sous toutes les coutures puis répondit :

\- Hum, hum...écoutez, je sais que les relations humaines, l'empathie, tout ça, c'est pas trop mon truc mais, j'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes au top de votre forme. Et si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ?

Elsa reprit son masque, se leva, imitée par Mak, et déclara :

\- Ce n'est rien. Seulement des histoires de...

\- De grandes personnes ?

Coupa la louve, presque agacée d'être traitée, encore une fois en gamine.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Répondit Elsa, désireuse de mettre fin à cette conversation qui semblait vouloir disséquer ses sentiments au scalpel. Mais Mak, n'en ayant décidé ainsi, déclara :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que vous aimeriez que je sois. Mais je suis là, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quatorze ans que je suis stupide.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

S'offusqua Elsa en jetant pour la première fois un regard à son interlocutrice, rencontrant des yeux étrangement meurtriers de sa part.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est ce que vous me faite comprendre.

Elsa soupira sans cacher son agacement. _On va se battre, sérieusement ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Fallait-il qu'elles parlent de ça maintenant ? Vraiment maintenant ? La reine ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que Mak, ce brave loup qu'elle avait toujours connu, revienne à elle. La Mak qui ne parlait pas ou alors si peu, et qui comprenait toujours tout ce qu'elle ressentait en un simple regard. Était-ce trop demandé ? Elle aimait cette gamine mais, dans l'instant, il était certain qu'elle allait bientôt la faire craquer si elle continuait à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Sans pitié, Mak continua :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous aimiez autant cette Mak que vous recherchez, mais j'en viens à la détester parce qu'elle savait de toute évidence ce qui était bon pour vous, alors que moi j'en suis incapable.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas la colère de son loup, le fuyant du regard, complètement désorientée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Je ne te reproche absolument rien. Cesse donc de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi !

S'énerva à son tour la reine, haussant le ton, passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûre que si !

Hurla la louve, faisant sursauter Elsa, la réduisant au silence.

Elle reprit :

\- Au moment où vous avez posé les yeux sur moi, vous n'avez cessé de vouloir me rendre cette putain de mémoire que je ne supporte plus ! Je ne serais peut-être plus jamais la personne que vous avez aimée.

Elsa cacha son visage de ses mains, espérant garder son calme.

\- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Ordonna la louve en attrapant le bras d'Elsa.

\- Assez ! Ne me touche pas !

Ordonna la blonde, ne parvenant à couvrir ni la voix ni les mots dévastateurs de la furieuse enfant qui la perforait de ses yeux jaunes. _Arrête ça mon amour..._

Un rire amer sortit de la bouche de la louve.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous dégoutte à ce point ? Où peut-être avez-vous peur de me faire du mal ? Je suis bien plus faible que celle que vous aimiez c'est ça ? Elle était un brave loup, pas moi. Cette Mak là est morte il faut vous y faire !

\- Tais-toi je t'en prie...

Supplia la reine en se massant les tempes, les paupières closes, restant aveugle alors que le froid de son cœur englobait davantage la forêt, déchaînant le vent, accentuant la neige, avortant la forêt toute entière.

Mais Mak, emportée par sa colère et sa frustration continua, criant toujours plus fort :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de moi ? De ce que je suis sans mon passé ?

Elsa ne répondit pas, accablée par les reproches.

Ce silence cuisant, exaspérant davantage la louve, celle-ci attrapa violemment sa reine par les épaules et hurla :

\- Je suis Makdellana, je suis là, et je suis amoureuse de vous. Alors au lieu de m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, aime-moi pour ce que je suis Elsa !

Acheva la louve en un cri de désespoir à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de sa reine.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux. Rencontra le regard rouge de colère de son loup. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Mak la tutoyait, enfin. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça signifiait tellement pour elle. Elles étaient à présent sur un pied d'égalité.

La louve, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, venait d'ouvrir une porte. Elsa ne put se contenir davantage. Quand Mak ouvrit une énième fois la bouche pour crier, la reine se souvint du meilleur moyen de la faire taire.

Ce fut une Elsa en dehors d'elle-même qui l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser sauvagement en la plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre, la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

L'enfant, qui n'en était plus une dans l'instant, s'agrippa à la nuque de sa reine en priant pour que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Elsa, prise de désir, retrouvant le corps qui lui avait tant manqué, embrassa le cou du loup, le mordit par endroit exactement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elsa savait que Mak aimait ça. Mais Elsa avait oublié que Mak n'était pas tout à fait elle-même. Pour sa défense, à cet instant Elsa n'était plus une reine emplie de bonnes manières. Elle n'était qu'Elsa. Elsa qui voulait que Mak crit son nom.

Mak laissa échapper un soupir. Était-elle vraiment en train de faire ça ? Dans sa tribu, elle avait souvent entendu les loups parler de leurs ébats, mais ce monde était resté bien loin d'elle jusqu'à présent.

Les baisers brûlants et brutaux d'Elsa l'enflammaient bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Attends...

Entendit la reine au creux de son oreille. Instantanément, elle arrêta ses gestes, reprit sa respiration, se souvenant bien vite de l'âge juvénile que pensait avoir son loup.

\- Pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

S'excusait-elle déjà, le regard cloué au sol, s'appuyant contre l'arbre, ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Mak.

Quelle imbécile elle faisait. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Mak était prête pour ces choses-là ? Elle n'était après tout qu'une enfant de quatorze ans.

 _Contrôle-toi, espèce de perverse pédophile en manque d'amour !_ Se reprochait elle.

Pourtant, la reine sentit les mains de son loup se poser sur ses joues et relever son visage. Elle vit alors les yeux jaunes la regarder avec tendresse.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'en ai envie. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça avant…

Expliqua la louve, honteuse de son inexpérience en faisant la moue. Une moue qui fit fondre le cœur de la reine et qui, sans que personne n'en prenne conscience, réchauffa et libéra la forêt de son emprise de glace.

Elsa sourit malgré elle, trouvant un charme fou dans le personnage de ce petit loup terrifié par la vie d'adulte. La reine caressa ses cheveux courts, espérant calmer ses craintes. Comme c'était étrange, de voir Mak si différente. Différente au point de voir leur façon de s'aimer changer. Pourtant, Elsa sut apprécier, et fut même conquise par la douceur qui émanait de son loup. Une douceur, une innocence qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la fit flancher à coup sûr.

\- Même si notre situation paraît dramatique, je remercie le ciel de m'offrir la chance de vivre une deuxième première fois avec toi.

Avoua-t-elle, le cœur plus tranquille.

Une de ses mains passa sur la joue de la louve. Celle-ci ferma les yeux au contact, appréciant le froid qui s'en dégageait, se doutant qu'elle avait toujours aimé ce même froid.

\- Tu as peur ?

Demanda Elsa, sachant qu'il était totalement impensable de brusquer son loup.  
Mak ouvrit les yeux, les lia à ceux de sa reine, puis répondit en un souffle :

\- Non…

Elsa hocha la tête.

\- Bien, si tu as le moindre doute je veux que tu m'en parles.

Mak hocha la tête à son tour, signe qu'elle avait compris.

\- Pour le reste, tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire et ne pas te contrôler. Je n'ai pas peur de ton loup. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Alors, si tu me le permets, je vais t'embrasser Makdellana.

Mak sourit à l'évocation de son prénom qu'Elsa n'avait jamais prononcé avant aujourd'hui. Toutes deux le savaient, elles venaient de passer un cap, un grand cap.

Ce fut le cœur au bord du gouffre, l'âme suspendue, les sentiments en avant-première que la louve se laissa embarquer dans le scénario de sa vie. Un frisson la parcouru, elle aurait pu mourir ici, les yeux ouverts, plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle voulait simplement caresser l'inconnu.

Elsa embrassa son loup lentement, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de douceur. Chaque baiser témoignait de leur amour d'autrefois, lui-même signant une promesse éternelle qu'elles seraient toujours ensemble dans la tendresse comme dans la sauvagerie. Mak se sentit succomber sous les lèvres de sa reine.

Alors c'était ça ? L'amour ? Cette force surpuissante, capable de sauver tout un monde, de pénétrer les cœurs et d'ébranler les corps. Un dragon battait des ailes dans le ventre de la louve, et celle-ci savait que ce même dragon ne lui était pas étranger. Le dragon qu'elle avait rencontré au détour d'un sentiment, d'une certaine Fidece qui, par un simple regard, rendait ses jambes flageolantes.

Elsa embrassa son cou, le creux de son épaule. Ce baiser électrisa le loup. Mak soupira en fermant les yeux, offrant sa nuque à la reine, grognant par moment, en contrôlant mal la bête qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde. Le manque de retenue de son loup ne pouvait que la faire fondre. En poursuivant ses baisers de plus en plus entreprenants, Elsa ne quittait pas le visage enfantin des yeux, soucieuse d'un geste de repli. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'oubliait pas, qu'à cet instant, Mak était une enfant. Elsa fut surprise de sentir les mains du loup sur ses cuisses. Elle sourit encore.

 _Mon pauvre amour aurais-tu oublié comment déshabiller une fille ?_ Pensa-t-elle, définitivement amusée par le manque d'expérience de son loup.

Elle choisit d'abréger ses souffrances et de l'aider un peu. D'une main experte et délicate, elle défit les boutons de l'éternelle chemise blanche de son loup. Le vêtement tomba à terre. Elsa perçut un doute dans les yeux de Mak. La reine comprit bien vite que la louve n'assumait pas les cicatrices qui couvraient son dos. Elsa offrit alors la réponse la plus honnête qui soit :

\- Ne te tracasse pas. Je les ai toujours aimés. Mak surprit dans les yeux d'Elsa quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle percevait le désir dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Enfin, Mak s'abandonna à elle, à leur désir tantôt nouveau, tantôt ancien, mais à jamais commun.

Elsa la déshabilla lentement, l'apprivoisa peu à peu. La louve s'accrochait à sa nuque, touchant à peine le sol, pressant son corps nu contre celui de la reine, cherchant malgré elle l'étrange chaleur froide d'Elsa.

La reine apprécia cette façon de l'aimer, de l'embrasser tout en craignant qu'elle ne se dérobe sous ses lèvres, se fondant en particule d'opium, entamant une course folle avec le vent. Pour la première fois, il semblait à Elsa, que Mak avait su mettre le loup sur la touche, sûrement à contre-cœur, ou à contre-temps. Seule Mak, une enfant désorientée de quatorze ans, se tenait dans ses bras, gémissant, suppliant presque pour qu'elle l'achève.

\- Elsa…

Murmura la louve dans un souffle de désespoir alors que la reine se tenait agenouillée devant elle, tandis qu'elle embrassait son entrejambe mise à nue.

Elsa arrêta son geste, sourit, puis leva la tête.

\- Oui ?

Mak grimaça, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, chercha dans les yeux de la reine, sut qu'elle allait l'aimer, puis murmura :

\- Rien…

Les mots étaient absents et inutiles. Mak savait qu'Elsa la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même. Le corps de la louve n'avait pas de secret pour la reine alors que la pauvre gosse ne le connaissait pas.

Elsa sourit encore, consciente du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur son loup, puis continua, jurant de la faire crier.

La reine n'avait jamais eu de faculté de médium mais quelques secondes plus tard, son loup hurla son nom, une main fermement agrippée à la chevelure blonde. Le visage de l'enfant changea. La gamine jura que son cœur venait de lâcher, certaine qu'il ne supporterait pas une telle avalanche de sentiments. Les jambes de la louve flanchèrent sous les lèvres d'Elsa. Elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille, sa reine se redresser et l'étreindre, l'empêchant de tomber. Ce fut le corps tremblant qu'elle s'agrippa de nouveau à la nuque d'Elsa, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant difficilement, les yeux clos, l'âme au bord du gouffre.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Un silence passa. Mak ouvrit les yeux, enfin, sans jamais élargir la distance entre les corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la forêt était totalement prise pas le givre qui formait d'étranges et merveilleuses arabesques sur les branches des sapins bleus. Seul un cercle d'herbe resté intacte les entourait. Elsa n'avait pas concentré son pouvoir sur elles et Mak put, encore une fois, en admirer la délicatesse.

C'était exactement ça, la louve ne savait pas ce qu'Elsa venait de lui faire, mais jamais personne n'avait fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse envers elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

Demanda Elsa, inquiète du manque de réaction de son loup.

Pour seule réponse, Mak lui jeta un regard avant qu'un sourire étincellent ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

\- Par les dieux qu'est-ce-que tu viens de me faire…

Soupira la louve, le cerveau saturé de dopamine en manquant de partir dans un fou rire, apprivoisant mal ce moment de bonheur.

Elsa, amusée, sourit à son tour, serrant le petit corps contre elle, heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'offrir à son loup.

\- Je t'aime…

Soupira la louve alors qu'elle mettait juste fin à ce fou rire incontrôlable.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua un battement. Enfin. Enfin, ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Répondit la reine qui dans l'instant n'en était plus une. Elle n'était qu'Elsa. Elsa qui aimait Mak. Mak qui l'aimait en retour.

La reine couvrit les épaules de son loup de sa chemise blanche. Mak lui lança un regard intrigué. Elsa comprit, elle expliqua :

\- J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais. Nous ne brûlons pas les étapes mon loup, rappelle-toi.

Mak ne chercha pas à négocier, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de permission, elle se contenta de l'embrasser, désirant lui montrer que même si elle était une enfant, elle l'aimait tout autant que ce qu'elle était autrefois.

Elsa lui rendit son baiser.

\- Nous devons rentrer maintenant, si nous restons trop longtemps au même endroit, j'ai peur que Liv parvienne à nous retrouver.

Une déception se lut sur le visage de la louve. Elsa, contrairement à elle, n'oubliait jamais que leur situation était précaire. Elsa perçut sa gêne, passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, puis déclara :

\- Nous rentrons à la maison. À Arendelle. L'immense château comme tu aimes l'appeler. Peu importe si les souvenirs te reviennent ou non, tu auras toujours ta place là-bas. Enfin, seulement si tu veux d'une vie avec moi bien sûre.

Mak fut surprise une seconde. Enfin, la reine jetait les armes et l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle se jeta à son cou, un million de remerciements dans le regard, sachant que pour la deuxième fois, son être faisait écho à celui d'Elsa, que pour la deuxième fois, son cœur venait de se lier au sien.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Bonsoir à tous.**_

 _ **J'espère de ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre pour ce chapitre. J'ose espérer également qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimez encore cette histoire autant que moi j'aime l'écrire.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous prévenir que nous approchons dangereusement de la fin. Je pense qu'il me reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitre pour finir. En vérité je n'ai pas hâte de finir, je l'avoue.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis sur les derniers rebondissements.**_

 _ **Un très, très grand merci à vous tous.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse.**_

 _ **Tendrement, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 35 :

Briak et Anna s'étaient tut en voyant Mak et Elsa revenir. Toutes deux souriaient. C'était étrange. Anna connaissait sa sœur, et savait pertinemment que dans ses moments d'angoisse et d'envie maladive de solitude, il était inutile de tenter de la raisonner. Il semblait pourtant que Mak avait su y faire. Comment ? La princesse n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A moins que... non tout de même, elle n'oubliait pas que Mak était persuadée de n'avoir que quatorze ans.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes perdue ?

S'exclama Olaf de son éternel ton enjoué.

Mak lança un regard gêné vers Elsa, priant pour qu'elle dise quelque chose. Anna posa des yeux réprobateurs sur le bonhomme de neige tendit qu'Elsa s'asseyait en face d'eux en rougissant. Briak, le visage malicieux, observa son amie d'enfance, déchiffrant ses émotions.

En temps normal, il savait que Mak aurait sans doute lancé sans gêne une réplique bien cinglante, appuyant sur le fait qu'elle s'était donné à une activité inconnue d'une créature magique tel qu'Olaf, mais, dans l'instant, du haut de son esprit de quatorze ans, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il étouffa un rire et déclara :

\- Non petite chose je pense plutôt qu'elles se sont retrouvées.

Mak rougit à son tour en fixant son regard dans le feu, désirant que cette discussion malaisante cesse. Est-ce que tout le monde avait vraiment besoin de savoir ces choses-là ? Elle venait à peine de se remettre de ce qu'Elsa lui avait fait ressentir contre cet arbre, ne pouvaient-elles pas avoir un peu de temps, ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour elles, et elles seules ? Tant qu'elles seraient sur les routes, la louve le savait, cette éventualité allait être compliqué. Il tardait à son cœur amoureux de rentrer à Arendelle, profiter d'Elsa, découvrir ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et tellement de chose encore. Dans son esprit, Liv n'était plus un problème, ou alors si peux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie avec sa reine. C'est ce qu'elle semblait avoir avant que cette perte de mémoire ne s'abatte sur elle.

Jamais elle n'avait tant voulu retrouver ce passé qui avait pourtant l'air d'un miroir brisé. Si ce passé lui promettait un avenir aux côtés d'Elsa, ça lui irait.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

Demanda Briak en la sortant violemment de ses pensées. Mak eut un nouveau regard pour Elsa. Après tout, le loup ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. La reine ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée par sa sœur.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Liv et qu'on l'arrête.

Trancha Anna, tout à fait convaincue. Elsa observa sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils. La reine avait plutôt en tête de rentrer à Arendelle et de mettre Mak à l'abri avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Liv n'était ni morte ni vivante, personne ne savait si elle était encore mortelle. Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle, était qu'elle était emplie d'un désir de vengeance, et qu'elle voulait la tête du loup, mort ou vif.

\- Nous ne savons pas contre quoi nous nous battons Anna. Il me paraît plus prudent de monter une défense avant de nous jeter dans le tas.

\- Pas besoin de défense si nous attaquons les premiers.

Renchérit la princesse, figée dans son idée.

Elsa soupira. _Par les dieux ce que tu peux être têtue..._ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais d'après ce qu'a dit l'esprit du loup, Liv a été amené dans notre monde par une puissante force du Nord. Nous n'en savons pas assez pour ne pas assurer nos arrières. Nous rentrons à Arendelle, nous aviserons ensuite.

\- Parfait, comme ça elle nous suivra jusqu'à Arendelle, et un nouveau carnage s'abattra sur le royaume.

Déclara Anna en soupirant, la tête baissée, sachant qu'il était compliqué de négocier avec sa sœur. Devant le mécontentement de la rouquine, Elsa se tourna vers Briak et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Briak grimaça en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Et bien, cette Liv est une folle furieuse. Il ne sert à rien de fuir avec ces gens-là. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : les affronter.

Elsa soupira sans cacher son agacement.

Puis, comme par habitude, elle lança un regard empli de doute sur son loup. D'ordinaire, les guerres, combats et stratégie étaient son domaine. Elsa, de son côté tenait le rôle de quelqu'un de prudent et raisonnable qui stoppait les ardeurs de son loup quand elle jugeait celui-ci un peu trop inconscient. Elles avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi, et on pouvait dire que ça marchait plutôt bien, très bien même.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'étaient inversés, et la reine n'aimait pas du tout celui qu'elle devait endosser.

Une petite main douce se posant sur son avant-bras la tira de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit les yeux jaunes infiniment confiants la fixer avec tellement d'amour et d'autre chose dans le regard qu'elle crut flancher sous l'ocre des iris. Mak sourit, puis affirma :

\- Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Elsa se laissa envahir un instant par le paysage de ses yeux dans lequel elle s'était si souvent perdue, puis, encore une fois, soupira avant de demander :

\- Tu me promets que tu ne feras rien d'inconscient, et que si je juge que la situation est instable nous battrons en retraite ?

Mak hocha la tête, rassurant sa reine, jurant silencieusement que rien ne se passerait sans qu'elle ne l'ait décidé.

Elsa acquiesça à son tour, puis déposa un baiser d'une infinie douceur sur le front de son loup. Elle porta son regard sur Briak et déclara :

\- Prépare nos affaires et charge les sur Chilali. Il sera plus facile de trouver Liv par le ciel.

L'homme partagea un regard complice avec Anna, sourit puis répondit :

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse. Tu m'aides ? Ton piaf ne semble obéir qu'à toi.

Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Mak. La louve sourit et se leva avant d'offrir une douce caresse sur la tête de Chilali qui roucoula de plaisir.

Mak et Briak absents depuis à peine cinq secondes, que déjà Anna vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur et chuchota :

\- Alors ?

Elsa fronça les sourcils et chuchota à son tour :

\- Alors quoi ?

Anna leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée de devoir s'expliquer.

\- Où vous en êtes toutes les deux ? Elle te dévore des yeux. Je crois qu'elle ne t'a même jamais regardé comme ça ! Elle a retrouvé la mémoire ?

Elsa sourit et rougis malgré elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué les yeux brûlants que Mak ne perdait plus pour la regarder.

\- Non, mais peu importe. Elle m'aime toujours c'est tout ce qui compte.

Anna réfléchit un instant, puis enfin haussa les épaules et déclara :

\- Après tout, si elle ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Elsa lança un regard choqué vers sa sœur. La princesse s'expliqua à voix basse :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle a oublié qu'elle a tué une jeune fille innocente et son père. Et, entre nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie, surtout depuis qu'elle est revenue de votre petite escapade en forêt si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Anna...

Prévint en souriant Elsa qui sentait que sa sœur s'engageait sur une pente glissante. La princesse rit de bon cœur.

\- Oh ça va votre Altesse, déridez-vous un peu. Et cesse de me prendre pour une idiote naïve. Je suis enceinte je te rappelle, et je sais ce que tu fais quand tu joues au loup avec Mak.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en cachant mal un sourire amusé.

Il est vrai qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de voir sa jeune sœur comme une enfant, mais plutôt comme une future maman. Décidant néanmoins qu'elle ne suivrait pas sa cadette sur ce terrain-là, la reine rectifia seulement :

\- Makdellana. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Anna haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est un joli prénom. Si ça suffit à la rendre heureuse, nous pouvons nous y tenir. Et toi ça va ?

Demanda la princesse en passant sa main dans celle de sa sœur.

Elsa soupira en souriant.

\- Hormis le fait que je couche avec une gosse de quatorze ans, recherchée par une morte-vivante malade mentale, tout va bien.

Anna fixa la blonde, puis affirma, tout à fait sérieuse :

\- Elsa, tu ne fais rien de mal. Elle pense avoir quatorze ans. Toi et moi savons qu'elle est une adulte accomplie. Et très franchement, qu'elle importance ?

Elsa grimaça, peu convaincue. Anna reprit :

\- Elle t'aime, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi. Moi je pense qu'elle a voulu te manger toute crue, et qu'elle s'est plutôt laissé dévorer. Finit-elle sur un sourire rieur.

Elsa le savait, sa sœur avait raison. Cette nouvelle dynamique entre elle et son loup lui plaisait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait admettre. La reine rougit, sachant qu'elle était transparente aux yeux de la rouquine.

La princesse continua :

\- Et pour la folle furieuse, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as gelé tout un océan. Je sais que tu sauras la protéger.

\- Je l'espère.

Répondit simplement la reine en jetant un regard furtif sur son loup qui s'activait à aider Briak.

Elle la trouvait si fragile à présent. C'était déroutant et terrifiant. Elsa avait déjà eu peur de la perdre à de nombreuse reprise avant tout ce carnage, constamment même, mais cette pensé l'effrayait d'autant plus maintenant que Mak semblait avoir retrouvé une innocence d'antan, rendant l'enfant si adorable aux yeux de sa compagne mais si vulnérable malgré tout.

Une énième fois, la reine se demanda pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué. Pourquoi Mak devait être le loup blanc, un héros courageux à qui il arrivait milles péripéties ? Pourquoi devait-elle, elle-même être une souveraine aux facettes et responsabilités innombrables ? Jamais elle n'avait tant voulu une vie simple aux côtés de Mak. Qui sait, une vie de paysanne lui aurait peut-être suffit.

Et finalement, une vie à ses côtés, peu importe les circonstances et les enjeux lui aurait suffi.

\- Blondinette ?

Attendit-elle. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Briak.

\- Tout est prêt, on peut y aller.

Elsa inspira profondément, puis acquiesça avant de se lever afin de rejoindre ses amis. Elle sourit en voyant Mak parler à Chilali en lui caressant la tête.

\- Tu vas voir, je suis sûre qu'on va adorer notre nouvelle maison.

Lui disait-elle, des étoiles au fond des yeux.

Ces simples paroles firent fondre le cœur de la souveraine. Dans peu de temps, après ce long voyage, elles seraient enfin, ensemble à la maison. Il lui tardait tant de faire découvrir à son loup une seconde fois le château.

Durant leur absence, ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, était étrangement leur délicieux quotidien. Elle rêvait de revoir Mak grogner le matin.

Ce rituel s'était mis en place naturellement entre elles. Chaque matin, ses responsabilités obligeaient Elsa à se lever la première. Mak, de son coté, ne s'éveillait suffisamment que pour lui réclamer un baiser en grognant, les sourcils froncés, les yeux éternellement fermés, en l'attrapant par le poignet avant qu'elle ne quitte le lit. Et c'était toujours pour le plus grand bonheur de la reine que de prendre quelques secondes de son temps pourtant précieux pour embrasser et recouvrir tendrement son loup, le laissant ensuite à une douce matinée qu'il n'entamerait que plus tard dans la journée. Alors, la blonde sortait silencieusement de leur chambre, et se dirigeait vers son bureau où elle savait qu'une montagne de papier l'attendait.

Les jours où elle ne partait pas chasser avec Briak, Mak ne se réveillait que sur les coups de dix heures du matin. Elsa était heureuse de voir que son loup rattrapait au château des années de mauvaises nuits torturées par de nombreux cauchemars.

Malgré tout, chaque matin, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'énorme pendule en bronze de son bureau.

Quand sonnait la fin de son sommeil, son loup, par réflexe, tâtonnait la place vide de l'autre côté du lit, puis se levait en se frottant les yeux, se cognant contre tous les meubles présents dans la pièce, grognant toujours plus fort. Ses pas la menaient automatiquement vers les cuisines où elle trouvait éternellement Gerda, déjà occupée à la préparation du repas de midi, souvent penchée, un couteau à la main, au-dessus d'une planche à découper. La louve la saluait silencieusement d'une caresse amicale sur son épaule. La vieille femme le savait, il était inutile d'espérer un mot de la part de ce brave loup grincheux avant son café du matin.

Alors pour seule interaction, la servante l'accueillait d'un sourire en la suppliant de ne pas dévaliser sa cuisine au risque de ne plus avoir assez d'appétit au moment du dîner. Mak ne répondait jamais par plus d'un hochement de tête et d'un énorme braillement, ce qui faisait rire Gerda à coup sûre lorsqu'elle lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main, et une seconde de café dans l'autre.

Mak déposait simplement une bise sur sa joue avant de sortir de la cuisine, les tasses en main, une brioche fourrée nonchalamment dans la bouche, les yeux à peine ouverts.

La louve longeait ensuite le couloir, traversant les différentes pièces du château, faisant sourire les domestiques par son air totalement endormi. Son escapade se terminait devant la porte du bureau d'Elsa qu'elle peinait souvent à ouvrir, se renversant parfois du liquide brûlant sur les manches, jurant à travers la porte, faisant sourire sa reine qui bien évidemment l'entendait arriver à des kilomètres.

C'est ici que leur rituel se terminait. Il était environs dix heures et quart dans l'intimité de ce bureau lorsque la louve parvenait à entrer. Elsa levait alors les yeux de ses documents, et accueillait son brave loup du plus beau des sourires. Mak, seulement à ce moment-là, souriait à son tour pour la première fois de la journée. C'est à cet instant que sa journée pouvait commencer.

Elle s'avançait du bureau en traînant des pieds, et posait la tasse de chocolat chaud fumant devant sa reine qui la remerciait d'un signe de tête. Elsa reculait sa chaise de quelques centimètres.

 _Bonjour mon loup, tu as bien dormi ?_

Lui demandait-elle souvent, s'inquiétant sincèrement de la tranquillité de son sommeil.

Mak hochait simplement la tête en buvant une première gorgée de café brûlant, se demandant toujours comment Elsa pouvait aimer une chose aussi étrange que le chocolat chaud.

Enfin, encore somnolente mais presque éveillée, la louve s'approchait de sa reine, et s'asseyait sur ses genoux en l'embrassant longuement. Elsa souriait contre ses lèvres en appréciant leur goût de café noir. Elle détestait pourtant en boire, mais sur les lèvres de son loup, le café prenait une saveur inédite et délicieuse, se distillant dans le parfum de Mak, celui dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

Lorsque le baiser prenait fin, Mak se réveillait enfin, ouvrait ses yeux, son esprit et son coeur en jetant un regard sur le bureau de sa reine.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Demandait-elle. Et comme toujours, Elsa répondait :

 _Je travaille._

La reine se mettait alors à lui traduire dans les grandes lignes les différents documents éparpillés sur le bureau en sirotant tranquillement son chocolat chaud, essuyant par moment les miettes de brioche que son loup faisait tomber sur des papiers officiels. Ce à quoi Mak haussait un sourcil moqueur et affirmait :

 _Hum, en tout cas, ça à l'air bien chiant._

Elsa riait de bon cœur, la reprenait sur son langage en lui pinçant les cotes. Mak riait alors à son tour en sautant de ses genoux avant de claquer un baiser sur sa joue et de trottiner jusqu'à la sortie en criant, prise d'une énergie nouvelle :

 _Je vais voir Briak, on se retrouve pour dîner. Ne travaille pas trop, je t'aime !_

Elsa ne voyait alors qu'un joli dos de loup franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle souriait encore en se remettant au travail, un doigt passant distraitement sur sa joue que Mak avait embrassé quelques secondes plus tôt, bien plus motivée à attaquer cette journée suite leur petit rituel matinal.

La reine soupira en pensant que ce même rituel, comme tant d'autre n'existerait peut-être plus jamais. Et finalement, même si ceux-là s'évaporaient dans leur passé commun, tant pis, elles en trouveraient d'autre.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste aujourd'hui le 36**_ _ **ème**_ _ **chapitre. J'ai un peu tardé je sais, j'en suis désolée. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner. (Je suis allé voir Frozen 2, je ne peux pas être de partout ^^')**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires. J'attends bien sûre vos prochains retours avec impatience. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre avant les fêtes. Entre les cadeaux, les repas, je risque d'être pas mal occupée. C'est la magie de Noël qu'est-ce que vous voulez :p**_

 _ **Alors je vous souhaite par avance de très bonnes fêtes et une bonne année, j'espère qu'elle vous sera douce.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse,**_

 _ **Tendrement,**_

 _ **Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 36 :

Liv plissa les yeux en sentant la neige lui mordre les pattes. Autour d'elle, aucun son ne s'imposait, juste le cri du vent qui rythmait ses pas. Le macabre loup blanc avançait sans but. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, ses espoirs s'envolaient. L'odeur de Mak avait disparu depuis des heures et le maudit oiseau qu'elle semblait à présent chevaucher comme un chevalier en armure ne laissait des traces illusoires que dans les courants d'air.

Elle s'arrêta en observant les alentours. Rien, juste un grand vide pareil à celui de son cœur. Avait-elle seulement encore un cœur ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Elle se sentait morte à l'intérieur et finalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Déclara une voix derrière elle. La louve grogna, ne reconnaissant que trop bien la voix puis reprit forme humaine. Liv se retourna et fit face à la valkyrie qui était, de toute évidence, venue pour l'accabler de reproches. Liv soupira :

\- J'arrête tout.

La valkyrie plissa les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère.

\- Votre plan ne marchera jamais ! Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardé ! Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance !

La valkyrie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Nous n'en sommes plus là. Si elle ne capitule pas tant pis pour elle. Attaque-toi à son cœur. Détruit tout ce qu'elle aime et tout ce qu'elle est.

Liv soupira sans se cacher, peu convaincue. La valkyrie renchérit :

\- Et ne pense même pas à tout arrêter comme tu le dis si bien. Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle t'as fait. Et rappelle-toi ce que je pourrais te faire si tu te défile. Elle disait qu'elle t'aimait, elle t'a abattue de sang-froid. N'oublie pas qui est ta véritable ennemie.

Liv réfléchit un instant. La valkyrie disait vrai elle le savait. Mak l'avait trahi et l'avait détruite. Ses sentiments, cette nostalgie ne devait être une entrave à sa vengeance. Elle leva donc un regard noir vers la guerrière du Nord et assura :

\- À vos ordres.

La valkyrie hocha la tête et disparue sans demander son reste.

Liv, d'une énergie nouvelle, appela la bête et cessa de poursuivre en vain l'oiseau pour faire demi-tour, un plan millimétré en tête.

Elsa fermait les yeux alors qu'il lui semblait que des cendres d'étoiles lui caressaient le visage. Ses bras passant autour de la taille de son loup assise devant elle, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur son épaule.

Clandestinement, elle inspirait son parfum à s'en rendre ivre. Derrière elle, le rire cristallin d'Anna réjouissait ses oreilles, les mains de la princesse posé religieusement sur ses épaules. Briak, tenant fermement la rousse, s'émerveillait de n'avoir pas raté son rendez-vous avec les nuages. Olaf, définitivement terrifié, s'accrochait encore et toujours aux longues tresses du grand loup.

Mak, quant à elle, se contentait de surprendre encore sa reine en guidant Chilali qui les transportait à travers le vent. Elsa appréciait seulement l'instant, se disant que même le ciel n'était pas une limite pour son loup. Le soleil commençait à décliner, invitant la lune à prendre sa place. Le ciel avait revêtu sa tenue de gala, une couleur qu'Elsa ne lui soupçonnait pas. Une teinte lumineuse qui tirait pourtant une ultime révérence pour mieux réapparaître le lendemain.

Le soleil, aux yeux d'Elsa, devenait ici le plus vieux phénix que le monde avait porté, s'embrasant entre le rouge et l'ocre, leur offrant le spectacle d'une éternelle renaissance, qu'ils se sentirent tous, privilégie de pouvoir admirer en ces lieux que l'homme n'avait jamais effleuré. Ici, ils n'étaient même plus des êtres humains. Ils n'étaient plus, ou n'étaient que là.

Là, dix mètres au-dessus du ciel.

Tout était parfait.

\- Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit.

Murmura Elsa à l'oreille de son loup.

Ils avaient voyagé ainsi toute la journée, ayant parfois peur d'approcher le soleil de trop près. Ils avaient sondé le sol, toujours à la recherche de Liv. Mais en vain, la louve blanche demeurait introuvable. Elsa ne savait si elle devait déplorer cette nouvelle ou s'en réjouir. Mais pour l'heure, tous étaient exténués et réclamaient un bon repas et un lit confortable.

Mak observa l'horizon, plissa les yeux, faisant appel à une vue perçante de jeune loup, puis pointa du doigt devant elle avant de déclarer :

\- Nous approchons d'un village. Il doit sans doute y avoir des auberges là-bas.

\- Enfin un peu de civilisation !

Entendit la louve derrière elle, de tout évidence Anna n'était pas faite pour vivre seule au sommet d'une montagne.

\- Enfin la terre ferme !

Entendit-elle encore. Olaf cette fois, ne supportant plus cette virée dans les airs.

La louve rit de bon cœur, offrit une caresse sur la tête de l'oiseau.

\- Allé mon grand !

Chilali comprit et entama une chute libre. Tous s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres tandis que Mak riait à gorge déployée.

\- On va mourir !

Ne put s'empêcher Olaf, totalement paniqué.

\- Tu es immortelle petite chose…

Contra Briak.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport !

Cria le petit bonhomme de neige.

Briak rit pour seule réponse alors que l'oiseau ralentissait sa course avant d'enfin poser ses pattes sur le sol.

Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres du village. Briak prit quelques-unes de leurs affaires.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers l'accumulation de petites maisons, suivis de près par Chilali. Elsa jeta un œil derrière elle, aperçu l'immense volatile, puis se baissa à l'oreille de Mak, se racla la gorge, et murmura :

\- Mon loup, j'ai peur que ton oiseau effraie les villageois.

Mak arrêta sa marche en posant un regard sur son ami. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère mais sa reine avait raison, les rues étaient étroites, Chilali ne pourrait même pas se déplacer sans arracher certaines tuiles de certains toits, sans parler du mouvement de panique qu'il lancera sur la foule.

Contrainte et forcée, elle se dirigea vers l'oiseau, et lui caressa la tête en lui expliquant :

\- Désolée mon grand mais tu ne peux pas dormir avec nous ce soir, le village n'est pas assez grand pour toi.

L'oiseau pailla, n'étant pas d'accord avec cette idée.

\- Je sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas contente, mais on se retrouve ici demain d'accord ? En attendant, essaye de te trouver du poisson. Je crois avoir vu un lac sur le chemin.

Essaya la louve.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi gentil piou-piou ! Tu seras un parfait oreiller de plume !

S'exclama Olaf.

\- Olaf ! Ça ne se dit pas !

Corrigea Anna, n'oubliant tout de même pas que, de base, Chilali était le maître légendaire du froid et pas un vulgaire poulet qu'on déplume pour en faire un oreiller. Mak sourit mais ne releva rien.

\- Tu restes avec Olaf ?

Rassuré de ne pas dormir seul, l'oiseau offrit une révérence que Mak lui rendit comme toujours.

Cet infime problème réglé, tous reprirent leur marche vers un moment de repos bien mérité. La nuit commençait dangereusement à tomber, et ils furent heureux de trouver une taverne éclairée au milieu des différentes habitations.

Ils entrèrent, et trouvèrent la salle bondée. De nombreuses tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la grande pièce principale. Un long comptoir traversait le lieu sur toute la longueur. De nombreuses personnes étaient appuyées contre celui-ci. Certains villageois, d'autres voyageurs, s'accordant parfaitement dans une trêve méritée dans la dureté générale de la vie.

Tous riaient joyeusement, racontant des histoires teintées de zeste d'alcool. Au fond de la salle, un orchestre jouait avec bonheur une mélodie entraînante, faisant danser quelques couples venus se détendre en cette douce soirée d'été, loin du froid du Nord. Les esprits étaient légers et profitaient simplement de l'instant, appréciant la chaleur de l'endroit.

\- Allez-vous asseoir, je vais réserver les chambres.

Déclara Briak en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Anna, Mak et Elsa trouvèrent rapidement une table et commandèrent de quoi manger. Briak revint en tendant la clé de sa chambre à la reine. Mak remarqua l'absence d'une deuxième clé et le clin d'œil de son ami. Elle sourit discrètement et voulu le remercier de lui offrir un moment de répit seule avec sa reine. Elle en avait bien besoin. Briak leva le bras, et un pichet de vin fut amené à leur table. Le loup remplit chaque verre en omettant volontairement celui d'Anna, et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble avant de se détendre, enfin.

Était-ce la musique qui faisait que les cœurs dansaient une valse enivrante ? Ou bien encore le vin qui rendait le moment encore plus délicieusement fou ? Mak n'en savait foutrement rien et finalement s'en fichait pas mal. Sa main reposait comme par habitude sur la cuisse de sa reine. Celle d'Elsa se promenait distraitement dans ses cheveux courts. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles avaient déjà fait cela. Peut-être dans une autre vie, dans un autre temps, à une autre époque. Peu importe, elle aimait ça. Il lui plaisait de regarder Anna lui raconter leur enfance.

Tout, elle voulait absolument tout savoir d'Elsa. Une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle soupçonnait à peine lui murmurait que la reine aimait le bleu. Elle semblait se souvenir que sa belle se plaisait à lui faire porter des pantelons bleus. C'était peu de chose et pourtant, ça signifiait tellement. Elle aurait tant aimé se souvenir d'elle, de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu avant tout ceci. De leur première rencontre, de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. À quel moment lui avait-elle plu ? Elle, un misérable et pauvre loup maudit par sa propre nation, par sa propre famille. Comment avait-elle pu voir quelque chose de beau en la personne qu'elle était ?

Et comment, à présent, pouvait-elle encore voir quelque chose de beau en la personne qu'elle n'était plus ?

Malgré tout, elle en était certaine, il suffisait de voir comment Elsa la regardait. Elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. À de nombreuse reprise, dans sa folie d'ignorance enfantine, elle l'avait repoussée, mais malgré ça, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Ça lui apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence.

Au creux de cette taverne, tous frappaient des mains au rythme de la musique, se laissant dévorer par les notes qui sonnaient délicieusement à l'oreille de chacun.

D'humeur joviale, et un peu canaille aussi, Anna se leva et entraîna Briak, bien décidée à danser avec son homme. Elsa riait en les regardant, buvant de temps à autre, frappant des mains au rythme de son cœur.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes exténuantes, Briak revint s'asseoir en traînant la patte, sa femme l'avait épuisé. Elle seule avait ce pouvoir. C'est un peu pour ça qu'il l'aimait aussi.

\- Lâcheur !

Criait Anna à son attention. Le loup se dit que sa femme était infatigable et qu'en plus de cela, elle n'avait même pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Elsa ! Danse avec moi !

Ordonna la princesse en tirant sa sœur par la main.

\- Non Anna, tu sais très bien que je ne danse pas.

Trancha la reine, refusant de se donner en spectacle.

Anna fit la moue, sa sœur ne changerait pas d'avis, elle le savait mieux que personne. Son regard tomba alors sur Mak, déjà bien éméchée.

\- Brave loup blanc, me feriez-vous cet honneur ?

Essaya-t-elle en feintant une révérence.

Mak rit, la bonne humeur de la rouquine lui avait toujours été relativement contagieuse.

\- Seulement si tu cesses de m'appeler ainsi.

Déclara-t-elle en agrippant la main de la princesse, se laissant prendre au jeu, choisissant un moment d'extrême liberté en compagnie de son amie.

Anna rit à son tour en entamant une valse des plus parfaite, une main dans celle de Mak, l'autre posée religieusement sur son épaule.

Elsa, définitivement assise, souriait, l'esprit tranquille, le cœur en fête, alors que Briak jetait simplement un regard des plus amoureux sur sa femme.

La princesse riait encore aux éclats lorsque la mélodie ralentissait, l'orchestre se préparant pour une nouvelle danse.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner.

Entendit la louve. Elle se retourna, et tomba face à un grand jeune homme souriant, les yeux brillants, les cheveux soyeux, la peau parfaite, tout à fait charmant.

\- Seriez-vous disposée à m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

Mak jeta un rapide regard à Anna.

\- Vas-y, de toute façon je n'en peux plus.

Sourit la princesse en retournant s'asseoir. Mak haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas après tout ? Le jeune homme sourit en tendant une main douce que la louve saisit sans se poser de question, appréciant seulement l'instant.

Elsa parlait tranquillement avec Briak quand Anna revint s'asseoir. Elle fut surprise de constater l'absence de son loup.

\- Mak n'est pas avec toi ?

Anna se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Non, quelqu'un d'autre la prise en otage.

Expliqua-t-elle en pointant la louve et le jeune homme du doigt.

Ceux-là dansaient au rythme d'une lente et douce mélodie. Elsa cru s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. La reine haussa un sourcil réprobateur en fixant le _couple_.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Demanda-t-elle en tentant maladroitement de cacher son agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il l'a juste invité à danser.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui veut après tout.

Anna tenta de ne pas rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa grande sœur, aussi impassible et raisonnable soit-elle exagérait.

\- Elsa, il veut danser. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas la peine de…

Mais Elsa n'écoutait déjà plus.

La reine se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son loup.

Elle tapota l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci se retourna pour croiser le regard meurtrier d'une reine en colère.

\- Permettez ?

Demanda simplement la blonde en pointant Mak du doigt, se fichant pas mal de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

Le jeune homme, se retrouvant bien démunie, n'osant soutenir le regard d'Elsa, se contenta de rougir et de se trouver rapidement une nouvelle compagne de danse.

Elsa attrapa la main de Mak et passa un bras autour de sa taille. La louve aux bribes d'alcool, qui ne captait pas totalement ce qui se passait, eut plaisir à passer ses bras autour du coup de sa reine, rapprochant son corps du sien.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser.

Dit-elle en se perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne danse seulement qu'en de très rares occasions, ou si nécessaire.

Corrigea Elsa en posant un baiser sur le front de son loup, heureuse de ne plus la voir dans les bras d'un autre.

\- Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi l'occasion vous a paru si idéal pour cela, votre Altesse ?

Demanda Mak, des rires pleins les yeux.

\- Parce que tu as bu, que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, et que cet homme reste un inconnu dont on ne sait rien. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir de toi ?

Mak plissa les yeux, d'humeur taquine, et vraiment très peu convaincue.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ça ton excuse ?

Elsa rougit malgré elle. Il est vrai que son coup de bluff était totalement minable, et, elle le savait, son loup n'était pas stupide.

La reine fut surprise de sentir les lèvres de Mak se poser tendrement sur les siennes.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es jalouse ?

Déclara la louve en caressant tendrement la joue d'Elsa.

La blonde voulue répliquer mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire. Mak sourit en continuant :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu veuille enfin danser avec moi. J'ai bien cru que tu ne bougerais jamais de ta chaise. Il a tout de même fallu que j'accepte une minable danse sans intérêt pour attirer ton attention.

Elsa haussa un nouveau sourcil. _Foutu loup, toi et ton charme auront ma peau…_

Elle voulut répliquer encore, mais, à nouveau, le même doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, la laissant muette. Mak opta pour le regard le plus mignon dont elle était capable, et avoua enfin :

\- Rassure toi, tu danses bien mieux que lui, et rien ne me faisait plus envie que de partager cette danse avec toi ma reine.

Elsa sourit malgré l'ascenseur émotionnel par lequel elle venait de passer. Son loup la faisait définitivement craquer. Aucun mot n'était assez fidèle pour décrire ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la reine à cet instant. Alors, comme elle l'avait déjà fait si souvent, elle laissa les mots silencieux, et serra l'objet de ses émotions contre elle, bien décidée à profiter pleinement de cette danse.

La mélodie se termina lentement alors que la tête de Mak reposait encore tranquillement sur l'épaule de sa reine. Elsa embrassa son front en poussant un soupire d'aise. Malgré certaines appréhensions stupides, cette danse lui avait fait du bien, même un bien fou.

Mak leva des yeux amoureusement alcoolisés vers elle. Elsa aimait quand elle la regardait avec ces yeux-là. Des yeux synonymes d'insouciance, témoignant de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et du brin de folie qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Elsa rougit et plissa les yeux en sentant les mains baladeuses de son loup se poser clandestinement sur ses reins. Définitivement, son petit bout de femme n'était plus si innocent. Cette pensée la fit frémir.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Déclara-t-elle même si, dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que ça. Elle jeta un regard à Briak et sa sœur qui semblaient déjà presque sombrer à leur table. Mak acquiesça, et suivit docilement sa reine.

Ils montèrent à l'étage de l'auberge, et trouvèrent rapidement leurs chambres respectives. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se séparèrent silencieusement. Elsa déverrouilla la porte de la chambre, et laissa Mak entrer avant de la fermer derrière elles.

La reine se retourna, s'adossa à la porte en soupirant, épuisée par cette soirée. Mak se contentait de la regarder en souriant, appréciant seulement sa présence. Silencieusement, et parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en avait le droit, la louve s'approcha et enlaça sa reine. Elsa lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un moment, seule avec elle. La tranquillité d'Arendelle lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait admettre, et même si cette chambre n'en était qu'un minable placebo, cela lui suffirait pour cette nuit.

Elsa embrassa son loup en jurant qu'elle ne se lasserai jamais de l'embrasser. Un feu brûlant s'immisçait déjà eu creux de son ventre. Un million de question plus stupides les unes que les autres lui venaient déjà en tête. M'aimera-t-elle sans ma robe ? Me trouvera-t-elle encore aussi jolie, nue devant elle ? Saura-t-elle apprécier Elsa, juste Elsa ? Mon âge la dérange-t-elle ?

Mak sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant sa reine lointaine. La louve s'écarta puis, doucement, vint poser son front contre celui d'Elsa, partageant une intimité nouvelle qui lui avait pourtant tellement manqué sans qu'elle ne le sache.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée par la fatigue :

Prise en flagrant délit, Elsa rougit, se liquéfiant véritablement face au charme nouveau mais délicieux qu'elle trouvait encore en la personne fascinante de cette gosse qu'elle apprenait lentement à connaître.

\- Rien d'important.

Murmura-t-elle.

Mak sourit davantage :

\- Menteuse.

Mais l'enfant n'étant pas stupide, sut voir la timidité presque maladive de sa reine. Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle était un personnage nouveau dans le cœur d'Elsa même si elle ressemblait trait pour trait à son amour d'autrefois. Dans le fond, elles ne se connaissaient que très peu et Mak savait mieux que personne qu'Elsa se plaisait à vivre sa vie étape par étape. Elle l'avait remarqué, cela calmait ses nombreuses et adorables névroses.

Alors si sa reine ne voulait se risquer à se brûler les ailes cette nuit, peu importe, qu'il en soit ainsi, elle saurait l'attendre.

Mettant fin aux souffrances de la blonde, Mak sourit une énième fois et demanda :

\- Son Altesse me ferait-elle l'honneur de dormir en ma compagnie cette nuit ?

Elsa parut surprise un instant, laissant un rire léger s'échapper de sa bouche, puis fut sincèrement heureuse d'accepter la demande.

La reine s'allongea, soupirant d'aise de trouver un lit confortable après des jours à avoir dormi à même le sol.

Instantanément, elle sentit la tête de Mak venir se loger en creux de son épaule, son souffle venant mourir sur la peau de son cou. Cela l'étonna, d'ordinaire, Mak ne dormait jamais ainsi au creux de ses bras, préférant lui tourner le dos, appréciant le froid que son corps dégageait sur ses blessures douloureuses. Cette Mak là était différente. Celle-ci n'avait pas souffert sous les coups de fouet meurtriers de Mordok. Celle-ci n'avait gardé que le souvenir d'un père aimant, et l'innocence d'un jeune loup dont il n'était pas nécessaire de couvrir les arrières. Elsa prit conscience que cette perte de mémoire n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose.

Cette idée tranquillisa son cœur. Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres de Mak déposer un baiser d'une infinie douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur sa nuque.

\- Bonne nuit, ma reine.

Elle caressa ses cheveux courts.

\- Bonne nuit, mon loup.

Avec bonheur, elle entendit que la respiration de la gosse avait changé, son loup dormait déjà d'un sommeil bien mérité. Elle choisit d'y plonger à son tour.

 _Elle ne comprend pas exactement la scène qui se déroule devant elle. Elle reconnaît son père. Le brave loup blanc qu'elle avait connu. Et puis autre chose. Un loup étrange qui semble ne pas exister ou alors pas complètement. Son père lui parle encore et encore. Il prie cette vieille louve qui semble n'être qu'un esprit. Un esprit qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui semble pourtant être l'esprit de tout son peuple. L'esprit du loup de ce qu'elle comprend._

 _Dans cette grotte de marbre blanc, son père parait plus jeune et furieux._

 _\- Débarrasse moi de mon lien avec elle !_

 _S'écrit-il._

 _\- Je veux pouvoir vivre sans elle ! Je ne suis l'esclave de personne !_

 _\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux Mordok. Un marché avec l'esprit du loup te coûtera cher. Pense à ta fille._

 _Prévient l'esprit, mesurant la folle demande de son père._

 _Mais Mordok n'écoute pas._

 _\- Ma fille un jour me succédera. Sa mère ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Détruit mon lien avec elle._

 _\- Qu'es-tu prêt à m'offrir pour que j'accède à ta demande ?_

 _Sans réfléchir, Mordok répond :_

 _\- Prends sa vie, et prends mon humanité._

 _\- Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux roi des loups ? Lorsque le marché sera conclu, tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ta décision._

 _Mordok sourit._

 _\- L'humain est faible. Je suis un loup. L'humanité me rend vulnérable. Prends-la._

 _Devant la détermination sans limite de son père, l'esprit soupire mais malgré tout s'exécute._

 _Mordok grogne en tombant à genoux. Mak ne capte pas exactement ce qui vient de se passer mais comprends tout de même l'essentiel. Mordok lui avait donc mentit._

Mak se réveilla en sursaut, tentant par tous les moyens de se remettre de la découverte qu'elle venait de percevoir en rêve. Elle eut envie de se poser tout un tas de question, mais un son étouffé provenant d'Elsa l'en empêcha.

La louve porta son attention sur sa reine. Celle-ci lui apparut en proie à ses propres démons. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, le cœur en miette, elle paraissait en plein cauchemar et si vulnérable.

Mak grimaça en la voyant ainsi.

\- Elsa ?

Murmura-t-elle. Mais la reine ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller.

La louve sentit une profonde tristesse lui écraser le cœur, et savait pertinemment que cette même tristesse n'était pas la sienne. Voulant bien faire, la louve posa une main sur le front de sa reine.

 _Mak ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi elle se trouvait allongé sur un carrelage froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Elsa. Elsa en larme, adossée à une porte, assise par terre, les genoux ramener contre sa poitrine, dans une position fœtale, la laissant paraître si fragile._

 _\- Elsa ?_

 _Essaya-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller en face de sa reine._

 _Mais Elsa ne répondit pas. Et Elsa semblait différente. Elle paraissait plus jeune, plus petite, plus écorchée. Et surtout, elle semblait ne même pas l'entendre. Comme si, dans ce monde, Mak n'existait pas._

 _La louve était simplement loin de se douter que, comme Elsa s'était immiscée dans son cauchemar, elle venait de s'immiscer à son tour dans le sien._

 _La louve reconnu l'endroit comme étant Arendelle, probablement dans la chambre d'Elsa. Ici, elle ressentait le froid le plus intense qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Tout était gelé. Elle se doutait que le cœur de sa reine devait probablement ressembler à ça._

 _Puis un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un qui toquait de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Anna arriva à son oreille._

 _Anna qui demandait à sa reine d'ouvrir la porte, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait ainsi enfermée. Anna semblait si triste alors qu'on voulait la voir forte, prétextant que le temps arrangeait tout, mais qu'elle avait besoin de sa sœur pour oublier, et Mak comprit rapidement que les deux sœurs se retrouvaient seules au monde à la suite de la disparition précipitée de leur famille._

 _\- Elsa, ouvre la porte…_

 _Murmura la louve, le cœur misérable._

 _\- Va-t'en Anna...je t'en prie, va-t'en…je suis un danger pour toi. Je suis un monstre._

 _Chuchotait Elsa entre deux sanglots, si faiblement que sa sœur était bien incapable de l'entendre._

 _Mak retint une larme et regarda tout autour d'elle. Les murs étaient recouverts de glace, de bleu, toujours ce même bleu… le bleu de l'âme d'Elsa._

 _\- Allons mon amour, regarde ce que tu arrives à faire. Jamais un monstre à l'âme ténébreuse ne pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi joli._

 _\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…_

 _Entendit Mak derrière la porte, témoignant de la peine palpable d'Anna._

 _\- Je voudrais un ami… J'ai tant besoin d'un ami._

 _Murmura Elsa, si fragile que Mak aurait pu la tuer en lui soufflant dessus._

 _La louve sourit tristement._

 _\- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu n'en as pas conscience, mais je serais bientôt là, ma reine. Je serais un brave loup pour toi. Si j'avais perçu ta peine je serais venue te trouver plus tôt. En attendant, laisse-moi t'embrasser et réveille-toi._

 _Mak approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Elsa et y déposa un doux baiser chimérique pareil à celui d'un colibri espérant qu'elle cherche à l'attraper._

La louve ouvrit les yeux et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était de retour dans la chambre de l'auberge. Elsa, près d'elle, dormait toujours, mais son visage semblait à présent apaiser. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle régulier, elle paraissait tout à fait sereine, le cauchemar s'étant dissout.

Mak sourit et se recoucha silencieusement. Juste avait de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle sentit sa reine attraper inconsciemment sa main pour venir la poser sur son sein. La louve sourit en devinant que c'était sans doute quelque chose entre Elsa et la Mak de son passé, une habitude qui plaisait à sa reine de préserver.

L'esprit adoucit, Mak enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Elsa, respira le parfum de décembre, s'en imprégnant, distillant son âme dedans, inspira, et s'endormit avant d'avoir expiré.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Alors oui, clairement, je vous vois venir, j'avais dit que je ne posterai pas avant l'année prochaine, je sais. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, j'imagine que j'aime me contredire !**_

 _ **Plus sérieusement, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite ce soir. Ce chapitre est court mais il me plait de penser qu'il se suffit à lui-même.**_

 _ **Je vous promets de bosser sur la suite dès que je pourrais (en sachant que je reprends le boulot dimanche**_ __ _ **) même si, ma vie, vous vous en foutez.**_

 _ **Je vous avoue que je suis très curieuse et impatiente de connaitre vos avis et impressions sur ce chapitre en particulier. (Il y a un bout de mon âme dans ce truc)**_

 _ **Always be a Panda ! je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi, si tu me lis encore, et si tu apprécies toujours autant cette histoire, n'hésite pas à me faire signe !**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël.**_

 _ **Tendrement, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 37

Ce matin, Elsa se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, préférant rester dans la douceur enivrante de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Aucun cauchemar n'avait assombri son sommeil, ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être vaguement le fragile baiser d'un oiseau-mouche. Ou d'un colibri, oui, c'était un colibri.

Hier soir, elle avait senti le corps de Mak devenir plus lourd pour s'abandonner dans ses bras. Elle avait entendu sa respiration changer et finalement le loup s'était endormit paisiblement. Un spectacle auquel Elsa n'avait que très rarement assisté.

Il était étrange de remarquer à quel point Mak était plus sereine depuis sa perte de mémoire. De voir à quel point sa personne était différente. Le loup baissait enfin sa garde. Quelque part, cela plaisait à la reine.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de réflexion matinale, Elsa ouvrit les yeux et fut heureuse de trouver son loup encore profondément endormit, à demi avachit sur elle. La reine, allongée sur le dos commençait à sentir son bras s'engourdir sous le poids du corps de Mak qui avait, sûrement prit d'un innocent somnambulisme, pratiquement recouvert celui d'Elsa.

La blonde sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur le front du loup puis tenta maladroitement de se dégager. Inconsciemment, Mak qui n'en avait décidé ainsi, attrapa simplement le poignet de la reine, l'immobilisant de surprise.

 _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…_ Pensa-t-elle, amusée par l'air grognon de Mak qui ne semblait pas décidée ni à se réveiller, ni à la laisser partir.

Elsa se recoucha un instant, admettant après tout que, pour une fois, elle n'avait aucun papier officiel à signer, aucun ordre à donner, aucun royaume à gouverner, alors rien ne l'empêchait de profiter quelques instants de cette matinée.

Elle pensa tout de même à la circulation sanguine de son bras, et souleva doucement le corps de Mak pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le flanc. Le loup fronça les sourcils en tapotant le lit à la recherche d'Elsa sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. La reine sourit, son loup endormit l'avait toujours attendri.

Elle posa une main sur la tête de celui-ci, caressa ses cheveux courts, apprécia leur douceur.

\- Rendors toi, je suis là, je ne bouge pas.

Sans pour autant se réveiller, le loup acquiesça et stoppa sa recherche.

La reine prit le temps de faire un point avec elle-même. Un silence apaisant régnait dans l'auberge. Anna et Briak ne devaient sans doute même pas être réveillés et elle savait Olaf en sécurité avec Chilali. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en faire. Son loup pouvait bien dormir encore quelques instants.

Un son de la part de Mak attira pourtant son attention. Elsa l'observa plus attentivement.

Le loup gémit dans son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura :

\- Encore ces cauchemars, ça t'avait passé pourtant…

Mak gémit encore sous le regard inquiet d'Elsa.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider comme la dernière fois.

Et quand la reine fut à une seconde de poser sa main sur son loup afin de pénétrer dans son cauchemar, celui-ci souffla :

\- Elsa…

La reine arrêta son geste, surprise d'entendre son prénom. Elle plissa les yeux et remarqua que, dans son sommeil, son loup souriait. Le sourire était infime mais était bien là.

Mak, enfermée dans sa rêverie gémit encore, d'une voix plus grave et profonde cette fois-ci avant de répéter :

\- Elsa…

\- Oh mon dieu.

Souffla Elsa en devinant la nature du rêve dans lequel Mak semblait vouloir rester.

La reine se retrouva bien démunie, presque mal à l'aise d'avoir fait cette découverte.

 _Et dire que j'ai bien faillit entrer dans ton soi-disant cauchemar. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'y plais …_ Pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Makdellana, sa jeune et innocente Makdellana de quatorze ans seulement venait d'être prise en flagrant délit de rêve érotique ! Elsa était presque autant choquée qu'amusée, mais au moins était certaine d'une chose, l'enfant qui n'en était plus une, rêvait d'elle et pas d'une autre.

Cette pensée suffit à la faire craquer. Silencieusement, lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, Elsa s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser volé qu'elle s'autorisa pourtant.

\- Elsa…

Murmura encore la louve contre ses lèvres, envoyant son souffle chaud mourir contre sa joue.

Elsa sourit malgré l'étrangeté de la situation en sentant les bras de son loup entourer son cou, ses mains se glisser inconsciemment dans ses cheveux, accentuant le baiser qui, clandestinement devenait de moins en moins chaste. La reine rendit le baiser avec plaisir, profitant de cette intimité nouvelle.

Elle sentit la pointe de la langue du loup, un gémissement, une envie contre ses lèvres et se demanda même s'il était sorti de son sommeil. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes, et Elsa se doutait bien que si Mak avait conscience de ses actes, elle n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. La reine n'oubliait pas que la dernière fois qu'elles avaient entrepris ce genre de chose, la jeune fille n'avait pratiquement pas osé la déshabiller.

Elsa ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Mais dans l'instant, elle était certaine d'une chose, Mak allait l'achever, et si elle ne l'arrêtait pas très vite, elle ne pourrait bientôt pas revenir en arrière.

Ce fut quand elle sentit le corps entier du loup se lover contre le sien qu'elle parvint à réagir.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, au-dessus de la louve, et eut toute la peine du monde à mettre fin au baiser pourtant délicieusement tentant.

\- Réveille toi mon loup.

Dit la reine en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Enfin, Mak ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Prit conscience d'une Elsa rougissante au-dessus d'elle. Prit conscience du goût d'Elsa sur ses lèvres.

Les deux femmes restèrent un court instant, stupides l'une devant l'autre. Elsa pensa d'abord qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise, qu'elle l'avait mise mal à l'aise, embrassée sans son consentement alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Un brin de panique se lut dans le regard de la reine.

Pourtant, cette panique s'envola quant au fond des yeux de Mak, elle remarqua cette pupille, cette perle noire s'agrandir au milieu de l'ocre de ses iris exactement comme elle avait pu le voir lors de leur première fois, contre cet arbre. À présent elle en était convaincue, l'humaine et la bête la voulaient.

Et pour la première fois, Elsa choisit de ne pas réfléchir, et se laissa faire sans résister quand Mak, d'un geste rapide la fit basculer sur le dos en écoutant seulement ce que son corps lui disait de faire.

Elsa, retrouvant comme par enchantement ces gestes qu'elle ne dédiait qu'à lui, saisit sa nuque des deux mains pour souder ses lèvres aux siennes, lui offrant sans retenue un baiser brûlant, faisant fi de toutes ses barrières et questions sans réponses. Mak, prise d'un désir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, grogna en mordant la lèvre inférieure de sa reine.

Des paroles lui revint en mémoire comme une rengaine qu'on n'aurait jamais pu oublier. _Pour le reste tu n'as qu'as te laisser faire et ne pas te contrôler. Je n'ai pas peur de ton loup._

Des paroles dont elle comprenait à présent parfaitement la justesse. Le loup demandait à sortir, il voulait la jolie blonde et Mak n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le retenir, alors, comme Elsa le lui avait ordonné quelques jours plus tôt, elle choisit de ne pas le laisser en cage.

Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire parce qu'une force surnaturelle le lui avait imposé, elle déchira les vêtements de sa reine. Elsa gémit malgré elle en pressant son corps contre celui du loup qui lui avait tant manqué, cherchant chaque centimètre de peau, chaque parcelle de son âme, chaque méandre de sentiment, désirant s'y perdre, s'y noyer, s'y fendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'existe qu'à travers elle, parce que ça lui aurait suffi.

Mak sentit les ongles d'Elsa se planter dans ses omoplates pour venir la griffer jusqu'en bas des reins, envoyant valser sa chemise au passage. Le loup, intrépide dans l'instant, se débarrassa rapidement de tout ce qui recouvrait le corps de sa reine et resta un instant stupide en la découvrant complètement nue.

Revenant à elle, Mak plaqua les mains d'Elsa au lit juste au-dessus de sa tête et demanda d'une voix éraillée en embrassant son cou :

\- T'a-t-on déjà dit qu'être aussi belle que toi devrait être criminel ?

Elsa sourit, amusée par ses paroles et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du loup avant de répondre :

\- Une seule fois oui. Tu me l'as dit un soir.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Mak alors qu'elle continuait ses baisers, mordant le cou par endroit, s'amusant à sentir sa reine réagir comme si c'était la première fois.

Le loup, même dans toute sa violence, prit son temps, appréciant chaque minute, parcourant le corps d'Elsa qu'il se plaisait à redécouvrir.

Elsa s'abandonnait totalement, étant par moment surprise de constater que, comme par magie, Mak semblait se souvenir de toutes les zones qui la faisaient frémir.

La reine sentit la cuisse de Mak se glisser entre ses jambes et c'est à ce moment précis que tout contrôle fut perdu pour chacune d'elles. Elsa passa une main désireuse sur la poitrine de son loup que celui-ci s'empressa de plaquer violemment de nouveau contre le lit, faisant gémir la blonde.

\- Laisse toi faire.

Ordonna Mak d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation.

Elsa savait. Savait très bien que le loup allait la dévorer, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle ne contrôlerait strictement plus rien de ce qui allait se passait même si elle le voulait. Et en même temps, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant. Pour ça qu'elle n'était plus rien. Ou alors seulement Elsa. Elsa qui aimait Mak.

La reine sentit déjà un froid glacial se répandre tout autour d'elles, ses pouvoirs, eux aussi, aimait son loup et l'effet qu'il avait sur elle dans ces moments d'extrême folie. Et comme à chaque fois, elle ne blesserait pas Mak. Parce que Mak lui avait toujours fait confiance. Parce que dès la première fois, c'étaient ce qu'elles s'étaient promis : pas de retenue entre elles.

\- Prends-moi.

Murmura Elsa comme elle l'avait déjà murmuré tellement de fois. À chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu la sentir en elle.

Et comme il l'avait déjà fait tellement de fois par le passé, le loup obéit à sa reine puisqu'il n'avait toujours obéi qu'à elle.

Elsa se sentit comme en proie face au prédateur de ses rêves. Elle le savait, la danse des corps s'imposerait violente, passionnée et brutale. Mak prendrait ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner et plus encore. Elsa se laisserait alors dévorer. Elle perdrait tout, et elle était d'accord.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse,**_

 _ **Tendrement,**_

 _ **Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 38 :

Mak bailla entre deux gorgées de café. La tête s'appuyant sur sa main, le coude nonchalamment posé sur la table, le dos voûté, le loup émergeait lentement. Cette matinée… il ne pouvait y repenser sans sentir une armée de papillons survoltés batifoler au creux de son ventre. Elsa l'avait littéralement épuisé, si bien que la jeune fille se retrouvait nébuleuse, plutôt dans les nuages que dans cette auberge.

Ce matin, elle n'avait rien contrôlé et avait laissé sa reine faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en avait fait de même. Mak savait à présent ce que c'était que de s'abandonner à quelqu'un. Briak et Anna l'observaient silencieusement en affichant tous deux un sourire taquin, sachant pertinemment ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

\- Bien dormi ?

Demanda Briak, affichant un sourire radieux. Anna lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes sous la table.

Pour toute réponse, Mak grogna en baillant encore. Elsa, de son coté, s'efforçait de ne pas rougir en cachant son visage dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La reine aimait ses amis plus que tout mais l'intimité d'Arendelle lui manquait en cet instant, d'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient pas été discrète et qu'ils les avaient sûrement entendus. Mak, quant à elle, ne semblait pas percevoir ce qui se passait devant elle et tentait simplement de se réveiller en buvant silencieusement litre et litre de café. Briak, moqueur, ne parvenait pas à décrocher ce regard canaille et rieur de son amie. Si bien qu'après quelques minutes, Mak demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le grand loup leva les mains en signe d'innocence et secoua la tête sans répondre.

Agacée, Mak leva un sourcil insolent puis porta son attention sur Anna.

\- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

Anna étouffa un rire, parut réfléchir une seconde, puis déclara :

\- Pour rien Makdellana, enlève cet air grognon de ton visage !

 _Surtout qu'elle n'a véritablement aucune raison de l'être…_

Ne put s'empêcher de penser Elsa en se remémorant les mots doux que lui glissait son loup à l'oreille quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait senti vibrer sous ses doigts.

\- C'est toi Makdellana ?

Entendit la louve derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en arquant un sourcil, agacée que personne ne la laisse prendre son petit déjeuner en paix. Prenant appui sur le dossier de sa chaise elle tomba face à un homme assis à une table près de la leur, une chope de bière devant lui, empestant l'alcool même de loin. Mak se dit qu'il était tout de même un peu tôt pour céder à l'alcool. La louve avait beau analyser ce visage, elle ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'année tout au plus mais son visage paraissait fatigué et cerné. Son teint était terne et ses yeux vitreux, plus rien ne semblait les agiter.

Mak jeta un rapide regard à Elsa. La reine haussa les épaules ne sachant pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oui.

Répondit simplement la louve en reportant son attention sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis demanda encore :

\- Makdellana, le loup blanc des forêts du Milieu.

Mak grimaça, ce surnom ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Il y en a certains qui m'appellent comme ça.

Avoua-t-elle pourtant.

La louve, comme tout le monde dans l'auberge, n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard de l'homme changer qu'il se jetait déjà sur elle. Bondissant de sa chaise, passant par-dessus la table de bois, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et plaça une main autour de son cou en la plaquant contre leur table, serrant de toute ses forces.

\- Lâche la !

S'exclama Elsa en empoignant fermement l'homme par les épaules. L'inconnu lutait, mais il n'était qu'un humain. Briak le repoussa en grognant, le faisant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrasa douloureusement, brisant une table en deux sous son poids avant de finir sur le sol.

Mak toussa légèrement en se redressant, furieuse. Cet abrutit l'avait eu par surprise.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Demanda Anna en aidant le loup à toucher terre.

\- Oui, oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pas de bagarre dans mon auberge ! Si vous voulez vous expliquer ça sera dehors !

Cria l'aubergiste, énervé des dégâts causés à la pièce.

\- Inutile de le répéter patron, c'est exactement ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire.

Sourit Briak. Il se leva rapidement, laissa quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour se faire pardonner et s'approcha de l'inconnu qui essayait tant bien que mal de se lever.

\- Allé viens par ici mon gars, il faut qu'on discute.

Dit-t-il en soulevant l'homme par sa veste sans aucun effort avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit de près par ses amis.

Briak plaqua l'homme contre un mur sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sur mon amie ?

L'homme tenta de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu oses l'appeler ton amie ! C'est un monstre !

Hurla-t-il.

Elsa, restée en retrait jusque-là en prenant garde de tenir Mak derrière elle, le plus loin possible de l'inconnu, plissa les yeux sous ses paroles et s'approcha lentement de lui. Mak l'observa sans rien dire, devinant sa colère. Anna voulu esquisser un geste, mais se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de tenter d'arrêter sa sœur.

L'homme posa un regard mauvais sur la reine dont le visage demeurait fermé et glacial.

\- Je t'interdit formellement de la traiter de monstre, tu m'entends ?

Déclara-t-elle, menaçante, alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme qui pouvait sentir une vague de froid le parcourir. Il grogna pour seule réponse.

\- Qu'est ce qui tu lui veux ?

Demanda fermement Elsa.

\- A titre informatif, si tu me trouves peu commode, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est pire que moi.

Assura Briak avec un sourire suffisant pour appuyer les propos de la reine.

\- Elle a détruit tout ce que j'avais !

Cria l'homme, ne parvenant pas à faire taire la colère qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

Mak fronça les sourcils en entendant ses dires.

\- Tu connais ce type ?

Murmura Anna à son oreille. Mak secoua la tête. Non, elle essayait mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Elsa et Briak se regardèrent. La reine lui fit signe, le loup lâcha sa prise. L'homme tomba à terre en se massant la nuque, respirant difficilement.

\- Explique toi. Qui es-tu ?

Ordonna la reine alors que Briak restait sur ses gardes.

L'homme grimaça avant de déclara :

\- Je m'appelle Otis, je viens d'un petit village près des forêts du Milieu. Ma femme, mon fils et moi avions toujours vécu sans crainte près de la terre des loups. Nous n'avions jamais eu de problème avec ce peuple.

Otis toussa, Elsa hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer. Il reprit :

\- Il y a deux jours, je suis parti pêcher, comme souvent. Je me suis absenté toute la journée. Je ne suis qu'un paysan, je dois nourrir ma famille comme tout le monde. Je ne suis rentré qu'en fin d'après-midi. Je pensais trouver mon village comme je l'avais laissé. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.  
Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'homme étouffa un sanglot en passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

\- Toutes les maisons étaient en feu. Des corps gisaient un peu partout. L'odeur de la peau brûlée étaient insupportables. Notre bétail était éventré. Je me suis précipité chez moi. Ma femme était étendue sur le sol, serrant encore le corps mort de mon fils dans ses bras, on leur avait tranché la gorge !

S'écria-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur cette dernière phrase.

Elsa s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Écoute, je ne peux imaginer l'horreur de ce que tu as vécu, mais je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport avec Mak…

Tenta la reine, essayant de se montrer aussi douce que possible.

Otis inspira profondément, puis s'expliqua :

\- Sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus un seul survivant. Je me suis penché sur ma femme mais c'était trop tard. Pourtant, une femme était là. Une femme blonde qui semblait sortit des enfers. Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, le sourire du mal incarné. Elle venait de détruire mon village, ma famille, mes amis, mes repères… Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça…

Otis se tut un instant, puis posa un regard meurtrier sur Mak, restée paralysée face à son discours. Et comme si sa voix venant d'outre-tombe, il déclara :

\- Elle m'a répondu. Elle m'a dit : _Demande au loup blanc. Demande à Makdellana. Demande à celle qui m'a créé._

Un rire amer lea traversa. Il se releva péniblement. Ni Elsa, ni Briak ne bougèrent, voyant bien qu'il était inoffensif. Désespéré, fou de chagrin, mais inoffensif. Une larme sillonna sa joue quand il demanda en ouvrant les bras :

\- A présent je suis devant toi Makdellana ! Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi elle a pris mon fils ! Dis-moi pourquoi elle a pris ma femme !

Les mots d'Otis transpercèrent le cœur de la louve. Que pouvait-elle dire ? La blonde, Liv avait détruit la vie et les espoirs de cet homme innocent en son nom, sans d'autre but que de la faire souffrir, de détruire ce qu'elle était.

\- Je suis tellement désolée…  
Murmura la louve alors que des larmes commençaient déjà à mouiller ses joues. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

Mais cette maigre réponse ne semblant pas convenir pour apaiser la peine d'Otis, celui-ci tenta de courir vers la louve. Briak l'arrêta rapidement en passant ses bras de fer autour de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger. L'homme au cœur craquelé se mit alors à hurler :

\- Assassin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! Je ne te donne pas le droit de pleurer ! Monstre ! Abomination ! J'ai tout perdu par ta faute !

\- Calme-toi ! Arrête ! Calme-toi !

Tentait Briak en serrant sa prise autour d'Otis. Épuisé d'avoir trop souffert et sachant que son calvaire était loin d'être finit, l'homme finit par tomber à genoux en hurlant sa douleur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer Briak contre lui, ayant tant besoin d'un ami.

Briak fit signe à Elsa. La reine comprit et posa un regard sur son loup.

Mak ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'homme en murmurant encore et encore :

\- Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée…

Elsa soupira sous cette vision.

 _Est-ce qu'un jour on te laissera enfin en paix..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un œil à Briak.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, sois tranquille.

Assura-t-il en aidant Otis à marcher vers l'auberge, bien décidé à lui offrir un verre.

Elsa s'approcha de son loup. Celui-ci suivit Otis du regard en murmurant ces mêmes paroles redondantes, ne prêtant même pas attention à sa reine.

Elsa posa une main douce sur la joue de son loup. Celui-ci sursauta et capta enfin son regard. La reine ne posa pas de question, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle lut dans les yeux de Mak. La culpabilité, encore et toujours de la culpabilité.

 _Est-ce qu'un jour tu sauras te pardonner …_

Le regard de la louve était fuyant, elle semblait vouloir se perdre encore un peu dans les méandres de son âme écorchée. Elsa, refusant de la laisser faire déclara :

\- Eh, regarde-moi. Je t'interdis de t'accabler de reproches. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Un rire amer traversa la gorge de Mak alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement d'essuyer ses larmes d'une main tremblante. Elle n'était pas convaincue, pas du tout. Anna posa une main douce au creux de son dos et soutint :

\- Elle a raison. Liv est la seule responsable, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Foncièrement, Mak n'y croyait pas beaucoup, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Liv avait fait un carnage dans ce village et elle ne pouvait réparer les erreurs du passé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de continuer à se battre comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Nous devons l'arrêter.

Soutenue Anna, en sachant que si on laissait à Mak le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps, elle se flagellerait encore et toujours. Un éclair passa soudain dans le regard de la louve. Elle écarquilla les yeux, fixa Elsa et déclara :

\- Les loups... Otis a dit que son village était près de celui des loups. Briak !

Hurla Mak en tournant sur elle-même.

Son ami arriva en courant quelques secondes après avoir entendu son cri. La louve courut vers lui, s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'il analysait une panique incontrôlable passer dans ses yeux.

\- Les loups ! Elle veut détruire ce que je suis, les loups sont en danger !

Briak serra les dents, chaque muscle de son visage se tendirent. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas y passer plus tôt.

Les deux loups grognèrent bruyamment en courant vers Elsa et Anna. Mak empoigna sa reine sans ralentir et la positionna sauvagement sur son dos. Briak imita les gestes en soulevant Anna puis tous deux s'élancèrent dans une course folle. Les deux sœurs s'accrochaient tant bien que mal, mesurant la rapidité incroyable dont pouvait faire preuve un loup prit de panique.

\- Chilali !

Hurla Mak en jetant un regard vers le ciel. Un cri perçant parvint à son oreille, son ami atterrit près d'eux, Olaf sur le dos.

Briak et Mak reposèrent les deux sœurs à terre et se précipitèrent pour que tous montent sur l'oiseau.

\- Bonjour ! J'espère que…

Commença Olaf.

\- Pas le temps. Accroche-toi.

Le coupa la louve en agrippant les plumes de Chilali.

\- Envole toi mon grand !

Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas donner de coups de talons dans les flancs de l'oiseau.

Chilali obéit et décolla brutalement.

Au milieu des nuages, la louve ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les plumes de son ami aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. À de nombreuses reprises, Elsa et Anna se jetaient quelques regards entendus, ressentant la peur qui parcourait leurs loups.

\- Plus vite Chilali je t'en supplie, plus vite !

Pria Mak d'une voix brisée.

L'oiseau piailla et accéléra encore et toujours.

Chilali n'ayant jamais volé aussi vite, le trajet jusqu'au village des loups se fit rapidement. Et Mak ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que l'oiseau soit complètement à terre pour sauter de son dos. Elsa voulu la retenir mais n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir. La louve s'écrasa sur le sol, roula avant de se relever immédiatement, se précipitant vers le village, laissant ses amis derrière.

\- Briak, suis-la.

Demanda Elsa en sachant qu'en tant que simple Ficede, elle ne parviendrait pas à la rattraper. Le loup s'exécuta et se lança rapidement à la suite de son amie.

Mak arriva à bout de souffle, à bout de force, à bout de tout au centre du village. Ses yeux, sa tête, tout son corps bougeait frénétiquement, tournait sur lui-même, à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi.

Tout paraissait normal. Les huttes étaient encore debout. Pas de trace de sang, pas de carnage, pas d'incendie, mais également pas de loup.

\- Makdellana !

Briak arriva près d'elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Demanda-t-il en prenant conscience que le village était vide.

La louve se redressa en entendant un son. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'au nord du village.

Elle les trouva enfin.

Tous les loups, agglutinés en cercle les uns près des autres, semblaient regarder quelque chose. Mak souffla en les voyant debout, elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle était arrivée avant Liv, elle avait réussi. Elle savait que cet oiseau serait utile.

Lorsque les loups captèrent sa présence, ils lui jetèrent tous le même regard. Une infini compassion se perdait dans leurs yeux rougis. Aucun d'eux ne prononçaient un mot. Un silence de mort traversa le village. La louve fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs visages désemparés. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, les uns après les autres s'écartèrent lentement pour la laisser passer. Quand tous se mirent en retrait, laissant vue sur ce qu'ils regardaient tous, Mak arrêta ses pas en voyant un corps inerte sur le sol. Son souffle se bloqua, l'idée de respirer fut absente. Sa mâchoire tomba, ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien plus qu'il n'était humainement possible.

Ce corps. Elle connaissait ce corps.

Les loups baissèrent tous la tête, les yeux cloués au sol. Certains plaquaient une main sur leur bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, d'autres se recroquevillaient en se balançant frénétiquement, comme si ce moment allait passer une fois qu'ils auraient ouvert les yeux.

Briak, juste derrière Mak, tout comme elle, ne bougeait plus. Les deux amis étaient si semblables dans l'instant, comme ils étaient semblables à toute la tribu. Quelque chose venait de mourir dans le cœur de loup de chacun. Une souffrance partagée mais jamais égalée.

Après quelques secondes déchirantes, Mak s'approcha d'un pas, peut-être deux, refusant de se confronter à ce que le sol portait, ou ne portait plus.

Ses yeux malgré eux reconnurent Malek. Malek dont les yeux étaient fermés, dont la gorge était tranchée, dont le sang avait séché, dont le teint était bleu, dont la peau était froide comme la mort qui l'avait emmené. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Sa bouche ne râlait plus comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Mak pouvait l'entendre, son cœur s'était arrêté.

\- Aaaaah !

Hurla la louve à s'en écorcher la gorge en plaquant une main sur son cœur qu'elle sentit se fendre.

Elle se jeta sur le corps, le frappa du poing, le secoua, désirant plus que tout le réanimer en criant toujours plus fort.

Briak dont les yeux s'étaient déjà remplis de larmes l'attrapa et la releva avec force.

\- Laisse le, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Non !

Cria la louve en se débattant de l'emprise, voulant rester près de lui.

Briak la souleva. La louve, prise de folie, donna des coups de pieds dans le vent, cherchant à frapper son ami qui serrait les dents en la forçant à s'éloigner du corps.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Ne cessait de hurler l'enfant devenue incontrôlable.

\- Il est mort ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Laisse-le partir.

Cria Briak, perdant prise.

Furieuse, blessée, Mak envoya son poing s'écraser sur la joue de son ami. Briak grogna sous la douleur en la lâchant enfin. La louve tomba à terre, respira une seconde, puis leva un regard assassin vers sa tribu.

Tous les loups crurent mourir d'effroi en voyant que deux crocs s'étaient immiscés entre les lèvres de leur princesse. Ce visage, celui de la bête. Mak, sans le savoir, venait de prendre les traits de la folie de son père. Aucunes larmes ne mouillaient ses yeux. Seulement une haine palpable.

\- Ou étiez-vous !

Cria-t-elle en se relevant. Tous reculèrent d'un pas. Tous voyaient ses yeux immensément jaunes, son visage enlaidit par la colère.

\- Vous étiez là et vous ne l'avez pas défendu. Il est mort à cause de vous !

La louve rugit en frappant un mur, seulement à quelques centimètres de la tête d'un des membres de sa tribu. Briak dont la lèvre inférieure saignait déjà voulu intervenir mais se rendit rapidement compte que si Mak avait voulu frapper ce loup, elle n'aurait pas raté sa cible. Son amie avait seulement besoin de trouver un coupable et d'extérioriser sa colère.

Elsa et Anna couraient en arpentant le village. Elles avaient entendu un cri et Elsa avait senti une douleur au fond de sa poitrine.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, Elsa grimaça en voyant son loup, à demi humain, détruire tout ce qui se présentait devant lui. Mak envoya son poing cogner contre la porte d'une hutte. Sous sa force meurtrière, la porte céda et la louve finit de détruire l'habitation en l'achevant d'un coup de pied rageur bien placé. La reine remarqua la peur dans les yeux de chaque loup et la lèvre fendue de Briak.

Anna attrapa la main de sa sœur en lui montrant le corps gisant sur le sol. Elsa plaça une main sur sa bouche.

\- Pas lui…

Murmura-t-elle, comprenant à présent l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé son loup. Son cœur la faisait souffrir, son dos la brûlait, son âme se vidait de tout essence, et elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle ressentait était décuplé dans le corps de Mak.

Elle jeta un regard à Briak. Elle le vit résigné, agenouillé, restant par sécurité loin de la louve.

Dans un dernier effort, Mak se jeta sur le corps.

\- Reviens moi ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie ? Stupide vieux fou !

Hurla-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Elsa grimaça en la voyant ainsi. La reine fit signe à la tribu de reculer et s'avança d'un pas.

Personne ne dit mot, seuls les cris de désespoir de la louve comblait le silence. Elsa s'agenouilla sans bruit près de son loup qui secouait le corps, refusant de le laisser en paix.

La blonde posa une main tremblante sur le dos de Mak, celle-ci grogna immédiatement en se retournant, le poing levé, prête à frapper, mais Elsa n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. La louve se figea quand elle réalisa sa reine si proche. Les deux femmes se regardèrent de longues secondes sans bouger. Le cœur d'Elsa se brisa encore de quelques millimètres en voyant son loup rejoindre ainsi l'armée des ombres. Son loup lui parut sauvage et démuni comme si l'humanité était à deux doigts d'être perdue.

Mak fut confrontée à son regard, à ce bleu, ce bleu dans lequel elle s'était fondue déjà tellement de fois. Il lui fallait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui réparerait son cœur et tout ce qui ne fonctionnait plus très bien en elle. Quelqu'un comme Elsa. Une Elsa douce et bienveillante. Une Elsa qui n'avait pas renoncé. Juste Elsa. Elsa qui l'aimait quoi qu'elle soit.

Une larme, la première, s'immisça au bord des yeux jaunes.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait…

Murmura la louve en jetant un regard furtif à la tribu comme pour excuser son comportement.

Elsa pausa une main sur sa joue, faisant fi de ses crocs, de sa haine, de son envie de tuer. Face à elle, Elsa n'avait jamais eu peur.

\- Calme toi mon loup. Ils ont peur de toi.

Mak jeta un deuxième regard, plus attentif cette fois. Elsa avait raison, les loups restaient loin d'elle, exactement comme lorsque son père était encore leur roi.

Le cœur ralentit. Les crocs disparurent. Le visage humain revint quand des effluves du parfum de décembre lui parvint. Le loup respirait enfin.

\- Viens…

Murmura Elsa en attirant le corps contre le sien. Le serrant, désirant lui montrer à quel point elle ne la lâcherait jamais. A quel point elle était là. Là pour elle. Là pour la relever même si elle tombait, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour amortir sa chute. Là pour sécher ses larmes. Là pour l'empêcher de se détester. Là pour la préserver de tout un monde. Celui qui, depuis qu'elle existait, voulait l'abattre.

\- J'ai mal…

Murmura la louve au creux de son oreille. Elsa ferma les yeux en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Assura-t-elle, ne se rappelant que trop bien de décès de ses parents. Elle se souvenait avoir senti son cœur se glacer entièrement, appuyée contre cette porte éternellement close, dans cette chambre éternellement vide de chaleur. Alors qu'Anna lui réclamait un bonhomme de neige à travers cette porte, elle se souvenait avoir eu tellement besoin d'un ami, d'un autre. Aujourd'hui elle serait cet autre pour Mak.

La louve avait tant besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ressentir était si douloureux là tout de suite.

\- Je te promet que ça va aller.

Murmura la reine.

Mak inspira fortement, bloqua, et pleura, enfin. Un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge, pareil au sanglot de quelqu'un qui commence tout juste à vivre et ne sait pas trop comment faire. Elle crut se noyer sous ses larmes maintenant nombreuses. Des larmes contagieuses qui coulèrent aussi sur les joues de la reine sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Ça va aller, mon cœur, ça va aller...

Répétait Elsa encore et encore en berçant son loup au-dessus du corps mort de Malek.

 _J'avais promis de vous la ramener. Je suis arrivée trop tard. Pardonnez-moi…_

Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser.

\- Serre moi je t'en prie.

Réclamait la louve entre deux sanglots. Elsa resserra sa prise.

\- N'ai crainte, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Assura-t-elle en embrassant son front, essayant de sécher ses propres larmes du revers de la main.

Et c'est une rafale de chagrin qui traversa l'ensemble de la tribu. Tous les loups se souvenaient que Malek avait été le seul à se dresser contre Mordok quand il avait fouetté sa fille. Tous l'avaient connu. Tous l'avaient aimé. Tous l'avaient perdu. Malek avait certainement emmené une partie de chacun avec lui.

Après de longues minutes, les pleurs du loup se calmèrent enfin. Sur son visage, des larmes tenaces restaient présentes, mais la colère l'avait épargné.

Mak se redressa de l'épaule de sa reine. Son regard parcouru ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Briak serrait Anna dans ses bras. La louve remarqua son visage meurtri. _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_

Se demanda-t-elle sans oser trop y croire.

Tous les loups étaient silencieux et la fixaient simplement, attendant patiemment que l'orage de son âme passe. Même s'ils avaient été témoins de ses heures les plus sombres, ils n'oubliaient jamais que leur princesse était un brave loup. Elsa, qui voyait l'air quelque peu perdu de son loup, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mak lui offrit un regard mélancolique, puis posa une main douce sur la poitrine figée de Malek.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ces moments-là je...

Elsa embrassa sa joue, la faisant taire. La louve ferma les yeux sous ce contact, c'était si doux, si bon, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je m'occuperai d'organiser ses funérailles avec Briak. Ne pense pas à ça. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Assura-t-elle, voulant lui épargner tous ces détails. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était que Mak puisse pleurer celui qui avait été le remplaçant de son père en paix.

\- Et si Liv décide d'attaquer Arendelle ?

Demanda Mak en passant une main sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes, essayant par tous les moyens de se montrer forte devant Elsa. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout comme un brave loup dans l'instant.

\- Arendelle est à trois jours d'ici, elle n'est pas prête d'y être, nous avons Chilali. On a le temps mon loup ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mak se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Elsa la trouvait lointaine, se doutant que toutes ses pensées étaient pour Malek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Mak à ma place à ton avis ?

Demanda la louve en reniflant.

Elsa plissa les yeux en comprenant que son loup parlait probablement de ce qu'elle était avant sa perte de mémoire.

\- J'imagine qu'elle aurait été furieuse dans un premier temps, puis elle aurait sans doute été très triste. Vous n'êtes pas si différentes tu sais.

Expliqua calmement Elsa face à une Mak qui buvait ses paroles pour s'y pendre comme on s'accroche à une étoile.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais conseillé ?

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la reine, puis elle répondit sans hésiter :

\- De ne rien faire d'inconscient. Et de me faire confiance.

Mak n'était sûre de rien, mais encore une fois, Elsa était son seul point de repère dans cette vie tragique qu'était la sienne.

Lentement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Malek, et elle se leva pour marcher d'un pas chancelant avant de venir se poster face à Briak. Elle grimaça en voyant sa blessure et posa une main douce sur sa joue.

\- J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner…

Dit-elle à l'attention de toute la tribu. Une larme vint mourir entre les lèvres de l'homme quand il l'attira à lui, pressant sa tête d'une grande main contre son torse.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Assura-t-il.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de le traiter d'alcoolique.

Avoua la louve en se souvenant des derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec Malek.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ?

Demanda Briak en relâchant sa prise autour de son amie.

Mak réfléchit une seconde et déclara :

\- Qu'il a été un meilleur père pour moi que Mordok. Qu'il m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Qu'il me plait de penser qu'il était fier de moi comme je suis fière de lui...et que je l'aimais.

Briak sourit, colla son front contre celui de son amie en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu vois, tu viens de le lui dire.

Un infime sourire effleura les yeux de la louve alors qu'elle sentait que les larmes menaçaient déjà de revenir. Elle inspira profondément et déclara :

\- Je vais aller me reposer un moment.

Briak acquiesça.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, prends ton temps.

\- Merci.

Répondit sincèrement la louve.

Elsa jeta un regard entendu à sa sœur. Anna comprit, la reine n'était pas prête à laisser son loup sans surveillance.

\- Allé viens p'tit loup je vais m'occuper de toi.

Assura la princesse en passant un bras autour des épaules de Mak qui la suivit sans sourciller.

Briak la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Elsa, restée près du corps de Malek. Le loup inspira un peu de courage.

\- Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux.

Entendit-il.

Il baissa les yeux et trouva Olaf, une brindille de bras poser sur sa jambe. Le petit bonhomme de neige lui arracha un sourire. Le loup posa une main sur la tête blanche.

\- Merci petite chose, mais ça va aller.

Olaf se souvint soudainement que les loups avaient l'habitude de vouloir manger tous ceux qui les agaçaient.

\- Si j'étais un loup, je mangerais la mort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus faire du mal à mes amis.

Expliqua-t-il, faisant cette fois rire Briak.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais tellement voir le monde à travers tes yeux. Si j'étais un fils de glace, je t'aurais sans doute créé.

Déclara-t-il alors qu'un nouveau sanglot menaçait de lui briser la voix.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et se dirigea vers Elsa qui l'attendait patiemment en lui laissant tout le temps dont il aurait besoin.

Elsa savait qu'il faudrait au moins une vie entière pour que les loups puissent faire semblant de ne pas souffrir de cet immense vide que Malek venait de laisser derrière lui.

La reine analysa le visage du grand loup, lisant en lui comme elle l'avait fait dès leur première rencontre. Briak se montrait fort. Cette mission qu'il avait toujours accomplie sans tâche pour Mak.

Mais pour l'heure, Mak n'était pas là et Elsa savait qu'au fond, le loup cachait tout ce qu'il ne se permettait pas devant elle.

Elle se releva et posa une main froide sur son torse. Elle sentit son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop vite.

Parce que c'était quelque chose entre eux, faisant référence à la première fois qu'il lui avait fait confiance, et parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, elle murmura :

\- J'existe pour que tu puisses te pardonner.

Briak leva les yeux au ciel, se refusant à montrer la moindre faiblesse, mais fut bien vite rattrapé de plein fouet par ses sentiments, et fondit en larmes en s'abandonnant sur l'épaule d'Elsa.

La reine l'écouta pleurer sans rien dire. Elle savait que le loup ne voulait rien entendre, qu'il réglait seulement quelques comptes avec lui-même, se maudissant probablement de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Malek. Elsa savait aussi qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre le contraire. Que comme Mak, cette blessure demeurerait à jamais ouverte. Olaf s'accrochait à la grande jambe du loup, voulant lui apporter tout le soutient dont il était capable.

Briak tenta de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. Décidément, cette foutue blonde allait finir par avoir raison de lui.

\- Finissons-en.

Déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Il ordonna aux loups d'entasser du bois au centre du villages et se chargea avec Elsa d'envelopper religieusement le corps dans des linges immaculés. Chacun donna de sa personne, rendant un dernier hommage à l'être perdu, cela occupa toute leur journée.

Le corps fut ensuite déposé sur le bûcher qu'on enflamma alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Une multitude d'étincelle s'envolaient, se suicidant entre les souffles de vents. Une chaleur envahit le village et se propagea au font des cœurs. Bien vite, trop vite au goût de certains, le corps se consuma pour s'élever on ne savait où.

Certains loups chantaient quelques ballades ancestrales qu'ils se souvenaient douces à l'oreille de Malek. Lui qui savait apprécier les histoires d'antan qu'on comptait lors de soirée où tout le village se réunissait autour d'un immense feu, se réchauffant près des braises jusqu'à ce que celle-ci meurent sous la cendre. Lui qui ne voyait plus mais voyait pourtant mieux. Lui qu'ils regretteraient tous.

Mak sortie de sa hutte, portant entre ses mains le loup de bois que Malek lui avait offert lors de ce jour tragique. La louve s'avança près du bûcher silencieusement.

Anna vint se poster près de sa sœur qui prenait garde à ne pas perdre son loup des yeux.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Demanda Elsa.

Anna haussa les épaules en perdant son regard dans le feu.

\- A-t-elle mangé ?

\- Non. Elle a beaucoup pleuré et s'est endormi. Elle vient de se réveiller. J'imagine qu'elle ne parviendra pas à manger avant demain. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour se relever mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle était déjà forte à quatorze ans.

Elsa sourit en voyant Mak jeter le loup de bois dans le feu. Sa sœur avait raison, Mak se relèverait.

\- Je suis désolée.

Déclara-t-elle soudainement. Anna tourna la tête vers elle et demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand nous avons perdu nos parents, je n'étais même pas présente à leur enterrement. Je t'ai laissé affronter cela seule. J'aurais dû être là pour toi comme je le suis aujourd'hui pour Mak. Si ce jour-là j'avais été capable de te faire un bonhomme de neige, sois sûre que je l'aurais fait.

Termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle sentit la main d'Anna se glisser dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la vit sourire sereinement en fixant le feu et la chaleur qu'il lui apportait.

\- Sois sûre que je n'en ai jamais douté.

Elsa lui rendit son sourire parce que même avant l'incident, il n'avait toujours suffi que d'un sourire pour qu'elles se comprennent.

Mak revint près des deux sœurs et perdit à son tour ses yeux dans le feu en déclarant :

\- Il aurait adoré ce que vous avez fait. Merci. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.

Répondit la reine en souriant tristement.

\- Je veux la faire payer Elsa.

Elsa remarqua un brin de colère passer sur son visage. Son loup se battait, luttait pour se relever.

\- Comme toujours, je suis avec toi mon loup.

Répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de la louve qui semblait avoir grandi d'un seul coup.

Mak hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle attendait. Aujourd'hui, son âme s'était brisée comme une bouteille disparaissant en éclat de verre contre le mur dur et brutal de la vie qui avait payé de ce qu'elle devait à la mort. Demain, cette blessure se cautériserait, et se transformerait en message qu'elle enverrait à Liv pour lui dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun endroit sur terre où elle pourrait se cacher. Qu'elle la retrouverait.

 _ **Reviews ? Ne soyez pas radins, ça motive !**_


End file.
